Heartbreaker
by Titta Fen
Summary: Itachi tem um perturbado passado que o faz se tornar um sedutor sem sentimentos e seu novo desafio é ela, a nova integrante da mansão Uchiha... Ah, sou péssima com sinopses.. gomen
1. Chapter 1

_Oláaa... comecei mais um projeto que tinha em mente, inspirado um pouco em Dirty Sexy Money heheh. Estou escrevendo em primeira pessoa, mas é a primeira vez, então não reparem ^^_

_Nota:_

_- Estou melhorando os primeiros capítulos, que estavam com diversos erros, mas prometo que ao final a coisa melhora um pouco. Por enquanto só este que eu dei umas alteradas, mais para frente, vou arrumando os outros, assim como também farei com a sinopse horrível._

_- Este primeiro é mais sobre Sakura e seus pensamentos, mas não desanimem, melhora para frente =) (na minha humilde opinião .-.)_

_Naruto não me pertence._

_Tenham uma Boa leitura e espero que gostem!_

* * *

><p><em>Eu os odiava. <em>

_Aqueles irmãos sempre foram mesquinhos, metidos, maldosos, insolentes. _

_Para mim, qualquer pessoa rica era assim..._

_E agora, eu estava indo morar com aquela família por algum tempo. A família que afastara o meu pai de mim._

_Eu só não esperava que eles teriam crescido tanto, ou melhor: tão formidavelmente._

_E tampouco acreditava que minhas convicções pudessem mudar, a ponto de eu quase me apaixonar pelo mais velho dos irmãos._

_E foi esse o meu maior erro._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Eu acabava de sair do aeroporto e estava a procura de um táxi. Como eu não queria causar transtorno àquela família que estava me recebendo de tão bom agrado, decidi agir assim. Além do que, pedir para alguém me buscar não era condizente com meu orgulho.

Olhei para aquele tumulto de pessoas que passavam por mim apressadas, afobadas, com diversas malas e sempre uma cara de preocupação. Eu não tinha nenhuma pressa. Preocupação, talvez, mas pressa não. Tudo o que eu mais queria era continuar na minha cidade, onde ainda havia as lembranças de minha falecida mãe.

O motivo de eu ter mudado para esta cidade era que eu precisava de uma boa faculdade e, por sorte ou azar do destino, eu havia passado aqui, uma das melhores do país. Também tinha passado em outras, mas meu pai insistiu que eu viesse parar aqui. Afinal, a família para a qual trabalhava, em tempo integral devo dizer, morava aqui e a senhora Mikoto insistiu que eu fosse morar com ela.

De início, odiei a idéia. Ok, ainda a odeio, mas já estou um pouco mais conformada. Meus motivos eram justificáveis, afinal, morar na casa da família que fizera eu nunca ver o meu pai não era muito agradável. Eu os culpava. Completamente. Ele atendia mais aos filhos daquela família do que sua própria filha. Se eu parasse para pensar em quantos aniversários meus ele perdera e em quantos ele fora nos daqueles mimados, perderia as contas.

Mas meu pai não queria que eu morasse em república, ou em um flat sozinha, enquanto eu estudasse em alguma universidade. Não. Agora ele mostrava preocupação. Minha mãe havia morrido há um ano e só nesta época de minha vida, ele queria supostamente dar mais atenção, cuidar melhor da minha educação e suprir minhas necessidades maternas com a senhora Mikoto.

Desde que meus pais se separaram eu passei a odiar ainda mais aquela família e também ao meu pai. Culpava-o pela infelicidade de minha mãe, afinal, ela nunca teve o amor que merecia. Sempre o esperou, enquanto ele sempre pensou no bem dos Uchihas e não dos Harunos.

Suspirei cansada. Não adiantava ficar remoendo minhas mágoas. Eu, Haruno Sakura, havia entrado na melhor universidade do Japão, afinal, eu sou muito inteligente. E um pouco orgulhosa. Mas estudei muito para conquistar o que tenho agora.

As minhas aulas começariam daqui um mês, mas meu pai insistira para que eu fosse mais cedo. Para "conhecer a família" como ele disse. Se bem que, eu já havia a conhecido quando pequena. E estas não eram boas lembranças.

Eles tinham dois filhos. Não me lembro o nome deles e tampouco quero o fazer. O mais moço, da minha idade, era egoísta, birrento, mimado, desprezível, sempre me humilhando e me destratando. Era o que eu tinha mais raiva, definitivamente. Torço para que tenha crescido melhor, porque se não, seria difícil nosso convívio.

Enquanto eu divagava absurdamente, um taxi parou. Já era tempo, afinal eu já estava há 3 minutos com a mão levantada. Entrei no táxi e disse rapidamente o endereço que eu tinha anotado em um papel bem amassado. Eu não conhecia aquela cidade e nem fazia idéia de onde aquele endereço poderia me levar. As lembranças da casa dos Uchihas eram muito vagas e nebulosas, pois havia se passado um bom tempo desde a ultima vez em que estive lá. Esta cidade ficava um pouco longe da minha, e era imensa pelo que pude constatar. O taxista colocou em movimento o carro, aparentemente entendendo o endereço com perfeição. Era o que eu esperava. Minha mãe sempre me alertara a respeito de taxistas, afinal, como eu saberia se ele realmente estava me levando ao lugar certo? Mas não adiantava eu ficar neurótica agora, além do que celulares serviam para essas situações.

Bom, aonde eu estava? Sim, o outro irmão. O mais velho tinha um olhar frio e amendrontador. Ele era calado e seus olhos sempre me davam medo, era como se ele demonstrasse a todo instante que ele dominava ali e que eu estava a sua mercê. Eu particularmente nunca falei com ele, então, além desse olhar desprezível e malévolo que me mandava, não sei praticamente nada sobre ele.

A senhora Mikoto era uma mulher simpática. Na verdade, tinha excesso de simpatez. Era um doce de pessoa, o que dificultava meu serviço de odiá-la, apesar de eu tentar e muito.

Meus pensamentos frearam-se com a imagem de casas maiores e mais sofisticadas. Eu tinha certeza pelo menos de uma coisa, que a casa dos Uchihas seria imensa, fenomenal.

Isso me levou a lembrar de uma regalia que eu teria nesta cidade grande. Quando meu pai propôs que eu viesse morar aqui, ele me prometeu um carro. Obviamente, como toda sã pessoa, eu gostei da proposta. Não iria negar ter um veículo de locomoção, ainda mais que precisaria fugir daquele novo "lar" constantemente. Certo, em outras palavras, deixei ele me comprar por um carro. Bom, mas pensando bem, eu estaria na melhor universidade e morando em uma boa casa, digo, mansão. Com pessoas amáveis que provavelmente eu nunca encontraria. Não seria tão ruim, seria?

Paramos em frente a maior mansão que eu tinha visto durante todo o trajeto. Era fenomenal. Mas não esperava menos daquela família que roubou meu pai por tantos anos. Pelo menos ele tinha algum conforto. Pelo que entendi, ele morava em um dos quartos daquela mansão e eu moraria em outro, longe do dele, mas perto do da senhora Mikoto, porque ela queria muito estar presente nos meus dias. Dai-me paciência. Ela devia saber que não conseguiria suprir a morte de minha querida mãe Yara. Ninguém jamais conseguiria.

Sai de meus devaneios quando o motorista se voltou para mim. Aquele olhar como se estivesse me inspecionando, analisando preconceituosamente. Certeza que se perguntava como uma garota como eu, de allstar todo sujo - sim, eu esqueci de limpá-los - calça jeans surrada e com alguns fiapos da barra soltos, uma camisa verde clarinha solta sem marca alguma e um cabelo de salão de esquina poderia entrar em uma mansão dessas. Eu o encarei irritada, mas ele praticamente me ignorou, deixando de avaliar minhas roupas para olhar melhor em minha cara. Sério, ele estava me inspecionando detalhadamente e sem ao menos disfarçar.

Pelas suas feições, acho que ele ficou levemente chocado com meus cabelos rosas. Fazer o que, nasci assim e jamais ousaria pintá-los de outra cor, gosto muito deles, afinal, lembravam os de minha mãe, assim como os olhos verdes. Eu me orgulhava muito dessas duas características, mas quanto ao meu corpo, já não era de chamar muita atenção, definitivamente. Eu tinha consciência disso.

O taxista, então, decidiu parar de me encarar e falar alguma coisa.

- Tem certeza que é esse o endereço? - ele me perguntou descrente e eu lancei o meu melhor olhar, mais um sorriso completamente falso e uma voz mais amável do mundo.

- Absoluta, amigo. - ele ficou um pouco desconcertado. Acho que esperava que eu me irritasse e o ofendesse. Claro, qualquer pessoa se irritaria com a insolência dele, mas eu estava em um momento da minha vida onde não mudaria meu humor nem nada, por causa de outros. Não vou mudar meu ser e ficar irritada com ele. Não vou. Mesmo que ele continue me olhando dessa forma.

Cadê o dinheiro? Procurei rapidamente na minha bolsa e para variar, como tudo nunca ficava em seu devido lugar, demorei para achar minha carteira. Ok, eu sempre fazia bagunça mesmo. Já devia estar acostumada - Aqui, muito obrigada.

Desci do táxi seguida dele. Nós dois encaramos a mansão momentaneamente, até ele se voltar para o porta malas e tirar minhas três malas gigantescas. Sim, eu tinha uma grande mudança, aliás, essa era a primeira parte. Caixas com livros e outras coisas chegariam por volta dessa semana.

Inspirei fundo e encarei a enorme casa enquanto ouvia o táxi sair dali. Aqueles portões gigantescos acima de mim me assombraram. Comecei a ir em direção a eles, totalmente desajeitada, afinal, as três malas, mais minha mochila de costas, não era algo muito fácil de se locomover com.

Fui até o portão e antes de apertar o botão da campainha, esperei mais um pouco, indecisa. Pensamentos de dúvida começaram a me sondar. Eu estaria mudando drasticamente minha vida, fato, e eu também não sabia o que esperar desse novo caminho obscuro. Eu queria mesmo isso? Conviver com essa família?

Infelizmente meu momento de reflexão desesperada e de ultima instância foi interrompido. O portão começou a se abrir, mesmo sem eu ter apertado o botão. Medo. Ali tudo devia ser monitorado, segurança das mais fortes e coisas afins. Eu teria privacidade dentro daquela casa? E se tivesse câmeras no quarto? Processo eles, não podem invadir minha privacidade! Haruno Sakura, o dia que você parar de delirar e prestar atenção nas coisas que acontecem ao seu redor, será o fim do mundo. Eu precisava aprender a racionalizar meus pensamentos. E principalmente, parar de delirar.

Alguém estava vindo, reparei. Uma moça e um homem, os dois uniformizados. Um uniforme rosa para ela e azul para ele, os dois misturados com preto. A camisa dela era rosa com detalhes em preto e uma saia social preta, comprida e a dele, uma camisa azul escuro com detalhes em preto e uma calça social também preta.

Mal reparei quando eles já estavam logo a minha frente, sorrindo amavelmente.

- Olá, é a senhorita Haruno? - perguntou-me a moça.

- Sim, e você? - perguntei simpática e ela ficou me olhando um pouco como que medindo as palavras.

- É, bom, eu sou uma das empregadas, Maria, prazer. Por favor, deixe suas malas e me siga.

- Mas...

- Ele irá levá-las. - olhei para o homem ao meu lado que já pegava minhas malas, mas não deixei ele pegar minha mochila. Minha mochila não! As coisas mais preciosas minhas se encontravam nela, não deixaria ela longe de vista.

Segui Marta, ops, Maria, pelo majestoso jardim até a porta principal. Isso me lembrou um filme medieval, onde havia aquelas imensas portas em que um troll poderia passar sossegadamente. Maria abriu a porta com facilidade, apesar de seu tamanho e eu fiquei pensando em como seria abrir aquelas portas. Seriam pesadas? Um dia eu iria tentar.

Bom, o que eu vi foi um imenso salão, me deixando de boca aberta. Para que uma casa gigantesca dessas? Um salão enorme desses? Não tinha móveis e aparentemente, nenhuma utilidade. Ok, mas era lindo. Aquele piso branco reluzente, mais algumas estátuas e plantas devidamente cuidadas. Havia algumas portas por sua extensão também, mas bem menores. À minha direita e esquerda haviam duas, mas passamos seco por elas, seguindo reto pelo enorme salão.

- Depois a madame providenciará alguém para mostrar-lhe a casa. No momento ela esta a esperando na sala azul.

Sala azul? Provavelmente haviam diversas salas. Continuamos andando por aquele salão imenso até ela abrir uma outra porta - que eram duas - e passarmos para um segundo salão e se possível, maior do que o outro ainda. Só que esse já tinha mobília. Alguns sofás que pareciam deliciosos, uma televisão gigantesca, mesas com cadeiras e um bar mais ao longe. Olhando para a esquerda, a parte vazia do salão, tinha uma escadaria daquelas que se dividem em duas. Mas continuamos andando. Na outra porta, havia um corredor, e Maria me levou até uma das portas dele.

Tudo o que eu pude pensar ali foi: era realmente uma sala azul. As paredes, os sofás, até mesmo o tapete, as flores e o piso. Tudo em uma combinação de branco e azul. Mas devo dizer, era aconchegante.

Olhei para a mulher sentada no sofá, de costas para mim. Seus cabelos eram pretos, bem escuros mesmo, que chegavam quase a um tom azulado. Eu lembrava vagamente dela, de quando era mais nova, mas nunca esqueceria daqueles cabelos e olhos pretos marcantes. Eles sempre me encantaram Aliás, características da família. Só o filho mais velho não tinha o cabelo preto puxado para o azul e sim para um perto normal mesmo.

Mikoto ouviu nossos passos e logo se levantou, soltando um sorriso totalmente alegre e vindo quase que correndo na minha direção. É, ela ganhava qualquer um em dois segundos com essa feição tão simpática e amável.

- Minha querida, quanto tempo! Como esta linda! Ah, como foi sua viagem? Está cansada? Nossa... temos tanto o que fazer. Venha, sente-se comigo, tire essa mochila enorme de suas costas, deve estar te machucando!

Eu só pude ficar olhando para ela, enquanto ela me abraçava e levantava meus cabelos, me analisando sem parar de sorrir.

- Como esta, dona Mikoto?

- Ora, perfeitamente bem agora. Não podia estar melhor. Quando seu pai me disse que queria morar sozinha fiquei muito indignada! Como pôde? Você sozinha enquando tem a nossa família?

Eu não tinha a família deles. Aliás, era a família deles que havia tirado a minha. Claro, eu não externaria isso, jamais.

- Bem, queria criar mais responsabilidade cuidando de mim mesma - respondi sem jeito, e isso não deixava de ser uma verdade.

- Ah, como eu queria um filho como você! Seus pais te educaram muito bem, olha que cabeça maravilhosa! Se eles criassem responsabilidade, eu seria uma mãe eternamente feliz!

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e vi a revista de moda que ela estava lendo antes de eu chegar, com uma xícara de chá ao lado e deliciosas bolachas em um prato. Ela reparou o meu olhar e logo chamou Maria que estranhamente estava imóvel na porta.

- Você, me traga mais comida para a jovem. Quer um suco, Sakura? Um lanchinho? O que deseja comer?

- Ah, qualquer coisa serve.

- Traga opções. Vá, ande.

Mikoto, pelo jeito, não era uma das mais maravilhosas empregadoras. Eu, obviamente, não havia gostado do jeito que ela tratara aquela moça simpática. Mas, acho que se eu falasse algo estaria na rua em três segundos com um "ande, saia".

- A Maria é muito prestativa - tentei puxar assunto, um pouco sem graça.

- Quem?

- A sua empregada.

- Ah, sim, todos são e são muito bem pagos por isso. Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só pedir, eles também estão aqui para servi-la. Bem, mas voltando, então você passou em segundo lugar na universidade de Konoha, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- Mas é uma moça muito inteligente! Que orgulho! Me diga, você esta precisando de roupas querida? - certamente isto era uma indireta. Bom, eu sei que minhas roupas ainda são de uma adolescente. Certo, eu era uma adolescente, mas elas me faziam sentir bem. Bom, não tão bem com essa calça, já que eu tinha dado uma engordada e ela começava a me apertar.

- Mais tarde irei comprar algumas roupas - disse tentando parecer confiante.

- De jeito algum. Eu tenho alguns amigos que virão me trazer várias roupas e você pode pegar algo deles. São roupas muito boas e você terá o privilégio de usá-las antes que qualquer outra garota use. Eles sempre me permitem comprar primeiro antes de colocarem no mercado.

Claro, e certamente estar roupas valeriam meu notebook, aliás, valeriam mais já que ele já estava velhinho.

- Não precisa não, dona Mikoto, eu vou...

- Se você não vier escolher, eu vou escolher as que eu quiser para você. Considere isso como um presente de boas vindas irrecusável. - Certo, começou a imposição. Já imaginava que isto iria ocorrer. Eles são Uchihas e estão acostumados a mandar.

- Eh, ok, acho que... obrigada.

- Ah, que ótimo! Sempre quis comprar roupas para uma menina, não sabe como fico feliz em tê-la na casa. Meus dois meninos são tão distantes que me sinto tão só nesta casa gigantesca.

Sentir-se só com tantos empregados, é, realmente este é um mundo diferente do meu.

- Diga-me Mikoto, e meu pai, onde esta?

- Ah, seu pai esta na Europa a trabalho. Não sei quando ele volta querida, foi resolver uns problemas junto de Fugaku. Mas você agora tem a mim, não precisa se preocupar com nada!

- Obrigada.

E mais uma vez, meu pai estava longe a trabalho. Quantas vezes isso acontecia mesmo? Depois alegara para minha mãe que não sabia o motivo da separação. Ser casada mas nunca ver o marido, difícil adivinhar o porque.

Maria voltou com duas jarras de suco em uma bandeja e mais diversos aperitivos. Eu e Mikoto comemos e bebemos um bom tempo, enquanto conversávamos. A tarde até que se tornou agradável na companhia dela, até que a porta se abriu repentinamente.

Não pude evitar escancarar minha boca com a imagem que eu vi. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos. Pela tonalidade dos cabelos, era o filho mais novo, que eu não lembrava o nome. O mais chato. Bom, chato ou imbecil, ele crescera formidavelmente. Estava muito lindo. E lindo ainda era pouco. O que era aquilo? Acho que eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão perfeito igual a ele. O rosto metodicamente desenhado. A pele, sem nenhuma imperfeição mesmo com ele se aproximando de nós, ainda assim, eu não podia ver espinhas, poros dilatados, nada. Os braços eram levemente definidos, mas escondidos por uma camiseta. Ele estava usando um calção, daqueles que vai até o joelho, e devo dizer, suas pernas eram formidáveis, os pêlos eram poucos, mas um tamanho mediano, o que dava um charme maior ainda. Ah meu Kami, que tentação!

- Filho! Que bom, achei que não estava em casa. Venha, quero que cumprimente a senhorita Haruno. Sakura, este é o Sasuke, acho que se lembra dele não? Meu filho mais novo.

- Uhm - ok, eu não conseguia responder, ainda mais com a aproximação dele. Ele parou bem perto de mim, antes de se inclinar e me dar um rápido beijo na bochecha, se afastando logo após. Eu precisava parar de encará-lo! Forcei, então, minha vista para um vaso ao lado dele, e tentei com todas as minhas forças, focar ali.

- Você quase não cresceu - disse-me, fazendo com que eu voltasse a encará-lo. Ele agora analisava meu corpo, e pela sua expressão, parecia que não gostara nem um pouco do que vira.

Maldito! Como ousava debochar assim de mim? Respirar fundo, ser educada. Não é porque ele era um ser grosso, como sempre foi aliás, que eu deva ser também.

- Pois você cresceu bastante, Sasuke, prazer em revê-lo - de novo minha voz mais amável e meu sorriso mais simpático. Olhei para dona Mikoto e ela esbanjou um sorriso maior ainda. Sasuke ficou quieto, me encarando de uma forma intimidadora, mas ele foi bem sucedido. Fiz questão de me manter firme e segurar o seu olhar desafiador até ele desviar para falar com Mikoto.

- Mãe, eu queria saber quando o pai vai depositar na minha conta.

- Ah, não sei querido. Eu pergunto para ele quando ele ligar.

- Bom, eu vou indo então - ele deu uma ultima olhada em meu corpo e saiu sem nem se despedir de Mikoto. Isso me lembrou de mim e minha mãe. Eu sempre me despedia dela com um beijo ou abraço. Olhei para Mikoto e vi que ela tinha um olhar entristecido. Não me surpreendia, afinal, com um filho grosso desse jeito.

- Dona Mikoto? Esta bem? - perguntei para ela, tentando ajudá-la um pouco.

- Oh, querida, obrigada, estou bem sim. Como disse, você veio alegrar minha vida! - ela me abraçou firmemente e eu apenas fiquei estática - agora vamos conhecer seu quarto?

* * *

><p>Devo dizer que o 'conhecer seu quarto' se estendeu a três horas de tour pela mansão e mais uma pelo meu quarto. Ela me mostrou onde era tudo, da sapateira ao jardim, e por fim, relutantemente, me deixou só. Eu nunca me senti tão aliviada. Mikoto era um amor, mas falava até não poder mais e não me deixava divagar nem por um só instante.<p>

Minhas malas já estavam no quarto, tendo sido abertas e as roupas, devidamente dobradas e guardadas no closet. Algo que não gostei muito e que me deixou envergonhada. Afinal, tinha coisas íntimas ali.

Meu quarto era imenso. Tinha estantes gigantescas, uma televisão lcd de 42 polegadas maravilhosa. Eu nunca tive televisão em meu quarto. Uma mesa que segundo Mikoto era para eu poder comer a tarde após tanto estudar. Um escrivaninha generosa com um computador. Precisava ver a configuração dele, aliás, eu estava louca para ver isto. Tinha também um sofá em direção a televisão e que ficava de costas para a cama. A cama... definitivamente a maior que já vi com lençóis totalmente rosa. A decoração de meu quarto, na verdade, era inteira rosa. O que eu não podia reclamar, afinal, era a cor dos meus cabelos e eu gostava.

Eu necessitava tomar um banho, depois da viagem e de todo o tuor pela mansão, eu precisava relaxar. Não tinha muito tempo, porém, já que o jantar tinha horário marcado naquela mansão. Às 19h era para todos que fossem jantar ali estarem na mesa.

Fui para o banheiro, que era após o closet e já encontrei lá toalhas e diversas coisas necessárias. Cremes, hidratantes, shampoos, tudo. Mikoto pensara em tudo e comprara tudo do melhor. Acho que ela estava levando um pouco a sério essa história de ter uma garota na casa.

Tomei um banho muito bom e devo dizer que me excedi no tempo. Se fosse em casa, minha mãe já teria brigado comigo por estar gastando água demais e me passaria um sermão das conseqüências disto para o meio ambiente.

Devidamente pronta, e um pouco melhor vestida do que antes, desci aquelas enormes escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Era medonho como o som ecoava naqueles imensos salões.

À mesa já se encontravam a senhora Mikoto e Sasuke, sendo que ela me mostrou um lugar a sua direita para que eu me sentasse. O que eu fiz, reparando nos diversos talheres que havia ali e me assustando um pouco com minha falta de noção sobre regras de etiqueta à mesa.

- Tomou um banho querida? Estava bom? Encontrou tudo o que precisava?

- Sim sim, muito obrigada. A senhora pensou em tudo.

- Que bom! Estava aqui conversando com Sasuke. Parece que Itachi jantará conosco esta noite.

- A senhora o obrigou - cortou o outro a encarando curioso.

- Não obriguei não, acha que eu faria isto! Ele quer te conhecer.

- Não quer na...

- Quieto ou te espanco rapaz! - ela sibilou e eu arregalei meus olhos, completamente assustada. Medo. Muito medo. Como aquela senhora amável podia ser tão amedrontadora em um instante? Olhei para Sasuke e constatei que ele também sentia medo dela.

- Já esta provocando a mamãe, Sasukezinho?

Ouvi uma voz sarcástica no fundo e voltei meu olhar para a porta. Era o irmão mais velho, Itachi. Se Sasuke havia crescido formidavelmente, bom, Itachi então... é... estava muito mais irresistível. Seus cabelos eram compridos, mas presos por um discreto rabo de cavalo e iam até um pouco mais do que seus ombros, seus olhos pretos me encaravam, fazendo com que eu perdesse o fôlego momentaneamente.

Ele continuou andando e me encarando, assim como eu a ele. Não fazia idéia de onde fora parar a minha vergonha, mas eu juro que não conseguia desviar. Seus olhos estavam me hipnotizando, magnetizando os meus.

Ele deixou um sorriso de lado aparecer em sua boca, enquanto afastava uma cadeira ao meu lado para se sentar, retirando, enfim, os olhos de mim. Eu não sabia o que fora aquela atração fenomenal, mas sabia que eu estava vermelha. Meu rosto inteiro queimava. Tanto pela vergonha, como por uma sensação ansiosa que crescia em meu peito.

Olhei para meus pés tentando disfarçar ou me recompor, mas quando retornei para as outras pessoas da mesa, vi que não funcionará muito bem. Sasuke me olhava irritado enquanto Mikoto apenas sorria amavelmente.

- Itachi, querido, esta é Haruno Sakura, se lembra dela?

- Claro que sim. Era aquela pirralha que aparecia com Tom as vezes - ele falou sorrindo para mim e apesar de ter me chamado de pirralha, continuou me encarando como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse me insultado.

- Ora seu... - ops, escapou. Eu estava tão bem com meu auto controle e apenas uma palavra dele tinha conseguido detonar com meses de trabalho psicológico árduo! Ódio. Sabia que ia ser difícil encontrar os irmãos, que eu iria me irritar mais do que o normal perto deles. Só não contava com a forma que se desenvolveram. Assim era difícil raciocinar - Er… olá - conclui, depois de fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Itachi deu um leve sorriso e encarou minha boca abertamente, de um jeito bem provocativo. Mas no meu caso apenas provocou a minha irritação ainda mais. Riquinho mimado, era isso o que ele era!

Virei minha cabeça, cortando o contato e encarando a dona Mikoto e só então percebi que ela já tinha pedido para servirem o jantar.

- Seu pai me disse que gosta muito de canelone. Por isso pedi especialmente este prato. - Pelo menos essa seria a parte muito boa, e deliciosa, de se viver aqui nesta casa.

Haviaa quatro garçons nos servindo só ali, todos devidamente uniformizados. O cheiro estava fantástico e eu esqueci momentaneamente das pessoas ao meu redor, estava uma delícia!

- Sakura, querida?

- Oi? - perguntei ainda deslumbrada com a comida.

- Perguntei se gostou?

- Oh, sim, adorei. Esta delicioso Dona Mikoto!

- Só Mikoto, querida, sem formalidades.

- Ah, certo.

- E então Sakura, qual o motivo de sua visita?

- Ela vai morar com a gente, querido, a partir de hoje.

- Uhm… seja bem vinda. Acredito que irá gostar bastante das vantagens daqui, não é?

- Eu…

- Itachi querido, ela não esta aqui para usufruir de nossas coisas, pare de ser implicante.

- Não custa nada verificar quem entra em nossa casa - ele lançou-me um olhar desconfiado, mas retirou-o logo, voltando a comer.

- Pode ter certeza que eu estarei muito melhor acompanhada com ela do que com vocês dois - ela falou um pouco irritada.

- É que você já cansou de nós - resmungou Sasuke.

- Bobagens, vocês são meus filhos. Eu não me cansaria de vocês. Itachi, você buscou o carro para Sakura?

- Como assim? - perguntei estranhando o que aquilo queria dizer.

- É, Tom pediu que Itachi fosse buscar seu carro - explicou Mikoto.

- Existe empregados para isso - Itachi encarou a mãe um pouco irritado antes de responder, deixando-a sem graça.

- Bom, amanhã a gente resolve isso. Sakura, não se preocupe.

- Acha, que isso, é só me dar o endereço, posso perfeitamente pegar um ônibus e...

- Ônibus? - Itachi quase se engasgou.

- É, ônibus - falei pausadamente, como se tirando uma com a cara dele - sabe aquela coisa grande que carrega várias pessoas?

- Isso me lembra de minha infância - falou distraidamente Mikoto.

- Infância? - perguntou Sasuke curioso, mas sem tirar os olhos da comida.

- Sim, eu gostava de andar de ônibus, fazia meu pai ficar louco preocupado comigo. Eu saia de casa e entrava em um, sem saber para onde ia. Foi assim que conheci um pouco a periferia da cidade - ela riu alegre e eu não pude evitar de sorrir para ela. - deve ser bom ter uma vida normal, sem ter suas atitudes aparecendo no jornal, escancaradas, não é Sakura?

- Creio que sim. Só tive esta vida até agora e gosto muito dela. - respondi sincera, recebendo olhares de todos da mesa. Não sei como era a vida deles, mas parecia ser uma folga que só. Olha essa refeição! Eu só comia assim quando raramente eu e minha mãe íamos em um restaurante chique comemorar nossos aniversários.

- Ainda mais agora, não é? - Itachi tentou me alfinetar. Estava nítido que ele queria me colocar como uma aproveitadora.

- Não - respondi grossa e o encarando séria - eu preferiria continuar com minha vida normal mas com minha mãe viva.

Itachi arregalou minimamente os olhos, bem sutil mesmo, talvez percebendo que ele estava extrapolando um pouco na implicância.

- Sinto muito, estava apenas brincando. Não quis te magoar - seu olhar voltou a ser profundo enquanto se desculpava, transparecendo uma atitude mais simpática - Bom, vou indo nessa. Obrigado pelo jantar - ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta, parando um pouco antes de atravessá-la - Você cresceu bastante, Sakura.

...

* * *

><p><em>Eae, o que acharam? Gostaram? Dependendo do feedback eu continuo, mas caso o contrário, desanimo hehe... por isso, reviews para eu saber um pouco se estão gostando ou não.<em>

_Muitoo obrigada! =)_

_Ja nee o/_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oláa! Demorei mais do que o esperado né, apesar do capítulo já estar pronto. E o 3 também já está, só falta eu ajeitar algumas coisas hihi._

_Espero que gostem! Boa leitura =)_

_Naruto não me pertence_!

xxxx

Capitulo 2 -

Hoje acordei muito bem disposta. Talvez pelo fato de esta cama ser maravilhosamente deliciosa. Nunca dormi em um colchão tão bom e com lençóis tão macios! Realmente foi difícil acordar e só o fiz porque alguém estava insistentemente batendo na porta.

- Quem? - perguntei sem saber ao certo como seria educado perguntar.

- Senhorita Sakura? É Maria.

- Ah, entre.

A moça de cabelos castanhos escuros entrou e me encarou um pouco assombrada. Eu devia estar com os cabelos horríveis, mas havia acabado de acordar, um desconto por favor.

- O que houve Maria?

- Senhorita Mikoto mandou eu subir para saber o porque não descia para o café da manhã... eles estão a esperando...

- Hã? Bom, é... que horas são?

- Agora são onze, senhorita.

- Ah, mas nem é tão tarde assim! - afinal, eu estava acostumada a acordar por volta das duas quanto estava muito cansada e não tinha aula.

- É que o senhor Itachi irá levá-la para buscar o carro e precisava ser antes do meio dia.

- Oh... - Droga, ele iria me matar! Saltei da cama e disparei em direção ao banheiro me aprontando em alguns segundos. Habilidade que tive de desenvolver, afinal, diversas vezes acordei atrasada para escola com minha mãe gritando comigo. Algo muito gostoso.

Cronometrei. Foram dez minutos eu já estava descendo devidamente arrumada e pronta para sair, com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Afinal, jantei apenas, não a tinha sujado. Não via necessidade de ficar utilizando peças novas apenas pela mudança do dia.

Cheguei na outra sala, onde Mikoto havia me dito que eram para as refeições de dia e ali estava ela com Itachi.

- Ah, finalmente a bela adormecida resolveu aparecer! - Itachi falou sarcástico me analisando - e uau, vejo que nem mudou de roupa para dormir. - ele riu de mim. Imbecil.

- Bom dia para vocês também e desculpa o atraso, não sabia que ia me levar - falei encarando-o. - e me desculpe se o costume de pessoas que não tem tanto dinheiro para descartar uma peça de roupa por dia te constrangem. - certo, não consegui me segurar de novo. Onde estava meu autocontrole que eu vinha desenvolvendo perfeitamente estes dias? Porque toda vez que eu esbarrava naquele Uchiha acabava me soltando?

- Desculpe. Não quis ser grosseira. Acordei mal humorada. - tentei consertar o erro, já que os dois me encaravam boquiabertos.

- Fez bem querida, Itachi mereceu. - ela encarou o filho irritada. - não precisa ficar pedindo desculpas, sei muito bem o quão impertinentes meus filhos são.

- Sou nada disso não. Sou uma ótima pessoa, isso sim, já estou a levando de bom grado para...

- Bom grado Itachi? - perguntou Mikoto.

- Sim, se eu não quisesse, não levaria. Sakura - ele me chamou, sua voz estava um pouco rouca e ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de falar. Ele sabia que tinha minha atenção, seus olhos atraiam os meus e eu fiquei presa neles esperando-o falar - sente-se e coma logo.

Quem ele era para me dizer o que fazer? Maldito Uchiha! Uchihas, no plural, aquela família era insuportável. Com exceção de você, Mikoto. Olhei para ela como se pedisse desculpas e fui me sentar.

Eu estava realmente gostando dela até para não ofendê-la mentalmente. Mas seus filhos, não tinham salvação. Eram as piores pessoas que já conheci.

Comi rapidamente sobre o olhar severo de Itachi tentando me apressar. Não sei o motivo da pressa, mas ele estava com roupa social devidamente arrumado para trabalhar talvez, mas não o imagino trabalhando. Bem, ele sabia se vestir perfeitamente, estava muito elegante, eu tenho que admitir. Uma calça social preta devidamente modelada ao corpo, uma camisa cinza escura listrada com gola branca e uma gravata preta reluzente, acima, um terno preto. Engoli em seco. Seria difícil me controlar com Uchihas tão lindos ao meu redor.

- Sakura?

De novo aquela voz rouca me chamando e causando um arrepio longo por todo o meu corpo. Esperei alguns segundos antes de virar minha cabeça e encará-lo. Ele entendeu isso como um gesto para continuar.

- Você não esta comendo. Podemos ir?

De fato, fazia um tempo que eu havia deixado de tocar naquele prato, já estava cheia e a presença de Itachi não me deixava em paz. Aquele cheiro de perfume dele almiscarado estava me deixando louca. Certo, eu era louca, como minha mãe sempre me dizia, mas mesmo assim, céus, seria difícil.

- Anda logo pirralha!

Ou talvez não. Quando esses Uchihas abriam a boca todo o encanto se perdia. Definitivamente eles eram insuportáveis. Encarei-o com meu pior olhar e ele apenas o retornou, começando a se levantar. Eu fiz o mesmo, afinal, dependia dele.

- Até mais, dona Mikoto. Obrigada pelo café, um dia retribuo fazendo um para a senhora. - disse-lhe apressada sem pensar ao certo, só me toquei no que disse quando os dois me encararam. Mikoto com um sorriso satisfeito e Itachi com uma expressão que eu não sabia ao certo o que era. Oras, em minha casa eu e minha mãe sempre dividíamos os trabalhos e normalmente eu fazia ou o almoço ou o café da manhã.

- Adoraria, Sakura! - ela estava com os olhos brilhando me encarando fascinada, o que me deixou sem graça. - Vá e se Itachi te provocar, me avise que eu trato de ensiná-lo a ser educado.

- Ah, que isso... - falei e comecei a seguir o Uchiha mais velho que já estava longe de mim. Ele praticamente corria.

- Sakura, você tem carta?

- Sim... tenho.

- Mas sabe mesmo dirigir? - ele me encarou duvidando. Oras, eu sempre dirigi muito bem, apesar de ter a carta a apenas alguns anos, minha mãe sempre me deixara dirigir depois que me ensinou. E quando aparecia guardas, eu usava a carta dela, já que éramos parecidas. Que falta minha mãe faz. - Sakura?

- Sim. - respondi secamente enquanto passávamos uma porta em direção a garagem. E que garagem. Diversos carros, e pelo que pude constatar havia um rolls-royce, um bugatti preto (caramba!), bom, já era de se esperar, um bentley branco de 2 portas cujo Itachi me esperava. Também tinha no recinto uma simples bmw x6. Bom, parei de ficar admirando os carros e tentando ver o que eram, pois Itachi estava me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Que foi, nunca viu esses carros? - me perguntou como se estivesse tirando com minha cara. Ok, ele estava. Sentei ao lado dele e passei o cinto, sem encará-lo.

- Obviamente que não. Não nasci em berço de ouro que nem vocês. - respondi esquecendo meu mantra de me controlar e ser simpática e amável o tempo todo. Foda-se o auto controle, aquele Uchiha era muito impertinente. Ele me encarou. Impertinente e lindo! Céus, que olhos, aquele preto parecia me chamar.

- Que língua afiada. - me respondeu com um sorriso.

- Olha quem fala! - indignei-me.

- Só estava te provocando. - ele sorriu mais um pouco e ligou o carro, saindo da garagem em seguida. - então passou em Konoha hein.

- Sim. - respondi emburrada. Cara chato! Ficar me provocando de graça, qual o motivo? Deixa eu quieta no meu canto.

- Vai fazer o que?

- Direito.

- Olha só. Não esperava que conseguisse passar. É uma das mais concorridas. Ou seu pai ajeitou uma vaga?

- O que? Como assim "ajeitar vaga"? - Falei ressaltando minha incredulidade.

- Oras... seu pai sabe fazer isso muito bem, claro que deve...

- De jeito algum. Eu mesma conferi a prova e sei muito bem o quanto acertei. Não preciso de ninguém mexendo os pauzinhos por mim não, Uchiha.

- Ui, Uchiha? Quando se tornou tão ácida? Cadê aquela pirralha que só queria atenção, incapaz de ofender alguém?

- Morreu junto de minha mãe. - Falei sem pensar, mas ele me irritava e me tirava dos nervos! Como se eu precisasse de ajuda para passar em algo. Tenho muito orgulho de minha inteligência, não venha me ofender. - e você, teve que ser ajudado para fazer a sua universidade?

- Seu pai quis, mas não precisei não. Já Sasuke... - ele parou de falar, demonstrando um leve desprezo na voz.

- O que? Não se dá muito bem com ele? - perguntei notando que ele segurou com mais força um pouco o volante.

- Isso não é assunto seu.

- Desculpe, não quis intrometer. - reflexo. Por puro reflexo eu me desculpei, porque ele não merecia, mas, minha mãe me ensinou a ser educada. Estranhamente ele se virou para mim e me encarou, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e um olhar diferente.

- Tudo bem. - percebi que foi sincero o que ele disse, afinal, o disse encarando-me. Depois voltou sua atenção para a rua. Ele dirigia bem, não tão bem quanto eu, claro, mais uma coisa da qual eu me orgulhava. Tudo bem, ele dirigia melhor do que eu, mas eu dirigia muito bem. - Sakura?

- Uhm?

- Vou passar para pegar um amigo, tem problema para você?

- Claro que não, é você quem esta me dando carona.

- Eu sabia que a moça meiga que você era ainda existia em algum lugar. - ele sorriu para mim, mas desta vez um sorriso amigável, sem deboche ou forçado, um sorriso lindo que me fez ficar encarando-o abobada.

- E eu não sabia que podia dar um sorriso amigável fora os frios. - respondi provocando-o. Estava começando a me acostumar com isso. Sorri gratificada com meu comentário, mas me espantei ao ouvi-lo rindo levemente.

- É raro mesmo alguém conseguir arrancar isto de mim. - ele mais uma vez voltou seu olhar para mim, penetrante, me encarando com um sorriso malicioso que fez minhas bochechas esquentarem e uma parte em meu ventre latejar. Não era um sorriso malicioso, não podia ser, desde quando Uchiha Itachi soltaria sorrisos maliciosos para mim? Provavelmente eu nem fazia o tipo dele.

Fiquei quieta depois do que ele falou, envergonhada demais com minha reação. Eu tinha completa noção que minha respiração falhara por alguns segundos e que ele provavelmente tinha percebido. Isso não era bom, do jeito que ele era, ter noção do que fazia comigo só iria me atormentar mais. Tinha que me controlar.

- Bem, sr. Uchiha, o que faz da vida? - tentei puxar assunto para tirar de meus pensamentos os seus lindos e sedutores olhos pretos e sua terrível e afiada boca.

- Sr? Assim me ofende, não sou tão mais velho que você, Sakurinha. - falou manhoso, curtindo mais uma vez com minha cara. - bom, eu controlo uma das redes de empresas do meu pai.

- Uhm... legal, acho.

- Sim, gosto de administrar. Tenho uma dupla de advogados em tempo integral para mim, se você merecer e se comportar, posso te colocar como estagiária lá. - ele sorriu para mim.

- Merecer? Me comportar? Pois saiba que eu não quero favores seus Uchiha Itachi!

- Não? E o que estamos fazendo agora?

- Um favor para sua mãe que provavelmente te ameaçou para me ajudar. - sorri vitoriosa.

- Você sabe que ameaças de minha mãe - ele se virou para mim - só funcionam com Sasuke. Eu só faço o que quero, então, sim, estou fazendo um favor a você.

Não tive tempo para responder, porque no momento seguinte ele estava estacionando o carro e um rapaz vinha em nossa direção.

- Sakura, deixe Shisui entrar. - ele falou, ou melhor, ordenou. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei, apesar de começar a me divertir com nossa conversa provocativa. Devia afirmar, era um pouco divertido ficar irritando-o e ele já não me irritava tanto assim.

Eu abri a porta e levantei o banco, afinal, o carro só tinha duas portas. Para facilitar as coisas, entrei nos bancos de traz e me sentei lá. O suposto Shisui apareceu antes que eu voltasse o banco e me encarou por alguns instantes. Ele tinha cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos castanhos e uma aparência gentil, acho que eu fui com a cara dele, dependendo do que sair de sua boca.

- Olá, quem é essa gata, Itachi?

- Ah, protegida de minha mãe. Esta morando com a gente. Entra logo Shisui. - Falou incomodado com alguma coisa. Não imagino o que seria.

- Gata, as damas vão na frente, deixe que eu vou aí.

- Já estou acomodada aqui, não se perturbe, mas obrigada. - agradeci a ele com um sorriso gentil verdadeiro e quando olhei para o retrovisor notei que Itachi me encarava por ele com um olhar severo. O que? Eu sei ser gentil com quem é comigo.

- Se você diz. - ele entrou e fechou a porta, assim como Itachi voltou para a avenida. Shisui se virou no banco, para poder me enxergar e sorriu. - Sou Shisui, primo desse babaca aqui, prazer. - ele estendeu a mão.

- Sou Sakura, é... e só. Prazer. - disse-lhe segurando a mão, a qual ele apertou suavemente e puxou até a boca, beijando as costas dela. Não pude evitar ficar um pouco envergonhada com a situação, ainda mais notando os olhos de Itachi em mim novamente.

- Shisui, pare de seduzi-la.

- Oh, perdão. Não era esta a minha intenção Sakura. Juro que sou assim mesmo.

- Seja assim com outras. Se minha mãe souber que deixei tocá-la ela me mata. Se controle. - falou frio Itachi, mas ele mesmo tinha acabado de me admitir não se sentir ameaçado pela mãe. Estaria mentindo em qual das situações?

- Certo certo, ninguém gosta de provocar a dona Mikoto. E então, aonde estamos indo?

- Buscar um carro para Sakura.

- Ó, já caiu nas graças da família? - ele perguntou sorrindo, mas eu senti como uma ofensa. Não estava ali para conseguir coisas daquela família.

- Não e nem quero. Meu pai me subornou para vir morar na "família" com um carro. - respondi um pouco seca demais.

- Uhm... - Itachi resmungou na frente, parecia incomodado. Oras, não era novidade para ninguém que a família dele era insuportável. Na verdade, ele e o irmão, a senhora Mikoto devia ser excluída. - pensei que queria ter vindo para cá. - falou com os olhos fixos em mim pelo retrovisor. Essa mania de ele me encarar desse jeito me deixava desconcertada, mas não que eu não adorasse ver aqueles lindos olhos pretos.

- Bom... é, vocês não são as pessoas mais amigáveis que conheço, né? Excluindo a sua mãe disso. Ela é muito gentil. - tentei consertar e olhei para o retrovisor. Ele já não me olhava mais, concentrado no trânsito.

- Entendo, Sakura, chegamos. Pode sair. - me disse grosso e com a voz diferente. Talvez eu o tivesse magoado, mas só disse a verdade, ele não era amigável.

- Não disse? Ele é totalmente amigável. - falei para Shisui que segurava o banco para eu sair.

- Ah, ele é um trouxa, não se incomode com ele. Só rosna, mas não morde.

- Shisui. - ele encarou o primo e sinceramente, aquele olhar era de dar medo. Acho que foi o mesmo pensamento de Shisui porque ele ficou quieto. Itachi se voltou para mim e me analisando por alguns instantes, abriu a porta do carro. - me espere aqui. Vem, Sakura.

- O que?

- Vou te acompanhar. - disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

- Não precisa...

- Anda logo.

- Ok, grosso.

Não resisti, ele merecia. No entanto, ele pareceu não se importar e continuou andando em direção a concessionária. Quando entrou, percebi como os vendedores ficaram todos em alerta, provavelmente conheciam o Uchiha de longe. Ele se aproximou de uma moça e falou algo, não pude escutar, pois estava longe. Itachi era muito rápido e pouco educado para me esperar.

Enquanto me aproximava, não pude deixar de reparar nos vários sorrisos indiscretos e convidativos que as várias atendentes disparavam para ele. Oferecidas. Mas o pior foi constatar que ele também sorria sedutoramente para elas, um sorriso que adoraria ter para mim daquela forma. Não, não, eu não gostaria. Ele não era o tipo de homem que eu gostaria de me apaixonar, então nada disso, entendeu Haruno Sakura? Itachi esta fora de questão!

- Sakura?

- Uhm?

- Escolha o carro que você quer.

- Como que é? - perguntei pasma. Afinal, meu pai já tinha escolhido um, era só para eu pegá-lo. - mas, meu pai já deixou...

- Você vai estar morando em nossa casa, quero que pelo menos tenha um carro descente para entrar em nossos portões.

- Quero um fusca. - falei indignada com o que ele acabara de dizer. Ele ficou me encarando irritadamente, mas não me deixei intimidar, conhecia seus olhares frios desde pequena e não ia me amedrontar. - mais do que digno. - cutuquei ainda mais.

- Deixe de idiotices. Quero lhe dar algo bom, escolha de uma vez! - ríspido, mas me perguntei o porque dele querer fazer isto por mim.

- Itachi, eu não quero nada com seu dinheiro, por favor, deixe eu ter o que meu pai escolheu.

- Certo. - ele parou um pouco, como se estivesse pensando. - é aquele audi a5.

Eu encarei o carro. Itachi estava me gozando. Provavelmente era 10 vezes acima do preço que eu pensei que meu pai compraria. Mas era lindo, branco, com uma listra preta em cima, maravilhoso, mas eu não podia aceitar, Itachi devia estar tentando me enganar.

- Itachi... um carro desses custa por volta dos 150, 200... meu pai não gastaria tudo isto.

- Tudo isso? É pouco vai. E seu pai ganha bem do meu, ele mesmo tem um rolls-royce. - apesar de ter falado tranquilamente, senti uma leve irritação em sua voz.

- Sério?

- Sim.

Dessa eu não sabia. E aquela pensão minúscula que ele mandava para minha mãe? Se ele tinha tanto mais dinheiro assim, poderia mandar mais. Se bem que, minha mãe não aceitaria nada além do necessário. Eu também não devia aceitar.

- Isso é além do necessário Itachi. Não tem um mais barato?

- Não, não tem.

- Claro que tem, olha ali aquele renault!

- Não tem nenhum mais barato que eu permita entrar em minha garagem, ou é pegar ou largar Sakura. E decida logo porque tenho que voltar para a empresa!

- Mas...

- Não quero nem saber. A decisão é sua. Se sai daqui com carro ou não. - ele fechou a cara e foi se sentar em um sofá ali perto. O que eu faria? Não ter um carro seria igual a ter que ser levada pelos motoristas da família ou até mesmo pelos Uchihas. Não, preferiria sair daqui com carro, definitivamente. - Pronto? - ele perguntou assim que notou minha aproximação e eu acenei com a cabeça. - Vou pedir as chaves e os papéis.

- Certo.

Dez minutos depois eu estava com o carro do lado de fora da concessionária e Itachi ao meu lado no passageiro.

- Itachi, eu lhe garanto que sei dirigir, pode deixar que volto para a mansão sem problemas.

- Cabeça de ovo, você lembra o caminho?

- É, bem, eu me viro.

- Sakura, você esta começando a me aborrecer. Fique quieta de uma vez e deixa eu arrumar o GPS.

- Oh... tinha me esquecido. - é, realmente a vida com GPS é muito mais útil. Itachi começou a mexer nele e logo pude ver o desenho de um carro ali.

- Pronto, esta programado para te direcionar para casa. Acha que consegue mesmo? - me perguntou com o que parecia um tom de preocupação na voz, mas era Itachi.

- Sim.

- Bem, então vou indo, até mais Sakura.

- Até. - ele saiu do carro e fechou a porta. Eu fiquei vendo-o se afastar e então me lembrei. Abaixei o vidro. - Itachi! - chamei e ele parou, se voltando apenas com o olhar para mim. - Eh... obrigada. - ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao próprio carro, no qual Shisui esperava.

Talvez ele não fosse tão mal assim. Afinal, ele aparentemente demonstrou um pouco de preocupação por mim. Sorri idiotamente. A quem eu queria enganar? Aqueles irmãos não deviam estar na minha cabeça, jamais! E eu não precisava de homem algum que depois fosse me abandonar que nem meu pai e minha mãe. Não, eu viveria só. Definitivamente. Liguei o carro e sai cantando os pneus de tão distraída que eu estava. Fiquei maravilhada com a potência do carro e ri quando olhei a expressão de Itachi pelo retrovisor. Cara de espanto.

xxxxx

_Capítulo bem simples por enquanto, mas logo as coisas começam a andar mais heheh._

_Queria agradecer as reviews, sei como é difícil ir lá e escrever um comentário, por isso, muito obrigada mesmo. _

_**Mizu-nyah**__: ahhaha, eu também não abandono minha mochila por nada, até quis retratar isso pois acho bem divertido heheh. Só uma prévia, seu desejo será logo realizado quanto ao Sasuke Muahhaha._

_**Neko sombria**__: nossa, muito obrigada pelas suas observações, eu dei uma relida (rápida) no primeiro capítulo e achei coisas desconexas, muito obrigada, pude ajeitá-lo heheh e quanto ao underline, devo confessar que é um vício meu que peguei desde pequena x_x, mas obrigado por avisar, tinha até me esquecido disto. Preciso corrigir isso. Já também ajeitei o primeiro capítulo quanto a isso e achoo que só usei travessão nesse, se não, me dê um toque hihi. E entendo a parte de vida universitária, aliás, to eu aqui relendo as coisas enquanto não li nada para a prova que tenho terça hahaha. Uma parte é que vou retratar um pouco da vida universitária, para quem ainda não teve a oportunidade de conhecer, poderá ver um pouquinho =) _

_**Srta. Blackout:**__ Obrigada, eu anda enferrujada pacas com a escrita, mas estou tentando melhorar. Pode ficar tranqüila que já estou com o próximo capítulo pronto e não demorarei para postar hihi.._

_**Nina-chan:**__ Nossa! Fiquei encantada com sua review, muito obrigada mesmo xD e foi a primeira hihihi._

_Abração a todas e todos os que estão lendo também!_

_Não esqueçam de reviews, por favor =x Assim motiva a gente a postar mais rápido hihii_

_Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oláa..._

_Poxa, sem nenhuma review no cap. anterior... magoei xD Bem, mas ele também estava sem sal. Espero que gostem deste._

_Naruto não me pertence.._

_Boa leitura!_

xxxx

Cap. 3

Pois é. Hoje completa uma semana que estou morando neste palacete, mas até agora ainda não reencontrei os irmãos Uchihas. Aliás, só hoje no jantar com a dona Mikoto fui descobrir que Itachi não morava na mansão e sim na casa da piscina ao lado que eu desconhecia ainda e que raras vezes comia na mansão. Bom, mas pouco me importa aonde estão os irmãos, fico muito melhor sozinha.

Com o sumiço deles, minha vida tem sido particularmente deliciosa. Eu e dona Mikoto nos damos muito bem, com exceção na hora das compras onde eu ficava louca com as coisas que ela comprava.

Mas a melhor parte do dia, era quando eu por fim estava no meu quarto, sossegada, onde podia relaxar e lembrar um pouco de minha mãe. Todos os meus pertences tinham chego já e eu estava distraída os arrumando.

Ouvi o barulho de carro, acelerando na fúria. O relógio marcava por volta da uma da manhã. Pela janela não pude ver qual carro era, mas estava com uma música bem alta. Restava saber, Sasuke ou Itachi? Bem, não me importa. Agora tudo o que eu queria pensar é que logo começariam minhas aulas e eu poderia me distrair estudando e conhecendo pessoas na universidade.

Continuei ajeitando minhas coisas até ouvir vozes no salão. Era de dona Mikoto e ela berrava, histérica, transtornada. Não consegui distinguir as suas palavras e por isso decidi averiguar. Abri cuidadosamente a porta de meu quarto e andei na ponta dos pés até o início da escadaria.

Sasuke estava na frente dele, com uma cara de poucos amigos, olhos vermelhos e inchados, cabelo desajeitado e a roupa totalmente amassada. Estava deplorável.

- Uchiha Sasuke - ouvi Mikoto, desta vez em um tom mais baixo - aqui é minha casa e você ainda vive com nosso dinheiro, se quer dar uma de irresponsável, bêbado, drogado, saia de uma vez por todas que eu não agüento mais você! - ela vociferou. Nossa, fiquei tocada, ouvir isso da própria mãe.

Sasuke sorriu desdenhosamente para ela, se fosse meu filho, eu teria mandado castrar.

- Qualé, dona Mikoto, foi só uma festinha... - falou esnobe e tentou passar por ela, mas ela o impediu.

- Só uma festinha? Você sabe o escândalo que aprontou? Saiu em todos os jornais! Não foi essa a educação que eu te...

- Que educação o que velha? Você nunca nos educou, preocupada demais com suas cortinas e cabelos, vê se me erra! - Sasuke a encarou raivosamente. Temi por Mikoto, ele não parecia estar em seu melhor juízo. Será que eu deveria interferir?

Ouvi um baque seco e quando vi, Sasuke estava com a bochecha avermelhada. Bem feito! Merecia mais ainda.

- Ora sua... como ousa... - ele avançou para ela segurando-lhe o pulso e nessa hora não sei quando meus pés começaram a se mover.

- Sasuke! - chamei ele firme. Ele me encarou cínico.

- Ah, ae esta a sua mais nova vadia - falou para a mãe. Bastardo! Como ousa? Avancei em direção a ele e confesso que eu queria fazer isto a muito, mas muito tempo mesmo. Meu soco foi digno de fazer-lhe o nariz sangrar. E eu sei bem que meus socos são poderosos.

Mikoto me encarou espantada, mas não me repreendeu, em vez disso, encarou o filho furiosa e se aproximou de mim.

- Maldita! - ele avançou para mim e tentou segurar meu pescoço, mas nisso as portas daquele imenso salão se abriram e eu pude ver Itachi nos encarando preocupado. Deliciosamente parado na entrada do salão com apenas uma bermuda e nada mais. Seu peito era totalmente malhado e eu esqueci momentaneamente o perigo ao ter Sasuke tão próximo querendo me atacar.

- Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?

Ele entrou no salão, se aproximando de nós e ficando entre Mikoto e eu.

- Sasuke, o que pensa que esta fazendo? - ele o encarou mais - Quem te bateu?

- Humpf. - Quero ver admitir que apanhou de uma mulher! - parem de se intrometer na minha vida!

- Ora, moleque, o que você faz traz conseqüências, olha o seu estado! - Itachi colocou a mão no ombro da mãe alterada. Coitada, eu senti pena dela. Ter filhos como estes era triste.

- Calma, mãe. Sasuke, suba, vá descansar. Quando estiver são a gente conversa. - disse calmo e Sasuke, não querendo outra coisa, saiu apressado, não sem antes se voltar para mim.

- Eu te pego ainda.

Pode vir, quem vai sair lesado é você, querido. Depois que Sasuke desapareceu pelas escadas, Itachi se voltou para a mãe que agora chorava.

- Calma, vá se deitar, tome algo, eu resolvo isso.

- Sakura... - ela se virou para mim e eu me espantei. - o que sua mãe faria? Se te encontrasse neste estado?

- Ah, bem... me daria algum castigo e um sermão e... bom, ela ficava entristecida ao ponto de isso só já me deixar com remorso.

- Acho que este não é o caso. - falou Itachi. - Sasuke jamais sentiria remorso. Vá relaxar mãe, você esta tremendo, Sasuke não merece isso.

- Esta certo. Filho, por favor, tome conta de Sakura, tenho medo de Sasuke tentar se vingar pelo soco. - Itachi me encarou espantado, descobrindo o motivo do roxo no rosto de Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe.

Nós dois a fitamos enquanto ela se afastava, ainda soluçando. Itachi se virou para mim e com seus olhos frios me analisou.

- Então... você bateu no meu irmão?

_Ah, bem, sim...

- Ahaha, muito bom! Ele merecia. Se bem que, eu não posso recriminar muito. - seus olhos sumiram pelo salão, como se tivesse distante.

- Porque diz isso?

- Bem, digamos que eu já fui... pior do que ele. - pode ser impressão minha, mas um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos em um flash.

- Não me surpreende. - falei brincando, mas era o que eu sentia mesmo. Afinal, para mim, quem tinha mesmo cara de ser mau elemento, era o Uchiha mais velho, o mais novo parecia seguir sempre o pai.

- Quando Sasuke estiver são, acredito que não vá tentar te agredir, se vingar, que nem minha mãe disse, mas tente evitá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, sei me defender.

- Bem, não duvido, mas Sasuke já entrou em diversas brigas e consegue sempre o que quer.

- Sério, não esquenta Itachi, ele não vai encostar nenhum dedo em mim.

- Uhm... bom mesmo. - ele falou com a voz rouca, dando um passo a frente e me lançando um olhar analítico. O que era isso? Não estive com muitos garotos para dizer que sou extremamente experiente no assunto, mas definitivamente neste caso, ele estava dando em cima de mim sim, de forma descarada. - meu irmão não sabe apreciar coisas belas. - confesso que já antes estava tendo um pouco de dificuldades de me lembrar sobre inspirar e expirar e só agora, depois de repensar no que ele disse, que fui perceber que estava prendendo minha respiração, o que provavelmente, para minha infelicidade, ele reparou. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar e eu tenho certeza que neste ponto, eu já estava totalmente vermelha, talvez pela falta de oxigênio. Itachi também não ajudava por si só mas também por ficar falando desta forma, com um sorriso malicioso em minha direção, me deixando perdida com o calor que emanava daquele peito desnudo maravilhoso.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim e eu apenas fiquei paralisada, sem saber como reagir, o que fazer e ainda sem respirar. Devo estar roxa ou azul agora. Itachi estendeu a mão e enlaçou minha cintura calmamente, sem tirar seus olhos de mim. Tenho certeza que ele estava se divertindo com minhas atitudes abobadas. Seu braço estava quente e a sensação dele em minha cintura foi entorpecente. Relaxante. Acho que finalmente consegui sair de meu transe e pude reparar em seus olhos, em sua boca rígida. Ao ver o que eu encarava, ele sorriu apenas de canto e discretamente, mas maliciosamente e quando levantei meu olhar, pude ver o desejo com que olhava para os meus próprios lábios. Ele me puxou, delicado, se aproximando mais, até colar nossos corpos. Céus, eu podia sentir os seus músculos perfeitamente! Pude ver o quanto era mais alto do que eu e tive que ficar com a cabeça inclinada para continuar encarando seus olhos. Seu queixo estava reclinado levemente para baixo, para me encarar melhor, o que fazia com que seus cabelos pretos ficassem mais soltos em frente ao seu rosto e eu senti um forte impulso de retirá-los dali e acariciar o seu rosto. - sabia que você me queria. - disse ele ainda com a voz rouca e eu por algum momento continuei enfeitiçada. Quem não ia querer? Eu estava completamente seduzida por ele, querendo que ele me beijasse com todo aquele desejo que eu via em seus olhos. Mas então, como um balde de água fria, eu sai de meu transe e juntando toda a força de vontade que eu tinha, empurrei com minhas mãos seu peito, tentando nos afastar. Sim, eu queria ele, fisicamente digo, afinal, sou humana! Mas aquela presunção dele me irritara e fora o gatilho para me tirar do encanto e afastá-lo.

Bem, minha tentativa de afastá-lo foi… em vão. Ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo e acabei por sentir sua ereção. Mais uma vez fiquei transtornada. Nunca antes havia sentido isso, nem havia pensado em algo do tipo, em como seria, e agora, vendo, gelei momentaneamente. Céus, eu não podia ser tão fraca assim de cair nos encantos de um cara que eu mal conhecia! Por mais que aquele corpo me atraísse, eu não podia deixá-lo fazer o que bem quisesse com o meu.

- Itachi! - tentei chamar-lhe a atenção, mas não saiu muita voz. Cadê minha voz?

- Uhm… - ele resmungou aproximando-se de minha boca. Ah, meu Deus, Itachi ia me beijar! Ele realmente ia! Não, isso não pode acontecer, não pode. Quem ele pensa que é que tem o direito de me beijar assim, simplesmente do nada, sem nenhuma satisfação? Sem mal me conhecer? Eu não sou fácil assim, me nego deixar ser levada por alguém como ele que provavelmente tem quem ele quer a qualquer momento. Eu não vou ser mais uma para ele se divertir depois. É isso! Ele está apenas se divertindo as minhas custas!

Meu ódio retornado me fez ver o que eu claramente queria. Não era isso, eu sempre fui romântica, sempre quis conhecer a pessoa antes de qualquer coisa. Ele não tinha o direito e não merecia tampouco!

- Me solta! - abaixei a cabeça, quebrando o contato entre nossos olhos, mas infelizmente, tendo uma visão ampla de seu corpo. Não posso fraquejar. Pensei comigo. Devia me agarrar ao ódio para conseguir me livrar dele. No momento, era minha melhor arma.

- Eu sei que você me quer, Sakura. - disse simplesmente - vejo como me olha, porque nega? - sua voz estava próxima de meu ouvido, causando arrepios que percorreram meu corpo traidor inteiro, esquentando ainda mais a região de meu ventre. Eu inspirei tentando ganhar alguma lucidez.

- Você pode ter um corpo atraente, Uchiha Itachi, mas sua personalidade me enoja! Tire suas mãos de mim que eu não quero homens como você! - certo, eu fui dura, um pouco demais, mas eu estava com raiva da minha rendição e da presunção dele de que eu o desejava. Não que não fosse verdade, afinal, qualquer um cairia nas tentações com uma beleza daquelas, mas isto não era o importante. E o importante ele não tinha. Senti que ele ficou um pouco sem reação, mas então, me soltou rapidamente e se afastou de mim, sem me encarar enquanto se retirava do salão.

É, Sakura, acho que você foi um pouco grossa demais.

xxxx

As aulas finalmente começaram. Quando pisei pela primeira vez naquele lugar maravilhoso, fiquei de boca aberta. Que construção fabulosa era a da Universidade de Konoha! Acho que eu enfim fiz a escolha certa em vir para cá.

Aprendi logo a me locomover pela cidade. Não por minhas habilidades, mas sim pela minha mais nova amiga, a senhora GPS, que me guiava a qualquer lugar que eu precisasse ir.

Continuei caminhando para as imensas portas rústicas da universidade. Ali era o Bloco C, apenas para estudantes de direito. Mesmo se eu não tivesse lido que era ali, poderia adivinhar pela quantidade de garotas andando de salto alto e totalmente chiques. Bem vinda ao curso de direito.

Subi as escadas de mármore e encarei o monte de pessoas que se encontravam ali no salão principal. Haviam cartazes explicando a localização das salas e eu já sabia qual era a minha, 203, no segundo andar. Parei um pouco encarando o tumulto que estava ali no térreo, jovens rindo, garotas se insinuando, e então eu vi dois rapazes tirando as sandálias de algumas garotas, calouras pelo que pude perceber. Sem pensar duas vezes subi as escadarias e fui de encontro a minha sala.

Havia apenas uma garota ali, de cabelos pretos longos e olhos perolados. Ela estava sentada de forma prendada e admirando a vista da janela.

- Olá - comecei, fazendo-a distrair da vista. - Sou Sakura, e você?

- Hinata, prazer. - ela respondeu com uma voz suave e um sorriso amoroso. Ela estava usando um sapatinho preto bem mimoso, combinando perfeitamente com a calça jeans e a blusa azul que usava. Nada extravagante como as outras garotas que eu já havia visto.

- Só nós duas aqui então…? - tentei puxar assunto.

- Sim. Bem… na verdade, todos devem ir para o auditório. O reitor irá nos dar as boas vindas. - ela sorriu novamente para mim e me encarou - hoje não terá aula. Na verdade, é o dia de trote.

Epa, eu tinha me esquecido completamente disto. Não quero passar por trote algum não! Muito menos ter meus sapatos arrancados. Isto me lembra, sempre tive pesadelos de que eu ia para a escola, quando mais nova, sem calçados e nunca os encontrava.

- Há alguma forma de escapar?

- Raramente. Estou aqui em cima porque supostamente não era pra ninguém vir para cá. Então, pode ser que conseguimos evitar no momento. Você também não quer?

- Não sou muito fã não. E se alguém tentar arrancar meus tênis, eu espanco eles!

Ela riu de mim e finalmente adquiriu uma postura mais relaxada na carteira.

- Que horas devemos ir para o auditório?

- Uhm… daqui uma meia hora. O reitor não costuma falar muito, ele passa em vários cursos a manhã toda né.

Eu olhei para os papéis da universidade que eu havia imprimido e realmente constatei que não falava nada de reitor e auditório.

- Como você sabia disto?

- Bem, minha família sempre freqüentou este curso. Meu pai fala sobre ele desde quando eu era pequena.

- Ah sim.

-E meu primo é nosso veterano e ele… ele me deu algumas dicas. Como vir para cá.

- Legal. Deve ser bom ter algum parente na mesma universidade, não?

- É, acho que sim. - ela respondeu vagamente, o que me fez estranhar.

Continuamos conversando por um tempão a mais. Vi que Hinata realmente era um doce de pessoa e que nós nos daríamos muito bem. Enfim, era a hora de descer para o auditório, até a gritaria havia cessado, demonstrando que os acadêmicos estavam mais calmos.

Nós duas descemos sorrateiramente, com cuidado para que ninguém nos dedurasse e então entramos no auditório. Era imenso, como um teatro, só que bem mais bonito do que os que eu já havia visto. Os bancos eram todos estofados e elevados, de forma que por onde eu e Hinata entramos, estávamos acima da maioria.

Todos os lugares na frente estavam tomados e eu reparei que a maioria deles estavam sem seus calçados. Calouros então. Sentamos mais ao fundo, praticamente atrás de todos e então as luzes diminuíram. Fomos as ultimas a entrar.

- Quase atrasadas - sorri para Hinata e então ouvi uma voz conhecida.

- Bom dia professores, acadêmicos e diretores, iniciamos agora as boas vindas aos novos alunos… - era Itachi em cima do palco falando. Eu devia estar com os olhos arregalados. Não sabia que ele fazia direito. Se bem que, eu nunca perguntara. Ele estava mais uma vez todo engravatado e falava confiantemente. Parecia ter nascido para aquilo.

Vendo-o ali me fez pensar, desde aquele dia que ele tentou me beijar, eu não o havia visto e nem ouvido falar dele. As vezes eu ouvia o seu carro chegando, mas nada além. Olhei para ele e vi que ele falava de um jeito superior. Não me espantei, devia estar acostumado a ser sempre o que mais se destacava em tudo na vida.

Finalmente ele terminou e eu pude ouvir diversos suspiros da parte feminina na platéia. Ele passou a palavra ao diretor e este começou a falar sem parar sobre as normas da universidade e diversas outras coisas. Sim, eu não estava prestando atenção. Apenas reparava no belo rapaz que descia do palco para se sentar na primeira fileira.

- É Uchiha Itachi. - falou Hinata, provavelmente notando que eu não tirei os olhos dele.

- É, eu sei. - respondi, não muito certa se revelava que eu morava na mesma casa que ele.

- Ele é o que manda aqui praticamente. Ele e o grupo dele, do centro acadêmico. Tome cuidado para não aborrecê-los.

- Como assim ele que manda aqui?

- Bem, a família dele ajudou a fundar Konoha. Ninguém contradiz um Uchiha ou as famílias que estão sempre investindo aqui.

- Uhm.

- Sentado ali embaixo esta Uchiha Shisui, braço direito de Itachi e agora o mais novo Uchiha, o Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Ele esta fazendo direito? - perguntei pasma mais uma vez. Ninguém me falara nada! Se bem que, eu também não perguntei.

- É. Ele vai ser o único calouro sem ser obrigado a passar no trote. Mas Itachi não parece querer que ele entre para o CAcs.

- Cacs?

- É, centro acadêmico. Teoricamente, eles são nossos representantes e deveriam ser escolhidos por nós, mas… sabe como é.

- Entendi.

- Aquele de cabelos grandes soltos é o meu primo, Neji.

- Então seu primo faz parte da panela?

- É, mas ainda esta em uma posição baixa. Mas os Hyuugas também tem nome aqui, não poderiam negar a vaga para ele.

- Hyuuga? Você é uma Hyuuga? - eu já havia ouvido sobre esta família. Não era tão famosa quanto os Uchihas, mas tinha uma forte presença.

- Sim.

- Nossa - falei sem querer, demonstrando completamente minha surpresa. Afinal, Hinata era tão doce, não parecia como os Uchihas, metidos e arrogantes, como eu acreditava ser todos os ricos. - desculpe, é que você é tão simpática.

Ela riu baixinho, voltando a sua atenção para o reitor e eu para meus pensamentos. O que mais estava agora em minha cabeça era que eu teria uma overdose de Uchihas. Uchihas em casa e Uchihas na universidade. Eu não mereço isso!

O reitor terminou de falar e então passou a palavra para Shisui, que muito simpático, subiu ao palco e pediu para que nenhum acadêmico se retirasse. Os professores e o reitor saíram sem se importarem.

- Vamos começar então oficialmente o Trote - ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente - Meus queridos colegas veteranos, já sabem quem são os calouros devidamente marcados aqui na frente - sorriu sarcasticamente, se referindo a falta de calçados - e não se preocupem, seus calçados serão devidamente doados para pessoas necessitadas. Considerem este o primeiro gesto de boa ação de vocês este ano - ouvi diversas risadas e não eram calouros. - Cada um dos veteranos tomará conta de um dos calouros então fiquem de olho para ver se eles não fogem! - diversos acadêmicos começaram a gritar eufóricos - então que comece a diversão!

Os veteranos instantaneamente levantaram-se e se aproximaram dos calouros que estavam na primeira fileira, impedindo-os de fugirem.

- E agora? - perguntei para Hinata assustada. Aqueles acadêmicos me pareciam malvados.

- Vamos aproveitar que estão distraídos e sair de fininho. Venha.

Nós duas chegamos a porta ainda ouvindo a gritaria e conseguimos sair sem sermos vistas. Não havia ninguém ali, mas logo estaria infestada de gente. Eu realmente não queria participar daquele trote. Estava bem na minha vida tranquila sem ter meus tênis favoritos arrancados de mim e tinta tacada em todo meu corpo e roupas, além de lama e outras coisas que eu já ouvira falar.

- Certo, e agora Hinata?

- Bem, eu planejava em voltar para minha casa. - disse ela já caminhando em direção as portas - você precisa de carona?

- Não, uhm… então escapamos?

- Aparentemente sim, mas apresse o passo, não quero que nos vejam saindo.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e eu me despedi de Hinata, indo em direção ao meu carro que estava um pouco mais longe. Quando finalmente cheguei nele, vi as pessoas saindo para fora do prédio e começando a tacar tinta nos calouros. Sorri vitoriosa, eu tinha escapado de idiotices.

- Fugindo então? - ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- O que? - me voltei espantada para Itachi que estava a alguns passos atrás de mim, com os braços cruzados em um sinal de reprovação. - ah, não, eu não estou fugindo - menti. - eu tenho uma… uma consulta agora, não posso ficar.

- Sei. Consulta do que?

- Uhm… bem, ah… coisa de mulher, ginecologista.

- Sério? E qual o nome do médico?

- Eu, então, não me lembro…

- Uhm, mas eu me lembro de uma coisa… - ele se aproximou de mim e eu instintivamente dei um passo para trás - quem foge do trote é punido o ano todo por mim, você quer ser punida? - ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Eu estava começando a realmente odiar aquele sorriso dele.

- Pare de ser idiota Itachi, tenho direito de não querer participar. - falei irritada com ele, ainda mais com ele tentando me seduzir e meu corpo me traindo.

- Acho que não te explicaram direito ainda, mas aqui, em Konoha, sou eu quem mando, Sakurinha, e posso transformar sua vida acadêmica em um inferno se eu quiser.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão infantil e canalha, Itachi.

Acho que eu o deixei bravo, realmente bravo. Mal vi quando ele apertou com força meu braço, me prensando no carro e me encarando furioso.

- Cuidado, minha paciência é limitada. - vociferou. - não tolero inferiores insolentes. - eu devia estar com meus olhos completamente arregalados, sério mesmo que ele me chamou de inferior? Insolente tudo bem, mas inferior? Realmente eles não passavam de crianças mimadas.

- Certo Itachi, já brincou de ser o bonzão, deixe-me ir agora.

- Ei, Itachi, quem é essa aí? É caloura? - Ouvi uma voz ao fundo e então Itachi soltou um pouco meu braço.

- Não te interessa. Vá que eu estou ocupado aqui. - de novo aquele tom malicioso, como que indicando que estava fazendo algo pervertido. - por enquanto eu vou deixar passar, mas não se esqueça - ele prensou seu corpo ao meu e eu senti minha respiração falhar. Que cheiro maravilhoso e como ele estava quente! Senti ele se aproximando de minha orelha e um leve arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, sentindo logo após uma pulsação um pouco abaixo do meu ventre, aquela pulsação malvada. Meu corpo não podia me trair assim! - eu consigo tudo o que quero, Sakura. - sua voz um pouco rouca e quente batendo em meu ouvido me dava sensações maravilhosas, fazendo prolongados arrepios percorrerem meu corpo. Ah! E eles eram gostosos. Eu definitivamente devia estar com as bochechas coradas, algo que eu tive certeza absoluta quando Itachi se afastou e sorriu triunfantemente, provavelmente notando isto.

Ele me deixou ali, com as pernas bambas e o coração saltitando freneticamente, como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Eu precisava me controlar, e já! Duas vezes o maldito Uchiha saiu vencedor. Isso não ia ficar assim, de jeito algum!

xxxx

_Oii, e ae, o que acharam? Espero que estejam gostando, apesar de não ter nenhuma review no cap. anterior =x_

_Bem, para o próximo vou demorar um pouquinho mais para posta, um ou dois fins de semana, mas ajudaria muito a ser mais rápido se houvesse reviews =)_

_Se houverem erros e coisas desconexas, me avisem por favor para eu corrigir hihih_

_Bem, é isso... .-._

_Um abração e um bom resto de semana!_

_Ja ne xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oláa..._

_Fiquei tão empolgada com as lindas reviews que acabei terminando este capítulo mais rápido heheh... Aliás, agradeço o conselho da Uchiha Bianca de colocar no Nyah!, já fiz uma conta lá e pretendo manter as duas então =)_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Naruto não me pertence_

xxxx

Cap. 4

Hoje era o quarto dia desde que começaram as 'aulas' e eu não havia aparecido ainda na universidade. Descobri pela internet que o trote levava quase a primeira semana de aula em farras e coisas assim e os professores há muito tempo já haviam desistido de tentar restabelecer a ordem, ainda mais com um Uchiha encabeçando tudo. Aparentemente nenhum professor iria contra ele.

Falando francamente? Eu acho isso totalmente errado. Os alunos mandarem nos professores? Desde quando? Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos e sábios. Era triste eu me lembrar dela, tudo o que eu tinha de bom em mim, era graças a ela.

Estes últimos dias eu não fiz muita andar pela casa para não encontrar os Uchihas e principalmente Itachi, que sabia que eu estava matando o trote. Bom, lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu tinha receio que ele fosse me perturbar o resto de minha vida por causa disto. Mas eu realmente não gostava de trote. Havia pessoas que se divertiam, mas eu não gostava.

Já era quase dez horas da noite quando alguém bateu na minha porta. Não poderia ser algum empregado, pois todos se recolhiam neste horário, então, restava os Uchihas. Olhei preocupada para a porta. Eu estava de pijama, bem, uma calça preta de pijama com gatinhos cor de rosa por toda ela, o ultimo presente que minha mãe me dera antes de… pois é, e a blusa de alça bem leve, branca, fora do conjunto. Olhei para os meus seios e pensei em colocar um sutiã, mas eu teria que achar um e isso demoraria, já era a terceira vez que batiam na porta.

- Quem é? - perguntei por fim, decidindo ficar com o braço por cima deles.

- Itachi. - oh, droga! Sutiã, cade meu sutiã? Eu não podia ver ele assim!

- Espera um pouco! - falei nervosa e corri para o guarda roupa que estava um caos, taquei peças no chão, enquanto o procurava, mas foi inútil. Itachi bateu forte na porta e eu peguei as roupas que estavam no chão e joguei no guarda roupa, fechando a porta. Eu realmente precisava arrumar minhas roupas. Derrotada, abri a porta, mantendo meus braços cruzados. - o que deseja? - perguntei tentando parecer educada, mas me arrependi logo após o sorriso malicioso que ele me lançou.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda, Sakura? - ele falou meu nome bem destacado, chamando minha atenção para seu tom de sedução. Porque ele não desistia? Infelizmente eu senti meu corpo queimar e as pontas de meu seio aparecerem sobre o tecido, sentido-os nos meus braços cruzados.

- Não. Itachi, por favor, estou querendo dormir, se não veio para nada importante, saia.

- Importante? Você esta no facebook, não vai dormir. - ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto e eu praguejei por não ter barrado melhor sua entrada. - Ainda não percebeu que não consegue mentir para mim?

- Que seja. - respondi seca e emburrada.

- Bem, minha querida irritadiça, vim te avisar que meu irmãozinho já percebeu sua ausência no trote, então, amanhã, você será obrigada a ir, se não ele irá dedurá-la ao resto e a fará passar por trotes mais pesados. - eu me assustei. Droga, Sasuke iria querer se vingar, como eu tinha me esquecido disso? E agora?

- Obrigada, Itachi.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Eu posso ajudá-la.

- Como assim? Porque?

- Porque estou me sentindo bonzinho hoje. - ele sorriu andando pelo meu quarto e vendo meus pertences. - só que você terá que fazer algo um pouco complicado.

- Sabia. - nada viria sem algum interesse por parte dos Uchihas. - o que é?

- Calma, Sakurinha, eu não posso simplesmente passar por cima de meu irmão. O que eu proponho é que, você vá comigo estes dias, como minha protegida… - ele sorriu para mim. - quase como ficante.

- Em seus sonhos! - era só o que me faltava!

- Em meus sonhos é muito mais do que isso. - o canto de sua boca se levantou maliciosamente vendo minha cara de incrédula. - não vou fazer nada, por enquanto - ressaltou - então, você só teria que me acompanhar amanhã. Pense em como seria divertido, você andando com a figura mais respeitada! Lhe renderia diversos amigos e uma baita reputação. Pense bem, isso é muito mais vantajoso para você, eu não ganho nada com isso.

Será? Devia ter algo implícito nesta história, ele não sairia me beneficiando assim. Cocei minha cabeça, pensando e minhas mãos foram até minha cintura enquanto eu o analisava meticulosamente, tentando extrair algo de seu comportamento. Fracassei total, não pude ver algum gesto que o dedurasse.

- Um: eu não me importo com esses amigos que vierem até mim porque andei com você, será apenas bom para eu ver quem 'não' é meu amigo. Outra: eu não ligo para reputação. Mas tudo bem quanto parecer ser divertido, desde que você pare de tentar me seduzir.

- Ah, mas isso é impossível… eu sou um homem, Sakura, e um que sabe apreciar a beleza de olhos verdes encantadores.

Eu o encarei, um pouco irritada. Poxa, uma cantada dessas era triste, tantas palavras mais bonitas para me dizer e vem elogiar meus olhos? Podia falar que eu tinha um belo cabelo e minha blusa estava bonita também, muito bom.

- Esta precisando trabalhar as suas cantadas, Itachi.

- Ah, não. As clássicas sempre são boas, ainda mais quando sinceras. - ele me encarou, se aproximando um pouco. Certamente ele sabia o que seu corpo perfeito e maravilhoso fazia com o meu, já que sempre se utilizava de aproximações.

- Ok. Eu vou amanhã com você. - falei séria. - deixe-me em paz agora.

- Já vou, só mais uma coisa.

- O que? - ele se aproximou ainda mais. Droga! Eu fui me mover para trás, para nos distanciar, mas ele puxou minha cintura autoritariamente de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente nos afastar emburrando o seu peito.

- Porque você resiste? Eu sei que você me quer, já disse isso.

- Não quero. - seu egocêntrico.

- Seu corpo diz o contrário. Aliás… - droga, ele se dirigiu ao meu pescoço e depositou ali um singelo beijo, voltando a me encarar, mas desta vez ainda mais próximo que eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha bochecha. - uhm… - soltou um suspiro de satisfação. - adorei essa sua blusa branca, dá para praticamente ver seus seios e o quanto eles estão gostando de minha aproximação.

- Tarado! - imediatamente eu tirei as mãos do peito dele para cruzar de novo em cima deles, totalmente constrangida pelo meu deslize. Como pude esquecer disto?

- Oh, não. Não venha negar esta imagem deliciosa a mim! - ele falou marotamente, com um tom triste no final, me encarando como se eu tivesse roubado o doce dele. - Ah, Sakura, você vai me deixar louco!

- E você vai me deixar louca de raiva, Itachi, sai logo e pare já com isso! - eu pedi, ou melhor, implorei. Eu não ia deixar ser levada por ele. Afinal, o que ele queria comigo? E além do que, pelo jeito que ele se portava, estava acostumado a ter muitas mulheres, tinha certeza disto. E uma vez que eu o deixasse me beijar ou permitisse seus toques, ele iria querer levar mais adiante até o… uhm, bem, até os atos carnais. E eu ainda não tive contato com isso. Não vai ser um Uchiha que mal conheço que será o primeiro. Apesar de lindo e provocante, não quero só isso para mim.

- Desta vez eu vou, mas não pense que se livrará de mim tão cedo. - ele sorriu, e antes de me soltar, depositou um beijo em minha bochecha bem lento. Ok, eu não conseguiria me controlar muito. Precisava manter a distância dele. - Amanhã eu te levo a universidade, esteja pronta as oito.. - ele foi até a porta e me encarou. - boa noite, Sakurinha.

Quando o vi fechar a porta e me senti segura o suficiente, me deixei despencar na cama. Céus! O que aquele homem fazia com meu corpo?

xxxxx

**Itachi**

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Da minha nova diversão. O jeito como ela reagia a minha aproximação, relutando e ao mesmo tempo me querendo, eram como desafios. Desafios que eu tinha que vencer. No final, ela que estaria implorando por mim.

Sakura ficou o tempo todo desde quando chegamos na universidade ao meu lado. Curiosa com a quantidade de estudantes que ela não devia ter visto na primeira vez em que visitou Konoha, já que fugiu tão rápido quanto surgiu oportunidade. Eu sei que Sasuke não iria dedurá-la, ele não gostava de agir assim, preferia ir lá e arrebentar ela ele mesmo. Mas duvido que são ele fizesse. Ele também não gostava muito de machucar mulheres. Segundo ele, eram seres inferiores e fracos que seria covardia agir com violência. Provavelmente iria arrumar um jeito de constantemente humilhá-la e infernizá-la.

- Itachi? Esta me ouvindo? - Sakura me indagava um pouco irritada, afinal, já fazia um tempo que eu não estava mais a escutando.

- Diga

- Eh... eu vou lá com uma amiga, tem problema?

- Pedindo a devida permissão.. uhm… não, eu deixo você ir - adorei quando ela me encarou raivosamente e saiu bufando de perto de mim. Logo logo eu iria dobrar este temperamento revoltado.

- Ei, Itachi. - Olhei para o lado e logo vi Pain me encarando. Kisame e Konan vinham atrás e esta ultima estava com um semblante extremamente chateado. Eu já imaginava o porque, mas pouco me importaria. Acenei a cabeça em um mudo cumprimento. - Como esta com a rosada?

- Parece que esta vai ser um desafio. Nada que não me divirta ainda mais. Logo ela estará na palma da minha mão.

- Vocês deviam parar com isso. - falou Konan emburrada e eu lancei um olhar indiferente para ela.

- Você nos critica enquanto faz o mesmo. Até parece que não sabemos das suas intenções com aquele calouro lá.

- Eu não os destruo depois, eles sabem desde o início que é só diversão.

- O mesmo serve para nós. Problema é que garotas são tolas, não é, Konan? - Kisame sorriu falsamente para ela. - elas se confundem e se apaixonam.

- Não sou tola e por isso mesmo também não gosto de ser usada. - ela começou a sair, irritada. Aquilo era sinal de problemas para mim, mas eu já esperava por isso. Mulheres eram tão fáceis de entender.

Esperei um pouco, enquanto os meus dois amigos me encaravam esperando a atitude que já estava por vir.

- Vai lá… - ouvi Pain falando um pouco irritado ao mesmo momento em que eu já estava indo na direção da garota de cabelos pretos.

Francamente? Eu não gostava de nenhuma delas. Fúteis, irritantes, mandonas. Eu estava bem sendo só eu. Mas claro, eu gostava de ter alguma diversão. E seduzir era uma das minhas principais e favoritas. Adorava quando elas viravam as costas e colocavam algum desafio na mesa.

A alcancei perto da escada, já dentro do prédio de Konoha. Usei a tática que sei que mais a intimidava. Segurei-lhe o pulso com certa firmeza e a prensei contra a parede, com uma mão nesta, impedindo-a de passar, e a outra ainda segurando seu pulso um pouco para cima de sua cabeça. A encarei e foi com muita satisfação que constatei a sua respiração falha e seus olhos vidrados. Adorava quando elas ficavam inúteis frente a minha sedução.

- Konan - minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu pretendia, mas só alcançou resultado mais vantajosos. - Porque toda vez fica com ciúmes? - Beijo o pescoço dela. - Você sabe que eu só me divirto com elas e sabe que com você nunca fiz isso.

- Sim… - me respondeu entre suspiros. - eu sei Itachi… mas - Droga, odiava essa palavrinha. Ela realmente me tirava do humor. - eu não quero isso para mim… eu quero…

- Romance? Um relacionamento de verdade? - cortei-a, falando um pouco mais grosso, tentando chocá-la. - Você sabe que é idiotice! Perda de tempo! Sempre haverá traição, mágoas, submissão… você sabe disso. - mordi sua orelha, brincando ali com minha lingua. Senti-a estremecer e soltar um discreto suspiro. Eu estava conseguindo. - Comigo você é livre para fazer o que quer e tem sempre um acompanhante, principalmente na cama. - encarei ela e vi sua rendição. - Você sabe que sempre será minha preferida, Konan. Não gosto de vê-la chateada. - sou um mentiroso nato. E não sinto remorso algum. Gosto de ter todos e principalmente, todas, nas minhas mãos. E Konan era a mais tola que eu conhecia. Se enfurecia, mas sempre cedia as minhas palavras submissa.

- Tudo bem Itachi, mas não gosto de ficar vendo seus joguinhos. Quando for estar comigo, que seja em outro lugar.

- Como quiser, minha flor. - sorri para ela, depositando um singelo beijo em seus lábios. Ela sorriu para mim, encantada com o gesto romântico. Tola. E então saiu, me deixando ali, mais uma vez vitorioso.

xxxx

**Sakura**

Estava andando com Hinata a algum tempo já. Ela estava sendo protegida pelo primo, sem levar os trotes mais tensos e podendo se divertir.

- Ei, calouras, abram a boca para a tequila! - falou um rapaz super bêbado passando por nós, mas logo foi afastado violentamente por outro cabeludo e de olhos perolados, que eu supus ser Neji.

- Sakura-chan, eu ouvi boatos de que você esta saindo com Itachi, é verdade?

- Não. - eu sorri para a cara de preocupação dela. - É que iam me dedurar por não estar vindo. Itachi gentilmente se dispôs a me ajudar. Se eu ficasse como companheira dele, ninguém iria me incomodar.

- Ah, ta. Entendi. - ela me encarou um pouco incerta. - Você… bem, você gosta dele?

- Não, claro que não! Ele é bonito, sim, não nego, fala bem, se veste bem, é simpático algumas vezes e outras irritante, fácil de conversar - eu me peguei falando nele sem parar e me assustei. Hinata me encarava com um sorriso matreiro e eu acabei fechando minha cara com a reação dela. - Eu não gosto dele. - afirmei mais para mim do que para Hinata. - ele não faz meu tipo.

- Quem? - ouvi a voz do infeliz atrás de mim. Porque ele sempre aparecia nos momentos menos favoráveis?

- Nada.

- Uhm. Já se divertiu só por bastante tempo, venha… - ele segurou meu pulso amigavelmente, me puxando de leve. - você esta de minha acompanhante, lembra?

- Você é quem sumiu por um tempão! Eu estava é te procurando.

- Uhm.

Itachi me levou para conhecer a biblioteca. Algo que eu havia pedido antes mesmo de sairmos de casa. Sinceramente? Para mim ele tinha esquecido. Fiquei surpresa quando ele falou de ir lá. Quando chegamos eu fiquei maravilhada. Era muito, mas muito maior do que as bibliotecas de escolas que freqüentei. Olhei as estantes e constatei, praticamente todos de direito.

- Não são todos de direito. - ouvi Itachi ao meu lado.

- Não?

- Não. No curso você não vai apenas aprender direito. - eu olhei para ele curiosa. Não sabia direito ainda as matérias que eu estaria vendo. - Bem, aqui nós temos economia, psicologia, sociologia, coisas assim.

- Ah. - encarei uma das prateleiras. Ela era apenas de direito civil. Comecei a caminhar por ela. - Não gosto muito de psicologia. - falei. Apesar de não ter conhecido quase nada do assunto.

- O professor é bom, você vai gostar. - Ele me encarou. - Tenho certeza. - vi ele andando um pouco pela prateleira e então ele pegou um livro de capa azul, enorme. - Este você vai utilizar este ano. Direito Civil, primeiro volume, da Maria Helena Diniz.

- Uhm, é grande.

- É para o ano todo. E alguns anos, você precisa ler dois desses. E este é só de uma matéria. Espero que goste de ler.

- Oh, sim.

- Então fique tranqüila. Mas eu, particularmente, não gosto da Diniz. Só que o professor segue e as vezes a prova é inteira baseada nela. Cuidado com isso. - ele me passou o livro e eu comecei a olhar o indice. Me assustei com o conteúdo - "direito objetivo, direito subjetivo, direito público, direito privado, etiologia histórica, antinomia jurídica". Acho que me ferrei.

- Não se preocupe. Com o tempo melhora. Quando chegar ao capítulo 2, das pessoas, você vai adorar. Fala de capacidade, pessoa física, pessoa jurídica.

- Parece divertido.

- Sim é. Agora ied, vai ser sempre triste.

- ied?

- Introdução ao estudo do direito. Mas é onde você vai pegar as bases. É, Sakura, é muita teoria no primeiro ano, mas depois melhora e piora ao mesmo tempo. Você vai amar direito penal.

- É o que sempre ouço.

- Sim, é gostoso aprender sobre os crimes. Sobre o que a mídia coloca de forma errada e as idiotices que nossos legisladores fazem.

- Uhm.

- Vem, venha ver a sala de estudos.

No caminho passamos por um pessoal mais isolado. Sasuke estava nesse grupo, com um cigarro na mão e uma cara de poucos amigos. Seus olhos vermelhos e com uma olheira marcante. Ele percebeu meu olhar e o retornou, encarando-me com fúria.

- Ignore ele.

- Hã?

- Sasuke. Ele é um perdido revoltado.

- Ah ta, percebe-se.

Itachi parou de andar e se virou para mim, com um sorriso simples, bonito de ver e também raro.

- Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ele te machucar. - suas mãos vieram em minha direção e eu fiquei um pouco preocupada sobre o que ele iria fazer. Já ia implicar, quando senti um leve carinho em meus cabelos e tão rápido como veio, sumiu. Ele voltou a andar, me dando as costas enquanto eu absorvia os seus comportamentos estranhos.

- Não estou preocupada. Sei me cuidar.

O resto do tempo com Itachi foi bem divertido. Ele me levou para comer diversas coisas pelo campus, falando onde era bom e onde não era. Me mostrando especialidades, as coisas favoritas e os outros setores. Em nenhum momento ele tentou me irritar. Acho que eu fui quem mais fez isso. Me falou sobre o RU, restaurante universitário, os dias em que eu definitivamente devia evitar de ir, como quando tivesse peixe, que segundo ele: "é espinho de peixe e não peixe". E também não deveria perder a lasanha e o frango, dias em que lotava o RU.

Devo confessar que estava conhecendo um lado de Itachi que eu não fazia idéia existir. Os seus gestos ainda eram um pouco autoritário, mas ele parecia tentar se controlar e eu comecei a me perguntar porque ele se importava? Será que havia algo mais em suas atitudes? Não, impossível, ele não iria gostar de mim. E nem eu dele. Ele poderia dar um bom amigo, nada mais.

Quando voltamos para a mansão, dona Mikoto me esperava na sala azul. Disse que queria ter uma conversa séria comigo. Isso me assustou, será que eu tinha feito algo errado? Será que ela iria falar que eu não podia mais morar ali? Que tinha se cansado? Se bem que, eu não me importaria muito. Acho. Bem, quando eu havia chegado, não. Agora, eu já tinha me acostumado. Estava acomodada, era isso.

- Sakura! Que bom que chegou, estava aflita a sua espera. - e eu pude notar os olhos vermelhos dela, e ouso dizer que passou a noite em claro chorando.

- O que houve dona Mikoto? - perguntei verdadeiramente preocupada, sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Eu preciso de um conselho seu, Sakura e que você me responda sinceramente.

- Sim, claro.

Ela segurou minhas mãos em seu colo e olhou para a janela por alguns instantes, provavelmente tentando descobrir como iniciar a conversa.

- É sobre Sasuke…

- Sasuke?

- Sim… Sakura, eu… eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele. - lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe pelos olhos. - eu não consigo fazê-lo me ouvir ou parar com as besteiras que ele anda aprontando, eu… eu acho que perdi meu filho. Na verdade, eu não sei se o tive nunca. Eu não me considero uma boa mãe, meus filhos são estranhos… eles não… não tem valores… - ela me encarou desesperada. - o que sua mãe faria?

- Como?

- Com Sasuke… se ela descobrisse que você esta, bem, esta usando drogas, se envolvendo com traficantes, batendo em pessoas quase… - ela soluçou alto. - quase matando elas. O que sua mãe faria? O que você faria? Me diga sinceramente, por favor!

- Olha, dona Mikoto, eu não sei. Eu… eu não sou mãe ainda para saber lidar com essas coisas - fato.

- Mas você foi bem educada pela sua mãe. Posso ver isso. Minha terapeuta disse que a base de tudo era a educação. Eu… eu nunca eduquei meus filhos. Como se educa alguém?

- Não sei… no direito, é punido aquele que transgride algo. Talvez punição, bons exemplos… - não que eu ache que prender alguém resolva muita coisa a não ser inseridos em uma nova faculdade, com acadêmicos e professores especializados em crimes.

- Como eu faço isso?

- É complicado. Primeiro, no caso do Sasuke, tem a desintoxicação. Você teria que restringir o acesso dele as drogas. Cortar o carro, grana, coisas assim. Talvez se a senhora ameaçasse deixar ele sem nada, sem dinheiro, sem herança, nada, caso ele não a obedeça, ele leve a sério.

- Ele não gosta de ameaças.

- A senhora já o ameaçou?

- Não. Não sei ameaçar.

- Ah. Bom, mas isso não é uma ameaça. É uma condição.

- Ele não vai gostar de ir para uma clínica. Ainda mais no início do ano letivo!

- Bem, pode tentar a desintoxicação domiciliar. Já ouvi sobre algumas pessoas que tentaram. Mas ele teria que ser forte. Não sei se ele é para isso, se ele vai querer isso.

- Sakura. Eu vou, eu vou tirar o carro dele. E posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Eu gostaria que você o acompanhasse em tudo. Digo, levá-lo na universidade, talvez para fazer algo que ele precise, claro, vou falar que ele só vai sair daqui para ir estudar. Você, o que você acha?

- É um começo. Não sei se funcionará, mas eu prometo te ajudar.

- Ah, obrigada, não sabe o quanto você me deixa feliz! Eu vou hoje mesmo ligar para alguns amigos médicos para ver como fazer a desintoxicação. Hoje, quando ele chegar, vou mandar sumirem com o carro e a linha de telefone dele vai ser restringida.

Eu olhei para ela pasma. Ela realmente iria a fundo nisso. Não sei se Sasuke iria encarar isso numa boa. Ok, ninguém encara numa boa quando é o que esta no lado oposto. E Sasuke não esta acostumado a punições. O problema é que eu, agora, seria a sua babá. Provavelmente ele iria arrumar um jeito de me matar quando estivéssemos juntos. Onde eu fui me meter?

- Vou cortar os cartões de crédito dele também! E congelar a conta!

Eu apenas fiquei pasma olhando para ela enquanto ela ia tendo idéias. Para alguém que não tinha noção do que fazer até segundo atrás, ela estava tendo bastante agora.

xxxx

_Quanto as reviews que me deixaram super empolgada:_

_**:**__ Nossa, fiquei feliz, conquistei alguém que nem é fã do casal heheh. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, não imaginava que minha escrita pudesse ser 'gostosa de ler', sério mesmo, fiquei feliz! Domo arigatoo gozaimashita! =)_

_**Mayumi:**__ xD dessa vez é só um. Ownn, obrigada, fiquei feliz pra sempre que esta gostando!_

_**Jessyhime:**__ Oloko, não imaginei que ia conseguir alguém realmente rir com a fic, apesar de ser minha intenção um pouco xD. Que bom! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, nossa, quase pulei aqui hahaha. *boba feliz*_

_**WeAreMadland:**__ Pediu, eu fiz, postei logo! =) Calma que ainda tem muita coisa com os dois irmãos heheh =x Obrigadãao! =)_

_**VeronicaLee:**__ Opa, muito obrigada pela review. É, o Itachi, como deve ter visto, é um pouco mal também. Mas a Sakura ainda é um pouco lesada agora no início e por isso "agora" ela não vai se impor tanto, apesar de ser desconfiada sempre, será um pouco boba quando o assunto é galanteios heheh. Faz parte do que estou preparando pra ela ;P Ela vai aprender. Hihih, abraços!_

_**Uchiha Bianca**__: Nossa, to ficando encantada, sério mesmo, me falando da escrita e do jeito, minha auto estima esta enfim subindo um pouquinho xD Então, segui o seu conselho e já até fiz uma conta no Nyah!, com o mesmo nome e vou postar ou hoje mesmo ou amanhã lá também =) Obrigadão pelo conselho e comentário!_

_**Camila pin yin:**__ Nossa, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, sério mesmo! E mais uma coisa, não fique constrangida por isso não, muito menos insegura, esses problemas são mais normais do que aparenta, já vi muita gente com eles. Não pode se abafar não. Como motivo para você ver, eu fiquei pra lá de feliz com o seu comentário, nossa, quando falou em adaptação de livro meus olhos brilharam de alegria. O que importa é que você passe a mensagem e você sabe fazer isto, muito mais do que muita gente sem nenhum problema. Muitoo obrigada mesmo pela review! *-* um abraçao e apareça mais!_

_O apelo de sempre né - reviews, please, assim posso saber se estão ou não gostando, se há ou não erros para corrigir e claro, para me empolgar a escrever mais e melhor hehe =) _

_Obrigada!_

_Um abração e bom resto de semana!_

_Ja ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oláaa! Ae esta o 5º, finalmente! Terminei de revisá-lo ontem na fúria da empolgação dos comentários que vi. Muito obrigada! Agradecimentos ao final certinho hihi._

_Bem, como sempre, nunca acho que esta bom, mas espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura a todas =)_

xxxxx

Cap. 05

Os ultimos dias naquela casa foram estranhos. Mikoto sumiu junto com Sasuke, levou-o á uma casa de repouso de campo deles e lá ficaram por algum tempo. Claro, fazer Sasuke sair e ir para lá não foi nem um pouco fácil. E eu agradeço eternamente a Mikoto por não mencionar que eu a incentivei. Tenho certeza que eu estaria morta se Sasuke descobrisse minha participação.

Desta forma, me deparei sozinha na casa grande. Nos primeiros momentos pensei "enfim paz", mas um dia depois, devo admitir, é uma bela casa, tudo chique, móveis belíssimos, janelas enormes e toda a modormia possível, mas falta algo. Falta aquele cantinho aconchegante, uma aparência de lar. Eu não me sentia em um lar ali. Talvez meu quarto pudesse ser considerado assim, afinal, ele tinha toques meus já, decorações minhas, coisas que fizessem com que eu me sentisse em meu canto. Que eu poderia mover um sofá para outro lado que ninguém iria reclamar. No entanto, para o resto da casa, eu era uma estranha perdida em tanta grandiosidade e solidão. Ok, ainda havia os empregados, mas eles insistiam em manter um relacionamento frio com as pessoas da casa. Regras.

Como Sasuke se fora, não mais precisei acompanhar Itachi. Afinal, fora ele o motivo do acompanhamento. Ele tentou insistir, mas preferi manter-me longe, apesar da forte atração que, sim, eu sentia por ele. Sou humana, não há como não sentir oras.

Depois de alguns dias de solidão ele veio me acompanhar em uma refeição, que fez questão de ir falar com o chefe antes de sentar a mesa. Estava impecavelmente bem vestido, com um terno de risca de giz perfeitamente modelado ao seu corpo, enquanto eu, de short jeans simples e uma camisa preta que eu as vezes usava para dormir. Itachi se sentou e pediu um vinho para acompanhar chamado Château Cheval Blanc que eu obviamente nunca ouvira falar.

- Cavalo branco. – disse ele de súbito.

- Como?

- Cheval Blanc significa cavalo branco. É um ótimo vinho francês. – Ele esperou ser servido e então levantou a taça quase até o nariz, cheirando levemente e girando-a. – Embora eu prefira vinhos italianos como o Sassiscaia.

- Bem, eu não conheço quase nenhum.

- Estará experimentando então um dos melhores.

- Não quero nem imaginar o valor disso. – respondi, pegando a taça para experimentá-lo. Fiz como Itachi, primeiramente apenas senti o cheiro dele o que me assemelhava a ameixa e baunilha e então ingeri aquele líquido rubi e devo dizer, maravilhoso, gerou uma sensação de refrescância e veludo que eu não imaginaria.

- Maravilhoso não?

- Creio que sim.

- Que bom. Finalmente terei alguém para me acompanhar no vinho. – ele sorriu para mim de lado, sorvendo mais um pouco de vinho e saboreando-o, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Definitivamente, estar a sós com Itachi nunca resultava em algo bom e eu estava sentindo que este jantar era algo mais para ele. Algo como talvez um encontro. Mas eu não fora chamada, então, não valia. Sim, gosto de tradições.

Deixei-me apreciar o vinho e o jantar e inclusive a companhia de Itachi. Ele praticamente tomara toda a garrafa e mandara abrir outra, enquanto eu ainda estava na segunda taça. Reparei em como ele ficava um pouco mais relaxado. A sua malícia sumia para dar espaço a uma pessoa mais simpática e carinhosa.

- Como você esta sozinha nesta mansão Sakura? – perguntou-me com um sorriso lindo que me fez por alguns instantes prender a respiração. Era um sorriso sincero, um olhar atencioso com afeição voltado para mim, algo que eu nunca antes tinha visto.

- Eh… bem. Ótima. – eu não conseguia mais encará-lo, era desconcertante. Era apaixonante. Desta forma que ele se mostrava ficava difícil resistir. Era como se ele tivesse perdido algo sombrio em seu ser e mostrava apenas a parte boa. – e você, como tem estado?

- Ao seu lado me sinto maravilhoso! Obrigado pela companhia, Sakura. – sua voz mudou de tom e ele estendeu a mão para pegar a minha. Aquele arrepio já tão familiar para mim, voltou a passear pelo meu corpo enquanto eu olhava fixamente para um ponto distante na parede. Itachi acariciou levemente minha mão, pegando-a mais firmemente, o que chamou minha atenção e acabei por cometer o erro de olhar para ele.

- Bem, acho que esta na hora de ir dormir.

- Sakura?

- Oi?

- Não resista. – ele praticamente sussurou hipnotizantemente, me fazendo esquecer de tudo e apenas me concentrar naqueles olhos negros. – eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você, sabia?

- Minha personalidade magnética é muito forte, não se critique. – tentei descontrair.

- De fato, muito forte. – falou ele ainda mais próximo de mim e eu pude sentir seu hálito de vinho embriagante.

- Vamos, Itachi, esta tarde e você esta bêbado…

- Não estou não. – falou normal, se afastando um pouco. – preciso muito mais do que isso para me alterar.

- Que bom. Então, boa noite Itachi. – me levantei e tentei fazer uma retirada rápida, mas Itachi me alcançou, abraçando-me por traz e aconchegando sua cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro. Tal forma de abordagem me pegou de surpresa. Não parecia ser malicioso, pelo contrário, amoroso. Suas mãos não estavam me segurando com força, mas carinhosamente, de forma que eu poderia escolher ficar ou ir. E o que eu fiz foi ficar inerte, sem reação alguma, apenas de olhos arregalados encarando o nada.

- Você tem um cheiro tão gostoso. – me disse sonolento. – Desculpe, mas não resisti, queria tanto abraçá-la. Queria tanto poder me a… - ele se soltou bruscamente. Virei confusa para tentar compreender o que acontecera, porque ele me soltara daquele abraço delicioso e então vi apenas as costas dele. – Boa noite Sakura. – disse-me seco, pegou sua carteira e foi saindo.

- Itachi? O que houve?

- Bebi demais. – respondeu seco e fechou a porta em seguida.

xxxxx

A euforia dos primeiros dias logo estava passando e as aulas começando com toda sua teoria. Isso me fez pensar, Sasuke perderia algumas aulas. Sei que não precisava, mas me senti na obrigação de fazer belas anotações para ajudá-lo depois se precisasse. Estávamos já na terceira semana e eu ainda não tivera notícias dos dois. Confesso que eu estava um pouco preocupada. Mais por Mikoto.

Hinata chegou na sala, vestida impecavelmente. Não usava saltos altos, mas sempre estava com algum sapatinho delicado, calça social, resumindo, sempre bem vestida. Eu, por outro lado, sempre de calça jeans, tenis all star ou meu adidas básico e uma regata. Não usava bolsas chiques e de marca, mas levava minha mochila com caderno e o super pesado vade mecum. Não sabia o que era isso no início, mas para quem faz direito, é o essencial. Vade mecum significa "vai comigo". Nele contem todos os códigos, a constituição, as leis, as súmulas, enfim, tudo. Mais pesado que uma bíblia, caro e que atualiza semestralmente. Isso é o básico de um estudante de direito, obrigatório. Depois passam-se para os livros de teoria e cada professor indicou apenas dez. Só isso. E disse que o ideal era ler todos. Definitivamente, quem não gosta de ler ou do curso, não tem como fazê-lo. Fiquei imaginando Sasuke, todo drogado tendo que ler e estudar tudo isso. E o pior, com certeza ele passaria numa boa. Dinheiro faz tudo. Aceite.

Eu tive sorte. Itachi logo na segunda semana já apareceu em meu quarto carregando uma pilha de livros. Claro, a intenção dele era que eu agradecesse de outra forma. Obviamente que eu mandei ele enfiar os livros em um lugar, mas ele cedeu e disse que eu podia ficar com eles. Depois disso, não tivemos muito contato. Ele estava sempre no celular conversando sobre a empresa e todo atarefado e eu sinceramente achei que ele andou me evitando um pouco. Talvez pelo que acontecera no jantar. Creio que ele não gosta muito de liberar seu lado carinhoso sem segundas intenções.

Enquanto eu divagava já acostumada a ficar só com meus pensamentos e a não conversar, Hinata me cutucou pelo que eu entendi ser a segunda vez.

- Você esta bem Sakura? – ela me perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim claro, apenas pensando. E você Hinata, como foi seu final de semana?

- Cansativo. Papai me fez ir a diversos lugares e representar a empresa.

- É, bem diferente. Você trabalha na empresa com ele?

- Não. Eu não quero assumir nada lá. Mas meu pai insiste que eu aprenda o básico. Neji que gosta e merece um lugar importante lá.

- Vocês são bem ligados né?

- Quem?

- Você e seu primo.

- Bem, na verdade, não. Ele é apenas possessivo, meu pai sempre pediu para ele cuidar de mim e é o que ele faz sempre. – de repente Hinata ficou vermelha, mas muito vermelha mesmo. Eu me aproximei dela assustada, perguntando o que havia acontecido e ela apenas balbuciou algumas coisas, olhando fixamente para algo. Eu encarei o que ela olhava e vi um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis, sorrindo abertamente e apertando a mão de outros acadêmicos e eu entendi que a minha amiga tinha uma forte queda por ele.

- Quem é ele?

- É, é o Uzuma... maki. – ela se escondeu um pouco atrás de mim. – Naruto. É o Naruto. Ele… ele… ele…

- Ok, já entendi. Agora para de suspirar se não a coisa vai ficar estranha. Aonde eu já ouvi o nome Uzumaki antes? – os sobrenomes pareciam ressaltar nessa universidade. E o pior, ressaltar em nível nacional ou mundial, não apenas aquela história de "ah, aqueles são os donos da padaria".

- Bem, eles controlam o mercado de petróleo. – ah, sim, claro. – Quase todos os postos da cidade também são deles. – outro ser extremamente rico com grande probabilidade a mesquinhez. – mas ele não é assim como você pensa.

- Oi? – assim como eu penso como? Não penso de jeito algum. Ta, tenho um pouco de preconceito, mas é verdade, a maioria deles são frescos, mimados, egoístas e… ok, eu só conheci os Uchihas.

- Ele é demais. Doce, gentil, amigável, bem, um pouco ingênuo as vezes. Ele, ele é… - ela o encarava com tanta admiração que eu comecei a analisá-lo. Bem, parecia uma pessoa comum, vestia-se normal, sem as roupas super finas dos Uchihas, foi então que ele nos reparou olhando-o e desta vez até eu corei. Nem ouso pensar em como Hinata, atrás de mim, ficou. Ele sorriu para nós e veio em nossa direção.

- Hinata-chan! – praticamente berrou e eu encarei minha amiga totalmente paralisada e vermelha. Ele a abraçou fortemente. – Como é bom encontrar você! Vamos estudar juntos, olha que divertido! Ah, e quem seria esta?

- Sak… eh… Sak… saku…

- Oi, sou Sakura, prazer.

- Você é a Haruno Sakura?

- Sim… porque?

- Ah, ouvi que você estava saindo com Itachi. – ele disse de uma forma um tanto quanto preconceituosa. – Você me parece uma boa pessoa. Cuidado com quem escolhe por aqui, maioria só tem interesse. Bem, até mais para vocês.

Ele saiu de perto de nós e foi se sentar na frente. Atrás de mim eu ouvi Hinata expirar longamente, voltando a respirar enfim.

- Certo Hinata, você precisa realmente não se deixar abalar tanto assim. Ele é bonito, realmente, mas não é pra tanto.

- Você não entende. Naruto… Naruto-kun é, é…

- Já entendi sim. Porque você não se aproxima dele?

- Como? Se eu mal consigo falar com ele. Eu – ela parou um pouco, olhando para seus pés. – eu não consigo não gaguejar perto dele. Ele deve me achar uma idiota.

- Acho que não. Ele pareceu muito carinhoso com você.

- Bom dia alunos. – o professor entrou e eu tentei prestar atenção nele enquanto ainda analisava o Naruto.

Xxxxx

As aulas terminaram rápido. Tudo no início é divertido e atrai a nossa atenção. Logo eu estava entrando na mansão para almoçar e devo dizer que fiquei um tanto surpresa quando vi Mikoto apontando o dedo indicador para Sasuke.

- E você irá ouví-la e respeitá-la de agora em diante até quando eu disser que é o suficiente, esta me entendendo? – Sasuke olhou para mim e não respondeu à mãe. Estava magro, pálido, com uma cara de poucos amigos e ficou me encarando com ódio.

- Ah, olá Sakura! – Mikoto logo estava me dando um abraço bem apertado, enquanto Sasuke ainda me encarava mortalmente. – Como foi sua semana? Como tem sido nas aulas? Sasuke perdeu muita matéria?

- Eh…bem, estou bem e não se preocupe, fiz anotações para ele das aulas. – tentei sorrir para ele, mas ele continuou me encarando friamente.

- Ah, mas você é um anjo mesmo! – ela segurou minha mão. – Venha, querida, preciso falar com você. E você, vá se lavar para comermos. – ela falou autoritária para Sasuke, que começou a sair em direção ao quarto.

- Nossa, o que houve com ele? Ele esta bem? – perguntei ainda pasma com o Sasuke macabro que encontrei.

- Sim, esta sim Sakura. Foi um pouco tenso. Bom, muito tenso. Ele é muito difícil, você sabe. Mas aquela chantagem funcionou perfeitamente. Ele tem muito medo de ficar sem nada, então agora me obedece como mágica! – ela sorriu alegremente. – graças a isso tenho conseguido colocar alguma disciplina na cabeça dele. Bom, agora vem aquele favor que lhe pedi. Você vai ficar também responsável por ele, tudo bem?

- Acho que sim, se ele não me matar antes.

- Que isso Sakura! Ele não faria isso com você. Fique tranquila. Já conversei com ele e ele sabe que você tem total autoridade com ele. Se você falar que é da universidade pra casa, ele tem que ficar quieto. E não ceda a ele, ok?

- Sim, pode deixar.

- E tudo bem se você o levar em alguns lugares? Ele queria ir a livraria comprar os livros que precisa. Tem problema?

- Ah, não, claro que não.

- Você é um anjo!

A refeição estava deliciosa e dona Mikoto parecia super feliz, mas havia uma nuvem negra pairando a cabeça de Sasuke e me afetando estranhamente. Ele não estava contente, nem um pouco e parecia extremamente incomodado com minha presença. Será que ele imaginava que eu havia ajudado Mikoto?

- Sakura. – ouvi sua voz grave e fria me chamando e por um momento congelei. Levantei devagar meus olhos em direção aos seus e vi aqueles olhos negros me encarando, com uma vaga semelhança aos de Itachi.

- Ah, oi?

- Você irá me levar na livraria depois de comermos.

- O que? – como assim? Mandando em mim, até parece. – Acho que não posso, marquei um encontro com Hinata agora.

- Desmarque.

- Sasuke – Mikoto chamou-o friamente e ele a encarou furioso. Creio que acabei de chutar as bases daquela relação.

- Ah, Mikoto? Sem problemas, eu o levo. Posso combinar com Hinata mais tarde.

- Não, Sakura, ele tem que entender que não é o centro do mundo, você não irá levá-lo.

- Sério, pode deixar Mikoto.

- Não, eu disse que você NÃO vai levar ele agora. – eu me assustei. Agora entendi de onde vem a frieza deles, Mikoto dava medo.

- Ok. Mas, então, se ele me pedisse, com por favor e tudo, não posso levá-lo? – perguntei, tentando melhorar a situação com Mikoto.

- Se ele pedir, você escolhe se quer ou não levá-lo.

- Bem, Sasuke…? - me voltei para ele e devo dizer que foi por pouco que não sai correndo. Acho que ele estava me torturando mentalmente.

- Sakura – ele falou gravemente, demonstrando nítido e claro que estava me odiando mortalmente naquele momento.

- Vamos, não custa nada. – falei quase implorando, afinal, eu realmente queria sair daquela mesa. Aquela família era louca demais.

- Pode me levar por favor a livraria depois do almoço? – ele falou tão rápido que eu mal entendi, mas Mikoto pareceu satisfeita, pois sorriu.

- Sim, eu posso. Vamos? – falei, empurrando meu prato para frente e limpando minha boca. Minha fome sumiu tão rápido com aquela atmosfera que nem mesmo aquelas deliciosas batatas me chamaram atenção. E olhe que eu nunca recuso batatas.

Sasuke largou o prato na hora também. Pelo jeito, ficar perto de Mikoto estava sendo insuportável para ele.

Fui até meu carro e estava prestes a abrí-lo quando Sasuke parou na minha frente.

- Chega dessa palhaçada. Você e eu vamos fingir que estamos obedecendo a louca Mikoto, esta entendendo? Se não eu te arrebento. Agora, me passa as chaves.

- Ok. – eu o encarei e fiquei pensando por alguns instantes no que fazer. – primeiro, meu carro, eu fico com as chaves. Quando formos amigos, eu posso considerar em deixá-lo dirigir. Segundo, não vou fingir nada, pois prometi a ela. Terceiro, tente fazer algo comigo e você perde sua herança. – eu abri o carro e entrei, batendo a porta com um pouco de força. Sasuke ficou me encarando furioso. – Você vem? Ou quer ficar ae plantado?

- Você vai me pagar por isso Haruno, você vai…

- Ta, ta, já entendi. – ele colocou o cinto e fez o possível para evitar me olhar e eu fiz o mesmo e assim permanecemos em silencio por algum tempo até ele cortá-lo.

- Aonde esta indo?

- Numa livraria? – falei distraída com o trânsito.

- Não vamos em uma livraria, vamos na que eu quero. – ele foi até meu GPS e colocou um endereço. – Vá para lá.

- O que há de especial nessa livraria?

- Não é de seu interesse.

- Com certeza é. Acha que sou trouxa? Vai o que, pegar drogas? Já? Qual o seu problema?

- Não se intromete.

- Ok.

Eu não segui o GPS, obviamente. Fui para uma livraria enorme que eu já tinha visitado e sabia ter qualquer livro que ele fosse precisar.

- Você não esta indo para o lugar certo.

- Oh, sim, eu estou. Calado. – caramba, ele estava me irritando profundamente.

- Sakura, pare já com isso e vá para o lugar certo.

Eu parei. Parei o carro. Bem, na verdade, eu o estacionei bruscamente e me virei, encarando-o já no topo de meu estresse. Isso, mexe com mulher na tpm.

- Escuta aqui, seu medito a besta, se você não quer isso, é só desistir e viver sua vida sem herança. Não estamos impedindo-o de ir embora, Mikoto esta fazendo isso pelo seu bem e se você quer ser tão burro tapado feito uma lesma que empaca a cada centímetro, então saia logo e vá se matar longe dela.

- O que? – foi sua primeira reação e depois de pensar por alguns milisegundos, retornou ao ringue. - É isso o que você quer? Pegar minha parte na herança? Já fez Itachi comprar este carro para você e agora quer minha parte?

- O que? – minha vez.

- Eu sei que você quer, todas querem. Karin, Konan, Nayumi. São todas iguais e você é como elas!

- Quem são essas? – perguntei confusa.

- Não te interessa, não vou deixar você tirar minha herança.

- Sasuke – eu o chamei, mas me cortei, tentando me acalmar e não xingá-lo para sempre. O encarei e vi que ele me olhava com fúria. – Você não me conhece e nem eu a você, não tem como eu dizer que não quero sua herança e você confiar em mim e não vou insistir nisso. O que eu vou insistir é que, porque, em vez de você lutar contra, não aceite nossa ajuda? Eu prometi a sua mãe que ia ajudá-lo, se você seguir limpo e for uma pessoa tolerável, nem precisa ser boa, apenas tolerável, tenho certeza que terá tudo o que quer. Então, colabore e não faça disso algo mais difícil do que já é, pra mim e pra você, ok? Enquanto você não tentar passar a perna em mim, eu vou te ajudar. Não estou prometendo, pois vou mostrar isso no futuro. Então, apenas não dificulte, ok? Eu te ajudo a ter sua herança de volta e você facilita pra mim, temos um trato?

- Cara, como você é irritante!

- Temos um trato?

- Ok, Sakura. Vamos voltar logo.

- Voltar? Mas e a livraria?

- Não se faça de tola, sabe muito bem que eu não queria livro algum.

- Uhm, que bom que estamos nos entendendo. – olha só, ele contou a verdade. Eu só tinha suspeitado dele e jogado verde. – mas você vai querer pegar os livros que os professores passaram?

- Sim, depois, mas agora não tenho a lista.

- Uhm. Eu tenho. – sorri para ele, ligando o carro. – vamos.

Xxxxx

_Eae, gostaram? Foi ruim? Qualquer sugestão, crítica, avisos de erros e etc, por favor, mandem que eu fico muito feliz! =)_

_Quanto aos comentários que me fazem sorrir que nem boba, esta aqui apenas uma partezinha do meu agradecimento:_

_**RyeoWoo**__: Oxi, uma das melhores? Fiquei feliz pra sempre xD! Pode deixar que não vou abandonar não, as vezes demoro um pouquinho, mas abandonar não =) Muito obrigada!_

_**Gi**__: Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Sempre acho que minha escrita não é boa =x Entãoooo, como spoiler, vai ter algo sim de triangulo hehehe_

_**Mayumi**__: Pronto, ta aqui! Demorei, mas ta aqui heheh. Eu sei como é esperar capítulo, mas infelizmente esse final de ano foi tenso total =/, fiquei de dois exames e tive que me matar para não pegar mais =x. Um desses que peguei o exame o professor se considerava Deus, então, imagine meu medo de pegar dp hehehe._

_**Uchiha Bianca**__: Opa, gostei da idéia mesmo do Nyah!, apesar de que eu ainda prefira o ffnet, não muito para postar, mas mais para ler. O modo de pesquisa dele é bem melhor =)_

_**Kekedia**__: Omg, comentários nos dois lugares, nossa, fiquei feliz mesmo! Muito obrigada pelo review! Confesso que também não é meu casal favorito, mas dá pra se divertir heheh._

_Queria desejar um Feliz Natal (atrasado, eu sei .-.), um perfeito 2012 e boas festas para vocês!_

_Muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic, agradeço de coração! É gostoso demais ver quando gostam do que você faz e ver pessoas que nem mesmo gostavam muito do casal curtindo, isso me deixa feliz pra sempre! _

_Um abração a todos e Feliz Ano Novo!_

_Apelo de sempre: reviews, plz! xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oieeee! Finalmente consegui terminar este capítulo. Milhões de desculpas! As férias foram corridas, sabem como é e agora, estou louca com a volta as aulas. Este ano a coisa é muito mais puxada x_x_

_Mas fiquem tranqüilas, que eu não abandonei as fics não. Só não tinha achado muito legal o que eu tinha feito, dae comecei a escrever novamente hihi_

_Espero que gostem deste, apesar de eu ainda não ter gostado muito dele hehe_

_Naruto não me pertence._

_Boa leitura!_

_xxxxx_

**Capítulo 6**

Chegamos na livraria, que estava lotada por sinal. Sasuke ficou um pouco inseguro no carro, talvez pensando em alguma saída, algum modo de escapar de mim, mas eu o ignorei. Dei a volta no carro como uma perfeita amazona, vulgo cavaleira, e abri a porta por ele. Devo confessar que a minha intenção não foi nem um pouco no sentido de boas maneiras, mas sim e totalmente com a de tirá-lo do carro o mais rápido, levemente pressionado, possível.

- Pelo que eu saiba é o homem quem deve abrir a porta para a mulher. – ele zombou mal humorado, saindo do carro e perfeitamente ciente de minha intenção.

- Pois é, bons tempos. Hoje os homens são lerdos. – Falei mais com o intuito de alfinetar ele, sem acreditar mesmo em minhas palavras.

- Não, apenas não são mais trouxas.

- Ah, sim, com certeza é isso. – matei o assunto que não levaria a nada e entramos na loja com certa dificuldade. Estava lotado e diversas pessoas esbarravam em mim. Forcei meu caminho até a prateleira escrita direito e Sasuke foi me seguindo sem alguma dificuldade, para meu transtorno.

- Porque? - me perguntou ele e percebendo minha cara desnorteada, totalmente sem noção do que ele estava falando, decidiu esclarecer-se - Ainda acha que devemos ser cavaleiros e ficar babando por uma moça que não vai fazer nada além de pisar em nós? – certas pessoas não aceitam que o assunto morra, fato e eu vi na cara dele que ele não iria desistir.

- Não, Sasuke - respondi mais atenta a lista de livros do que a ele - Não acho isso. Mas quando a gente se importa mesmo com alguém e tem isso em troca, não vejo porque não ser amável.

- As pessoas se importam só quando tem interesse.

- Nem todas são assim – Se bem que, parando para pensar, olha quem esta falando algo assim, eu, totalmente preconceituosa com pessoas ricas por achar que todas são da mesma forma.

- Ok, uma ou outra não são.

- É, por isso eu disse "nem todas". – sorri para ele, mas só recebi de volta um olhar sério, não tão frio, mas sério e confiante de que saíra ganhando na argumentação.

- Sakura?

- Diga. – Sua voz era estranha e eu me vi curiosa para saber o que ele iria falar.

- Como era sua vida antes? - espantei-me momentaneamente com a pergunta, mas creio que disfarcei bem. Sasuke querendo saber algo mais sobre mim?

- Bem, normal. – falei enquanto olhava uma prateleira, pegando dois livros que foram indicados pelos professores. Quando terminei de verificar se eram os corretos, reparei o que disse para ele. Normal. Minha vida não era normal para ele. Decidi explicar. Talvez me abrindo mais conseguisse fazer a nossa relação um pouco mais suportável – Eu vivia só com minha mãe, que era mais uma amiga, do que uma mãe. Nós contávamos tudo uma para outra e cuidavamos uma da outra. – falei para ele e como ele não demonstrou reação alguma, continuei contando e me lembrando. – viviamos em uma casa bem pequena em comparação com a sua. Digamos que a casa inteira era do tamanho de dois quartos seus.

- Como vocês viviam em um lugar desses? – ele se encostou na prateleira e cruzou os braços, me encarando curioso.

- Oras, era o necessário. E falando francamente – eu peguei outro livro – era muito mais aconchegante do que sua casa gigantesca e fria.

Ele revirou os olhos e demonstrou claramente sua repulsa as minhas idéias.

- Porque veio viver com a gente? Se gostava tanto do seu cubículo?

- Por causa do meu pai. E eu não tinha mais minha mãe, estava um pouco desnorteada. Sempre fui muito apegada a ela. Achei que vindo para cá eu poderia ficar mais tempo com meu pai, mas… não o vi desde que cheguei e ele mal ligou. – realmente, eu fui tola em imaginar que teríamos uma aproximação. Tudo o que ele fazia era mandar recados raros, curtos e secos atraves do senhor Fugaku enquanto viajavam ou então alguma quantia em dinheiro imaginando que desta forma conseguiria meu afeto.

- Porque você não vai embora? - sua pergunta veio rápida e estrondosa como um relâmpago e eu fiquei sem conseguir responder por um momento, apenas encarando-o. Jamais o entenderia. Era uma pessoa com uma só expressão, não tinha como decifrar se a intenção era ofender ou apenas curiosidade. Encarei seus profundos olhos negros antes de responder, apenas para desviar desconcertada, pois ele me encarava de uma forma estranha.

- Já querendo me tocar de sua casa, Sasuke? – virei para ele novamente, tentando descontrair e talvez obter a verdadeira intenção dele, mas apenas obtive em retorno uma carranca séria.

- Minha vida esta sendo um inferno desde que você chegou. Não vou esconder que eu ficaria muito feliz com a sua partida.

- Bem, eu também não adoro a sua presença, se te interessa. Mas por enquanto não vou partir, tenho a faculdade aqui, além de que prometi a sua mãe e ao meu pai.

- Promessas não servem de nada a não ser para serem quebradas.

- Eu não penso assim e infelizmente, vou agir conforme as que eu fiz.

- Porque você tem interesse, eu disse - moleque chato. E ainda por cima me deixa fazendo todo o trabalho que deveria ser dele!

- Sim, eu tenho interesse. Eu gosto muito de sua mãe, e claro, não suporto você e seu irmão, mas quero ajudar Mikoto enquanto eu estiver ali. Olha só! – virei para ele e fiz uma cara propositalmente falsa de espanto – você descobriu meu interesse maligno de ajudar sua mãe! – Não pude evitar de rir ao vê-lo revirar os olhos, preferindo me ignorar. Bem, pelo menos algum tipo de expressão passou por aquele rosto.

- Que seja. Mas saiba que eu estou de olho em você e não vou deixá-la ficar com minha herança.

- Ok, garoto neurótico. – eu sorri e desta vez eu que o ignorei. Fui pegar mais dois livros da prateleira e tentei me equilibrar melhor com a pilha que já se formava em minhas mãos, enquanto aquele ser ao meu lado encontrava-se em uma suprema alienação de minha dificuldade.

Sasuke ficou um tempo quieto, me dando uma paz gratificante por alguns instantes. Ele ficou distraido com os livros enquanto eu fui em busca de mais alguns. Quando eu estava entrando no próximo corredor de prateleiras, dei de cara com um homem que esbarrou com tudo em mim. Sua força foi tanta que além de derrubar minha pilha de livros para todos os lados, quase me derrubou, se não fosse um par de mãos firmes segurando a minha cintura e me levando de encontro a um apoito, que me pareceu ser um peito. Malhado. Quente. Aconchegante. Bem, não pude deixar de reparar como toda boa pessoa faria. Olhei para trás e vi Sasuke sem expressão, apenas encarando algo à minha frente.

- Sasuke, que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui! – falou o homem de óculos e cabelos brancos.

- Uhn. O que faz aqui? – ele se abaixou e começou a pegar os livros.

- Oras, procurando livros, o que mais seria? – Sasuke levantou-se com todos os livros e ficou encarando-o silenciosamente. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que o outro falou primeiro. - como você não apareceu ao encontro com Orochimaru, fomos atrás de você. É esta a garotinha que te pôs coleira?

- Ei! – Reclamei, se bem que, não tinha muita certeza do porque.

- Kabuto, avise a Orochimaru que no momento não tenho interesse.

- Ah, mas não é assim que funciona, meu caro Sasuke.

- Vamos ver se não é. Saia daqui antes que eu chame os seguranças.

- Sempre estressadinho. Depois nós vamos conversar apropriadamente. Considere-se avisado, entretanto. – ele sorriu cinicamente para Sasuke e nos deixou.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei, obviamente curiosa, mas Sasuke preferiu me ignorar.

- Já terminou ou tem mais algum?

- Só falta mais alguns. – Dito isso desisti de fazer perguntas a ele e fui atrás dos livros com um Sasuke ainda mais quieto e carrancudo atrás de mim.

Xxxxx

O caminho de volta foi tão silencioso quanto o resto da compra. Eu apenas olhava de canto, tentando pegar algo na inexpressão de Sasuke, mas, óbvio, eu não conseguia enxergar nada. Na verdade, creio que vi um pouco de preocupação, mas apenas em um relance e depois sumiu. Talvez fosse imaginação. Deveria ser. Minha vontade de ver algo era tanta que eu poderia estar criando expressões. Talvez, se eu trabalhasse um pouco mais, poderia fazê-lo sorrir em minha mente com enormes dentes brancos. Sasuke me encarou neste momento e só então eu percebi que estava segurando o riso.

De resto, não tentei indagar mais nada sobre o ocorrido na livraria. Na verdade, não sei se eu queria saber quem era aquele homem estranho e repugnante. Por curiosidade, sim, mas uma parte de mim falava para não se meter na vida suja de Sasuke. Como minha mãe sempre dizia, as pessoas nos levam junto para o fundo do poço e eu sentia que Sasuke geraria problemas.

Quando estacionei o carro na garagem, Sasuke saiu tão rápido do carro que eu mal o vi. Claro, não pegou nenhum livro e eu olhei tristemente para o banco de trás. A pilha estava volumosa e eu teria problemas para carregá-los, mas, diferentemente de pessoas como ele, eu aceitava o desafio.

Abri a porta e comecei a empilhá-los próximo de mim, para que eu pudesse pegá-los certinho. Me inclinei para pegar um livro mais a frente que estava esparramado no banco e então senti uma mão em minhas costas. Assustada, fui me endireitar o mais depressa possível. E foi com essa pressa e força que eu atropelei o final da quina do teto do carro com a parte de trás da minha cabeça. O impacto fez eu cambalear e ver as coisas em preto por alguns instantes. A dor latejava parecendo que minha cabeça estava quadruplicando de tamanho e neste meio tempo senti bem distante um par de mãos rodear meu corpo, talvez de Sasuke, e me puxar em um abraço em que minha cabeça pode descansar em algo macio. Uma das mãos foi até minha nuca e retirou parte de meu cabelo, passando por cima da parte dolorida.

- Ai! – Resmunguei irritada enquanto tentava me afastar. Só me faltava cutucar o local machucado. Quem era o maldito?

- Desculpa. – ouvi uma voz fria, mas que continha um indício de riso. – pare quieta para eu ver isso. – Era Itachi. Meu coração e respiração pareceram parar por alguns segundos e o calor de seu contato com minha nuca me fez estremecer. Novamente senti sua mão afastando meu cabelo enquanto fazia minha testa se apoiar nele. O cheiro de seu perfume dominou meus sentidos e eu fiquei ali quieta, irritada com minhas sensações. – Caramba, que reflexos que você tem hein? Prometo nunca mais chegar sorrateiro, se não você acaba morta. – pude ouvir um projeto de riso e então ele me afastou pelos ombros. Desta vez eu pude enxergar, apesar de que eu ainda estava um pouco zonza.

- Bom mesmo. – falei irritada e mal humorada, mas ele respondeu apenas com um simples sorriso. Finalmente alguém com expressão, mesmo que mínima.

- E olha que minha intenção inicial era dar um tapa nessa sua bunda empinada. – ele sorriu malicioso como sempre, o que me fez ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Mantenha suas mãos longe de mim. – falei, encarando as mãos dele que ainda estavam em meus ombros.

- Não posso. Você levou uma forte pancada na cabeça. Longe de mim deixá-la desamparada à tontura para cair por ai.

- Sim, claro, com certeza é por isso.

- Certo, depois discutimos. Dá pra se mover logo ou vou ter que pegá-la no colo e aumentar ainda mais o contato? Parece interessante, não acha? – Sinceramente? Não tentei acertá-lo com um soco porque eu ainda estava um pouco zonza e temia o pior, mas que a vontade foi muita, foi. Em vez disto, me contentei em ignorá-lo e por-me de costas para ele dramaticamente, indo em direção à mansão.

Itachi foi logo atrás de mim, rodeando meus ombros com uma de suas mãos, mas sem tentar se aproximar de mim e sim como uma apoio caso eu precisasse, o que seria muito improvável, mas eu agradecia a boa intenção tão rara.

Ele me guiou até a cozinha e enquanto se dirigia a geladeira, me indicou uma cadeira, a qual eu me sentei, curiosa para saber o que ele planejava.

- Tome - disse ele me estendendo um saquinho com gelo - antes que forme um baita galo.

- Obrigada.

Peguei o gelo e senti uma sensação maravilhosa de conforto ao colocá-lo no meu recente inchaço. Itachi, por sua vez, se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, me analisando de uma forma um pouco estranha. Ou seja, sem malícia.

- Sakura?

- Uhm?

- Porque você estava com meu irmão? - ele me encarou sério e chateado ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque?

- Porque ele é perigoso. Não gosto de ver você com ele.

- Não se preocupe, ele esta sendo um pouco maleável.

- Ele não é assim e acredite quando eu digo que ele é vingativo. Creio que ele já tem motivos o suficiente para se vingar de você.

- Estarei preparada - sorri para ele, cruzando nossos olhares pela primeira vez. Foi um grande erro. Itachi estava se aproximando de mim e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar perdida naqueles olhos negros e profundos. Ele tocou minha bochecha com carinho, analisando o meu rosto e parando em minha boca.

- Não quero que nada aconteça a você - disse em um sussurro. Ele estava tão próximo que eu senti o ar quente de sua boca tocar a minha, provocando certos arrepios.

- Itachi? - perguntei e descobri que a minha voz estava falha.

- Sim? - sorriu ao ver o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim.

- O que você quer? - ele se afastou um pouco.

- Como?

- O que você quer comigo?

- Pensei que era óbvio, não?

- Não. Você quer apenas uma pessoa para traçar e depois partir para outra ou você esta fazendo isso porque tem algum sentimento por mim? - ele se afastou mais, pensativo, o que não me foi um bom sinal.

- Claramente eu tenho sentimentos por você, Sakura. Mas também não vou negar que gostaria de fazer algumas coisas com esse seu corpo lindo que tanto me tenta - sua voz saiu maliciosa no final, assim como sua mão desceu para minha coxa, acariciando-a sedutoramente.

- Sentimentos como? Porque pelo que eu ouvi você é um baita de um mulherengo e eu não quero isso para mim.

- Uhm… deixe-me ver - sua mão em minha coxa subiu para minha cintura conforme ele se aproximava - carinho - disse beijando a trave de minha boca - desejo - subiu um pouco mais a mão, quase encontrando meu seio, o que me fez afastar um pouco de seus toques - vontade de estar ao seu lado o tempo todo - beijou minha testa - e de fazer isso sempre que eu a vejo - por fim seus lábios tomaram posse dos meus em um beijo provocante, onde sua lingua passava maliciosamente pelos meus lábios e seus dentes os prendiam enquanto eu não conseguia reter os suspiros.

- Muito bonito - o beijo se quebrou com as palmas que ouvimos - É, Sakura, veio aqui para pegar tudo, não?

- Sasuke? - falei abobada, ainda sob o efeito do beijo.

- Mal parou de dar em cima de mim e já parte para o Itachi. Bem, vocês dois se merecem, fato.

Itachi me encarou e depois ao irmão casula, nitidamente irritado. Se afastou de mim com brusquidão - Itachi? - tentei chamá-lo, mas ele nem se dignou a olhar para trás, esbarrando em Sasuke e saindo da cozinha.

- Qual o seu problema? - perguntei para aquele maldito Uchiha.

- Você - respondeu nervoso e também se retirou da cozinha, me deixando ali sozinha.

Pensei em ir atrás de Itachi, mas eu também estava irritada pela forma que saiu, acreditando nas palavras do irmão mais novo desta forma. Azar o dele. Eu estava bem sem ele, muito bem. Não era mesmo? Não precisava de seus beijos enlouquecedores e seu carinho tocante, nem esses olhos lindos me encarando com tanto afeto.

xxxxxx

_**Isa**__: Adoreeei a review! Mesmo! Não imaginava isso, sempre achei minha escrita um pouco a desejar, mas já peço, se tiver erros de português ou algo que não dê para entender, me avise, sei o quanto isso atrapalha as vezes na leitura x_x Quanto ao Sasuke e a Sakura ser amigos ainda não sei muito bem, Sasuke ainda esta com raiva dela né, mas ele vai começar a conhecer mais ela, então... quem sabe? xD heheh e Itachi, bem, devo dizer que as intenções dele não são as melhores =x Um abração e muuuito obrigada pela review de coração!_

_**Gi:**__ Nãaao, abandonei nãoo! Só um pouco de falta de inspiração. Obrigada, quando eu vi seu comentário até pensei, nossa, tenho que criar vergonha na cara e conseguir escrever logo =x hihi_

_**DINDA CULLEN:**__ hsUAHSUhsuUAHSUAS adoreeei! Espero que tenha gostado desse também .-. achei ele meio fraquinho x_x mas foi o que consegui fazer com a inspiração um pouco lá embaixo._

_**Juu.v:**__ Ae é que esta, Sasuke é um 'vingador' né, ele não vai ceder tão fácil, apenas esperar pela oportunidade certa. Agora, o que o Itachi ia dizer, ae é outra conversa hehehe. Digamos que as intenções dele enquanto consciente de si mesmo, não são as melhores, mas o que será que ele sente ao fundo? hihi Muitoo obrigada pela review!_

_Como sempre, aquele apelo para as reviews que ajudam muito na hora da criatividade hihi_

_Um abração a todos e obrigada por acompanharem a leitura! Tenham um maravilindo final de semana =)_

_Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

Galeraa, esse capítulo ficou grandeee, tipo grandee! Eu acho que me excedi triplamente na empolgação =)

Bem, para não ficar tãoo extenso, gosto sempre de fazer mais ou menos em um padrão, eu diminuí, mas não se preocupem, terá tudo no próximo.

Como vão ver, a parte final dele é um pouco, uou, bem, eu realmente tava inspirada, então espero que sinceramente gostem mesmo. Fiz ela dedicada a vocês e bem apimentada para sentirem comichões heheh

Divirtam-se e espero que eu tenha conseguido agradar =)

PS: postei no nyah, mas tinha esquecido de postar aqui, sorry =x

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Uma semana depois…

- Ei, Hinata… - tentei começar.

- Sakura-chan, desiste!

- Mas vai ser perfeito! - encarei-a com olhos gigantescos e tentei fazer algo semelhante ao gato de botas querendo algo. Mas ela apenas franziu a testa, aparentemente incomodada com minha insistência no assunto.

- Eu… melhor não, Sakura-chan! Por favor…

- Vamos, você tem que superar, eu vou te ajudar… diz que sim, vai! - falei quase que pulando ao seu lado, completamente ciente de minhas atitudes infantis bem hiperativas.

- Mas, então, você fala…

- Isso! - quase atrai a atenção de todos na sala com minha leve empolgação e então me recompus. - vou lá falar com ele.

- Não me inclua no meio, ok? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Pode deixar, fique tranqüila - pisquei para minha mais nova amiga insegura e foi atrás de um ser loiro tão hiperativo quanto eu estava há alguns segundos atrás. A diferença era que este era o seu estado normal.

Havia um outro rapaz conversando com ele quando eu cheguei, mas não dei muita atenção, estava totalmente concentrada na missão em minhas mãos.

Naruto estava trajando o que me parecia ser a sua mesma roupa de todo dia. Uma jaqueta preta e laranja e uma calça laranja também. Apesar dos tons estranhos, ele ficava bem com aquelas roupas, como se fossem feitas para ele. Eu o cutuquei levemente e ele se virou tão rápido que por um segundo eu perdi a fala.

- Sakura-chan! - e então abriu seu sorriso gigantesco e seus braços, me abraçando fortemente como se fossemos velhos amigos. O outro rapaz apenas ficou assistindo a cena com seus olhos verdes e sérios.

- É… oi, Naruto… - tentei falar, enquanto ele ainda me apertava, mas aparentemente ele compreendeu que estava me deixando sem jeito e sem ar, se afastando em seguida - Bem, eu queria saber, se, você gostaria de fazer o trabalho comigo e com a Hinata. A gente não conhece mais ninguém, então…

- Eu adoraria Sakura-chan! Estávamos agora mesmo discutindo sobre quem mais convidaríamos pro grupo! - ele praticamente berrou suas falas, na totalidade de sua empolgação. Mas percebi que além dele, mais alguém entraria para o grupo, o suposto 'outro rapaz' que o acompanhava - Oe, este daqui é o Gaara, Gaara, esta é a Sakura-chan - ele nos apresentou eufórico.

Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda com sua cara séria que me fez lembrar um pouco certos Uchihas. Mas ao contrário destes, ele parecia ser sério mas gentil.

- Prazer - falei, também acenando com a minha cabeça e abrindo um singelo sorriso de educação. Ele não me respondeu com palavras, mas levantou um pouco o canto de seus lábios, o que eu entendi como uma resposta.

- Bom, então eu vou lá com a Hinata, já que resolvemos isso - disse um pouco sem ambiente no meio dos dois.

- Ah, espera aí Sakura-chan! - Naruto praticamente me arrancou o braço, puxando-me de volta. Eu tive uma vontade imensa de socá-lo, mas tentei me controlar. Mal o conhecia para começar seções de espancamento.

- O que?

- Me passa o seu celular, para a gente combinar! Eu te passo o meu também daí.

- Ah, sim, claro - falei, começando a pegar meu celular, mas então, algo surgiu em minha mente - É, Naruto? Posso passar o da Hinata? Eu estou com um chip de outro Estado e sem créditos, sabe como é. Depois quando eu comprar um o passo para você.

- Claro, claro, com certeza!

E então, eu o fiz, passei o celular da tímida Hinata para o Naruto. Só não sabia se iria avisar sobre isso agora ou deixar na surpresa, se não ela nem atenderia o celular. Se bem que, levando em conta a comunicação perfeita que há entre os dois, nunca iríamos conseguir marcar um encontro para o trabalho.

Eu estava retornando para minha mesa, totalmente avoada, com os pensamentos mais na surpresa da Hinata do que outra coisa, quando alguém de cabelos pretos e uma carranca mais feia que aquelas esculturas de mesmo nome entalhadas em madeiras e medonhamente coloridas, aquelas utilizadas por barqueiros que as colocavam em suas embarcações para espantar mal agouro, apareceu em minha frente. Bem, as carrancas serviam para espantar o mal, mas acredito que aquela ali era a própria encarnação do mal.

- Sakura - a sua voz fúnebre cortou meus pensamentos. Eu apenas encarei o ser a minha frente com tanta energia ruim que provavelmente contaminava a sala inteira. Nota mental, acender quinze incensos para purificar minha energia depois.

- Diga - respondi finalmente, notando a impaciência em Sasuke.

- Tem como - ele olhou ao redor, talvez certificando-se que ninguém mais o ouviria, e então, olhando para algum ponto distante atrás de mim, terminou de falar - eu fazer o trabalho com você?

- Ah, claro, creio que sim… máximo é cinco pessoas?

- Isso.

- Bem, então dá certinho - sorri, tentando melhorar o clima.

- Quem mais no grupo? - perguntou um pouco titubeante.

- Bem, o Naruto, a Hinata, aquele ruivo ali chamado, como é mesmo? Nara?

- o Gaara?

- Isso! - ele olhou para a janela, já visivelmente perturbado e eu me perguntei se ele teria alguma amizade por aqui, afinal, pelo histórico dele de "garoto problema to nem aí pra ninguém" era fácil deduzir - mas vai ser legal, vamos? Aceite! - tentei insistir, vendo que ele parecia estar ponderando entre não fazer o trabalho e ter que se relacionar com outras pessoas irritantes. Por fim ele encarou Naruto e como se estivesse decidido, colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Uhm - foi o único som que saiu dele e eu me dei por convencida. O orgulho Uchiha devia ser um pouco forte demais. Ele voltou ao seu lugar, mas não sem antes lançar mais um olhar irritado para o loiro de laranja.

- Hinata?

- E aí? Conseguiu? - me perguntou eufórica. Parecia estar com o coração nas mãos. Até dessa distância se eu prestasse atenção, creio que o ouviria. Pelo menos as mãos tremendo já dava pra notar de longe.

- Sim, Hinata, consegui! Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke - sorri para ela, me sentando.

- Sa… sasuke?

- É, porque?

- É que… é que, não sei, você mora com ele, mas, ele não… ele não é uma boa pessoa, Sakura-chan - me falou desconcertada.

- Bem, boa pessoa é difícil saber ou julgar, não o conheço para tanto, mas acho que ele só tem tomado caminhos errados. Se ele estiver tentando encontrar um caminho certo, acho que devemos ajudar, não?

- É… eu, eu acho que você esta certa. Mas - ela se aproximou - ele me dá medo.

- Completamente justificável - sorri, olhando para o Uchiha com sua aura negra em torno de si, espantando qualquer pessoa que quisesse se aproximar.

* * *

><p>Hoje acordei mais cedo do que o necessário para ir para a aula, queria utilizar a academia da mansão um pouco. Fazia tempo que não me exercitava e eu estava começando a me sentir como uma lesma completamente sedentária que não agüenta caminhar meia quadra.<p>

Coloquei meu short da babolat coral e uma blusa fresca branca por cima do top preto, peguei meus tenis adidas barricade e desci totalmente empolgada com a música que ouvia no celular. Sim, sem ipod, eu não tinha ipod, mas o celular servia como um. A música era diferente, tinha acabado de baixá-la e estava escutando-a pela primeira vez, era de Florence + the Machine, Cosmic Love. Bem animada, parecia muito boa.

Entretida com a música, entrei na pequena e gigantesca academia da casa que ficava ao lado da garagem e então, repentinamente, eu apenas estaquei. Creio que meu corpo inteiro uniu forças para uma absoluta imobilização, incluindo meu coração que falhou por alguns instantes.

A visão que eu tive fora sem sombra de dúvidas muito e completamente além do que eu um dia poderia imaginar. Sério, aquilo era algo surreal. Algo para travar qualquer sistema fisiológico super avançado com o mais eficaz processador, ou cérebro, já existente.

Itachi estava levantando alguns pesos encarando o espelho e nele refletia a sua imagem perfeita sem camisa, seu abdômen pouco bronzeado, muito bem definido e sem pêlos aparentes, um peito de iscar qualquer olhar e braços musculosos na medida correta, sem exageros desproporcionais, mas o suficiente para deixar qualquer um salivando como eu estava. Tudo o que pude fazer foi ficar ali contemplando abobada aquele pedaço de mal caminho suado e corado.

- Não quer analisar mais de perto? - ouvi sua voz presunçosa e só então reparei que ao mesmo tempo que eu via esse lindo corpo, ele também olhava para mim com um sorriso prepotente.

- Não, já deu pra ver bem daqui mesmo. Aliás, que bela visão - acabei confessando, afinal, ele já tinha me pego no crime mesmo.

- Eu sei, ninguém resiste a mim - novamente aquela atitude convencida. Se bem que, sendo ele, até que era justificável.

- Quando você abre a boca fica muito mais fácil - ele se aproximou, ainda levantando os pesos.

- Você fala isso, mas adora conversar comigo, não?

- Quando você é legal, sim - respondi sinceramente, tirando meus fones de ouvido e guardando o celular na mesinha que tinha logo na entrada. Comecei a me alongar e então reparei Itachi encarando minhas pernas.

- Uhm… bela visão para você também.

Ok, fiquei sem graça e se eu pudesse, teria me coberto por completo naquele instante.

- Menos irritadinho? - perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Como?

- É, aquele dia você saiu todo furioso e não veio mais falar comigo.

- Ah… - ele desviou o olhar, enquanto terminava a série dele - bem, o que Sasuke disse era verdade?

- Você ainda pensa nessa hipótese?

- Não seria a primeira - respondeu um pouco rancoroso e eu fiquei o mesmo pouco curiosa. O que ele escondia?

- Aé? Porque? Já aconteceu isso entre vocês dois?

- O que ele disse era a verdade? - ignorou minha pergunta completamente.

Eu o encarei bufando, um pouco irritada com a sugestão dele e ainda mais por pensar que eu ficaria dando em cima do irmão caçula enquanto ele mesmo ficava o tempo todo arrumando meios de me beijar e me enlouquecer.

- Que cara mais fofa - replicou ele frente a minha leve irritação.

- Não provoca, não costumo ter bom humor logo de manhã.

- Bem, quer ajuda para se exercitar então? - ele se aproximou e eu compreendi em seu tom de voz que aquela pergunta não se referia a algo relacionado à academia.

- Você passa alguns dias sem falar comigo por causa de uma falsa insinuação do seu tão conhecido irmão e já está flertando comigo?

- Quem disse que eu estou flertando com você? Só estou oferecendo ajuda. Você tem uma mente muito poluída.

- Há! – soltei minha indignação sem perceber.

- Chega de ficar zangadinha – disse sério.

Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Itachi se aproximou de mim tão rápido e sedento que fiquei desnorteada. Minha cintura foi enlaçada por aqueles quentes braços musculosos, senti a sua mão em minha cintura pressionando-me fortemente a ele, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

Só sabia de uma coisa. Era tudo muito. Muito bom. Muito supremo. Muito gostoso. Minha barriga roçava a dele toda malhada e ainda um pouco suada e eu não sei quando, mas minhas mãos acabaram encontrando o peito firme dele, enquanto ele se inclinava para me beijar com um desejo louco e insaciável - Ah! Que falta seus beijos me fizeram - sussurrou na breve pausa do beijo, voltando logo em seguida a invadir minha boca com sua língua atrevida e autoritária, exigindo que eu me entregasse totalmente a ele. E eu o fiz. Cega com meu próprio desejo.

Ele desceu suas mãos pelos meus quadris, acariciando-os e me fazendo soltar um suspiro meio que de desejo e meio que de reprimenda por suas aventurosas mãos, e então, quando menos percebi, ele me levantou em um só pulo, e meu corpo involuntariamente mandou minhas pernas rodearem aquela beleza de corpo dele e minhas mãos enlaçarem-se em seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos me seguravam, firmes, as minhas coxas para que eu não caísse de seu colo.

Aquela erótica posição me assustou um pouco, talvez o fato de eu ter cedido tão facilmente, mas eu não podia mais negar, também o desejava furiosamente. Estava mais do que óbvio, tanto para mim, quanto para ele. A única parte incerta era a que me lembrava constantemente de que algo nele eu não podia confiar, mas… nesse momento, essa vozinha sumiu completamente.

Itachi começou a beijar meu pescoço que estava vulnerável frente a sua boca e eu já nem percebia mais os gemidos abafados que saíam de mim de tão entorpecida que eu estava. Aquilo era mais do que delicioso, era demais. Abri meus olhos, encarando-o enquanto ele se deliciava com meu pescoço apenas para ver o quão bonito ele era e o quanto apaixonante ele estava no momento. Com afeição, minha mão se dirigiu aos seus belos cabelos compridos, acariciando-os e os agarrando delicadamente simbolizando o meu desejo.

Ele parou por alguns instantes e então seus belos e intensos olhos negros, cheios de volúpia, voltaram-se para mim. Sua imagem estava tão singela que eu esqueci de todas as minhas dúvidas e entreguei meu coração. Eu então me aproximei e, por fim, delicadamente, depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Ele ficou inerte, talvez um pouco surpreso. Puxei seu lábio inferior de leve com meus dentes, provocando-o, enquanto ao mesmo tempo minha mão acariciava sua bochecha afetuosamente.

- Você… - ele sussurrou, ou foi entre um gemido, não consegui definir ao certo, com uma voz rouca o bastante para me fazer estremecer inteira - você me deixa louco, Sakura - disse por fim, encarando-me decidido e me beijando na fúria, como se cada segundo desperdiçado fosse uma tortura e eu oferecesse sua liberdade.

Ele começou a caminhar comigo, mas eu estava um pouco alheia a isto, ainda desnorteada com a fome de seu beijo. Fui só perceber uma mudança quando ele começou a inclinar o corpo e a me deitar no delicioso sofá que havia na entrada da academia, deitando-se em cima de mim lentamente.

Vê-lo daquele ângulo fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo e qualquer canto do meu corpo, arrepiando-o instantaneamente. Os braços definidos e ainda suados de Itachi rodearam meu corpo, sustentando-o acima de mim enquanto ele afastava minhas pernas para poder se acomodar entre elas e soltar parte do peso de seu corpo, pressionando-o contra o meu. Após se acomodar, começou a beijar meu queixo, descendo para meu pescoço, que ficou molhado e gelado conforme ele se deliciava em um trajeto malicioso feito pela sua língua em minha pela quente e imaculada. Seus suspiros roucos me afetavam mais do que eu gostaria que o fizessem e eu por algum tempo apenas fiquei saboreando as agradáveis sensações que ele estava me proporcionando, o calor de seu corpo sobre o meu, a saliência de sue ereção pulsando contra mim e o seu jeito felino e sedutor mexendo em cima de mim. Sim, eu estava me sentindo no paraíso.

Uma de suas mão desceu até minha cintura e começou a subir lentamente, levando consigo a minha blusa. Seus dedos gentis e desbravadores começaram então a acariciar minha pele antes intocada por outro. Eu era virgem até o momento. Talvez se eu não o fosse não teria tanta insegurança em relação a Itachi, mas talvez sim. A única diferença é que eu esperava algo um pouco mais 'especial'.

- Sakura? - ouvi a voz rouca chamando-me e fui pega na rede de seu olhar. E que olhar de pura devassidão hipnotizante. Ah, eu estava perdida.

- Uhm? - resmunguei, ainda sob efeito de suas carícias.

- Esta bem? Parece distante… - ele perguntou desconfiado, se afastando um pouco de mim, quebrando a temperatura calorosa que havia se apoderado de meu corpo.

- Não! - falei imediatamente, sem realmente pensar nos meus atos. Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o trouxe para mais perto de mim. Itachi ficou quieto, como se estivesse apenas esperando o que eu fosse fazer, ou talvez um pouco mais de reação minha e eu não o deixei esperando muito. Minha boca logo se apossou de seu pescoço, lambendo-o lascivamente, fazendo-o soltar um longo e deleitoso suspiro de satisfação, enquanto uma de minhas mãos arranhava levemente suas costas, provocando-o. Devia ser algo natural, afinal, eu praticamente não controlava meu corpo se remexendo sob o dele, procurando aumentar o contato e a fricção entre nossos corpos.

- Uhm… - resmungou perto de minha orelha, enquanto eu ainda me divertia com beijos, mordidas e lambidas em seu pescoço - o que mais você quer fazer comigo?

Eu sorri em seu pescoço e me aproximei de sua orelha, mordendo levemente seu lóbulo enquanto me alegrava com os gemidos furiosos e abafados dele e a pulsação crescente em seu membro que se pressionava mais ainda contra mim. Satisfeita em parte, minha lingua passeou pela concha e pela Hélix, deixando-a inteira molhada e passando a parte dois do meu plano.

- Gosta disso? - Perguntei bem próximo a sua orelha, onde meu hálito quente em contato com sua orelha molhada o fez estremecer nitidamente e me deixou agraciada. Dei-lhe uma ultima mordida antes de ele voltar-se para mim com um sorriso de canto de lábio enlouquecedor que pude sentir a parte inferior do meu ventre se aquecer instantaneamente e latejar.

- Provocativa, eu gosto disso – Me beijou sensualmente, um pouco mais calmo do que nas outras vezes, lambendo meus lábios e me fazendo delirar e pedir por mais - nada como uma mulher provocativa - continuou resmungando e falando coisas que eu mal compreendia enquanto me provocava mais - para poder brincar mais.

Não sei porque, mas a palavra brincar dele pareceu retumbar em todo o meu corpo e quando eu abri os olhos, não consegui mais ver aquele Itachi afetuoso e sim um sedutor, um libertino. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu mal o conhecia! Sei que eu o desejava de todas as formas possíveis, mas desde quando a lascívia passara a me controlar e não o que eu realmente sou? Eu não quero isso para mim, algo incerto com uma pessoa que mal conheço e mal sei o que esperar. Não posso entregar a ele a única coisa que talvez ele possa querer tão de imediato por não conseguir resistir a um homem. Ta, ok, "O" homem, mas, enfim, força!

- Itachi…? - nossa, como minha voz tinha desaparecido assim?

- Uhm?

- Eu, eu estou atrasada…

- O que? - ele me encarou como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Ok, no contexto, até que poderia se igualar a isto. Mas a minha dignidade estava em jogo.

- Eu estou atrasada, tenho que ir…

- O que houve? - me encarou firmemente, ainda com seu corpo repousando sob o meu.

- Nada, apenas me lembrei que estou atrasada.

- Sei que não é isso, o que te perturba, Sakura? - ele acariciou meu cabelo e seu olhar estava tão carinhoso que eu por alguns segundos pensei em desistir de resistir.

- Não… - tentei começar, mas não queria me abrir muito com ele.

- Pode dizer.

- Eu não, não podemos continuar. Não assim! - ele se levantou um pouco, encarando-me mais ainda.

- Assim como?

- Eu mal o conheço, mal sei que tipo de relação estamos, não quero fazer isso assim de qualquer forma… - virei meu rosto encabulada e provavelmente corando mais do que já estava de desejo.

- Não é de qualquer forma e, bom, ok - ele se levantou relutantemente e estendeu a mão para eu levantar - você ainda não confia em mim, não é?

- Não o conheço, como posso confiar?

- Certo - respondeu sério enquanto ia em direção a mesa e colocava sua camisa. Internamente uma vozinha gritou com todas as suas forças um não gigantesco.

- Não fique… sei lá, incomodado com isso, é apenas uma coisa minha. Eu não quero fazer isso sem antes ter algo certo.

Ele me encarou por um tempo e então assentiu com a cabeça, se aproximou de mim e beijou levemente minha testa.

- Não vou ficar - ele aproximou-se de meu rosto e o levantou com uma de suas mãos, forçando-me a encará-lo - eu respeito as suas vontades, apesar de parecer que você acredite no contrário - sorriu levemente e então, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo de cima da minha bochecha, me deu um singelo beijo - vamos? Não estava atrasada?

- É, bom, sim - falei sem graça, o seguindo pelo corredor.

Já vi que malhar de manhã com Itachi por perto também não daria muito certo.

...

* * *

><p>Eae, ficou bom? *-*<p>

Queria dar um suuuuper agradecimento aqui para todas as pessoas que me inspiraram insanamente. Sério, cada dia que eu lia uma review, escrevia um monte.

Não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEW, por favor, para eu ter aquela noção de como vocês estão em relação a fic e também para me inspirar =)

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

_Um pouco atrasada aqui no ffnet, mas aqui está mais um capítulo! Não é tão quente que nem o outro, mas espero que gostem! Aé, tem um recadinho no final sobre os andamentos da fic, dos casais, então se quiser dar sugestão, dê uma olhadinha lá =)_

_Boa leituraaa! o/_

xxxxx Hinata xxxxx

Eu ainda não sabia se era interessante a idéia de trabalhar junto com Naruto. Principalmente porque eu não, bem, não conseguia ser eu mesma quando ele estava por perto. Meus braços tremiam, minha voz falhava, meu cérebro parecia dar tela azul e só me passar pensamentos desconexos. Definitivamente eu não seria produtiva neste trabalho, mas, como Sakura mesmo havia me dito, eu tinha que encarar meus medos. Somente assim eu iria evoluir.

Ainda não tínhamos combinado o dia que iríamos começar o trabalho, mas Sakura disse que Naruto tinha ficado de combinar e ligar para ela, então, íamos esperá-lo.

- Hinata-sama? - ouvi a voz de meu primo, Neji , e o encontrei com parte da sua cabeça passando pela porta de meu quarto.

- Sim? Neji-niisan?

- O jantar esta servido, seu pai pediu para eu chamá-la. Só falta você.

- Ah! Obrigada - estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que perdi a hora do jantar. Tomara que papai não fique muito zangado. Ele detesta atrasos. Bem, ele detesta quase tudo, principalmente quando vindo de mim - já vou em um instante.

- Não se preocupe - ouvi a voz atrás da porta e entendi que ele me dava privacidade para eu me trocar. O que fiz o mais depressa e apavoradamente possível.

- Oi?

- Ele não esta zangado - e mais uma vez, ele parecia ler meus pensamentos.

- Ah. Obrigada, Neji-niisan.

Mais dois minutos e eu já estava descendo com ele para jantar. E então percebi o porque de meu pai não estar zangado. Havia um outro homem tomando alguma coisa com ele na sala de estar, provavelmente algum investidor da empresa. Ele sempre agia desta forma quando havia algum investidor.

- Aqui esta ela, Hinata - falou meu pai em bom e alto tomi, chamando a atenção do outro homem para mim. Eu terminei de descer as escadas e percebi mais uma pessoa sentada no sofá mais afastado dos dois. Este era mais jovem e eu não o reconheci de imediato.

- Que bela você se transformou! - falou o homem ao lado de meu pai - se bem que já o era quando pequena.

- Hinata, este aqui é o Sr. Inuzuka e este é o filho dele, Kiba - eu não os reconheci visualmente, mas o nome me lembrou como um estalo em meu cérebro. O Sr. Inuzuka era dono de uma empresa tão forte quanto a de meu pai e eu e o filho dele costumávamos estudar juntos quando pequenos.

- Oh, sim! Quanto tempo! Como estão? - respondi educadamente.

- Bem, muito bem.

- Akira, vamos deixar os dois a sós enquanto tratamos de negócios? - Meu pai chamou o Sr. Inuzuka, mas eu percebi que havia algo de errado. Alguma estranha intenção meu pai estava tendo ali.

Neji se retirou da sala tão rápido e furtivo que eu só descobri que ele se fora quando não o vi em lugar algum. Enfim, eu estava sozinha com Kiba, alguém que eu mal via há anos.

- Hinata-chan? - ele me chamou e eu sei que minhas bochechas estavam adquirindo uma coloração mais avermelhada.

- Si… sim? - como eu não consigo parar de gaguejar? Recomponha-se Hinata!

- Fiquei sabendo que esta fazendo Direito em Konoha, é verdade?

- Isso! - respondi tão rápido que acho que ele se assustou. Mas pelo menos não gaguejei. Vitória!

- Legal. Eu também estou fazendo lá, mas administração. Se quiser, eu posso te levar para as aulas, a sua casa é caminho da minha e seu pai disse que vai sempre de motorista.

- Ah… - o que falar, o que falar? Não quero ficar andando com uma pessoa desconhecida! Bem, eu o conhecia, mas assim não conta! Faz anos!

- Eu vou entender se sentir-se mais confortável com motorista, não precisa ficar preocupada. Eu lembro como você não gostava muito de ficar com pessoas que não conhecia bem - ele sorriu para mim gentilmente e eu me senti bem melhor. Eu não lembrava muito dele, mas pelo jeito, ele se lembrava bem de mim.

- Bem, obrigada… é que… eu, eu ainda não o…

- Sem problemas, Hinata-chan, não se preocupe, eu compreendo.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun - chamei-o com o prefixo quase sem perceber, o que me espantou um pouco, tanto quanto o celular tocando em meu bolso. Eu o peguei e vi um número não identificado, olhei para Kiba, um pouco incerta sobre atender e reparei que ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso gentil.

- Pode atender, eu não me importo - disse por fim, ao perceber minha tola falta de reação.

- Obrigada. De novo - e então subi as escadas, parando no corredor para atender por fim o celular insistente em minhas mãos - Alô?

-" _Hinata-chan? Tudo bom?"_

- É, sim, quem fala? - aquela voz não era estranha.

- _Ah, é mesmo, desculpa Hinata-chan, aqui é o Naruto! _- ele não precisou terminar de falar, antes mesmo eu já havia compreendido que era ele pela empolgação na fala. Congelei instantaneamente. Meu Kami! Como ele tinha meu celular? Porque ele me ligava? O que ele iria querer comigo? Será que a Sakura falou algo sobre eu gostar dele? O que…

- _Hinata-chan? Está aí? Oe!_

- Eh, sim… eu, eu, to.

- _Ufa, pensei que tinha desmaiado. Sabe como é, você sempre desmaiava né._

_- _Uhum - não ouse desmaiar agora!

- _Bem, então, Hinata-chan, conversei com o Gaara e o que você acha de amanhã nos reunirmos para fazermos o trabalho?_

_-_ Uhum.

- _Podemos almoçar juntos e então começar, aonde seria melhor fazermos? - _ele estava me chamando para almoçar?

- Uhum.

- _É… tava pensando, como a casa de Sakura é a mais próxima e o Sasuke também esta no grupo, podemos fazer lá. Almoçamos e vamos para lá, o que acha?_

_- _Uh... uhm.

- _Ahn, ok então. Combinado! Você avisa a Sakura-chan?_

Diga alguma coisa além desse maldito 'uhum' Hinata! Você consegue, pare de ser tão tola e insegura! Fale com ele.

- Sim, eu aviso.

- _Perfeito! Então, vou nessa, Hinata-chan. Durma bem, beijos!_

Eu paralisei. Ele havia me mandado beijos e me chamado para sair! Céus, estaria eu sonhando? O que eu iria fazer?

- Hinata-sama? Você esta bem? Está pálida - era Neji ao me lado, preocupado. Ele me deu um baita susto e me senti por alguns instantes como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado e ele tivesse me pego. Escondi rapidamente o celular, sem noção do que eu fazia, antes de tentar me recompor para responder.

- Sim, estou, estou sim.

- Então vamos, seu pai disse para irmos à mesa.

- Ta. - ele disse 'durma bem, beijos!', o que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele também gosta de mim? Naruto… Naruto-kun me mandou beijos!

XXXXX Sakura XXXXX

Devo confessar que foi muito difícil, mas muito mesmo, segurar o riso quando Hinata me contou sobre Naruto ligar para ela. Mas fora isso, ela ficou furiosa comigo! Acho que nunca a vi tão furiosa. Embora no final, ela mesma admitiu que tinha sido bom. Eu estava conseguindo manipulá-la! Só que em favor dela mesma.

Bem, fora essa parte de cupido, minha mente estava completamente absorvida por Itachi. Eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele e isso me dava muito medo. Medo porque eu tinha insegurança. Insegurança porque eu não conseguia confiar nele.

Havia algo que não cheirava bem. Eu sentia isso em minhas entranhas. Era como aquelas fortes intuições que as vezes surgem do nada, você _sabe_ que algo esta errado. E minhas intuições sempre eram verdades, por mais que eu tentasse ignorá-las. No final, elas sempre se mostravam reais. Algo não estava certo em relação a Itachi, eu ainda não sabia o que era, mas sabia que havia algo.

O estranho era que, em alguns momentos, esse sentimento ruim ia embora, como se o próprio Itachi se tornasse diferente. Até seu olhar mudava, suas carícias, seu jeito comigo, mas então, em outro instante, voltava aquela sensação incômoda que não me deixava ser feliz com ele.

Olhei para o livro em minhas mãos e reparei que estava na mesma página há um bom tempo. O banco de concreto do jardim da mansão não era lá muito confortável, mas algo no ambiente expandia minhas abstrações. A noite estava fresca, deliciosa, com várias estrelas e um cheiro de chuva gostoso no ar. A iluminação do poste ao lado do banco me fornecia a luz necessária para eu ler e admirar algumas flores ao meu redor. Aquele lugar poderia se tornar em um refúgio perfeito. Sereno, agradável e silencioso.

- Ei, Sakura?

- Hã? - assustei quando vi que havia mais alguém no jardim da mansão - Ah, oi Sasuke, como esta?

- Quando vamos fazer o trabalho? - ele se aproximou mais do banco em que eu estava sentada, 'lendo' um livro de Jane Austen.

Fiquei um pouco acanhada ao perceber que não estava mais só. A minha posição não era de uma mulher prendada, educada, mas sim de quase um garoto. Eu estava sentada de lado no banco, encostando apenas parte da minha cintura no encosto dele, com uma de minhas pernas esticada e a outra dobrada, o que fazia meu joelho servir de apoio para a minha mão que segurava o livro.

O Uchiha caçula andava, como sempre, de mãos nos bolsos, nariz empinado, postura altiva, olhos negros profundos e sérios, um ar de superioridade acima do normal vestido em uma bermuda preta simples mais uma camisa branca um pouco amarrotada, provavelmente teria dormido com ela. Já eu estava com um short jeans claro preso por um cinto coral, uma regata preta justa, delineando bem os traços de meu corpo e um allstar preto com uma meia curta.

- Olá para você também! E aqui esta o Sr. Educação! - zombei, mas tentando realmente fazer uma crítica e observação, quem sabe assim ele aprendesse a ser mais educado. Não acho que foi o caso, pois ele apenas ficou me encarando friamente, como se estivesse me estrangulando em sua imaginação.

- Uhm - falou após perceber que eu não falaria mais nada. Não fora bem um plano, eu só estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Ele pareceu desistir e então se sentou ao meu lado, me obrigando a dobrar minha perna esticada. Apoiou as mãos nas suas pernas, enquanto se debruçava nelas e encarava fixamente o chão - romance? - me perguntou depois de um longo tempo, sem desviar o olhar do chão.

- Sim.

- Não é bom ler essas coisas, deixa as mulheres tolas - criticou, mas eu senti que havia algo a mais nisso.

- Tolas? Que idéia de girico! Que mal há em nos deliciarmos com uma boa história? Isso não quer dizer que iremos acreditar em qualquer maluco por aí - falei sorrindo para ele, me divertindo com a sua critica. Sasuke era um mistério para mim. Em um momento revoltado, e em outro, tentando conversar comigo.

Ele continuou encarando o chão por um tempo e eu o analisando. O que se passava pela cabeça dele? Eu não fazia idéia, mas gostaria de compreendê-lo mais. Que ele se abrisse. Minha intuição, nesse caso, me mostrava que ele era uma boa pessoa, mas um ser arisco, cheio de barreiras e uma bomba prestes a explodir.

xxxx Sasuke xxxx

O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Aquela garota é o capeta! Só pode. Tinha feito de tudo para eu nem pensar duas vezes antes de dar-lhe um tiro e agora, fica ali toda meiga sentada naquele banco do quintal com aquelas lindas coxas brancas e bem torneadas. Eu devo estar louco. Ou é alguma bruxaria dela.

Não havia uma só vez em nossas conversas que ela não tentava me corrigir ou me apontar algum defeito. Me ignorava e me fazia sentir um tolo. E o pior, eu não tinha mais vontade de matá-la! Bem, não era tanto assim, afinal, o dia em que a peguei com Itachi eu quase o quis fazer, mas preferi apenas destruir os seus sonhos. Sabia os efeitos que minhas palavras causariam em Itachi e também que ele seria idiota o suficiente para ficar perturbado por alguns dias.

Mas mesmo assim, eu não sentia tanta repulsa por ela quanto eu costumava sentir. Ela, a seu modo, parecia se importar comigo. Em me enxergar. Em acreditar em mim e principalmente, o que talvez piorava mais ainda a situação, ela não me temia como os outros.

- Mulheres sempre acreditam, mesmo que seja o mais cafajeste que há.

- Há exceções, claro, mas não conheci muitas não. Eu não cairia - ela falou com convicção e eu tive um pouco de pena. Pena porque ela já tinha caído.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta! Não é tão fácil assim me enganarem.

- E quanto a Itachi? Quer dizer que você sabe que ele é um mulherengo e não caiu na conversa dele? - perguntei curto e grosso, chegando a raiz do problema. Não sei porque eu me preocupava, mas eu o fazia.

- Ainda estou avaliando-o - notei certa relutância em sua voz. Ela tinha dúvidas - você e ele não se dão muito bem né?

- Não.

- Porque?

- Não é assunto seu.

- Nem eu e Itachi somos assunto seu. Deixa de ser chato - ela me encarou com aqueles sinceros olhos verdes. Eles pareciam brilhar, eram cheios de vida, de energia - Sabe, você pode confiar em mim, se abrir é bom.

- Não confio em ninguém e muito menos conto coisas minhas.

- Certo. Você não gosta de aproximação então?

- Não.

- Então porque veio conversar comigo?

- Porque quero saber do trabalho e você até agora não me respondeu a maldita pergunta - não era bem por isso, mas eu não queria dar espaço para ela penetrar minhas barreiras. Não queria que ela me conhecesse, se aproximasse e se tornasse alguém importante.

- Aff - ela suspirou, desanimada - Amanhã, aqui mesmo se não tiver problemas para você e Naruto combinou de todos almoçarmos juntos.

- Eu não vou. Encontro vocês aqui.

- Porque não, Sasuke? - sua voz era suave, atenciosa.

- Não quero, apenas por isso.

- Você poderia criar alguns laços, fazer algumas amizades. Naruto parece ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? - respondi nervoso. Aquela garota parecia que a todo momento me levava ao meu limite - Eu não quero criar laços. Isso não é para mim.

- Porque não experimenta? - e ela insistia. Meu Kami, porque mesmo eu sentei ao lado dela?

- Hn. - tentei a ignorar, mas ela não parava de me encarar. A luz do poste fazia seus olhos parecerem ainda mais claros do que eram, mais brilhantes. Eu estava louco, certeza. Encarei as estrelas, pensando em como escapar, em como dizer não, apesar de que todo o meu ser queria aceitar o que quer que ela pedisse.

- Que tal assim, nós vamos e se por algum instante você ficar desconfortável, se sentir mal com eles, nós dois voltamos na hora?

- Hn - eu não podia ir.

- Isso é um sim?

- Naruto me detesta - falei por fim. Não sei porque, mas acabei contando - eu não quero ir por isso. Já basta termos que fazer o trabalho juntos.

- Porque?

- Por coisas que eu fiz no passado.

- Tipo?

Suspirei. Ela não desistia. E eu estranhamente queria continuar.

- Quando mais novos, bem, eu e ele éramos inseparáveis. Fomos grandes amigos, mas eu estraguei isso. Eu comecei a fazer coisas que, bem, ele não gostava e então a situação foi piorando até eu… até eu…

- Não vou julgar, pode falar.

- Até eu dormir com a namorada dele.

- O que? - ela se espantou e eu vi em seu olhar a repulsa. Como eu pensei que seria. Idiota! Porque foi falar essas coisas?

- É, isso mesmo. Ela queria, eu também e fim - falei grosso. Se bem que a parte de ela querer, não era bem assim. Eu a seduzi por raiva de Naruto, mas não contaria isso agora.

- É, entendo. Ele não deve ter levado numa boa isso - vi sua tentativa de sorrir, tentando mostrar-se simpática na situação, mas claramente pensando coisas ruins a meu respeito.

- Pois é. Ele tentou me bater, mas ele é um baka, eu revidei e acabei dando uma surra nele - porque eu não parava de falar? E falava as piores coisas que eu havia feito? Ela arregalou os olhos, agora sim eu tinha a feito se afastar.

- Porque você fez isso?

- O que?

- Porque? - que diabos de pergunta era aquela? Eu estava afim e fiz, simples assim.

- Não tive motivos.

- O que houve para você fazer essas coisas? Para você tomar caminhos que pelo jeito só te fizeram mal?

- Não me fizeram mal! Você não sabe de nada! - Maldita, como ela ousava falar aquilo?

- Não estou te atacando Sasuke, estou tentando te ajudar. Eu sei que você quer - eu não quero nada dessa maluca, porque ela não fica quieta? Eu me levantei, ignorando-a e pronto para ir embora antes que eu a agredisse, mas ela abriu a boca novamente - fugir é sempre mais fácil. Encare seus problemas.

- Você é meu problema!

- Então me encare! - ela se levantou, olhando desafiadoramente para mim e eu naquele momento fiquei com muita raiva, tanta que me aproximei dela pronto para estrangulá-la. Mas tudo o que fiz foi ficar imobilizado perante seus lindos olhos verdes, seu perfume, seu decote e seu tamanho peculiar que me agradou. Ela era bem mais baixa do que eu, o que fazia ela levantar a cabeça de um jeito muito provocativo.

A atração que senti por ela me fez parar de pensar. Eu a queria e a beijei. Fui rápido o suficiente para não deixá-la escapar, segurei-a pela cintura firmemente, colando nossos corpos, enquanto eu tentava ganhar passagem pelos seus lábios. Algo que não ocorreu. Ela ficou inerte por apenas alguns segundos e após isso, começou a tentar me afastar.

- O que? Vai fugir? - provoquei, a segurando bem firme contra mim, enquanto ela tentava se afastar, me propiciando uma vista melhor ainda de seu decote.

- Sasuke, não. Me solta. Pare já com isso, eu não, eu… você sabe sobre eu e seu irmão! - ela estava exasperada, como se estivesse cometendo um crime.

- Não sabia que vocês tinham algo sério, mas de qualquer forma, pode ter certeza que Itachi esta fazendo coisas muito piores. Porque não aproveita?

- Não sou assim! Eu não faria algo do tipo mesmo que ele o estivesse fazendo na minha frente! Agora me solta! - ela vociferou. Eu finalmente a tinha deixado zangada. Bem feito, quem manda ficar me atazanando toda hora.

- Porque? Sei que sente atração por mim desde o dia em que chegou nesta casa.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! Eu não quero nada com você, apenas ajudá-lo e se esta é a sua idéia de me irritar, bem, funcionou, mas não vou desistir de te ajudar - ela estava desesperada em meus braços, tentando a todo o tempo se soltar e olhando para a porta do jardim com receio de que alguém nos visse. Eu devia dizer, aquela garota não cedia fácil. No entanto, eu mesmo tinha minhas dúvidas, eu gostava da companhia dela e não queria que ela desistisse.

- Tocante… muito tocante - falei num sussurro, encantado pela sua expressão apavorada - Todo esse esforço por alguém que não merece - eu a segurei mais firme, de forma que ela agora não conseguia se debater, ficando imóvel em meus braços. Obriguei-a a me encarar e ela se encolheu ao notar a seriedade em meu rosto - saia desta enquanto ainda não se machucou. Ele não valoriza ninguém além de si mesmo - ela ficou de boca aberta, espantada. Talvez só agora tivesse entendido o que eu estivera querendo dizer desde o início. Quando a soltei, ela não se mexeu. Ficou olhando inerte para o mesmo ponto atrás de mim - Boa noite - minha voz saiu mais suave do que eu queria. Eu estava com remorso. Remorso de ter tirado um pouco a alegria e o brilho daquele rosto.

xxxx

_Eae, o que acharam? =)_

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Vivian Salim, susann e kekedia por acompanharem a fic! Muito obrigada!_

_Sei que estou demorando a postar aqui no ffnet em comparação ao nyahf, mas jájá normalizo tudo hihi. Vou trazer a mesma questão que abordei lá:_

_Estou ainda em dúvida quais serão os outros casais, então, alguém tem sugestões? Por óbvio dois já estão certos: itasak e hinaxnaru, mas não sei ainda quanto a Sasuke, pensei em não deixá-lo com ninguém, mas por outro lado, também seria legal ele conhecer alguém bacana (difícil é saber quem hehe), até pensei em fazê-lo gay, mas pelo que vi no nyahf isso esta fora de cogitação. Bom, ainda estou matutando aqui, portanto, se tiverem pedidos, farei o possível para atender =)_

_Um abração a todos e uma maravilinda semana!_

_Ja ne =)_

_Aé, reviews plz hihi_


	9. Chapter 9

_Finalmente trouxe o capitulo 9! Havia me esquecido de novo, apenas postei no Nyah, mil desculpas!_

_O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais, como já havia explicado lá, passei a pascoa com meu namorado que não via há 2 meses e essa semana vou passar o tempo todo no forum, mas logo arrumo uma brecha para postar o próximo, se bem que, ando desanimando bastante com o andamento aqui no ffnet._

_Ademais, espero que gostem.._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Acordei um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Minha noite não fora lá das melhores e apenas conseguir cair no sono após horas de trovões, inquietações e rolamentos na cama. Motivo? As palavras de Sasuke naquela noite.

Ele estava certo. Todo o meu ser acreditava nisso, mas havia algo, uma parte em mim, que não queria acreditar. Talvez… talvez Itachi fosse daquela forma, um libertinho, um mulherengo, mas, de novo, talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse mudando comigo. Era possível, não era? Afinal, havia momentos em que ele parecia ser uma outra pessoa. Eu poderia trazer essa outra pessoa a tona mais vezes, não poderia?

Encarei-me no espelho e analisei as conseqüências de minha noite insone. Olheiras negras e horrendas, pálpebra pesada e um olhar opaco, sem brilho. Bem, não seria hoje o dia em que eu me sentiria extremamente 'bela'. Pensando nisso, peguei a primeira blusa que vi no meu guarda-roupa, era uma regata justa vermelha de decote comportado, e a vesti sem cerimônia.

A escolha da calça foi um pouco mais meticulosa, olhei para uma jeans escuro, depois para uma clara, e novamente para a escura, pegando uma terceira que era um meio termo. De acessório, apenas peguei meu colar preferido, que era de prata e um pingente de ametista em forma de lua que ficava um pouco acima do meu peito.

Eu não costumava usar muita maquiagem logo de manhã. Apenas um lápis preto pouco marcante e um batom nude, mas naquela ocasião, eu tive que tentar disfarçar um pouco as olheiras.

Quando eu estava abrindo a porta para descer, uma brisa fria me fez pensar novamente. Olhei para minha escrivaninha e achei o que eu queria, um casaco preto fino que ia até a metade da minha coxa. Era o suficiente.

Ao chegar na cozinha, Sasuke estava lá, tomando seu café com toda a classe e superioridade dignas de um Uchiha. Suas roupas eram impecáveis, sem um amassado. Usava uma calça preta daquelas de exército cheia de bolsos e um cinto cinza escuro, uma camisa azul escuro e um tenis estilo skatista. Combinava maravilhosamente com ele.

- Bom dia - falei mais alegre do que eu realmente estava. Ele tirou o olhar da xícara e me encarou, talvez surpreso por não ter me ouvido chegar.

- Bom dia. - respondeu seco, mas respondeu, o que por si só já era um avanço. Eu me sentei e comecei a pensar no que iria comer. Afinal, ali sempre tinha diversas coisas espalhadas pela imensa mesa que daria pra alimentar dez pessoas. Optei por um mamão e um suco de início.

- Dormiu bem? - tentei manter a conversa.

- Hn.

- Foi uma baita chuva né?

- Hn.

- Seu humor deve ser uma beleza logo de manhã - afirmei, já conformada que ele não iria me responder, mas eu precisava me distrair. Pensar no que fazer quanto a Itachi estava me deixando louca - Vou confirmar com o pessoal que você vai comer com a gente, ok?

- Hn.

- Certo. Bem, quanto ao problema seu com Naruto… vocês vão superar isso. Naruto não vai criar confusão - sorri para ele, tentando incentivá-lo, mas ele ainda continuava encarando a xícara. Bela distração ele era.

- Sakura?

- Uhm? - perguntei enquanto colocava mel no mamão, já salivando de vontade de comer logo.

- Foi mal, por ontem.

Por essa eu não esperava. Olhei ligeiramente para ele e percebi que ele me encarava firme, o que me fez desviar o olhar. Sasuke estava com uma aura mais madura do que o normal e uma expressão gentil que não era natural dele. Mas eu não queria tocar no assunto tão cedo, tampouco tinha achado que ouviria desculpas do Uchiha.

- Está tudo bem, desde que não aconteça de novo.

- Não posso prometer nada - ele respondeu sincero, e vi com desgosto um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Só me faltava mais um Uchiha me atazanando!

- Sasuke! - ralhei - Se você se atrever a…

- Calma, Sakura… estava te irritando apenas.

- Continue assim que vai ganhar um olho roxo rapidinho!

Ele me ignorou, levantando-se da mesa e batendo a mão no meu ombro antes de sair, me deixando sozinha naquele cômodo gigante e frio. Minha apetite por alguns instantes pareceu diminuir.

Eu sabia que aquela casa havia transformado minha vida em um caos. Desde que eu chegara ali, não me sentia eu mesma. Os Uchihas eram problemáticos e eu me via no meio de tudo isso, afetando-me intensamente.

- Bom dia querida! - ouvi uma voz suave.

- Oh, bom dia Mikoto… dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem! - ela se sentou à minha frente e começou a preparar um prato com tudo o que era possível - e você querida?

- Bem também - mentirosa!

- Sasuke tem estado bem melhor, até consigo as vezes conversar com ele. Queria te agradecer Sakura.

- Não tem o que agradecer, eu não estou fazendo nada.

- Claro que esta! Vi que você é sempre amigável com ele e, bem, ele precisa disso. Acho que eu esqueci de dar atenção aos meus filhos. Principalmente a Sasuke. Ele cresceu sem ninguém para apoiá-lo, para estar ali com ele.

- E quanto a Itachi? - perguntei curiosa, talvez eu conseguisse obter algo sobre ele.

- Ah… Itachi foi nosso primogênito, era diferente, a atenção acabou sendo um pouco maior, apesar de que ele sempre foi muito independente. Desde pequeno! - ela ergueu o garfo enquanto gesticulava, alheia ao pedaço de mamão quase caindo dele - nunca precisou de ninguém, nem de afeto. Praticamente se criou sozinho - falou enquanto comia - esse foi nosso erro. Achar que com Sasuke seria a mesma coisa. Já terminou, querida? Coma mais, você esta tão magra!

- Eu realmente já estou satisfeita. E os dois, nunca foram amigos?

- Ah, bom… acho que você já percebeu que eles não se dão muito bem né? Quando crianças eles até que eram unidos, mas depois… É complicada a história - ela voltou a comer, parando um pouco de falar enquanto mastigava - temo que não sou eu quem deva contar isto, Itachi não iria gostar.

- Itachi? - então o problema era com ele?

- É, bem, houve anos atrás um incidente com ele que o transformou bastante. Ele não fala sobre isso e é melhor você nem tocar no assunto, ele fica mais do que furioso.

- Algo com ele e Sasuke?

- Sim e não. A princípio não, mas Sasuke sempre quis atenção e quando finalmente ganhou, Itachi a…

- Ei, Sakura? Vamos? - Sasuke estava na porta, já com seu material e uma cara séria me esperando.

Eu praguejei mentalmente. Mikoto não queria contar, mas eu sentia que ela aos poucos iria me dar detalhes da situação.

- Boa aula, queridos! - falou ela com um sorriso simpático, voltando a se concentrar na comida.

Derrotada, eu apenas pude ir atrás de Sasuke. Nós fomos calados até metade do caminho para Konoha. Creio que ele tivesse ouvido parte de nossa conversa e provavelmente não tinha gostado nem um pouco disso afinal, ele estava com um carranca bem feia ao meu lado.

Já eu, por outro lado, estava ainda mais curiosa. Havia algo entre os dois que eu sabia ser importante, principalmente em relação a Itachi. Eu queria conhecê-lo melhor, mas também tinha a sensação de que ele nunca se abriria.

- Pare de procurar coisas, Sakura.

- Oi?

- Ouvi a conversa com minha mãe.

- Uhm.

- Não abra a ferida novamente, estou te avisando, principalmente por Itachi. Ele praticamente apagou seu passado.

- Bem, mas eu me importo com ele e se nós vamos… sei lá, se nós vamos ter alguma coisa, eu teria que conhecer isso, não?

- Vocês não vão ter alguma coisa, tire isso logo da cabeça - ele se irritou, encarando-me furioso - ele vai te machucar, é só isso que ele sabe fazer!

- Não foi muito diferente o que ele me disse sobre você.

- Hn - ele pareceu emburrar e ficou encarando a rua, sério - eu não… eu não me importava com nada, ainda não me importo, talvez, mas estou… perturbado com você. Você mora com a gente, é como se fosse da família agora. Vocês dois juntos não vai dar certo, ele vai te magoar e você vai ficar destruída, tendo que morar no mesmo lugar que ele.

- Bem, porque você afirma tanto isso? Me conte o que ele andou fazendo então! - desta vez fui eu a irritar.

- Ele e os amigos dele, grande parte do centro acadêmico, pegam as novatas, seduzem elas, fazem promessas e coisas assim e depois as descartam. Itachi é o mais famoso por isso.

- Eu não acredito que ele estaria fazendo isso comigo.

- Ele está. Você é uma da lista deles.

- E se ele tiver mudado? - Será que eu poderia confiar nas palavras de Sasuke? Eu estaria julgando Itachi sem mal conhecê-lo.

- Aos meus olhos, é impossível, Sakura. Mas, você já ta sabendo sobre ele, seja cuidadosa e tente não se apaixonar tolamente como as outras.

Eu já estava apaixonada, esse era o problema.

xxxxx

Chegando na sala encontrei Hinata já em seu lugar e fui sentar atrás dela.

- Bom dia Hina!

- Bom dia Sakura! Ah, bom dia, Sasuke-san - eu olhei para trás e reparei que Sasuke estava parado atrás de mim, como se estivéssemos juntos, mas então ele acenou com a cabeça e foi se sentar atrás de mim. Algo raro, já que normalmente ele se sentava em um lugar completamente isolado.

Naruto e Gaara chegaram logo em seguida, sentando naruto ao lado de Hinata e Gaara ao meu lado. Eu me senti em um grupo ali, apesar de não nos conhecermos muito ainda, me sentia bem.

- Sakura, o… o Itachi veio te procurar um pouco mais cedo - Hinata sussurrou para mim, como se tivesse receio que qualquer outra pessoa a pudesse ouvir.

- Aé? Faz tempo?

- Não, uns cinco minutos atrás - eu me inclinei para ouvi-la melhor - ele pediu que fosse à sala dele.

Eu não podia negar que estava louca de vontade de vê-lo, minha insegurança havia crescido muito durante a noite, mas mesmo assim, eu queria ir atrás dele. Sorri de forma cúmplice para Hinata e praticamente sai correndo da sala.

As salas do quinto ano eram no ultimo andar. As melhores salas inclusive. Ar condicionado, cadeiras estofadas e super macias que eu provavelmente dormiria nelas, havia café e petiscos para eles também. Havia três salas ali e eu fiquei um pouco incerta em qual entrar. Não sabia em qual Itachi estaria.

- Sakura? - ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e quando olhei, me deparei com Shisui.

- Ah, oi, bom dia!

- O que faz aqui? - havia um tom malicioso em sua voz assim como em seu sorriso de canto.

- Estava… procurando Itachi.

- Ah - ele ficou me encarando, o que me deixou desconcertada.

- Qual é a sala dele?

- A sala dele? - novamente aquele tom que já estava começando a me irritar.

- É.

- Uhm… venha comigo que eu te levo até ele.

Shisui passou por mim rapidamente e eu o segui. Alguns alunos nos encararam e boa parte das garotas ficaram cochichando algo enquanto me secavam indignadas. O motivo? Para mim desconhecido.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando passamos pelas três salas, não entrando em nenhuma delas, mas em uma porta no fim do corredor.

Ali não era bem uma sala de aula e sim uma sala de lazer. Sofás macios e deliciosos por toda a parte, televisão gigantesca, escrivaninhas com alguns notebooks em cima, uma estante repleta de livros e uma mesa redonda com alguns aperitivos.

Shisui entrou na frente e eu fiquei um pouco atrás, incerta sobre entrar ou não. Estava ali o primo de Hinata acompanhado de mais duas pessoas com quem conversava, três moços em volta da mesa redonda comendo e gargalhando e Itachi sentado no sofá ao lado de uma moça apática com uma rosa no cabelo.

- Olá meus queridos! - Shisui falou bem alto, atraindo a atenção de todos que logo voltaram-se para mim - trouxe um presentinho para você, Itachi.

Itachi me encarou por um tempo antes de decidir se levantar, enquanto a moça ao seu lado apenas continuou me fuzilando com o olhar. O que ela seria dele?

- Achei que não vinha mais - falou quando chegou perto de mim, me levando de volta para o corredor.

- Uhm - um arrependimento começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu não deveria ter vindo.

- Como você esta? - Itachi sorriu afetuosamente para mim e tentou acariciar meu rosto, mas em um impulso eu me afastei - o que houve?

- Fiquei sabendo das coisas que você apronta com as calouras, Itachi - ele cerrou o olhar, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto analisava minuciosamente meu rosto.

- Quem lhe falou sobre isso? - seu tom era um pouco impertinente e rude.

- Não importa, eu descobri - respondi no mesmo tom.

- Sasuke, aquele viado… - falou mais para si do que para mim - você não percebe que ele esta com ciúmes?

- Muito conveniente - falei sarcástica, me imaginando como uma bolinha de ping pong com os dois irmãos de jogadores.

- Não vou negar, Sakura - ele olhou para os lados e então me puxou para uma parte mais vazia do corredor. Ele pareceu recear em falar, mas então adquiriu coragem, curvando-se para ficar mais próximo de mim e poder falar em um tom mais baixo - eu fiz diversas coisas desagradáveis, para não dizer pior, e uma delas foi essa brincadeira com as calouras, mas você mesma sabe que não estou fazendo isso com você.

- Não sei não, apenas sei que não posso confiar em você - ele suspirou, olhando um ponto distante atrás de mim para então me encarar firme e decidido.

- Então, permita-me… - ele segurou uma de minhas mãos, beijando delicadamente a costa dela sem tirar seus suplicantes olhos dos meus e falou em um fio de voz rouca, porém firme - que eu conquiste a sua confiança.

Completamente e sem sombra de dúvidas, eu estava em apuros, pois jamais conseguiria negar algo a ele desta forma. Minha atração por ele era forte demais e foi com um susto que eu percebi isso naquele momento. O encanto era muito forte.

A sua proposta não era muito. Ele poderia estar me enganando neste exato momento, mas… eu teria que acreditar para descobrir, não é mesmo? E todo meu espírito queria acreditar nele. Furiosamente!

...

* * *

><p><em>É isso, eae gostaram? Qualquer crítica, dúvida, erros, etc, por favor, não esqueçam de avisar com <strong>REVIEWS<strong>, mas não vou tolerar **sacanagem** como a que eu responderei abaixo._

_Para "**anon**" - Por favor, não me chame de queridinha, não lhe dei intimidade para isso, e não tente mais me insultar, afinal, seu comentário não foi, definitivamente, uma crítica construtiva. Sim, eu sei a diferença entre uma escrita clara e direta para uma confusa e ruim, afinal, tenho que ler diversos doutrinadores por dia sobre complicadas matérias, creio que já aprendi bastante sobre isto. Agora se você não aprendeu a criticar de forma a trazer algo útil, então eu agradeceria se não acompanhasse mais a fic ou deixasse comentários desse tipo, ainda mais como anônimo, pois não me resta outra opção a não ser responde-lo por aqui. De resto, sei bem que minha sinopse não é maravilhosa, assim como minha escrita, mas é a primeira vez que alguém relata ser confusa, sendo tantos outros comentários dizendo o contrário. Portanto, desacreditarei no seu._

_De resto, se algum outro leitor meu achar a mesma coisa, ficarei grata em melhorar. E eu apreciaria se apontassem as passagens que não estão sendo interpretadas de forma clara, assim posso arrumá-las._

_É por esta e outras que estou cada vez me desanimando com o FFnet._

_Bom, até mais.._


	10. Chapter 10

_Prontooo! Um capítulo curtinho em relação aos normais (vou dar uma diminuída neles hihi)._

_Desculpem a demora, era para eu ter postado no final de semana mas surgiu umas coisas aqui =/_

_Bom, passando aqui um geral do que vi nos comentários aqui e no nyah: então, o lance entre sasuke e Itachi sóoo mais pra frente heheh. E o Itachi é mesmo um safado e eu também não queria que Sakura caísse na dele, maaaas ela quer se arriscar, vamos ver o que isso dá né ;P_

_Tentando comentar sem dar muitos spoilers é difícil heheh_

_Bom, espero que gostem! =)_

_Aé, queria agradecer aqui imensamente a vocês que me apoiaram em relação ao comentário nonsense.. __**obrigada**__ mesmo!_

_Divirtam-se com a leitura!_

xxxxx

Capítulo 10

As aulas nunca foram tão longas como aquelas. Ou talvez, meu debate interno nunca fora tão complicado. Itachi conseguia entrar em minha mente, ocupá-la por inteiro. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer quanto a ele. Por um lado, eu queria com todas as forças me deixar levar por aqueles lindos e encantadores olhos, por outro, eu sentia um frio na espinha que sempre me lembrava: "não é seguro".

Mas, eu não descobriria se nunca tentasse, não é mesmo? Afinal, só se consegue algo quem se arrisca.

- Ei, Sakura?

- Uhm? - encarei Sasuke a minha frente, de braços cruzados e nada feliz.

- Você vem ou vai ficar ai dormindo mesmo? - Foi só então que eu percebi que todos da sala já haviam se retirado, restando apenas eu com meu material espalhado pela mesa. Embaraçada por estarem os quatro apenas me esperando, corri guardar meu material.

- Sakura-chan, você esta bem? - Ouvi a voz gentil do Naruto desta vez e me virei para ele, já com minha mochila nas costas.

- Sim, sim, não se preocupem!

- Você vai ficar pensativa assim durante o trabalho? - Sasuke me interrogou, mostrando uma leve, ok, uma grande irritação.

- Não, prometo que estarei totalmente concentrada para ele. Podemos ir? Estou com fome.

Naruto e Gaara foram na frente, com o primeiro tagarelando em um tom absurdo enquanto o segundo apenas mantinha-se quieto e balançava ocasionalmente a cabeça. Eu e Hinata fomos logo em seguida, com Sasuke atrás de nós em uma distância 'segura' para ele.

- Vamos comer no Ichiraku? - berrou Naruto poucos passos a nossa frente.

- Ramen no almoço? Sério?

- Ah, Sakura-chan, vamos, vai! É tão bom!

- Por mim… pode… ser, Naruto-kun - Hinata falou ao meu lado completamente vermelha e encarando o chão.

- Ok, por mim também, Sasuke? - olhei para trás para ver sua resposta, pois algo em mim imaginou que ele não emitiria som algum. Dito e feito, ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça bem de leve.

Foi assim que paramos em uma mesinha circular no Ichiraku. Uma turma tão estranha como essa seria difícil encontrar novamente. Hinata tinha vergonha do Naruto e por isso evitava conversar de qualquer forma. Já Naruto, falava o tempo todo, bobagens o tempo todo. Como Gaara aguentava? Mas pelo menos, ele parecia lidar bem com a presença de Sasuke, parecia não se importar ou não guardar mágoas profundas. Enquanto a Sasuke, este parecia querer se manter o mais afastado possível de Naruto, sentando-se longe dele.

- Sakura? - Gaara me chamou.

- Uhm? - perguntei enquanto pensava em qual ramem pedir.

- Porque você mora com os Uchihas?

- Ah… - eu o encarei, surpresa com a pergunta e vi Sasuke fazer o mesmo, interessando-se na conversa - bem, meu pai trabalha para o pai deles desde… desde sempre heheh… e insistiu que eu viesse morar aqui. Minha mãe faleceu, então, eu não tinha mais alguém para morar. Acabei aceitando.

- Sinto muito.

Eu sorri simpaticamente para ele. A conversa infelizmente me fez lembrar de minha mãe. Ela sempre me aconselhava, sempre estava ao meu lado em todos os momentos de minha vida. Ela iria me guiar em relação a Itachi. Por um momento a sua falta pareceu maior.

- Mas agora você tem a gente, Sakura-chan! - Naruto sorriu para mim fraternamente e eu me senti momentaneamente bem.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

- Eu também perdi meus pais, sei como é ruim… quando precisar conversar, só chamar, ok?

Eu sorri para ele, um pouco sem graça por estar sendo o centro da conversa. Olhei para Hinata ao meu lado que tinha uma coloração mais corada do que o normal e me surgiu uma idéia.

- Hey, Naruto, você e Hinata se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Ah… bem… sim, meio que sempre fomos conhecidos, não é Hina? Por causa de nossas famílias, sabe como é. Assim como Gaara e o… o Sasuke - ele engoliu em seco antes de olhar para o moreno ao meu lado, como se só naquele momento tivesse se dado conta da presença dele.

- Aé? Hinata me falou bastante de você, achei que se conheciam bem - Obviamente que ela me olhou furiosa e tentou pisar no meu pé, mas eu desviei agilmente.

Naruto pareceu ficar encabulado, coçou o cabelo desajeitadamente e esbanjou um enorme sorriso - sério Hina? Espero que apenas coisas boas né, heheh…

- Oh, sim, me disse que você era uma ótima pessoa, simpático, gentil, atencioso, prestativo, amigável… - fui falando e reparando que Hinata ia ficando mais e mais vermelha e com mais raiva de mim.

- É, eu sou mesmo! - ele riu um pouco sem graça, olhando para Hinata de relance, enquanto esta apenas encarava a mesa a sua frente fazendo com que seu cabelo encobrisse parte de seu rosto e escondesse sua coloração avermelhada.

- E convencido né?

- Heheh, mas, não sabia que pensava isso de mim, Hinata-chan… fico feliz - ele olhou para ela, com um lindo sorriso e percebeu o quanto a garota estava vermelha quando ela levantou minimamente a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras dele. Ela arregalou os olhos ao reparar que ele a encarava firmemente com seus belos olhos azuis. Há! Consegui algo.

Olhei com uma felicidade boba para os outros dois companheiros na mesa, mas Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça em um gesto reprovador enquanto Gaara apenas retornou o olhar, sem no entanto, expressar algo.

- Aqui esta seus pedidos! - chegou um atendente do Ichiraku com nosso ramen e então, Naruto esqueceu-se completamente de Hinata e atacou na fúria o primeiro de seus cinco pedidos.

xxxx Naruto xxxx

Hinata estava corada. Porque ela sempre corava comigo e ficava daquele jeito? Eu sei que ela não age assim sempre, afinal, é difícil eu não reparar nela, mas… porque comigo ela sempre ficava calada, recatada?

Pelo menos agora eu sabia que ela pensava coisas boas sobre mim. Bom, segundo Sakura né, não sei se eu poderia confiar realmente, mas… pelo jeito que Hinata ficou, acho que era verdade sim.

Meu Kami! Estou comendo ramen e pensando na Hinata? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Porque aqueles belos olhos brancos me chamam tanta a atenção?

Uhm… acho melhor eu parar de encarar ela. Todos já perceberam e ela esta ficando absurdamente vermelha. Será que… será que ela tem vergonha de mim? Ela nunca mantem seu olhar no meu, nem mesmo quando eu tento ser simpático. Esse ramen esta delicioso! Acho que eu pedi pouco, vou ter que chamar o tio de novo. Não! Melhor não! Hinata vai achar que eu sou um guloso!

Mas, eu queria tanto experimentar os dois novos sabores de ramen! Cinco sabores para um almoço é muito pouco. Ela não vai achar que eu sou guloso, apenas alguém que sabe apreciar um bom almoço.

- Ei, Tio? Me vê os dois sabores novos também!

Porque todo mundo do nada decidiu me encarar? Até o teme, aquele traidor! Se bem que Sasuke parece diferente. Não o tenho visto mais com aquelas pessoas, mas, sempre melhor não baixar a guarda. Aquele idiota. Aposto que esta tentando alguma coisa com a coitada da Sakura-chan. Aquela casa não é boa pra ela. Imagina, viver com dois Uchihas infames como aqueles. Isso não estava certo!

- Naruto-kun? – Hinata! Ah, que lindos olhos! – você esta bem? – porque ela desvia tão rápido, são tão lindos seus olhos, não devia se envergonhar deles! Seus lábios também… mas estão sujos. Será que se eu tentar, ela vai ficar brava?

- Hai, Hinata-chan! Perai – eu me aproximei dela rapidamente e notei o jeito como ela corou e pareceu petrificar. Jurava que esse som ritmado era o coração dela. Neste caso até faz sentido. Dúvido que algum homem tenha se aproximado tanto dela assim. Eu segurei seu queixo e ela não reagiu. Fora a cor, claro. Bem, pelo menos uma coisa posso constatar… ela também sente o mesmo desejo. Posso ver em seus olhos tanto isso quanto o medo. Com minha outra mão eu peguei um guardanapo e passei gentilmente em sua boca, limpando-a. Acho que nunca a vi tão vermelha. Estava tão fofa… e sensual! Ainda mais abrindo a boca daquela forma. Será que se eu tentasse? Não, melhor não. Hinata sempre desmaiou do nada e ela não parecia nem estar respirando. Oh, Kami! Eu posso matar ela se me aproximar assim de novo! Melhor eu me afastar – pronto, perfeita! – conclui, me endireitando na cadeira um pouco assustado por quase matar alguém.

Porque todos me encaravam boquiabertos? Bem, todos não, Hinata olhava para seu ramen como se estivesse em transe. Faz sentido, já que é ramen. Uhm… ramen. Droga! Já deve ter esfriado! Preciso comer rápido!

xxxx Sakura xxxx

Certo, depois disso, eu tenho certeza que Naruto também sente algo pela Hinata. Mas ele é definitivamente estranho, deixou a garota completamente constrangida, encabulada, sem ar e agora ataca com toda a fúria de seu ser o ramen como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei, Naruto, vai com calma, assim você vai passar mal – Gaara o alertou, logo após se voltando para mim – Sakura, vocês tem livros para pesquisarmos? Esqueci de pegar os meus.

- Hã? Ah ta, para o trabalho?

- Isso.

- Tenho, tenho um. Acho que o Sasuke tem outro também.

- Qualquer coisa Itachi tem uma biblioteca pessoal também – Sasuke comentou, sério. Eu reparei que todos o encararam, como se só agora se dessem conta dele. Mas o que se passou pela minha mente foi apenas uma palavrinha torturante: "itachi". Itachi mais uma vez em meus pensamentos, não me deixando livre.

- Itachi não gosta que pega as coisas dele – falou Naruto, olhando para Sasuke firme, mas sem hostilidade. Parecia tentar ser social.

- É verdade. Mas acho que ele vai abrir uma exceção aqui se a Sakura pedir – eu? Não acredito! Não vou pedir nada para Itachi, de jeito algum.

- Então é verdade que vocês estão saindo? – Gaara me perguntou, interessado na conversa.

- Eh… bem, não é ainda saindo mesmo, mas estamos nos conhecendo.

- Você conhece a fama dele, Sakura? – ele me pareceu preocupado.

- Sim.

- Então sabe que é melhor se afastar, não?

- Sim.

Ele me analisou estranhamente e então deu um meio sorriso antes de voltar a falar com uma voz firme – Mas você não vai, não é?

No momento, todos estavam prestando atenção em mim. Porque? Eu não quero ser o foco das atenções!

- Não. Não ainda.

- Eu já avisei ela, mas essa baka aí só vai se afastar quando começar a se queimar.

- Ei!

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! Se ele te magoar, eu arrebento a cara dele! – Naruto falou furiosamente, mesmo com a boca cheia de ramen.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Mas se ele fizer algo do tipo, eu mesmo arrebento ele, não é mesmo Sasuke? – alfinetei o moreno, que provavelmente se lembrava de um soco pouco amigável meu.

- Uhm.

- Aqui esta Naruto-kun – agora veio uma garçonete entregar os outros dois ramens de Naruto, olhando a todos os garotos da mesa sedutoramente. Hinata pareceu ficar aborrecida, mas apenas concentrou-se em encarar seus dedos.

Após acabarmos de comer e esperamos Naruto acabar com seus trilhões de ramens, fomos finalmente para a mansão começar o trabalho.

...

_Muuuito obrigada novamente pelos comentários e queria pedir que qualquer erro, dúvida, sugestão, etc por favor, __**REVIEW**__, gosto bastante quando fazem sugestões, dão opinião, sério mesmo, sintam-se a vontade =)_

_**Agradecimentos especiais à**__:_

_**Tenshi-sama**__: muuuito obrigada mesmo, sério, seu comentário significou pacas para mim… afinal, aquela foi minha primeira crítica non sense heheh e o seu comentário foi o primeiro que eu li depois disso, então significou muito mesmo! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Um beijãoo e tenha uma maravilinda semana!_

_**YokoNick-chan**__: hahha, é, está difícil segurar esse segredo viu, to doida pra contar ele logo! Mas é preciso mantê-lo por causa do Itachi mesmo =x por enquanto hihih Quanto ao Sasuke, também sinto, ele é apenas uma pessoa que nunca teve muita atenção na vida… Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e volte sempre =) qualquer sugestão, opinião, sempre é bem vinda ^^ Um beijão e tenha uma maravilinda semana!_

_**mademoiselleB**__: Adorei o seu comentário e muuuito obrigada mesmo, ele ajudou bastante! =) Pode deixar, não vou abandonar não, ainda tem muita coisa legal que estou planejando para essa fic, minha empolgação ainda é grande heheh… um beijãooo e tenha uma ótimaa semana! Continue sempre =)_

_Até a próxima!_

_Ja ne =)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oláaa! Prontinho, mais um capítulo! Dei uma diminuida no volume deles por enquanto, mas se não gostarem, só falar =)_

_Bom, queria agradecer aos comentários, que apesar de poucos em relação ao nyah ¬¬, me deixaram bastante feliz e eu empolguei pra sempre, então, já tem mais 2 capitulos prontos, só que vou segurar até fds que vem hihih_

_Agradecimentos especiais à: susannn e Dinda Cullen, obrigado pelo comentários garotas e continuem sempre =)_

_Bom, espero que gostem desse também!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

xxx Itachi xxx

Eu precisava terminar aqueles projetos ainda essa tarde. Ninguém ali parecia ser capaz o suficiente para fazê-los e sempre sobrava para mim. Porque tudo caia nas minhas costas? Não havia um empregado sequer capaz de fazer essas coisas. Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre algo que os impedia de fazer e que só eu conseguiria resolver. Isso estava começando a me estressar seriamente.

- Boa tarde, Itachi-kun.

- Boa tarde Yaeko-chan. Tem alguma coisa para mim?

- Sim meu lindo. Cinco ligações, uma delas do Sr. Uchiha, disse para retornar o mais rápido possível e foram marcadas três reuniões para você - Esta era minha secretária, um pouco eficiente e com muito bom corpo - se precisar que eu faça mais alguma coisa pelo senhor, você já sabe querido - lançou-me aquele olhar como se estivesse me comendo vivo. Aquele olhar que eu já estava extremamente acostumado. Todas o lançavam. Chegava a ser até enfadonho.

- Uhm… depois conversamos - lancei-lhe um sorriso sedutor costumeiro e entrei na minha sala. Yaeko sempre fora uma boa distração e eu não costumava negá-la, mas hoje havia algo estranho. Eu simplesmente não estava no clima. Acho que o estresse estava começando a me atingir.

Tirei meu terno, colocando-o nas costas da cadeira, enquanto eu me sentava na mesma e olhava o que tanto perturbara meus pensamentos de manhã. Aquelas diversas pastas sobre minha mesa.

- Primo! - ouvi um berro segundos antes da porta ser escancarada. Shisui parecia empolgado com alguma coisa.

- O que foi? - perguntei com uma voz desanimada estranha aos meus ouvidos.

- Credo, que bicho te mordeu? Ânimo cara!

- Não enche.

- Bom, acabei de receber as notícias! Seu pai conseguiu fechar aquele negócio… - isso não me animou. Definitivamente não. Apesar de que era um negócio miraculoso, o já império Uchiha seria triplicado facilmente. Mesmo assim, eu não estava feliz.

Era estranho, pois normalmente eu não sentia nada. Apenas trabalhava. Mas esta ultima semana passara quase como se eu carregasse o mundo em minhas costas.

- …por lá e você será o chefe aqui! - ouvi o resto das palavras de Shisui um pouco confuso. Sem perceber, eu havia parado de prestar atenção no que ele falava.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Demais né? Você tem sorte - me ignorou completamente em seu euforismo.

- Eu não ouvi, Shisui. O que diabos você disse?

- Seu pai vai comandar os novos negócios e vai passar o resto tudo para você! Você será o chefe de tudo isso aqui!

- Ah não… - suspirei, me largando ainda mais na cadeira.

- O que? Cade o seu ânimo? Não era isso o que você sempre quis? Dominação total?

- Dominar o mundo era o seu plano.

- O que esta acontecendo com você cara? Você tem agido estranhamente essas ultimas semanas…

- Estresse. Estou cansado disso aqui, de não encontrar alguém eficiente, que faça o trabalho.

- Eu faço… normalmente.

- Uhm.

- Bom, mas agora você será o chefe, não precisará fazer mais nada se não quiser!

- Engano seu… tem trilhões de coisas que ficaram por arrumar na ausência de meu pai, mudanças a serem feitas, coisas que estão erradas, funcionários que não prestam, procedimentos já ultrapassados…

- O seu problema mesmo é querer sempre a perfeição! Relaxa mais cara. Chama a sua linda secretária aqui e dá uma descontraída.

- Shisui, vá trabalhar - meu tom grave e apático retornou.

- Qual é? Como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

- Quer saber? Vou aceitar o seu conselho - ele me encarou surpreso - aqui, pegue isto e - eu estendi uma pasta gigantesca para ele e peguei mais duas ao lado - e mais esses. Resolva-os até as quatro.

- Epa! Calma aí!

Eu me levantei, ignorando-o e peguei meu terno, vestindo-o para logo sair daquela sala. Por um momento uma energia pareceu tomar conta do meu corpo, uma ansiedade agradável.

Shisui me seguiu, apressado e afobado, segurando da melhor maneira que podia as enormes pastas que lhe passei. Ele lançou-me um olhar desesperado e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu o interrompi.

- Você mesmo me disse para relaxar, é o que eu vou fazer - ele me encarou irritado - pare de reclamar, peguei leve com você ainda. Daqui a pouco estarei de volta.

xxx Sakura xxx

- Ei, Sakura?

- Fala Naruto?

- Nesse caso aqui, é relativamente incapaz ou absolutamente?

- Naruto! Desse jeito eu estou fazendo toda a sua parte, você não para de perguntar para mim!

- Ah, mas, Sakura-chan, eu tenho medo de errar e não tenho tanta facilidade como você, sabe como é, não custa ajudar, vai…

- Eu mereço! Deixa eu ver – peguei o pequeno caso que a professora passou e comecei a ler. O raciocínio era extremamente simples e mesmo assim Naruto não conseguia. Era o caso mais simples que tinha envolvendo uma garota de 17 anos e querendo saber que tipo de capacidade ela tinha e outros detalhes fáceis – ai, Naruto, abre o código civil! Essa ta entregue – eu peguei o código e apontei o art. 4º para ele e esperei que ele o lesse.

- Uhm… é isso? Mas… mas porque ela é relativamente incapaz? Uma pessoa de 17 anos não é incapaz!

- Ela é relativamente incapaz para exercer atos civis, não de outra forma. Lê aí.

- São incapazes, relativamente a certos atos, ou à maneira de os exercer os maiores de dezesseis e menores de dezoito anos, os ébrios habituais, os viciados em tóxicos…

- Uhm, outro exemplo seria que eles não podem casar.

- Não é verdade! - disse Naruto revoltado.

- Porque não?

- Eu tenho uma amiga que se casou com 17 anos!

- Mas…

- Pode casar desde que observados alguns requisitos, vê a parte sobre casamento – falou Gaara, manejando o código civil com destreza, praticamente abrindo na página correta – aqui – apontou o artigo - o homem e a mulher com dezesseis anos podem casar, exigindo-se autorização de ambos os pais, ou de seus representantes legais, enquanto não atingida a maioridade civil.

- Que confuso… em um lugar fala algo e em outro é diferente – reclamou Naruto, fechando a cara.

Eu abri aquela parte do código, olhando alguns dos artigos até me deparar com um que falava sobre o momento em que realiza o casamento, colocando expressamente homem e mulher.

- Homem e mulher? Acho que não pode haver casamento gay então, não é?

- Não. Somente sexo diferente.

- Que injustiça… não acredito que isso ainda não é permitido!

- Pois é, o direito sempre é lerdo em comparação com a realidade – ouvimos uma voz de barítono atrás de nós. Uma voz que eu conhecia bem. Olhei para ele, magnífico como sempre, com seu lindo cabelo muito bem penteado, preso em um rabo de cavalo, um terno sem um único defeito ou amassado. Imponente e sedutor. Itachi me olhou profundamente antes de retornar a falar – Como diria Condorcet o direito é o ultimo vagão no comboio das transformações sociais. Muito trabalho aí?

- Não, não é difícil.

- Posso então falar com você, Sakura?

- É, sim, claro.

- Você não viu que estamos fazendo trabalho, Itachi? Não nos perturbe - falou Sasuke olhando furiosamente para o irmão mais velho. Este encarou o mais novo durante um tempo. O clima ali pareceu esfriar. Todos encaravam apreensivos os dois irmãos, até que Itachi sorriu de lado e falou com uma voz simpática, diferente do que seu olhar transmitia.

- Vocês são inteligentes o bastante para me emprestarem ela por um momento. Ou não é capaz de fazer isso, Sasuke?

- Essa não é a questão e você sabe disso! - ele se levantou praticamente cuspindo as palavras, com os punhos cerrados.

- E qual é, Sasuke? Ciúmes de Sakura?

- Não diga besteira! Se afasta de uma…

- Éee… pessoal? Não vamos brigar, ok? Sasuke, fica calmo - tentei apaziguar os dois que pareciam próximos a iniciar um combate ali mesmo - Eu volto logo, não se preocupe.

Ele me encarou duvidando de mim e ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse suplicando para que eu me distanciasse de Itachi. Eu nunca havia visto aquele olhar de Sasuke. Ele parecia uma outra pessoa. Zangado e preocupado, com emoções fortes visíveis em seu rosto e não mais apenas o garoto apático e ranzinza.

Como resposta, ele apenas se sentou, dando as costas para mim. Nisso Itachi pegou minha mão firme e me conduziu para uma das outras salas daquela mansão. Suas costas estavam rígidas, assim como eu podia ver seus músculos contraídos. Ele estava tenso.

- O que há entre vocês?

Itachi ficou quieto, parando assim que entramos na sala e se voltando para mim. Seu olhar estava vazio, distante. Eu não conseguia compreender o que ele sentia no momento.

- Não vamos falar disso agora, por favor.

- Mas…

- Mais para frente, agora não, ok? Não quero estragar os planos para hoje - eu ia abrir a boca para avisá-lo que eu não ia desistir tão fácil, mas ele levantou a mão indicando que eu parasse - eu vou lhe contar, só não agora.

- Certo.

- Bom, então, deixe-me voltar aos planos anteriores. Espere um minutinho, por favor - falou enquanto afrouxava a gravata e tirava o terno, ficando apenas com sua camisa vermelha. Ele saiu da sala, me deixando ainda mais curiosa e em alguns minutos voltou.

- Aonde você…? - um delicado buque de rosas vermelhas e brancas me chamou a atenção, impedindo que eu continuasse a falar e encarasse Itachi curiosa.

Ele sorria. Um lindo e doce sorriso que me fez ficar sem ar. Itachi estendeu as flores para mim, se curvando lentamente em um gesto cortês, mas sem tirar os olhos dos meus, como se quisesse captar toda a minha reação. Eu peguei as flores um pouco envergonhada. Eram as primeiras flores que eu recebia e eu ainda não tinha certeza do que eu estava sentindo.

Obviamente que uma parte de mim brilhava de felicidade, mas outra, aquela que nunca me abandonava, dizia que algo estava errado e que isto era um hábito muito usado para seduzir pessoas e depois jogá-las fora. Afinal, estas eram flores que poderiam me espetar.

- Porque…? - eu não sabia o que falar, mas isto não pareceu problema para ele. Ele sorriu mais ainda e se aproximou de mim, segurando meus ombros carinhosamente enquanto mantinha aqueles olhos profundos em mim.

- Você não é uma pessoa normal Sakura - ele me dá flores e me insulta de anormal em seguida? - Calma, não me olhe assim! Eu quis dizer que você é especial, que eu comecei errado com você e eu queria me desculpar. Como eu disse, eu quero uma outra chance para te conquistar - ele acariciou meu rosto ainda com aquele sorriso - então, começando apropriadamente, você aceita sair para jantar comigo?

Sério mesmo? Um encontro? Flores e um convite para um encontro? Então ele ia bancar o galanteador agora? Uhm… mas talvez isso fosse algo interessante. Como havia me prometido, eu ia aceitar o risco. Sorri para ele e nos aproximei mais, beijando-o singelamente enquanto acariciava seus cabelos macios. Ouvi um suspiro abafado dele e ele pareceu finalmente relaxar. Conforme eu o acariciava, ele inconscientemente soltava a tensão que antes estava em seus músculos.

Uma de suas mãos rodeou minha cintura em um meio abraço enquanto a outra logo pude sentir em meus cabelos em uma carícia agradável, gentil. Nosso beijo não teve luxúria. Itachi manteve-se carinhoso e atencioso o tempo todo, sem tentar tomar as rédeas ou aprofundar. Nem parecia aquela pessoa com tanta má fama.

Ele então nos separou e ficou olhando em meus olhos por alguns instantes, sem parar com sua carícia em meus cabelos.

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim - disse ainda próximo de mim em um doce sussurro - acho que estou me saindo bem… - sorriu momentaneamente.

- É, talvez… - brinquei passeando com meu dedo em sua bochecha numa carícia leve mas que ele parecia apreciar. Itachi fechou os olhos, como se quisesse sentir melhor meu toque e mostrando uma serenidade estranha a minha vista.

- Eu te pego as oito, pode ser? - seus olhos abriram-se quando terminou de falar, analisando meticulosamente cada canto de meu rosto.

- Ok. Aonde nós vamos?

- Ah, é surpresa. Não se preocupe, não a levarei para lugares indecentes se é isso que pensa. Será um bom restaurante - ele parecia mais calmo, relaxado, até seus olhos brilhavam mais. Eram nesses momentos que eu sentia que podia confiar nele.

- Ok, mas eu preciso saber o que vestir, é um lugar chique?

- Uhm... Não se preocupe, estará perfeita de qualquer forma - ele beijou-me levemente, se afastando aos poucos enquanto olhava de minha boca para meus olhos - eu tenho que ir, sai correndo do trabalho para passar aqui e te ver, não posso demorar muito.

- Certo. Ah, só uma coisa… é, será que você poderia me emprestar alguns livros para fazer o trabalho? Sasuke disse que você tem uma boa biblioteca…

Ele me encarou um pouco, como se estivesse cogitando a idéia e então retirou algo do bolso. Algo reluzente e que tilintava. Chaves.

- Aqui… vou confiar em você minha chave. Nunca fiz isso antes, então… - seu olhar era um pouco preocupado, indeciso, e me fez pensar em não aceitar, mas ele pegou minha mão livre e colocou a chave nela, já com uma atitude mais confiante - só não deixe Sasuke entrar, ok?

- Ok… não se preocupe, apenas vou pegar os livros e sair. Obrigada, Itachi.

- Sempre que precisar. Então, até as oito, Sakura-chan - ele sorriu ao falar meu nome desta forma e beijou minha bochecha demoradamente, deixando-a meio úmida antes de se afastar e sair da sala.

Eu fiquei ali, segurando o ar e perdida em pensamentos, por mais alguns instantes. Olhei para o buquê de rosas e sorri. Gostei desse novo início. Só não sabia o que eu poderia esperar com isso. Ou o que o futuro me traria. Mas o futuro estava longe e eu queria era viver o presente. E o presente? Este estava muito bom.

...

* * *

><p><em>Eae, gostaram? <em>

_Aqui o feedback não anda sendo tão bom que as vezes penso que não esta legal a fic, então, peço gentilmente (e apavoradamente) que me digam o que estão achando, se esta boa ou não, etc... críticas, dúvidas, opiniões, tudo são mais do que bem vindo =)_

_Bom, agora vai começar minha semana de provas e ta bem tensa a coisa, mas o proximo fds é certeza que vou estar de volta, então não se preocupem e me desejem sorte (vou precisar o.õ).._

_Um beijão e tenham uma maravilinda semana!_

_Ja ne!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Aqui esta mais um capítulo, mas ainda não é sobre o jantar... o próximo capítulo que é sobre isso esta ficando gigantesco! Heheh não se preocupem, final de semana que vem ele estará aqui sem falta, ou talvez um pouco antes dependendo dos pedidos hihih_

_Este capítulo vou dedicar à __**VeronicaLee**__ por suas belas palavras. Agradeço de coração por elas, foram muito úteis e inspiradoras, fiquei muito feliz mesmo!_

_Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, apesar de não ter muito sobre o casal aqui e sim algo revelador sobre Itachi =x_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Eu ainda estava segurando as flores quando Gaara veio me procurar com uma cara entediada. Ele olhou de relance para as flores me perguntando silenciosamente o que aquilo significava com um arquejar de sobrancelhas.

- Itachi me chamou para jantar - respondi a sua muda pergunta.

- Com flores?

- É…

- Ele esta se empenhando bastante - afirmou - bom, Sasuke já esta ficando louco com a demora. Naruto e Hinata estão segurando-o, mas é melhor você voltar logo.

- O que há com ele?

- Vai saber. Mas achamos melhor não deixá-lo vir.

- Obrigada. Só vou colocar elas em um vaso e já encontro vocês lá, ok?

- Certo.

- Senhorita Haruno? - era uma das empregadas da mansão me chamando, um pouco acanhada.

- Sim?

- Eu cuido delas, não se aborreça com isso. Se quiser, levo-as ao seu quarto também.

- Ah, bem, pode ser. Muito obrigada - ela estranhou o agradecimento e sem olhar para mim ou Gaara diretamente, pegou as flores e saiu o mais depressa possível - não sei porque, os empregados dessa casa parecem morrer de medo.

- Uhm… nunca reparei nisso. Acredito que é comum em casas assim. E a senhorita Mikoto não tem uma boa fama como empregadora.

- Sério? Porque?

- Dizem que ela é muito exigente, não aceita nenhum erro.

E ela sempre me pareceu tão doce e simpática! Bom, com empregados ela provavelmente não era assim.

- Até que enfim você voltou! - Naruto praticamente berrou, fazendo um bico e olhando zangado para Sasuke que estava sentado completamente aborrecido.

- Nem vem, eu não fiquei nem dez minutinhos fora! - ralhei com ele - e o que vocês fizeram? - os quatro desviaram o olhar de mim - Ah, só podem estar brincando! Eu saio um momento e vocês não fazem mais nada?

- Porque você foi com ele, Sakura? - Sasuke se levantou, dirigindo-se a mim.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Sasuke.

- Obviamente que é!

- Porque?

- Porque é! Não se aproxime dele, Sakura

- Tarde demais, eu já me decidi. Conviva com isso.

- Humpf! - ele se virou completamente irritado, fechando o punho com força e então, depois de um longo suspiro, se voltou para mim com um olhar pra lá de zangado - porque diabos você teve que vir para esta casa, hein? Estava tudo tão bem sem você aqui! Você só atrapalha! Quer se ferrar indo atrás do idiota do Itachi, então que se ferre, eu cansei de te avisar! Depois não venha correr atrás de mim se ele te tacar fora!

Sasuke explodiu, praticamente gritando aquelas palavras e depois passou por mim tão rápido que eu apenas fiquei encarando o lugar onde ele estava, completamente pasma com o que havia acontecido. Sasuke tinha me passado um sermão? Ou desabafado? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Sakura-chan, você esta bem? - Hinata se aproximou de mim, vendo que eu não me movia.

- Sim, eu acho. O que foi isso?

- Acho que ele cansou de ficar em segundo plano - falou Gaara ao meu lado.

- Sakura-chan, eu devo confessar que concordo com o Sasuke nisso. Itachi não vai lhe fazer bem - desta vez foi Naruto quem disse, me espantando. Será que agora todo mundo ia palpitar em minha vida? Pro inferno eles! Eu podia tomar minhas decisões sozinha e conviver com elas muito bem!

- Naruto, me desculpe, mas isso é minha vida. Gostaria que parassem de dar palpites. Se eu me ferrar no final, podem ter certeza que eu assumirei. Agora me deixem em paz, por favor - soltei também já irritada, fazendo Naruto se calar e se sentar, aparentemente um pouco magoado. Mas eu estava brava, ainda mais porque todos tinham decidido implicar comigo - vou pegar alguns livros emprestados do Itachi, você me ajuda Gaara? - minha pergunta saiu quase como uma ordem ríspida.

- Sim, claro.

* * *

><p>xxx Hinata xxx<p>

Sakura estava brava. Mas eu não a culpava, eles estavam o tempo todo mostrando que sua decisão era ruim e reprovando-a. Eu não gostaria disso também.

No entanto, Naruto agora estava magoado. Ela tinha descontado tudo nele e eu podia ver que ele tinha ficado sentido.

Aliás… eu… eu estava… sozinha com ele? Meu Kami! O que eu vou fazer?

- Hinata-chan?

- Si… sim?

- Eu fui muito inconveniente com a Sakura-chan?

- Nã… não. Porque… Naruto-kun?

- Eu acho que falei demais. Mal a conheço e já estou falando sobre a vida dela assim.

- Ela… ela deve ter… ficado chateada… com o Sasuke - porque eu não conseguia parar de gaguejar? Minhas mãos tremiam, meu corpo tremia. Isso era impossível! Como eu conseguiria conquistar ele dessa forma?

Desisti e a passos vacilantes, sentei ao seu lado.

- Sasuke parece se importar com ela… por isso ele agiu daquela forma. Ele já ficou em segundo plano uma vez em relação a Itachi sabe?

- É?

- É… foi depois disso que ele começou a ficar estranho… bom, eu não sei a história certa, nós já não nos falamos muito nessa época. Ele só tinha olhos para aquela garota. Esqueceu-se do mundo.

- Sas… sasuke apaixonado?

- É, parece estranho… mas ele era completamente perdido pela garota. Bom, vamos voltar ao trabalho, Hina-chan?

- Si… sim! - ele ainda parecia um pouco chateado, mas estava se esforçando para esbanjar um sorriso - Naruto-kun?

- Hum?

- Tenho… tenho certeza que a Sakura não falou por mal, ela… deve ter ficado brava com o… Sasuke e…descon… tado… em…

- Sim, eu sei. Obrigado, Hina-chan.

Ele sorriu lindamente. Aqueles sorrisos dele eram por demais encantadores, cheios de vida e amor. Naruto então colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a minha, apertando-a levemente antes de a soltar, em um gesto de agradecimento que me fez corar e esquentar completamente.

- Você é uma boa amiga Hina-chan.

O quente de sua mão ainda permaneceu na minha, levando-me para lugares distantes da realidade até que eu ouvi o que ele disse. Amiga? Era isso o que eu era, não? Apenas uma amiga?

* * *

><p>xxx Sakura xxx<p>

- Não vai descontar nada em mim também, vai?

- Depende, vai se intrometer na minha vida também?

- Não.

- Então fica tranquilo.

- Eles só estão preocupados com você. Amigos servem para isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou mudar minha decisão agora.

- Bom, sua vida, seus caminhos.

- Finalmente alguém que aceita isso! - nós continuamos andando até chegar à pequena casa de Itachi. Pequena falando ironicamente. Era uma maravilhosa e aconchegante casa da piscina, mais para um majestoso chalé.

Eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e a rodei, ouvindo um som de destravamento. Segurei a maçaneta e tentei abrir, mas nada aconteceu, como se ela ainda estivesse trancada. Então surgiu um som estranho, como se algo fosse ligado.

- Iniciando reconhecimento facial - ouvimos uma voz feminina e metálica falar de um jeito sinistro.

- O que diabos é isso? - perguntei dando alguns passos para trás com medo de algum robô assassino aparecer.

- Deve ser alguma tecnologia da corporação Uchiha. Fique parada - e assim eu o fiz, enquanto uma luz passava pelo meu rosto inteiro, o que não foi nada confortável diante de minha insegurança quanto a hostilidade daquela tecnologia. Ela logo se apagou para meu alívio, retornando a falar com uma voz nada agradável.

- Seja bem vinda, Senhorita Haruno.

- Como assim ela me reconhece?

- Itachi deve ter dado permissão para você entrar, não é?

- Deve ser, mas porque tudo isso?

- Uhm, normal, já que os Uchihas são do ramo de tecnologia.

Um pouco insegura, tentei novamente girar a maçaneta. Desta vez a porta se abriu, relevando um interior escuro. Entramos finalmente e eu comecei a tatear a parede em busca do interruptor da luz.

- Caramba, onde eu acendo a luz? - perguntei já irritada, mas no mesmo instante, ela se acendeu, me fazendo dar mais alguns passos para trás.

- Já vi que você não fica confortável com casas inteligentes.

- Obviamente que não! É esse o começo da dominação das máquinas!

- Certo, acender uma luz com um comando de voz é muito perigoso - a luz apagou, me fazendo rir dele.

- Pelo menos é um pouco incômodo, você teria que cuidar toda vez que falasse luz - ela se acendeu, relevando um Gaara sorridente à minha frente.

- Chega de se divertir com isso, vamos logo ao que interessa.

Pude então reparar na sala em que nos encontrávamos. A coisa que mais chamava atenção, sem dúvidas, era que não havia nada, digo, nada mesmo, fora de seu lugar. Isso para mim era impossível, e eu já tentara diversas vezes. Em todas elas, sempre algo aparecia. Um copo em cima da escrivaninha, uma revista (normalmente de minha mãe) em cima do sofá, um prato largado na cômoda, e coisas simples assim. Mas ali, naquela sala, não tinha nada. Nem mesmo uma caneta, ou um papel de recado.

Tudo limpo e arrumado. Os móveis em completa harmonia com o resto da sala, com as cores da parede, da cortina, dos quadros. Ali reinava a perfeição em tons obscuros, sérios, sem vida.

- Já devia imaginar.

- O que?

- Um lugar assim. Todo certinho, sabe?

- Ah, ta - Gaara me seguiu, também analisando o lugar - É, eu já imaginava. Minha irmã sempre caçoava da perfeição de Itachi.

- Sua irmã?

- Sim. Temari. Ela sempre estudou com Itachi, até fizeram administração juntos.

- Aé? E ela e ele tiveram al…

- Não! - falou um pouco ríspido, indignado com minha afirmação - de forma alguma. Eles só foram amigos, até ele mudar.

- Mudar como?

- Não sei, ela nunca entrou em detalhes, mas parece que aconteceu algo meio tenso com ele..

- Uhm… escuta, você não conseguiria perguntar sobre isso para mim?

- Ah, difícil. Eu não falo com minha irmã faz quatro anos.

- Nossa! Porque isso?

- Uhm - ele me encarou, como se analisasse se deveria me contar - meu pai a expulsou da família - ele voltou a andar, olhando por uma porta ou outra para ver se encontrava a biblioteca - e nos obrigou a cortar relações com ela.

- Sério? - perguntei assustada, afinal, um pai fazer isso com uma filha era algo horrível. Nunca imaginaria meu pai fazendo algo assim. Mas também, meu pai nunca esteve presente. Nossas relações sempre foram meio que cortadas.

- É - ele voltou para o centro da sala - Normal. Sei que ela esta vivendo bem melhor, parece feliz, mas não tenho contato com ela.

- Uhm… sinto muito.

- Não precisa. Não sou apegado às pessoas.

Eu fiquei quieta com a declaração. Mais por não saber o que falar mesmo. Gaara era uma pessoa simpática, que parecia conversar numa boa, mas sempre na dele, como se nada interferisse em seu estado de espírito.

Andei pela sala de Itachi reparando nos objetos com bastante interesse. Havia dois sofás grandes e bem aconchegantes, pretos, no centro da sala, de frente para uma televisão também grande, presa na parede.

Havia dois quadros sem muitos adornos, sérios e com cores escuras, as janelas estavam fechadas por cortinas cinzas, impedindo que alguma luz natural entrasse no ambiente. Nas paredes, algo que me fez ficar admirando durante um tempo, havia algumas espadas penduradas. Duas katanas, uma cimitarra e uma adaga bonita com detalhes de dragão.

Continuei andando até a porta mais próxima de mim e me deparei com uma sala mais fechada e escura.

- Luz? - falei quando já estava dentro dela, de uma forma um pouco insegura.

As luzes se acenderam, me assustando levemente. Eu realmente não estava me adaptando a aquela tecnologia.

Nesta sala havia diversas estantes, repletas de livros, tudo classificado e com placas indicando a seção. Itachi devia amar a organização.

- Achei! - chamei Gaara que estava procurando em outra porta a biblioteca - Ele tem vários livros aqui… qual pegamos? - havia uma prateleira imensa apenas para livros de direito, separados por área.

- Esses dois aqui são bem famosos, escolha um outro e acho que é o suficiente - ele pegou os dois livros e começou a sair da sala - te espero lá fora.

- Ok, só vou me decidir e já vou.

Peguei alguns livros, folheando-os para tentar decidir qual levar. Isso não ajudou muito e, por fim, eu escolhi qualquer um mesmo. Eu ia sair da biblioteca quando olhei de relance para a outra porta. Havia um corredor ali e logo a frente, um quarto.

Curiosa, eu me dirigi para o corredor. Haviam outras portas por ali, mas aquele quarto me chamou a atenção. Entrei nele e acendi as luzes com minha voz, revelando um quarto sem vida completamente arrumado. O quarto era gigantesco, com uma cama de casal também gigantesca, com um edredom preto e lençóis cinzas sem um amassado e também gigantesco e aparentando ser muito macio. Havia uma televisão ali e uma pequena estante com poucos livros, todos com o final de um marca texto aparecendo por cima.

Depois da cama, havia uma escrivaninha, com alguns papéis organizados em cima dela e um porta retrato velho. Me aproximei dele e reparei em Itachi, sorrindo lindamente, aquele sorriso meigo e simpático que eu tanto adorava. Shisui estava ao seu lado, assim como uma garota loira com o cabelo preso de uma forma estranha em quatro coques. Itachi estava no meio dos dois, abraçando-os, e ao lado de Shisui havia mais dois rapazes, um deles, eu reconheci, já o tinha visto em Konoha junto com Itachi.

Peguei o porta retrato para analisar melhor, tentando lembrar do nome do outro rapaz, mas o volume estranho atrás dele me chamou a atenção. Virei o porta retrato e vi que tinha algo a mais entre a foto e o fundo dele. Curiosa, eu retirei o fundo dele.

Uma outra foto saiu dali e me chocou. Era Itachi com uma garota de cabelos castanhos perfeitos, soltos e uma franja um pouco acima dos olhos azuis reluzentes.

Eles estavam abraçados firmemente. Itachi estava beijando-a na bochecha com um doce sorriso e nitidamente apaixonado. Ela sorria alegre para quem tirava a foto e acenava. Em sua mão, reparei arregalando os olhos, parecia haver uma aliança de noivado. Um arrepio frio se apoderou de meu corpo, congelando aquela imagem em meu cérebro.

- Sakura!

Ouvi Gaara me chamando, o que me deu um baita susto e me fez voltar a realidade. Guardei a foto rapidamente no mesmo lugar, devolvendo o porta retrato do jeito em que eu o havia encontrado.

Sai as pressas para encontrar Gaara que estava mais uma vez na sala, provavelmente indo para a biblioteca me chamar.

- Oi? Desculpa, fiquei entretida vendo os livros.

- Ah, ok, mas vamos logo se não a gente não acaba isso hoje.

- Sim, vamos! - falei saindo logo da casa e trancando a porta. Algo em mim fazia eu querer sair dali correndo o mais depressa possível. Itachi… noivo?

* * *

><p>Quando voltamos para a sala em que estávamos fazendo o trabalho, a sala vermelha, encontramos Sasuke lá. Ele mal levantou os olhos quando eu e Gaara entramos na sala.<p>

Naruto e Hinata pareciam estarem se dando melhor. Pelo menos Hinata agora falava com ele. Pouco, mas mesmo assim, já era um avanço. Naruto agora pedia ajuda para ela em vez de mim. O que me deixou muito aliviada. Extremamente.

O resto do trabalho eu fiquei em silêncio. Respondendo minimamente algumas coisas que Gaara perguntava, tentando melhorar o clima ali. Tanto eu quanto Sasuke estávamos envoltos em nuvens negras.

- Eu acho que terminamos por hoje, e aí, Naruto? - falou Gaara em mais uma de suas tentativas de nos animar.

- Er… quase! Hinata-chan esta me ajudando com a última.

- Sakura? Eu estava com sede, será que poderia me mostrar onde posso beber algo?

- É só pedir para alguma empregada, Gaara - respondeu Sasuke um pouco grosso.

- Sem problemas, Gaara - eu me levantei, ignorando propositalmente o Uchiha prepotente ao meu lado - eu precisava mesmo esticar as pernas.

Sasuke me encarou sombriamente, mas eu não dei importância. Não gostava de pessoas que ficavam interferindo na minha vida e no momento, ele estava fazendo isso demais.

- Você esta irritada? - o ruivo me perguntou quando saímos da sala, longe do alcance auditivo dos outros.

- Talvez - ele me encarou um com meio sorriso e eu não pude evitar de sorrir para ele - ok, acho que estou.

- Quer conversar?

- Ah, não. Estou um pouco irritada com as atitudes de Sasuke, só isso.

- Uhm… então é isso ainda.

- É. Ele é um grosso, se acha o senhor de tudo. Me irrita isso profundamente desde quando ele era mais novo.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Na verdade não. É que meu pai as vezes me levava nos passeios da família Uchiha e eu via os dois. Eles sempre foram mandões, metidos.

- Eles? Itachi também?

- Não expressamente… Itachi era mais… mandava com o olhar, sabe? Como se te subjugasse o tempo todo, mas sem falar nada.

- Então ele mudou bastante?

Eu sorri, rindo um pouco dos pensamentos que vieram em minha mente. Não. Ele não havia mudado muito. Desde o dia em que cheguei na mansão, ele se mostrara sempre como o dominante, sempre imponente. Mas, de fato, ele estava diferente nas ultimas semanas. Seu olhar era mais amigável.

- Não muito a princípio.

- Mas o interesse dele em você o fez mudar - Gaara apenas afirmou, entrando na cozinha junto de mim. Eu não havia gostado de sua afirmação. Parecia algo tão sem valor.

- Pode ser.

Ele pegou um copo e parou de tentar puxar assunto por algum momento enquanto bebia quase um livro de água.

- E você, o que uma pessoa como você faz perto de alguém como Naruto?

- Como assim alguém como Naruto?

- Ah, hiperativo, brincalhão, excêntrico, um pouco tolo as vezes - ele riu.

- Naruto sempre foi um bom amigo. Um dos poucos confiáveis.

- Ele parece ser muito confiável mesmo.

- Hn.

- Você o conhece há muito tempo?

- O suficiente.

- Você é bem fechado, né?

- No meu meio, você não sobrevive se não o for - ele respondeu com sua seriedade usual, como se quisesse cortar logo o assunto. Ele parecia gostar bastante de me fazer perguntas, por outro lado, para eu obter alguma informação dele, estava se tornando difícil.

- Eu não sobreviveria nesse mundo então - tentei brincar, sorrindo, mas ele se manteve com a mesma expressão.

- Você é quase como Naruto - falou ele depois de um tempo quieto.

- Oi? Como assim?

- Você é viva. Não tem maldade.

- Não é verdade, até um tempo atrás eu estava louca para estrangular um certo Uchiha.

- É justificável - ele deu um meio sorriso e depois se dirigiu a porta - Vamos? Eu preciso ir embora.

- Ok.

Quando voltamos, Sasuke estava ainda pior. Ele me encarou como se eu tivesse feito algo errado e então, sem cerimônia, se levantou e foi embora. Não se despediu de ninguém, apenas deixou a parte do trabalho dele ali na mesa e saiu.

- Bem, Sakura-chan, acho que vou indo também - Falou Naruto um pouco sem energia, talvez cansado de tanto esforço mental.

- Ok, já acompanho vocês até o portão - falei enquanto organizava a mesa e separava os livros de Itachi.

- Sakura-chan? - Hinata me chamou insegura.

- Diga?

- Meu motorista esta um pouco longe, vai levar um tempo até ele chegar aqui. Tem problema se eu ficar um pouco mais?

- Não, claro que não Hina! Aliás, você poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa para hoje a noite.

- Hinata-chan? - Naruto a chamou um pouco ansioso - quer que eu a leve?

Não era de se suspeitar que Hinata ficaria extremamente vermelha com essa oferta e eu estava quase que dando um empurrão nela para que ela aceitasse, mas Hinata pareceu bem decidida quando tornou a falar.

- Não, obrigada, Naruto-kun.

Eu a encarei, mas achei melhor não tentar empurrá-la mais para ele. Pelo menos não por hoje. Nós duas acompanhamos os garotos até o portão e esperamos até que eles tivessem saído com seus respectivos carros antes de retornarmos à mansão.

- Porque não quis ir com ele, Hina?

- Ele… ele só me vê como uma amiga, Sakura-chan - ela parecia aborrecida.

- Como sabe disso? Eu acho que ele também gosta de você.

- Ele me disse. Hoje.

- Sério? Como assim? Ele declarou que queria apenas ser seu amigo?

- Não! Não foi bem assim, não foi expresso, mas ele disse que eu era sua amiga.

- E você é, não é?

- Sim.

- Então? Porque esta aborrecida com isso? - eu abri a porta de meu quarto e deixei que Hinata entrasse primeiro. Nós duas colocamos os livros de Itachi, que estávamos carregando, na minha escrivaninha, bem como o trabalho.

- É que ele só me vê assim, entende? Ele me disse hoje que eu era uma boa amiga… - ela se sentou na minha cama com uma expressão frustrada.

- Só isso? - eu a encarei perplexa - Hina, obviamente isso não quer dizer que ele não possa gostar de você de outra forma! Ele apenas fez um elogio da situação atual de vocês.

- Ele nunca me verá mais do que uma amiga… - ela resmungou, desanimada.

- Deixe disso, claro que verá! Ta na cara que ele se sente atraído por você, mas ele é só muito bobo para expressar e você é muito tímida para ele saber se você gostaria ou não.

- Mas…

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar vocês - sorri para ela feliz e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. Afinal, dali a pouco tempo eu teria meu primeiro encontro com Itachi e a ansiedade estava tomando cada partícula de meu corpo. Eu estava empolgada e receosa ao mesmo tempo e não fazia idéia do que esperar.

...

* * *

><p><em>Como sempre, faço aquele apelo básico às Reviews, e um apelo grandioso, já que os comentários andam poucos T-T<em>

_VeronicaLee: Nossa, eu realmente amei o seu comentário, acho que eu estava precisando disso hihi e o que você disse foi bem bacana quanto ao fato da melhoria e maturação, afinal, quando eu voltei a escrever, estava há alguns anos enferrujada, então foi um tanto quanto truncado as coisas hihih, mas já me prometi que não vou parar mais, pois quero desenvolver isso... inclusive eu voltei ao primeiro capítulo para tentar melhorar algumas coisas e vi que estava bemmm ruim =x Enfim, o que eu queria dizer é que suas palavras fizeram um baita efeito em mim e fiquei muito feliz mesmo com o apoio =) Muito e muuuito obrigada! Um beijao e tenha um maravilindo domingo!_

_susannn: hahaha, você já tem até uma macro de comentário pronto né? xD Obrigada por sempre estar aí comentando! =) Um beijao e tenha um ótimo domingo! \o/_

_Um abração e muito obrigada por lerem a fic!_

_Ja ne =)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Mil desculpas pela demora! Essas semanas de provas me deixaram um pouco para baixo... mas em compensação, fiz um capítulo bem grandão para vocês *-* espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 13<em>

Eu estava ansiosa. Completamente. Meu relógio parecia não se mover, pois a cada momento que eu olhava para ele, apenas somava-se um minuto a mais. Faltava uma hora ainda para o jantar e eu já havia tomado banho, alisado meu cabelo, feito as unhas e me maquiado parcialmente. No entanto, eu ainda não sabia o que vestir e era neste ponto que minha amiga de olhos perolados entrava.

Hinata estava mexendo em meu guarda roupa com as sobrancelhas franzidas, procurando algo enquanto divagava sobre os lugares que Itachi poderia me levar. Eram tantos que minha mente já não a acompanhava mais.

- Então, se ele te levar para o Araga quer dizer que ele realmente esta querendo te impressionar. É o mais luxuoso restaurante daqui.

- Mais luxuoso? Eu não sei se me sentiria muito confortável indo à um lugar desses… - resmunguei preocupada. Eu me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que luxo, roupas caras, saltos enormes, andar glamouroso, jantares elegantes, não faziam meu estilo.

- Ah, não se preocupe – hinata respondeu sem dar muita atenção, concentrada em analisar minhas peças – Lá é tranqüilo e ninguém em sã consciência iria fazer pouco caso de alguém com um Uchiha, pode ter certeza.

- Certo, mas não são grandes as chances de ser lá, são? – minha insegurança estava sendo completamente ignorada por ela.

- Acho que sim. Pelo menos, sempre encontrei Itachi-san lá, quando ia com meu pai. Normalmente ele tem seus encontros lá.

- Normalmente? Isso só me faz sentir pior!

- Uhm… talvez ele irá levá-la lá para conhecer, ele deve saber que você não conhece, não? Então… não vai ser por hábito.

- Ele tem muitos encontros lá?

Ela me encarou, indecisa sobre como responder.

- Não.

A resposta dela não foi nem um pouco convincente, mas eu preferi ignorar. Meus nervos não precisavam de mais estímulos.

- Sakura-chan, acho que esse ficará perfeito em você – ela me entregou um vestido vermelho que eu conhecia muito bem – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, meu pai logo vai ficar nervoso.

- Sim claro, muito obrigada Hina-chan! – eu a abracei enquanto a acompanhava até a saída.

O motorista de Hinata já havia chegado fazia algum tempo, mas ela tinha se distraído ao me ajudar. Quando ela foi embora, eu corri novamente para meu quarto. Fazia anos que eu não experimentava aquele vestido e mais anos ainda que eu não ia a encontros assim.

Eu não estava muito segura quanto ao fato de irmos à um restaurante chique demais. Eu sabia que não me sentiria bem em um lugar desses, em um lugar tão diferente, com pessoas diferentes e diversas outras coisas diferentes que eu não fazia nem idéia.

Eu deveria ter falado isso para Itachi na hora do convite, mas até parece que eu pensaria em algo do tipo com aquele pedaço de mal caminho na minha frente em sua forma mais fofa.

Era fato que eu não tinha roupas elegantes, de marca, tampouco jóias ou postura para ir à um restaurante fino, mas ali estava o meu melhor vestido. Era um vermelho com cada uma de suas alças presa nas costas do lado oposto, formando um x nelas, deixando-as mais da metade descobertas, e um decote que combinava perfeitamente com o tamanho de meus seios. O vestido ia uma parte até metade de minha coxa e a outra até meu joelho, em um declive solto. Ele fora desenhado por minha mãe, talvez fosse por este motivo que eu gostava tanto dele. Era perfeito para meu corpo, sob medida.

Coloquei uma sandália alta preta que normalmente eu usava junto com esse vestido. Andei um pouco pela sala para me readaptar ao salto, afinal, eu sempre usava tênis e coisas baixas.

Terminado os preparos e após uma longa inspirada para absorver coragem, desci para pegar um copo de água. Ficar ali no quarto esperando Itachi ansiosamente não iria funcionar, ainda mais levando em conta que eu estava um pouco adiantada.

Eu não sabia se Itachi já havia chegado ou não e a curiosidade quase me levou até a garagem para ver se o carro dele estaria ali, mas meu caminho foi barrado por alguém.

- Sakura! - falou uma sorridente Mikoto, abrindo os braços e me abraçando carinhosamente. Ela então se afastou e começou a me analisar - uau! Como esta linda! Adorei esse vestido! Olha o corte dele, muito bem desenhado… nunca tinha visto um assim, de quem é?

- Hã? Ah, minha mãe que fez.

- Sério?

- Na verdade, ela desenhou e mandou fazer.

- Nossa, eu realmente adorei. Você esta deslumbrante!

- Obrigada.

- E posso saber qual é a ocasião?

- Nós vamos jantar - Itachi entrou no corredor, encantador, sorridente e confiante. O ar subitamente pareceu ficar mais denso e eu me vi segurando a respiração. Ele estava com um terno aberto, uma camisa preta e uma gravata branca reluzente, e também, estava usando um suspensório branco, apesar de que com o terno não dava para ver muito bem. Ele cumprimentou a mãe e então parou, me analisando de forma nada discreta - magnífica! - concluiu, se aproximando de mim e em uma voz sedutora tornou a falar - você esta fabulosa, Sakura.

Itachi pegou uma de minhas mãos e a levantou, beijando a costa dela enquanto ainda me encarava. Aquela atitude fez meu corpo esquentar ligeiramente, assim como a zona beijada de minha mão.

- Você também, Itachi - respondi sem graça, sentindo o perfume másculo dele entorpecer meus sentidos. Um perfume delicioso que combinava maravilhosamente com ele.

- Você vai levar ela para jantar? - Mikoto finalmente falou, completamente surpresa.

- Sim - ela o encarou desconfiada e talvez ligeiramente brava.

- Ela agora é como uma filha para mim e se você estiver dando uma de espertinho pra cima dela, não me importa se você também é meu filho, eu te capo rapidinho! - ela apontou o dedo quase na cara dele, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco - não ouse magoá-la, rapazinho.

- Vejo que arrumou um cão protetor - ele sussurrou para mim, mas de forma que ela também pudesse ouvir.

- Eu estou falando sério, Itachi! Ela não é qualquer uma.

- Fique tranquila, dona Mikoto, não farei nada que ela não queira. Sakura? Vamos? - ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu aceitei um pouco relutante, confusa com a atitude de Mikoto.

- Traga-a de volta cedo! - ela gritou quando estávamos quase saindo pela porta.

* * *

><p>- Parece-me que arranjou mesmo uma protetora - comentou ele enquanto abria a porta do carro para eu entrar. Ele realmente estava se esforçando na conquista. Apesar de que, ele parecia bem natural ao fazer isto.<p>

- Obrigada - agradeci, entrando no carro. Ele deu a volta e logo estava sentando ao meu lado. Assim que ele prendeu o cinto e se ajeitou, ele voltou-se para mim.

- Você esta mesmo muito linda, Sakura - ele disse de novo o elogio, mas dessa vez sua voz era diferente, era mais grave, e ele me encarava de um jeito profundo, como se quisesse passar um significado a mais às suas palavras.

- Obrigada. De novo – respondi acanhada com aquele tom - Você também, Itachi.

Ele sorriu simpático enquanto se aproximava de mim vagarosamente, curtindo os instantes. Ele segurou meu queixo um pouco antes de seus lábios tocarem carinhosamente os meus. Foi apenas uma leve pressionada e logo ele se afastou, minimamente.

Seus olhos encararam os meus de perto e um arrepio subiu minha espinha ao sentir sua respiração quente bater contra minha pele. Sua mão abandonou meu queixo para enlaçar meu pescoço e me trazer para mais perto. Seus lábios tomaram os meus mais uma vez, agora com mais intensidade e volúpia. Sua língua, úmida e quente, invadiu minha boca, procurando a minha com urgência. Ele conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e sedutor enquanto acariciava minha língua, contornando-a e se enroscando nela, conhecendo cada canto de minha boca. Eu também me aventurei pela dele, sentindo aquele hálito fresco, com um leve gosto de menta, delicioso. Nisso ele deu uma leve prensada em minha lingua com seus dentes, me fazendo sorrir pela brincadeira antes dele sugar minha língua sensualmente. Não pude conter um gemido abafado de prazer ali, ainda mais quando ele começou a passear com sua língua pelos meus lábios em uma delíciosa trilha molhada para depois prensar meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, puxando-o provocativamente. Eu suspirei, entorpecida com aquele calor que dominava meu corpo e a pulsação entre minhas pernas. Tudo por causa de um simples beijo.

Itachi tinha esse poder sobre mim. Despertava esse desejo ávido, essa luxúria, que antes eu sempre tivera sob controle. Meu corpo esquentava, minhas bochechas queimavam, meus seios se eriçavam e meu coração parecia querer saltar de meu peito. Tudo isso, por culpa de um simples, mas maravilhoso, beijo dele.

Ele soltou meu lábio sorrindo, provavelmente satisfeito com o estado em que havia me deixado, e se endireitou no banco, mas sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Definitivamente, hoje você esta deslumbrante. Ainda mais corada dessa forma – eu virei meu rosto para frente, constrangida por estar corada, mas isso apenas o fez sorrir mais ainda - não faça isso. Não me tire o privilégio de ver uma imagem tão doce.

Sabendo que eu já estava um pouco menos quente, voltei a olhar para ele e constatei que seu lindo sorriso continuava ali. Um sorriso gentil e talvez um pouco fascinado? Não, não seria. Pelo que eu o conhecia, ele não ficaria fascinado. Devia ser outra coisa naquele olhar e sorriso, mas não isso.

* * *

><p>O caminho foi um pouco silencioso. Apenas trocamos algumas palavras sobre o clima, sobre a cidade, coisas sem muito interesse. Talvez ambos estivessem ainda 'acessos' por causa do beijo.<p>

Itachi mantinha-se atento ao trânsito, mas as vezes pegava minha mão e a acariciava, se afastando depois, como se tivesse fazendo algo proibido. Ele era um mistério para mim. Parecia que estava sempre em conflito, sempre em uma dualidade. E isso apenas me deixava mais curiosa sobre ele.

Paramos em frente à um gigantesco restaurante. Uma entrada muito bem iluminada e cheia de pessoas uniformizadas nela para estacionarem os carros. Itachi desceu e um desses homens abriu a porta para mim, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a descer, mas eu só percebi isso depois de um tempo, deixando-o ali no vácuo, com a mão estendida.

Percebi então vi que Hinata estava certa. Aquele era o Araga, o mais luxuoso restaurante que tinha. E eu havia caído em um dos encontros normais com Itachi.

Nós fomos até a recepção e a moça logo o reconheceu, chamando outra imediatamente para que nos conduzisse à mesa.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Era esplendoroso. Era o que havia de mais luxuoso mesmo. Ali só havia pessoas chiques, cheias de jóias, posturas de damas e olhares desdenhosos.

Quando eu e Itachi começamos a nos mover, reparei diversos olhares raivosos de homens para ele e de mulheres enciumadas para mim.

- O que achou? Superei sua expectativa? – ele me perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Expectativa? Talvez.

- Creio que nunca veio aqui, não?

- Não.

- E então?

- Encantador.

Nós nos sentamos, enquanto eu ainda admirava o lugar. As cadeiras eram extremamente confortáveis, como se eu estivesse sentada em um bom sofá. Tudo ali possuía o que devia ser do mais requintado e fino do meio bilionário, além de um clima romântico no lugar. As luzes não eram tão fortes, e trabalhavam com tons amarelos e vermelhos, criando um ambiente mais agradável e aconchegante. Eu não queria nem pensar em quanto este jantar sairia.

Itachi me passou o cardápio e eu comecei a olhar os pratos e seus respectivos valores. Era simplesmente impossível! O mais barato ali valia mais que meu notebook! Afinal, como eles faziam um prato valer tanto assim? O que havia naquilo, ouro? Eu continuei lendo e constatei. Sim! Tinha ouro! Ouro comestível em alguns dos pratos. Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Sakura?

- Uhm? - perguntei alienada a tudo, ainda inconformada com o ouro comestível.

- Você me permitiria escolher um prato para você?

- Adoraria, Itachi.

Eu sozinha não ia conseguir escolher. Não entendia metade do que aquele cardápio queria dizer.

- Perfeito! Acredito que irá apreciar muito - ele chamou a garçonete e pediu para que ela trouxesse o de sempre. Isso me deixou ainda mais desanimada. Ele sempre pedia aquele prato quando trazia outras ali?

Um vinho logo foi trazido, algo que Itachi havia pedido antes mesmo de nos sentarmos. Eu o beberiquei uma vez, depois outra e quando vi, estava utilizando-o como meio de mascarar um pouco minha ansiedade. Ou talvez… minha insatisfação?

Eu não estava feliz ali. Já não bastasse que ele fazia isso sempre com outras, mas também que aquele lugar era extremamente diferente para mim. Era como se ele quisesse me impressionar, mostrar tudo o que ele poderia fazer, mas eu não estava impressionada. Não nesse sentido. Era tudo grande e formidável. Mas não era isso o que eu queria. E eu nem sabia o que eu queria, só sabia que havia um sentimento incerto sobre aquilo.

- Você esta quieta…

- Ah, é… bem, nunca vim em um lugar como este.

- Sim, eu sei. É formidável, não?

- Acredito que sim – respondi incerta e ele pareceu reparar algo em mim, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, fui salva por alguém.

- Itachi-kun! Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui! - ouvi uma voz aguda e estridente, seguida de cabelos vermelhos vivos e muito bem tratados.

- Tayuya, como esta?

- Muito bem, meu querido, e você? - ela se aproximou dele, beijando sua bochecha de forma mais demorada do que seria o normal - e quem é esta?

- Sakura. Estuda em Konoha também…

- Aé? Esta é a rosada que tanto estão falando? - ela me encarou de uma forma estranha, havia um sorriso simpático, mas também um ar mais tenso em suas expressões. Algo que eu não conseguia distinguir, mas sabia que não era boa coisa – até que você é muito bonita. Bem, digna de sair com esse garanhão aqui.

Eu sorri como resposta, sem saber muito bem o que falar. Ela então voltou-se para Itachi, virando as costas completamente para mim. Costas que estava aparecendo até quase sua bunda, finalmente havendo um pedaço de pano ali, bem curto também, que cobria suas volumosas nádegas.

- Estou com saudades suas, querido, você tem que manter mais contato com antigos amigos, se é que me entende.

- Sim, claro, irei - ele parecia um pouco grosso com ela e sempre olhava para mim enquanto conversava.

- Vou cobrar viu? Vou deixar os dois à sós então. Boa diversão hihi - ela saiu de perto, não sem antes me dar uma estranha olhada.

- Garanhão?

- Ela é um pouco doida - não sei porque, mas algo me dizia que eles já haviam tido algo. Talvez pelo jeito que ela o olhava. Definitivamente havia desejo ali - Você esta bem, Sakura?

- Estou - respondi tomando mais um bom gole do vinho, tentando disfarçar os sentimentos que refletiam o que eu pensava - e então, Itachi, vem sempre aqui?

- Quando posso, sim. Gosto dos chefs daqui.

- Uhm… - eram mulheres. Com certeza eram mulheres! Por isso ele gostava tanto.

- Seu pai deve retornar logo, sabia disso?

- Não. Eu as vezes até me esqueço dele - o meu tom de voz transpareceu o meu aborrecimento quanto a este assunto. Não era algo que eu tentava mascarar.

- Você não se dá bem como ele né?

- Eu não me relaciono com ele. É diferente.

- Porque ele sempre esta viajando com o meu pai.

- Sim.

- De certa forma, nós dois tivemos nossos pais ausentes então.

- Talvez - eu ainda continuava a colocar a culpa da ausência de meu pai na família deles - sabe, eu estava conversando com Gaara hoje…

- O Sabaku?

- Isso… ele me disse que você e a irmã dele eram bastante amigos.

- Temari? – perguntou surpreso, como se lembrando dela – Sim, eramos.

- Mas não mais?

- Não. Nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes. Mas ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa. E antes que me acuse, nunca tive nada com ela. - ele sorriu enquanto levantava as mãos em um gesto de defesa.

- Eu não ia acusar você! - retruquei indignada - só estava querendo saber mais sobre você.

- Então, pergunte-me, o que mais você quer saber de mim? - ele se aproximou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e me olhando curioso.

- Vamos ver… você já teve algum relacionamento sério?

Itachi estreitou os olhos, como se quisesse captar alguma outra intenção em minha pergunta. Eu tentei me manter firme, sem demonstrar de onde vinha essa curiosidade. Afinal, não seria nem um pouco legal ele perceber que eu mexera nas coisas dele ou mesmo que invadira seu quarto.

- Mais ou menos, nada muito relevante – ele cortou o assunto, bebendo um pouco de vinho – o que mais?

- Pelo jeito não irá explicar isso melhor?

- Não, próxima pergunta.

- Uhm… o que há entre você e o Sasuke? - perguntei. Afinal, era isto o que sempre me deixara louca de curiosidade.

- Eu imaginava que ia perguntar isto em algum momento – ele se endireitou na cadeira, se inclinando na mesa enquanto analisava o arranjo que estava ali - Meu irmãozinho sempre foi um tolo. Ele se apaixonou por uma garota errada e eu interferi para tentar salvá-lo. Bom, ele me odeia por isso, por eu ter destruído os sonhos dele.

Só isso? Ele não estava falando sério. Eu podia sentir que ele ainda escondia algo, que tentava falar de forma a não se comprometer demais.

- E só isso é o suficiente para deixá-los dessa forma?

- Esse é o poder que uma garota tem sobre os homens tolos – ele lançou um olhar suspeito para mim.

- Sabe, eu não acredito nisso.

- O que?

- Na sua história. Eu sinto que você ainda esta me escondendo coisas.

Ele sorriu e tornou a endireitar-se na cadeira, tomando um pouco mais de seu vinho de uma forma muito elegante.

- Há alguns detalhes do passado que eu não quero mexer Sakura. Espero que você respeite isto.

- Se você sempre tiver medo dele, nunca poderá o enfrentar… as vezes é bom compartilhar, colocar para fora… - ele ficou mais sério, frio.

- Não é o caso - respondeu um pouco rude, como que colocando um ponto final na história. Eu achei melhor não pressionar mais. Agora eu sabia que envolvia uma garota na história. Mas a história ainda era incerta - agora é minha vez…

- O que?

- De perguntar.

- Certo…

- Você já teve namorados? - ele se inclinou mais uma vez, estendendo a mão para segurar a minha em um leve toque.

- Ah… já, mas nada sério.

- Uhm… Porque então você nunca relaxa perto de mim? – eu quase cuspi o vinho que tinha acabado de ingerir, encarando-o um pouco pasma com a pergunta.

- Eu relaxo sim…! – resmunguei.

- Não, você não relaxa. Você esta sempre na defensiva. Porque?

- Uhm… - suspirei, pensando na resposta - Meus namoros não foram sérios o suficiente, mas foram seguros. Eu não sei quase nada sobre você, ainda, e sinceramente… como eu já disse, não sei também se posso confiar em você.

- Hn. Pelo menos esta conseguindo se abrir – ele acariciou levemente minha mão - Eu vou ganhar a sua confiança, mesmo que seja aos poucos - ele se aproximou, inclinado mais ainda o corpo na mesa e beijou meus lábios de leve, apenas um roçar, antes de voltar para seu lugar com um sorriso sapeco no rosto - não vou?

- Acho… acho que sim - respondi um pouco entorpecida pelo seu olhar penetrante.

- Bom.

A refeição chegou e eu não soube bem definir o que era aquilo. Minha primeira reação foi um pouco semelhante a algo como enojada. Era, a primeira vista, repugnante. Como alguém pagava tão caro para pratos tão estranhos assim?

Em um segundo momento, percebi que ali havia uma lagosta. Eu nunca havia comido uma. Ainda mais uma com tantas outras coisas estranhas junto.

- Samundari Khazana - explicou Itachi, sem perceber minha repugnação ao prato. Sim, eu era enjoada com comida. Mas só tinha me lembrado no momento em que o prato tinha chegado. Eu raramente gostava de coisas diferentes ou muito estranhas ao que eu já estava acostumada. E devia ter pensado melhor antes de aceitar um jantar assim.

- O que tem aqui?

- Uhm… lagosta, caviar, escargots, ouro comestível…

- Sério? - sacanagem ter ouro comestível no que eu iria comer, sendo que há tanta gente sem ter nem dinheiro por aí. Eu estava me tornando uma daquelas pessoas que eu sempre odiara, só que sem o benefício de ter o dinheiro.

- Porque a cara triste?

- Ah? Não, nada. Só estava pensando, se minha mãe fosse viva, ela gostaria de comer isso, só isso - expliquei as pressas, soltando a primeira desculpa que encontrei.

Itachi começou a comer, praticamente deliciado com aquele prato, sem se dar conta dos meus conflitos internos e minha pouca fome no momento. Eu comecei pegando pedaços pequenos, tentando experimentar. Algumas coisas até que consegui comer, não tinham um gosto tão ruim quanto ao olhar, mas outras, senti como que se eu forçasse demais, iria voltar tudo. Como forma de melhorar a coisa, eu estava bebendo bastante vinho. Um copo atrás do outro, tentando disfarçar o gosto e não deixar transparecer nada.

Logo já estávamos no terceiro vinho e eu estava tomando muito mais do que Itachi, inclusive, minha cabeça já estava zonza e eu sabia que não conseguiria colocar nem um pedaço a mais daquela comida em minha boca sem regurgitar. E o pior, era uma comida cara para não gostar e deixar sobrar… Seriam as sobras mais caras da minha vida.

- Eu acreditava que você não bebia muito… não esta tomando demais?

- Nãaao… juro que não! - meu cérebro parecia estar nublado, mas no momento, o vinho estava sendo um grande amigo. Talvez eu devesse até dar um abraço nele em agradecimento.

* * *

><p>xxxx Itachi xxxx<p>

- Eu acho melhor cortarmos o vinho… podemos pedir a sobremesa, o que acha? - tentei sugerir para ela, mas ela negou com a cabeça freneticamente. Ela já estava embriagada. Estava evidente. Essa garota era um mistério para mim. Nunca uma outra havia agido dessa forma.

Sempre que eu as trazia neste restaurante, elas ficavam todas deslumbradas e excitadas, quase que querendo provar todos os pratos. Mas ela? Ela mal havia tocado na comida. Em compensação estava bebendo muito. Demais. Eu precisava controlar isso antes que tivesse que carregá-la para fora daqui.

- Eu - ela falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal, mostrando que já estava alterada - não quero sobremesa… comi demais!

- Você mal tocou na comida…

- Mas… eu sou pequena… eu como pouco mesmo! O prato que é muuuito grande.

- Sakura?

- Uhm?

- Você tem certeza? Quer pedir algum outro prato? Se não gostou é só pedir outro, não se preocupe.

- Nãaao… estou beeeem! - ela deu um largo sorriso enquanto apontava o garfo para mim e deixava um pedaço de lagosta cair dele.

- Certamente que esta - eu sorri para ela. Isso estava cada vez mais espontâneo. Eu normalmente maquinava todos os meus sorrisos e expressões, mas com ela, as coisas simplesmente aconteciam. Eu me sentia leve com ela, solto. Sua companhia era agradável e diferente, o que me deixava curioso. Eu não costumava a me sentir assim.

Deixe-a tentar comer mais um pouco até dar um fim ao seu sofrimento. Ela realmente parecia não ter gostado daquela comida e isso só me fez ficar ainda mais intrigado.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta de carro então? Já que recusou a sobremesa?

- Peeeerfeito! - ela largou os talheres imediatamente, sorrindo sem parar e um tanto quanto eufórica para sair dali. As pessoas ao nosso redor começavam a reparar nela. Principalmente as mulheres que a fuzilavam com o olhar, afinal algumas que estavam ali já estiveram me acompanhando diversas vezes. E eu havia dispensado cada uma delas.

- Então vamos?

- Haaaai!

Eu dei a volta na mesa e já me preparei para segurá-la quando ela fosse se levantar. Ela não me parecia em condições de se manter em pé sozinha.

- Itachi-kun, temos que… pagar a conta.

- Não se preocupe com isso, tudo já foi depositado na minha conta.

- E quanto eu… eu te devo?

- Apenas um beijo.

- Seeei! Seu pervertido!

Eu a conduzi ligeiramente para fora do restaurante. Ela parecia estar bem o suficiente para andar, mas não tão bem para se manter em linha reta. Sua voz estava começando a ficar um pouco alta e eu não queria chamar muita atenção. Pela primeira vez uma garota se embriagava desta forma em um encontro comigo. Eu ainda não compreendia as intenções de Sakura. As suas formas de agir me deixavam intrigado e eu me perguntava o que deveria esperar dela.

- Ooops… - ela murmurou ao quase cair na calçada por tentar se desvencilhar de meus braços e entrar no carro sozinha.

- Ei, calma – a segurei, evitando que ela de fato caísse, mas ela mesmo assim tentou se livrar de mim e se sustentar por si mesma – Sakura, fique quieta… - pedi tentando não ser grosso e consegui, por fim, segurá-la firmemente e colocá-la dentro do carro. Ela pareceu ficar constrangida, permanecendo quieta por um tempo. Parecia estar envergonhada pelo quase tombo na entrada do restaurante ou talvez pelo trabalho que estava me dando.

- Você dirige muitoo bem! – disse depois de algum tempo de silêncio, aparentemente esquecendo-se da vergonha anterior e dando lugar a uma pessoa mais desinibida.

- Aprendi desde pequeno…

- E você é muito lindo também! - ela falou aquilo sem perceber, ainda em seu euforismo. Eu a encarei, um pouco desconcertado pelas suas palavras. Ela não costumava me elogiar assim, do nada, e foi algo que eu gostei, que me fez sentir bem. Não que eu devia me sentir bem por ser elogiado por uma garota. Eu sabia muito bem o que eu causava nelas. Mas, mesmo assim, senti uma sensação gostosa ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- E você também é muito linda, Sakura-chan.

- Assim você me deixa com vergonha de novo! - ela pareceu emburrar, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso - olha só! - ela colocou as mãos nas bochechas encarando-se no espelho do carro - eu já estou ficando quente de novo!

- O que?

Ela pareceu se surpreender com suas palavras, assim como eu, e então colocou as mãos na boca, rindo divertidamente.

- É a verdade oras. Você sempre me deixa quente.

- Hn, bom saber - eu não pude evitar encarar ela e reparar aqueles lábios que necessitavam de um beijo. Eu poderia facilmente persuadi-la agora e levá-la para algum lugar mais íntimo. E era o que eu normalmente faria. No entanto, essa estranha sensação me incomodava. Algo me dizia que era errado eu fazer isso com ela. Não que eu não quisesse, mas eu sentia que no momento, eu não queria estragar as coisas. Estavam sendo interessantes até o momento para se acabarem tão depressa.

E eu ainda queria compreender quais eram as intenções dela. Talvez essas atitudes fossem uma nova tática de sedução para se dar bem na vida. Ela mal ficara impressionada com o restaurante, parecia que aquilo fora pouco para ela. Talvez esperasse algo a mais, como que eu a levasse para Paris em um primeiro jantar? Eu devia ser cauteloso. Ela era ainda um enigma e era arriscado jogar com ela. Mas era divertido e eu me sentia totalmente interessado nela. Ainda mais com a bela imagem que aquele vestido me proporcionava.

- Você esta de novo com aquele olhar… - ela resmungou como se estivesse cedendo ao cansaço.

- Que olhar?

- Pervertido.

- Ah… não posso evitar, afinal, você esta com um vestido que marca todas as suas belas curvas. É tentador.

- Aé? - ela sorriu matreira e me encarou - posso saber aonde esta me levando agora?

- Ainda não pensei ao certo. Aonde você quer ir?

- Você estava pensando em um motel não é? - ela zombou de mim, rindo sozinha.

- Não… meu quarto é muito melhor para isso.

- Ah, então é lá que costuma levar seus outros encontros?

- Não… essas eu levo em bons hotéis - ela fechou a cara. Suas expressões mudavam constantemente, o que estava me divertindo consideravelmente - mas você eu levaria para meu quarto.

- Isso é algo bom?

- Sim. Eu nunca faço isso – pisquei-lhe marotamente.

- Falando em seu quarto… eu tenho que entregar a sua chave - ela começou a abrir a bolsa - sei que eu a coloquei aqui… espera um minutinho.

- Sakura, depois você me entrega, eu tenho outra - Ela me ignorou e continuou a procurar naquela bolsa minúscula, mas que mesmo assim parecia ser impossível encontrar uma chave. Eu nunca entenderia aquelas bolsas que pareciam sumir com tudo - é sério, não tem problema…

- Não! Ela estava aqui!

- Então depois você pega, ok? Se concentre em pensar num lugar que você queira ir.

- Ok… - ela falou pouco confiante e ficou quieta enquanto analisava a janela.

- Temos algumas praças que são belas a noite – sugeri – tem uma em particular que é formidável, com uma represa, músicos ao ar livre…

- Ali! - ela apontou pelo vidro e eu não entendi o muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Ela estava apontando para o nada praticamente. Uma parte da rua onde havia algumas pessoas reunidas.

- Hn?

- Ali! Pare ali!

- Ok, acalme-se… - eu parei o carro e não entendi muito bem o que aquela garota queria. Estávamos parados em qualquer lugar. Não parecia haver nada ali - o que há aqui?

- Ali, você não vê?

- Vejo o que? - eu olhei para onde ela apontava. Um pouco à frente havia o grupo de pessoas, que estavam sentadas comendo alguma coisa e um mini trailer velho escrito cachorro quente.

- Eu fiquei com vontade de comer um - ela sorriu para mim animada e abriu a porta do carro, sem nem esperar por alguma resposta minha.

Eu fiz o mesmo rapidamente, antes que aquela doida se metesse em confusão. Vestida daquela forma, ela se tornava um belo alvo para ser roubada.

Aquelas pessoas nos olharam um pouco desconfiadas, ainda mais para mim, mas provavelmente não me reconheceram. O que era muito bom, se não, poderíamos estar encrencados.

Sakura deu a volta no carro e passou por mim, enquanto se dirigia àquela coisa. Eu me apressei até ela e entrei em sua frente, barrando-lhe o caminho e obrigando-a a me olhar. Segurei os seus cotovelos discretamente para lhe chamar mais ainda a atenção e evitar que ela continuasse a andar.

- Você tem certeza que quer ficar em um lugar assim? Provavelmente se você comer aquilo vai passar mal amanhã…

- Bobagens! Olha só, é um dos melhores carrinhos de cachorro quente que já vi, e o cheiro esta delicioso! - suas mãos passearam pelo meu peito em uma carícia descuidada, despercebida. Ela mesmo se aproximou mais de mim enquanto depositava um singelo beijo em meu maxilar. Seu gesto foi tão espontâneo e terno que me paralisou por um tempo.

- Não sei não, Sakura… esse lugar não parece muito confiável…

- Você… você nunca comeu lanches de rua assim? - eu a encarei, tentando compreender que para ela aquilo era normal - Oh! Então você tem que experimentar! Muito melhor do que aquela lagosta horrível! – eu sempre daria vinho para ela, assim ficava muito mais fácil entendê-la.

- Ha! Então você não gostou mesmo do prato? - ela olhou para mim um pouco assustada, como se tivesse dito algo que não queria. Sua expressão me divertiu mais ainda e quando percebi, eu já a estava apertando contra mim em um meio abraço carinhoso, mantendo-nos colados enquanto eu me perdia naqueles olhos verdes. Ela era diferente. Divertida. Um pouco doida. E muito interessante.

- Talvez nãaao… bom, eu experimentei o seu prato… o que acha de você experimentar algo que eu adoro então?

- Uhm… pode ser… mas, essas pessoas não podem nos assaltar?

- Itachi, elas são pessoas normais… venha! Se algo der errado, eu te protejo e você corre pro carro! - ela saiu do meu abraço, deixando meu corpo frio instantaneamente e começou a me puxar em direção àquela espelunca.

Eu nunca me vi em uma situação igual a esta. Qualquer outra teria ficado maravilhada com aquele restaurante, e ela parecia quinze vezes mais animada em comer aquele lanche. Eu podia jurar que seus olhos tinham brilhado por alguns instantes.

Ela foi à minha frente, apressada, e logo tinha pedido dois lanches iguais. Dois daqueles cachorros quentes e mais um refrigerante. Eu mal percebi quando ela pagou tudo, sem ao menos me dar tempo de agir. Ninguém nunca havia pagado uma refeição minha. Pelo menos não em um encontro.

Vendo que eu não me mexia, ela me puxou pelo braço até um banco de pedra. O único atendente, um garoto maltrapilho, colocou uma mesa de plástico à nossa frente.

- Eu sempre gostei de comer nesses lanches… - ela comentou falando mais rapidamente do que o normal - eu e minha mãe comíamos toda semana. Na nossa cidade havia um que era uma delícia! Sinto tanta saudade de comer lá. Acho que um dia volto pra lá só para comer lá de novo.

- Você é muito intrigante.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Itachi?

- Hn…

- Desculpa por não ter gostado daquele prato, eu sou um pouco enjoada com comida… - sua voz ainda estava um pouco alterada pela quantidade de vinho, de forma que ficou um pouco engraçado o seu pedido de desculpas, ainda mais pela cara insegura que ela fez.

- Ei, você não tem que pedir desculpas quanto a isso… eu que peço, afinal, nem sabia quais são as suas preferências.

Na verdade, eu nunca havia levado em conta que uma pessoa poderia não gostar de ir naquele restaurante. Ou de seus pratos. Qualquer um ficaria louco para ter a oportunidade de entrar lá.

- Agora você sabe o que eu gosto - ela riu e eu tentei não levar a sério. Nunca imaginaria um encontro em um lugar desses. Apesar que havia vários casais ali se divertindo. Mas eu certamente nunca a traria para um encontro em um lugar desses.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento e acabei sentindo-a apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro. Provavelmente estaria ficando agora com sono, por causa do álcool. Percebi com a proximidade que ela tremia um pouco e eu me senti um idiota. Ela estava ali naquele sereno com um vestido que provavelmente nada esquentava e eu ali de terno sem prestar atenção nos detalhes por todo esse tempo.

- Sakura?

- Hn?

- Levante um pouco, por favor.

Ela levantou a cabeça me encarando curiosa enquanto eu tirava meu terno e colocava-o em volta dela.

- Tem seu cheiro - concluiu após fechá-lo melhor em torno de si - obrigada.

Sakura sorriu um pouco acanhada e eu percebi que ela olhava para meus lábios com desejo. Ela conseguia despertar diversas coisas em mim, uma delas era a minha impulsividade e a vontade de tomá-la a todo instante. Mas, em vez disso, eu apenas me aproximei, juntando nossos lábios e saboreando o gosto suave dela, a sua maciez.

Ela acariciou meus cabelos meigamente, tão singela, que eu por um momento quase esqueci de minhas convicções. Eu me sentia bem com ela, e eram os únicos momentos que eu conseguia relaxar um pouco. Mas eu não podia me deixar levar. Eram estas artimanhas que conseguiam derrubar um homem.

Nos afastamos quando dois lanches foram depositados naquele projeto de mesa, assim como o refrigerante. Sakura pareceu se esquecer completamente de mim, correndo pegar seu lanche e cheirá-lo igual uma louca. Não que eu me incomodasse com essas atitudes. Eu me divertia.

- Ahhh! Delícioso! - disse de boca cheia enquanto eu encarava o outro lanche estranho na mesa - esse é seu, coma!

- Sakura, eu acabei de sair de um jantar, estou cheio.

- Apenas experimente, vai - ela falou com uma voz pedinte que não pude recusar - eu como os dois sem nenhum esforço - ela sorriu, voltando-se logo para o lanche que tinha em mãos.

O cheiro até que estava bom, mas eu tinha ainda minhas dúvidas, aliás, certezas de que eu não passaria muito bem ao comer esse lanche. Com certeza por aqui não se passava nenhum tipo de vigilância sanitária.

- Acho melhor não, Sakura. Pode comer tudo.

- Ué, porque?

- Com certeza eu vou passar mal depois…

Ela me encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca cheia. Ela ficou assim, com essa expressão, enquanto mastigava antes de tornar a falar.

- Covarde - foi tudo o que ela disse. E o pior, foi o suficiente para eu a encarar da mesma forma e morder aquele maldito lanche. Ela havia me desafiado.

- Uhm…

- E então?

- Ok, não é ruim…

- Viu só? - ela sorriu, já quase terminando o seu lanche. Eu havia realmente apreciado o gosto, mas tinha minhas dúvidas ainda sobre o armazenamento dos ingredientes, higiene e outras coisas. Mas, realmente estava gostoso e quando eu vi, já estava na terceira mordida - ei, você não vai comer ele todo, vai?

Eu a olhei de canto, me divertindo a cada instante ao seu lado.

- Gulosa.

* * *

><p>Quando voltamos para casa já era tarde, passado de meia noite e Sakura parecia não estar se agüentando mais em pé de tanto sono.<p>

O trajeto de volta foi bem agradável. Parecia que nossa conversa fluía magicamente. Era gostoso conversar com ela. No entanto, quando chegamos na mansão ela ficou estranhamente quieta.

- Obrigada pela noite, Itachi.

Disse enquanto saia do carro, mantendo-se um pouco afastada.

- Eu que agradeço. Me diverti bastante.

- É… bom, acho que… boa noite então?

- Hn - eu me aproximei dela - ainda não…

Eu não devia pressioná-la, muito menos sugerir algo que pudesse levar a outras coisas, afinal, eu não conseguiria sua confiança desta forma. Mas era difícil passar tanto tempo com ela, vestida daquela forma sexy, e não poder fazer nada depois.

- Você me deve um beijo, lembra?

Cobri o resto da distância entre nós, prensando-a no carro com meu corpo. As suas curvas e o seu cheiro logo fizeram um calor percorrer todo meu corpo. Aquela garota ainda ia me matar de desejo.

Ela sorriu acanhada, mas havia um 'que' de malícia nele. Foi uma visão perfeita que em nada ajudou para acalmar meu membro já excitado.

- Aé, tinha me esquecido disso… - disse ela brincalhona e então, puxou-me pelo pescoço, me fazendo inclinar para baixo enquanto ela capturava meus lábios agilmente.

Sakura parecia estar tão sedenta quanto eu. Seu beijo era pura lascívia, sua lingua me provocava de tal forma que eu já não estava mais conseguindo resistir. Eu a queria. Eu a necessitava. Já havia algum tempo em que eu não sentia atração por mais ninguém. Desde que eu a virá, meu corpo parecia só reagir a ela. Era ela quem eu queria, quem me despertava.

Já fora de mim, eu comecei a pressionar meu membro mais ainda contra ela, pressionando nossos corpo. Pude sentir seus seios comprimidos contra meio peito, um volume que me estimulava mais ainda somado ao fato de ela mexer-se sensualmente contra mim.

Minhas mãos foram passeando devassamente até suas coxas e então, comecei a subir lentamente, levantando seu vestido no processo. A pele dela era macia, quente e se eriçava com meus toques. Quanto mais ela ficava entorpecida, perdida no desejo, mais seu corpo respondia e se remexia contra o meu, fazendo-me perder cada vez mais a cabeça.

Ela gemeu deliciosamente quando um de meus dedos encontrou a sua calcinha, me estimulando a começar uma carícia ali.

- Hn… olha só como você esta - sussurrei em seu ouvido, percebendo o quanto ela já estava molhada através daquele incômodo pedaço de pano. Em resposta, ela deu um sorriso matreiro e começou a soltar minha gravata com um olhar faminto.

Ela me puxou pela gravata de forma que meu pescoço estava a mercê de sua exigente boca. Senti leves mordidas em meu pescoço entre os suspiros dela por causa de minha carícia. Minha gravata logo foi jogada no chão da garagem e os primeiros botões da minha camisa estavam sendo soltos por aqueles delicados dedos.

- Uhm… - ela murmurou enquanto se mexia contra meus dedos – olhe… como você esta também – falou ofegando levemente e então eu percebi a mão travessa descendo pelo meu cinto até chegar em meu membro. Ela passeou por ali um pouco acanhada de início para depois se tornar mais agressiva, segurando-me lascivamente por cima da calça. Aquele maldito pedaço de pano.

- Hmm… - eu ofeguei, completamente entorpecido com seus toques. Talvez fosse o tempo que eu passara inativo que fazia as sensações serem tão amplificadas.

- Itachi-kun? – sua voz soou maravilhosamente aos meus ouvidos, mas não foi um gemido, uma pena. Deveria ser maravilhoso ouvi-la gemer desta forma.

- Uhm? – murmurei, ainda aproveitando a sensação deliciosa de ter sua mão em mim.

- Vamos para seu quarto? – ela sorriu dessa vez completamente maliciosa, apertando-me e me acariciando mais fervorosamente. Ah! Não tinha como eu negar isso, jamais.

- Vamos – minha voz saiu mais rouca e abafada do que o normal e vi nos olhos dela que aquilo a divertia. Se ela queria me ter em suas mãos, para mim, estava mais do que perfeito. Eu me afastei, recuperando um pouco o fôlego. Ela foi na frente, já indo em direção à minha casa. Havia algo estranho nela, estava ativa demais. Bom, talvez tivesse se resolvido quanto a essa questão.

Eu apressei o passo para a acompanhar, aproveitando para beijar seu ombro e abraçá-la por trás enquanto ela caminhava à minha frente. Ela foi rápida e parecia já estar com a chave nas mãos. Ter uma outra pessoa abrindo minha casa era algo pouco usual para mim.

Assim que fechamos a porta, eu a peguei no colo, surpreendendo-a. A levei até meu quarto e após deitá-la na cama, me pus sobre ela, pressionando aquele corpo delicioso contra o meu e o colchão. Ela arfou um pouco antes de agarrar meus cabelos e me puxar para mais um beijo necessitado.

Beijo aquele que cheirava a álcool. Ao vinho. Eu praguejei mentalmente. Maldita hora para meu juízo começar a aparecer. Ela estava muito desinibida, não era seu normal. O álcool ainda devia estar controlando-a minimamente. Ou melhor, cortando-lhe o juízo. Se eu continuasse com isso, provavelmente no outro dia ela me mataria e eu perderia de uma vez por todas a sua confiança.

- Sakura…? – a chamei, desvencilhando-me dolorosamente de seu beijo.

- Uhm? – ela se levantou um pouco para procurar o meu pescoço e começar a me lamber ali entre uma e outra mordida. Céus! Assim era impossível!

- Hmm… sakura…

- Itachi – ela retrucou, me ignorando completamente. Eu me senti frustrado. Era a primeira vez que eu tomava uma atitude assim e ela estava tornando tudo fenomenalmente mais difícil. Reuni toda minha força de vontade para me levantar da cama o mais depressa possível e tentar manter uma distância segura.

- Acho melhor não fazermos isso.

- Nãoo! – ela falou emburrada – eu quero você… agora… - Meu kami! Porque? Porque meu juízo tinha que aparecer? Porque eu me importava com o que ela iria pensar no outro dia? Eu suspirei longamente antes de tornar a falar.

- Amanhã, se você ainda me querer assim, eu ficarei mais do que feliz em atender, mas hoje… eu estou com sono…

- Mas… - ela parecia estar ainda emburrada, mas logo se soltou no colchão, se ajeitando melhor nele e fechando os olhos – é… eu também estou – disse por fim – uhmm… sua cama é macia.

Eu sorri. Ela ficava linda deitada daquela forma. Ainda mais com o vestido mostrando a mais do que deveria. Deliciosa.

- Você pode dormir aí, eu vou para outro lugar… - ela não pareceu me ouvir, ou se ouviu, me ignorou. Parecia já estar quase dormindo mesmo.

Olhei mais uma vez aquela cena gostosa, cobrindo-a com um edredom antes de sair para encontrar a minha cama. A mais longe possível dela. O sofá da sala.

...

* * *

><p><em>Poxa gente, tem tantos favoritando a fic, não faz mal um comentariozinho né? Ok, ok, sem apelar x_x' bom, para quem quiser, é sempre bem vindo comentários e me ajudam bastante =) Muuito obrigada por já estarem acompanhando a fic!<em>

_**Susannn **__– ahh, muito obrigada por sempre estar fiel nas reviews! *-* Um abração e tenha uma maravilinda semana_

_**VeronicaLee**__ – Ah, claro que tenho que agradecer sim, mas enfim (ciclo vicioso hahaha), eu digo o mesmo quanto ao Itachi… e acho que esse capítulo mostrou um pouquinho da dualidade que tem nele hihih... espero que tenha gostado desse também, apesar de que o lance da noiva ainda vai demorar um pokito xD um abração e tenha uma maravilinda semana!_

_Tenham uma linda semana!_

_Ja ne =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Prontinhoo, mais um capítulo para vocês! =)_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

A dor de cabeça era tão forte e aguda que me acordou. Praguejei ao constatar que não conseguiria mais voltar a dormir naquela cama macia. Aliás, estava mais macia do que o normal. E o cheiro também era diferente e me lembrava alguma coisa importante, mas no momento minha dor era tanta que preferi esquecer e afundar ainda mais minha cabeça naquele delicioso travesseiro.

O meu azar era grande, tão logo estava conseguindo lidar com a dor, comecei a sentir um gosto horrível em minha garganta, além de uma tremenda sede.

Desisti de tentar aproveitar a cama e decidi me levantar. Abri meus olhos sonolenta e sensível a claridade que entrava pela janela. Janela esta que não era, definitivamente, a do meu quarto.

- Mas o que… ? – minha voz estava rouca e raspava minha garganta, mas isso pouco chamou minha atenção frente ao lugar que eu via. O quarto, para minha surpresa, era conhecido. Era o dele – Ah, merda… - praguejei baixinho, olhando algum vestígio denunciando o que teria ocorrido na noite anterior.

Eu ainda estava com meu vestido, o que era um bom sinal. Ou talvez não. Acredito que isso não impediria Itachi. Mas… onde ele estava? Meus esforços mentais dolorosos para lembrar o que havia acontecido começaram a surtir efeito. Alguns flashs se passavam pela minha cabeça como um filme.

O restaurante chique, a ruiva estranha, Itachi lindo como sempre, o vinho. Sim, o vinho, aquele que eu estava considerando como meu melhor amigo durante o jantar e que agora me dava esta baita dor de cabeça.

Lembrei-me então de trechos de conversa, do meu quase tombo ao entrar no carro na saída do restaurante, de Itachi me segurando e me colocando dentro do carro um pouco irritado. Eu havia sido um problema para ele. Que vergonha! E o pior, o álcool não fora em excesso o suficiente para pelo menos me poupar das lembranças constrangedoras.

– _É a verdade oras. Você sempre me deixa quente._

– _Hn, bom saber._

Ah, não Sakura… você não falou mesmo isso! Se bem que era verdade, ele me deixava assim. Mas ser sincero sobre o que pensamos não deve ser uma coisa boa, ou todos fariam isso mais frequentemente, não é?

_- Mas você eu levaria para meu quarto._

– _Isso é algo bom?_

– _Sim. Eu nunca faço isso_

E cá eu estava, em seu quarto. Outra verdade. Eu queria isso. Mas meu eu racional pensaria naquela hora como estou pensando agora: suas palavras provavelmente seriam apenas formas de me levar para cama.

_- Ei, você não vai comer ele todo, vai?_

– _Gulosa._

Sorri ao lembrar daquele olhar divertido dele. Outra verdade é que ele realmente era divertido. Os momentos ao seu lado eram agradáveis e eu não podia negar que aquela noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Ok, tirando o fato do vinho e minha completa desinibição.

_- Você me deve um beijo, lembra?_

_- Olha só como você está…_

Oh! Meu Kami! Eu era a culpada. Eu o agarrei e o incitei como eu queria secretamente.

_- Acho melhor não fazermos isso._

Lembrei-me com um espanto daquela fala e mais ainda de suas expressões. Ele estava desolado, arfando, com um brilho de puro desejo no olhar e parecia relutar, como se aquela atitude fosse algo muito difícil. Mas ele nos parou. Ele não deixou aquilo acontecer. Eu… céus! Que vergonha! Aonde já se vira, ele ter que manter o juízo enquanto eu era a devassa?

Levantei-me um pouco desnorteada, com o equilíbrio ainda abalado. Eu não conseguiria ficar mais naquela cama. O perfume dele estava impregnado nela, assim como as lembranças nada decentes da noite passada.

Entrei no banheiro me assustando com a imagem que aparecia no espelho. Eu estava horrível, com a maquiagem toda borrada e a cara amassada. Limpei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes com os dedos mesmo, apenas para tentar tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca.

Comecei então a andar pela casa, a procura de Itachi. O encontrei na sala deitado no sofá, ou melhor, jogado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e bagunçados, com alguns fios caídos pelo seu rosto calmo.

Ele estava sem camisa, sem o cinto e sem meias, coberto apenas por uma pequena manta que estava enrolada pelo seu corpo. Os seus lábios abertos e a sua respiração calma formavam uma imagem simples, mas linda, próximo a algo angelical. Sorri ao perceber a vontade que eu sentia em apertá-lo, mas, felizmente, o álcool não fazia mais efeito em mim e pude agir racionalmente, ou seja, parei de encará-lo sonhadoramente e me dirigi descalça à cozinha.

* * *

><p>xxxx Itachi xxxx<p>

– _Ei, Itachi Kun! – uma voz calma o chamava. Uma que ele conhecia de longa data e que sempre lhe causava uma dor no peito._

– _A-ya – sua voz era fraca e espantada. Nunca esperava vê-la de novo, muito menos a queria por perto, mas aqueles olhos lindos o fascinaram como da primeira vez. Sua beleza era como um imã, sempre fora – o que…?_

– _Shii – ela colocou delicadamente um dedo em seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar – você conseguiu, Itachi-kun…? Me esquecer?_

– _Sim…_

– _Então porque você não consegue amar?_

– _Eu não quero._

– _Ela está grávida… - A garota de cabelos castanhos desapareceu e em seu lugar Itachi pode ouvir um choro de bebe em meio à escuridão. Uma porta apareceu e ele caminhou até ela, abrindo-a. A claridade o cegou por alguns instantes, antes de relevar um quarto de hospital._

– _Itachi-kun? Onde estava? – a garota de cabelos róseos olhou para ele, magoada, enquanto estendia-lhe um bebê – é seu filho._

– _Seu filho, Itachi-kun – a outra garota retornou, passando por Itachi e abraçando Sakura amigavelmente – Ele não é lindo, Sasuke-kun? Olhe só, que cabelos pretos azulados mais lindos! Lembram tanto o tio… – ela sorriu sarcasticamente encarando Itachi que olhava petrificado para o bebe em seus braços._

– _Vocês? Sasuke…? – ele encarou o irmão que agora estava sentado ao lado da cama de Sakura, segurando-lhe a mão._

– _Algum problema, Itachi-kun? – perguntou-lhe Sakura com um doce sorriso, enquanto acariciava a mão de Sasuke discretamente e Aya ria estrondosamente._

– _Tolo… tolo… mais uma vez enganado – A voz ia sumindo conforme aquelas palavras apunhalavam seu coração._

– _Itachi… - ouviu o chamado, enquanto a cena se dissipava e um cheiro gostoso surgia._

– _Pobre Itachi-kun… ninguém o quer, só ao seu dinheiro! – a risada desapareceu assim como a voz._

– Itachi? – ouvi novamente o chamado, mas agora mais firme e nítido – Acorda… - senti um cutucão no braço, o que me fez levantar em um pulo pronto para agredir quem estivesse invadindo meu espaço – Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo…

Levei alguns momentos para focar a imagem de Sakura à minha frente, ainda naquele vestido provocante.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntei ríspido, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado enquanto ajeitava meus cabelos soltos.

– Eu, bem… - ela me encarou constrangida e então eu me lembrei da noite passada, de como ela viera parar em minha casa. Me senti um idiota por alguns instantes, mas não o suficiente para tentar me desculpar.

– Que cheiro é esse? – a cortei, notando em como ela se afastava de mim, insegura com minha frieza matinal.

– Ah, eu fiz… - ela abriu um discreto sorriso, olhando em direção à cozinha – eu fiz um café para nós… mas, acho que vou indo…

– Não precisa – respondi, nitidamente incerto quanto a isso. Aquele sonho havia me abalado, mais do que eu gostaria e isso só me provava uma coisa: eu estava ficando vulnerável – vou tomar um banho.

* * *

><p>xxxx Sakura xxxx<p>

Em um momento, aquelas expressões eram tão serenas e em outro, ele parecia estar odiando me ver. Eu não conseguia compreendê-lo.

Frustrada, respirei profundamente, me largando no sofá que antes ele estivera dormindo. O que havia com ele para acordar tão irritado assim? A única conclusão que eu podia chegar era a de que eu não era mais bem vinda ali. Isso estava claro nas palavras dele, bem como a sua incerteza sobre se eu deveria ou não ficar.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, enquanto tomava coragem para fazer algo que eu não queria, mas precisava. Relutante, peguei minhas sandálias que eu havia deixado na porta da sala e sem olhar para trás, sai daquela casa. Eu não ficaria onde não era bem vinda. Meu orgulho era grande demais para aceitar ser tratada de forma tão grosseira assim. Por mais que eu me sentisse atraída por ele, não podia deixá-lo me tratar assim.

* * *

><p>xxxx Itachi xxxx<p>

O banho frio ajudou a aliviar um pouco a tensão, mas mesmo assim, o sonho ainda funcionava como um alerta. Eu estava me aproximando demais daquela garota.

E isso seria fatal.

Ela era linda. Divertida. Tinha um sorriso que me fazia querer sorrir junto. Hipnotizante. Imprevisível e o pior de todos: sedutora. Fitei-me no espelho, encarando meu sorriso idiota.

Eu a queria.

Definitivamente.

Suspirei. Eu não costumava agir assim e isso estava me cansando. Eu estava me aproximando demais. Eu estava gostando dela mais do que o normal.

E isso estava errado.

Eu havia me prometido a não me aproximar mais de alguém e eu pretendia cumprir essa promessa. Estava na hora de eu acordar e me manter em uma distância segura daquela garota tentadora. Afinal, esta era uma das primeiras regras ao se jogar.

Sai do quarto vestindo minha máscara de simpatia para encontrá-la, mas, para minha surpresa, ela não estava mais na sala. Fui para a cozinha então, talvez ela ainda estivesse preparando algo, mas tampouco ela estava ali. Na cozinha vazia apenas pude reparar nos ovos mexidos, nos dois mistos-quentes feitos e no café. Ela havia ido embora. Bom, pelo menos sobraria mais comida para mim.

Suspirei, me sentando, e senti uma leve dor no peito, como aquela de meu sonho. A cara de decepção que Sakura fizera com minha grosseria parecia estar gravada em minha mente. Isso estava muito errado. Não era para eu sentir essa dor. Eu não queria voltar a sentir aquelas coisas.

Era melhor assim. Ela longe. Eu realmente estava ficando muito próximo a ponto de passar tanto tempo pensando nisso. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era trabalhar e esquecê-la por um tempo. Precisava distrair. Precisava me ocupar. Peguei meu celular e disquei então um número tão bem conhecido.

– Alô? O que houve? Porque só esta ligando a essa hora? – ouvi a voz aflita do outro lado e só então percebi que já se passava da hora que eu costumava acordar.

– Perdi a hora – respondi ainda grosso. Essa manhã eu realmente estava mal humorado – Shisui, quero que procure por Sabaku no Temari e a ofereça um emprego na empresa. Diga para ela me ligar.

– Essa não é aquela moça estressada e mal humorada?

– Sim.

– Mas o que você quer com ela?

– Quero pessoas eficientes. E ela é uma. Quero que você também procure por Nara Shikamaru. Diga que cobrirei o quanto ele ganha atualmente.

– O Nara também?

– Hn – porque ele sempre fazia perguntas inúteis? Era por essas e outras que eu precisava de funcionários mais eficientes.

– Ok… mas o Nara ganha muito, se é que…

– Não interessa. Aquele cérebro vale muito.

– Posso saber porque esta tão irritadinho? Ontem você estava tão alegre. Não conseguiu traçar ninguém essa…?

– É só – O cortei irritado. Sempre querendo falar sobre futilidades e era o que eu menos queria fazer. Desliguei o telefone sem nem esperar uma resposta dele e comecei a comer o café da manhã que Sakura me preparara.

Era a primeira vez que alguém fazia algo para eu comer assim. E estava muito bom. Maldição! Parecia _impossível_ tirá-la de meus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>xxxx Sakura xxxx<p>

Já havia se passado algumas horas desde que eu tinha saído da casa de Itachi e não, ele não viera me procurar. _Grosso e insensível!_ Eu já devia imaginar que tudo estava muito bom para o meu gosto.

Quando cheguei na mansão, fui rapidamente para meu quarto e tomei um banho para tentar esfriar a cabeça. Isso não adiantou em nada, minha raiva ainda continuava a flor da pele e quanto mais tempo se passava, ela parecia aumentar. Eu precisava extravasar e a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça era em encher minha barriga. Não restava muito mais para eu fazer naquele tedioso sábado.

– Sakura? – ouvi a voz de Mikoto e vi seu sorriso ao entrar na sala de jantar onde eu comia meu café da manhã quase almoço.

– Bom dia – respondi, esboçando um sorriso meio que sem vida ou repleto de raiva. Eu ainda não sabia qual dos dois estava mais forte em mim no momento.

– O que houve ontem? Você não chegou cedo – ela se sentou à minha frente, encarando-me séria.

– Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu só bebi um pouco e fiquei meio alterada.

– E Itachi?

– Me trouxe para casa.

– Ele não… tentou nada?

– Não! – eu falei rapidamente, um pouco constrangida e tentando não me lembrar das cenas da noite passada. Se eu o fizesse, com certeza coraria.

Mikoto pareceu relaxar, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

– Porque ficou tão preocupada? – perguntei sem me importar com a resposta, apenas queria manter uma conversa que me distraísse um pouco.

– Sakura, querida, você sabe da fama de Itachi… - ela começou a falar e eu me vi interessada por aquela resposta. O que a mãe achava de seu próprio filho? – e eu sei o que se passa com ele. Um pouco pelo menos. Meu filho não é alguém confiável nesse sentido, mas ontem ele me pareceu… tê-la bastante em consideração. Eu realmente espero que ele esteja melhorando.

– Uhm… - eu voltei a comer com a raiva renovada ao lembrar-me da grosseria dele – sim, ontem ele foi bem simpático, mas hoje, acordou todo grosseiro…

– Como assim acordou? – ela praticamente gritou, me fuzilando com o olhar e eu percebi que havia falado besteira. Muita. _Merda._ O que fazer? Mentir? Falar a verdade? Do jeito que ela me encarava eu não me atreveria a mentir. Além do que a verdade não era tão ruim assim, nada havia acontecido mesmo. Não é?

– Ahn… é que… eu cheguei mal e acabei dormindo na casa dele…

Mikoto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Poucos segundos. E eu me vi prendendo a respiração.

– Eu vou MATÁ-LO! – cuspiu as palavras antes de se levantar furiosa marchando até a porta.

– Não, Mikoto, espere, não aconteceu nada! Eu dormi e ele foi dormir na sala, é sério – corri atrás dela, tentando a parar, mas ela continuava marchando enfezada.

– Não interessa, ele podia muito bem ter trazido você aqui, se ele levou você para lá… - ela parou um pouco para me encarar, antes de voltar a andar decidida – eu vou socá-lo até a morte.

– Mikoto, eu juro que não aconteceu nada! – eu falava enquanto ela me ignorava completamente. _Eita mulher maluca!_ Fui tentando pará-la sem sucesso até a porta de Itachi, onde ela bateu com toda a força que tinha, me assustando mais ainda.

– ITACHI, SEU DESGRAÇADO, SAÍA DAÍ AGORA!

– Iniciando reconhecimento facial – começou a voz metálica da segurança da casa.

– SE ESSA COISA ARTIFICIAL NÃO ABRIR LOGO ESSA PORTA, EU JURO QUE TACO ARREBENTO ELA!

– Alerta! Nível de agressividade elevado!

– ITACHI!

_Ai… Fudeu!_ Foi o que pensei antes de ver a Mikoto pegar uma vassoura que estava ali perto e mirar na câmera, pronta para arrebentá-la com um brilho sanguinário em seus olhos. Nesse mesmo instante em que ela desferia sedentamente o golpe, a porta se abriu e itachi, assustado, mas ainda com bons reflexos, segurou o cabo da vassoura pouco antes de ele mesmo ser atingido, evitando assim que sua cabeça fosse feita de bola de beisebol.

– O que esta havendo? – ele perguntou mal humorado e ainda um pouco assustado, encarando a mãe que quase o espancara e depois lançando um olhar intrigado para mim.

– Mikoto, por favor, não aconteceu nada… - tentei mais uma vez. Itachi provavelmente iria achar que eu fora correndo procurar por meu "cão protetor" e eu não queria que ele pensasse nisso.

– Sakura, volte para a mansão – ela mandou e eu olhei dela para Itachi um pouco insegura – agora! – ela falou mais alto e eu realmente fiquei com medo de ela me acertar com aquela vassoura, por isso, apenas por isso, eu fiz o que ela mandou.

* * *

><p>xxxx Itachi xxxx<p>

Ótimo. Agora eu tinha minha mãe louca na porta com uma cara assassina e uma Sakura assustada indo embora que provavelmente falara coisas a mais do que acontecera. Eu já devia imaginar que aquela garota não se passava de uma golpista.

Mikoto entrou em casa, batendo a porta com força atrás de si e colocando as mãos na cintura. Raramente eu a via brava, mas quando ficava ela fazia essa pose.

– O que você esta fazendo? – ela disparou, me encarando zangada. O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo?

– Eu estava trabalhando, até ser atrapalhado por você – respondi seco, sem me preocupar em ser educado.

– Você sabe muito bem que não me refiro a isso.

– Então porque não pergunta diretamente o que diabos você quer?

– Você gosta daquela garota?

– Sakura?

– Você gosta dela?

– O que isso tem a ver? – perguntei, sentando-me no sofá e ficando cada vez mais nervoso com as atitudes de minha mãe. Nunca a via zangada e quando ela ficava, era para defender aquela garota em frente ao próprio filho?

– Itachi! – ela grunhiu, irritada – se você não quer nada com a garota, não faça como faz com as demais, eu não vou permitir!

– Como você pode ver, não tem que permitir nada. Se ela quiser sair comigo, isso é problema dela.

– Isso _era_ problema dela. Eu não vou deixar que você a machuque – ela andou de um lado para outro, quieta por alguns segundos – você a trouxe para cá. Ela dormiu aqui.

– Sim, e daí? Não fizemos nada…

– A última que você trouxe foi aquela… víbora. Você nunca traz alguém aqui. Porque você a trouxe?

– Eu bebi, não estava pensando direito.

– Não, você sempre pensa direito – Eu _não_ estava pensando direito. Minhas emoções estavam me embriagando.

– Escuta, mãe, eu não quero nada com…

– Esse é o problema. Você nunca quer nada com ninguém. Você tem magoado uma atrás de outra como se isso te impulsionasse a viver! Chega, Itachi, chega! Você se machucou? E daí, qualquer um se machuca! Cresça e supere a Aya de uma vez por todas, antes que você se destrua…

– Não fale…

– Não quer que eu fale o nome dela? É isso? Porque você não para com essas idiotices? Já faz anos e você ainda está na fossa. Até quando você vai ser afetado por ela? Olha só, você tem uma garota maravilhosa ao seu lado, que parece gostar de você. Uma garota sincera, humilde, que sabe dar valor as coisas. Eu adoraria vê-los juntos, mas não com você nesse estado. Sakura já sofreu o bastante. Teve um pai ausente, perdeu uma mãe e agora você vai magoá-la. Eu não vou perdoá-lo Itachi. Não mesmo. Volte a ser meu filho maravilhoso de uma vez por todas que eu já cansei desse traste em quem você se tornou.

– O que houve para _agora_ ser uma mãe que passa sermões? – era a pergunta que não se calava em minha mente. Minha mãe nunca fora alguém atenciosa, muito menos alguém que viesse a dar broncas.

Ela respirou longamente, já mais calma por ter colocado tudo o que pensava para fora.

– Sakura. Sakura aconteceu. Essa garota me fez perceber algumas coisas erradas em minha vida. Espero que você também perceba o que há de errado na sua.

– Agradeço a sua preocupação repentina de mãe, mas eu estou bem comigo mesmo – ela me olhou de uma forma estranha e me deu um sorriso discreto, um que me fez sentir estranho, incomodado.

– Você não esta. E sabe disso. Pare de brincar com as pessoas como aquela garota fazia. Você esta se tornando pior do que ela – disse antes de fechar a porta com tudo em um sonoro baque.

Eu me soltei no sofá, sentindo o silencio de minha casa retornar. Aquele silêncio que eu adorava, mas que agora parecia me sufocar.

...

* * *

><p><em>Então, gostaram? =)<em>

_Muuuito obrigada para aqueles que deixaram reviews e também para aqueles que por algum motivo leram, mas não o fizeram xD_

_**Chuva Linda**: Obrigadaa pelo comentário, fiquei muito feliz! Aqui no ffnet são poucos em relação ao Nyah!, então fico sempre feliz quando me falam o que estão achando aqui também =) Tenha uma linda semana! E continue sempre por aqui \o/_

_**susannn**: Fiel leitora ahhaha, ta continuado! =) Tenha uma lindaaa semana! \o/_

_**YokoNick-chan**: heheh, que bom xD fico feliz que consigo fazer alguém rir! \o/ mas deve ser desesperador alguém na situação dele né. Espero que tenha gostado desse também, apesar de ser mais tenso =/ Muuuito obrigada pela review! Tenha uma linda semana e continue sempre por aqui! *-* o ffnet é anda mt solitário o.o_

_**Grescia**: Ahhh, o amanhã trouxe coisas inesperadas =/ mas quem sabe agora Itachi pense mais né xD Muitoo obrigada pelo comentário *-* Tenha uma linda semana e continue sempre por aqui!_

* * *

><p><em>Digam o que acharam, é simples, só clicar nesse botão grande aí embaixo xD<em>

_**REVIEWS **são sempre bem vindas e muito apreciadas *-*  
><em>

**_Tenham uma maravilinda semana! \o/_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Aaaaahh.. *se prepara para apanhar* perdão supremo pela demora, sério mesmo! Acontece que bateu aquele bloqueio e eu não conseguia gostar do capítulo de forma alguma x_x, dae fui viajar, tive provas e trabalhos e foi acumulando... minhas sinceras desculpas! Bom, pelo menos do nada um dia me inspirei e comecei o capítulo tudo de novo e pronto, aqui esta ele... vai entender ¬¬_

_Espero que gostem, ainda não gostei muito dele, mas pelo menos ta melhor que o outro.._

_Boa leitura e desculpe mesmo pelo sumiço!_

_Obs: eu não tive tempo de revisar certinho, então se encontrarem erros, plz, me avisem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Xxxx Itachi xxxx**

O domingo chegara sem que eu percebe-se. Aquele final de semana havia sido o mais estranho da minha vida. Uma que começara com sermões. E eu definitivamente _não_ estava acostumado com isso. Minha vida toda fui sempre elogiado e tratado com respeito. As pessoas tinham receio de cobrar algo de mim, afinal, eu sempre agia com perfeição em tudo. Mesmo assim, mesmo quando eu poderia ser considerado um pouco extremista ou talvez errado na mente de alguns, eles não ousavam me contradizer.

Bem, normalmente não ousavam. Aya nunca ousou. Minha mãe, minha família nunca ousou. Mas confesso que tive poucos amigos que gostavam sim de me darem lições. Obviamente que eu sempre as ignorara até certo ponto. Talvez foi este um dos motivos que essas amizades terminaram. Eu não saberia ao certo, não me lembrava muito bem daquela época.

Minhas costas já estavam doendo de tanto ficar naquele sofá que havia sido minha cama nos últimos dois dias. Eu não saíra dele para nada. Tampouco saíra de casa.

Eu nunca fui este tipo de pessoa. Nunca aguentei ficar muito tempo em um mesmo lugar. Mas havia algo estranho em mim naquele final de semana. Algo que me desanimou ao ponto de eu não querer sair dali. Eu não queria ver pessoas. Não queria me preocupar com nada. Não queria vê-la.

Fechei o livro, cansado de ler aquela história do arqueiro. Eu não podia culpar o autor, era um dos que mais havia me fascinado nos últimos tempos. Bernard Cornwell tinha um estilo delicioso de ler e uma riqueza de detalhes fascinantes. Mas mesmo ele não conseguia a atenção total de minha mente. Eu lia, mas nada absorvia. As palavras passavam pela minha mente, vagas, sem sentido, enquanto meus pensamentos estavam longes.

Eu não era tolo o suficiente para dizer que Aya não havia me afetado naquela época. Havia. E muito. E eu também tinha consciência de que era por isto que eu parara de confiar em mulheres. Ou em qualquer um. Mas eu estava bem assim, não era hora de mudar, só porque havia uma garota linda e interessante por perto, apenas esperando um momento para me derrubar. Todas faziam isto. Todo relacionamento resultava nisto. E a minha confiança em relacionamentos era algo inexistente. Eu estava bem deste jeito.

Mas também não podia negar que Sakura me atraia. Sim. Intensamente. A todo instante. Ela estava ganhando meu respeito e mesmo que Mikoto não tivesse feito as suas ameaças, eu teria tentado não magoá-la. Até o momento Sakura não se mostrara com outros interesses. Pelo contrário, mostrava-se como uma pessoa sincera, simples, e um tanto quanto inocente. Se eu fosse ela já teria se afastado de mim. Ainda bem que não é o caso.

No entanto, minhas experiências passadas me tornaram assim. Eu sempre suspeitaria. Não mudaria assim tão fácil, ainda mais alguém que eu tão pouco conhecia.

"_Iniciando reconhecimento facil_".

A voz metálica conseguiu desviar minha atenção destes pensamentos. Eu olhei inutilmente para a porta, pois não podia enxergar quem estava do outro lado.

– Ei, Itachi?

Ouvi uma voz tão conhecida. Aquela que me acompanhava todo santo dia e que em sua maior parte me irritava.

"_Senhor Uchiha, Uchiha Shisui requisita permissão para entrar_".

– Abra – falei em um tom estranho aos meus ouvidos. Minha voz parecia ter sumido após tanto tempo sem falar.

– Yo, como esta? – Shisui lançou-me um sorriso antes de seu olhar mudar para confusão.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei já com meu tom de voz normal, ou seja, com um leve mal humor explícito nela. Enquanto Shisui se acomodava no sofá à minha frente, eu fiz o mesmo, sentando no sofá que antes estava sendo minha cama.

– Cara, você tá um lixo!

Não que eu já não imaginasse, mas ouvi-lo dizer assim me irritou, ainda mais sua expressão assustada. As pessoas não estavam acostumadas a me verem fora da perfeição dos Uchihas. E eu também não estava acostumado a receber visitas desta forma, ainda mais neste estado.

– Obrigado pelo óbvio. O que você quer?

– Itachi, o que há com você? – perguntou-me preocupado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Hn. Nada.

– Como nada? Nunca te vi neste estado!

– Você nunca me vê fora da empresa ou eventos sociais.

– Bem, sim, mas… mesmo assim…

– Vá direto ao ponto, Shisui.

– Cara, sério, desembucha! – sua voz se alterou, mostrando uma crescente irritabilidade. Algo em nada costumeiro para ele – Para de guardar as coisas para você!

E então, para meu espanto, eu vi quando ele inflou o peito, pronto para continuar a falar o que me parecia ser o segundo sermão deste final de semana. _Maldição_.

– Tem algo de errado com você e isso já faz tempo, desde àquela época. E agora, o que esta piorando isso? É aquela garota, não é? – eu o encarei espantado, imaginando que ele se referia a Aya. Shisui sempre tivera pavor de citá-la, pois eu sempre fora muito severo com ele. E não deixaria de ser agora. Meu olhar se transformou em uma muda ameaça, mas ele pareceu não perceber. Ou melhor, ignorou. Pela primeira vez – A Sakura?

Não era quem eu esperava, mas me espantei levemente ao ouvir o seu nome. O nome que estivera rodeando meus pensamentos aquele final de semana inteiro. Incerto do que dizer, eu fechei a cara mais ainda. Era Sakura. Era Aya. Era tudo. Eu apenas quisera passar um tempo comigo mesmo.

– Sabia… é ela e aquela outra – ele falou um pouco inseguro ao referir Aya – o que esta havendo?

– Nada do seu interesse.

– Ao contrário, tenho muito interesse no que se passa na vida do meu imponente priminho – ele soltou um sorriso, voltando à sua personalidade alegre e brincalhona - quando vai aprender a confiar em mim e a conversar? Ninguém consegue viver sem isso Itachi. Todos precisam de vez em quando soltar seus problemas para alguém.

– Você não seria uma pessoa com quem eu faria isto – respondi sério.

– Você não tem mais ninguém. Ou seja, não tem o luxo de escolher outra pessoa, meu querido parente. Agora, anda, me conte o que passa nessa sua transtornada cabeça.

– Hn.

– Ou então eu vou começar a deduzir.

– Hn.

– Você esta se apaixonando pela rosada. Mas ainda esta com problemas por causa daquela uma lá.

Eu o encarei mais uma vez irritado, mas também um pouco sem reação ao ouvir a palavra _apaixonado_. Eu não estava _apaixonado_. Eu não me apaixonaria de novo. Eu apenas estava intrigado com ela. Atraído por ela.

– Pela sua cara vejo que acertei.

– Hn – resmunguei, e antes que ele tornasse a falar, ouvi minha voz com espanto pronunciar – eu não estou apaixonado.

– Oh! Certamente que não! E certamente que não saiu certo dia do trabalho para levar certas flores para certa garota. Então me diz, o que é isto?

– Estratégia.

– Pare de se iludir. Aquele mesmo dia você não conseguia se concentrar em nada. E eu nunca o vi sem conseguir se concentrar. Porque não aceita logo os fatos?

– Shisui… minha mãe acabou de me passar um sermão, se você começar a fazer o mesmo, levará em dobro.

– O que?

– Hn.

– Você disse que a dona Mikoto veio lhe passar um sermão? – seus olhos estava arregalados, assim como sua boca, enquanto ele me encarava como se estivesse vendo um alienígena. Em resposta eu apenas o encarei, sério, como sempre – Porque isso? Dona Mikoto não costuma fazer estas coisas! Imagina, nesta idade e levando um sermão? – ele começou a rir, ignorando-me completamente. Shisui devia ter bebido algo esta manhã, ou esquecido de tomar seu remédio. Ele estava me provocando e sabia disto – Se bem que você precisa mesmo… e não adianta me olhar com esta cara feia não, faz anos que você não me assusta mais.

– Shisui…

– Porque ela veio te passar um sermão?

Maldição! E o pior era que eu gostava dele ao ponto de não fazer mais nada. Antigamente pode até ser que eu o tivesse socado e tacado para fora de minha casa, mas atualmente, ele conseguira ganhar meu respeito e estima. Talvez fosse por isso que eu não mais o assustava. Eu realmente não tinha intenção de socá-lo. Não ainda. E talvez fosse por isto mesmo que eu ouvi novamente minha voz saindo sem que eu percebesse.

– Ela não quer que eu magoe a Sakura.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, feliz por eu começar a _colaborar_, mesmo que sem intenção.

– Deve admitir, Itachi, é o que você faz. Sempre.

– Hn.

– E porque dessa vez você parece estar abalado? Nunca te vi assim, com cara de quem esta com a mesma roupa de ontem.

– Não sei – eu _estava_ com a mesma roupa de ontem, e de anteontem.

– Eu acho que você sabe. Você esta gostando dela.

– Não nego que ela me atrai. Mas algo como apaixonar é impossível.

– Há! – ele riu como se eu tivesse dito o contrário – Eu sabia! Eu _sabia_ que aquela garota era especial! Finalmente você foi fisgado! Está óbvio demais.

– Eu disse que não…

– Isso, minta. Continue a mentir para si mesmo. Eu te conheço Itachi. E cara, posso ser sincero? Isso é a única coisa que pode te salvar, _finalmente_.

– Salvar? Não preciso ser salvo.

– Não? Vai me dizer que não vive como um zumbi que só trabalha e se diverte às custas de garotas, tudo porque não consegue superar o que aquela garota fez.

– Hn.

– Porque não dá uma chance à Sakura? Ela não é igual àquela uma.

– Todas são iguais, Shisui.

– Besteira. Isso é conversa de gente magoada.

– É difícil conhecer a verdadeira face delas. Você lembra como _ela_ parecia ser um poço de inocência e bondade. As que parecem boas demais, é porque tem algo muito errado.

– Vai viver sempre amedrontado, covarde, só porque uma conseguiu te enganar?

– _Shisui_ – falei ameaçadoramente e ele conhecia esse tom que dizia, não continue ou coisas ruins acontecerão. Ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. _Ótimo_, pensei satisfeito, parecia que eu ainda possuía algum poder sobre ele. Mas isto durou pouco, até eu ouvi-lo falar de novo.

– Se você quer se enganar, continuar nessa bolha de proteção, que seja. Mas você nunca será feliz só com isso. Viver é arriscado e o que você esta fazendo é deixar de viver.

– Nunca ouvi tanta conversa sobre minha vida em tão pouco tempo – rosnei mal humorado, desistindo de fazer Shisui se calar.

– Pessoas preocupadas com as outras tendem a fazer isso. Eu estou junto da dona Mikoto e quero vê-lo feliz com alguém. Você devia dar uma chance para ela. Sério.

– Hn – _maldição_.

– Bom, vim aqui para ver como você tava e como você não atendia o seu maldito celular, tive que vim para te avisar que a Temari aceitou sua proposta, mas antes ela quer conversar com você sobre algumas coisas, algumas condições. Ela disse para encontrá-la naquele café em que esta trabalhando, depois das seis. Ela disse que você sabe onde é – afirmei, lembrando-me de tê-la encontrado lá certa vez. Agora o que uma garota com aquele potencial fazia trabalhando de garçonete em um café, era o que eu sempre me perguntara estes anos – O Nara disse que esta disposto a negociar e para chamá-lo quando puder conversar. É só – ele se levantou e ficou me encarando de um jeito estranho, incerto de alguma coisa – uhm… você quer que eu fique aqui?

– Sai logo – respondi irritado. Desde quando eu precisava de companhia de alguém? Eu estava bem.

– Cara, para você conquistar aquela garota, você vai precisar melhorar essas suas atitudes.

Eu agarrei a primeira coisa que encontrei ao meu lado, uma das almofadas, e a arremessei contra Shisui, que rapidamente se escapuliu pela porta, fechando-a com uma risada triunfal.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx Sakura xxxx<strong>

– Sabe, Sakura-chan, eu acho que ele esconde alguma coisa – Hinata comentou durante o intervalo. Tínhamos algum tempo antes da próxima aula começar e nada melhor do que poder comprar um pão de queijo quentinho e delicioso, feito de queijo minas, que eu tanto adorava. E daí que eu pudesse engordar? Eu seria feliz!

– Ah! Eu tenho certeza disso. Vem cá – a puxei para um corredor mais reservado, onde não passava quase ninguém, ignorando o esforço dela em equilibrar o chá gelado que bebia – outro dia, aquele em que fizemos o trabalho, eu encontrei uma foto no quarto dele.

– Você foi no quarto dele?

– Sim… eu não resisti… acontece né – confessei. Oras, ainda bem que eu tinha ido, agora sabia da noiva de Itachi, ou melhor, apenas de sua existência – então, eu encontrei uma foto escondida dele com uma garota, bem íntimos e ela usava uma aliança de noivado.

– O que?

– É… eu tentei perguntar para ele no jantar, mas ele é fechado demais – reclamei, mordendo um bom pedaço do pão de queijo.

– Eu não sei sobre isso. Se ele ficou alguma vez noivo, deveria ter ido à público, não?

– Uhm, não faço idéia desse mundo de vocês. A vida é tão pública assim?

– Sim… aliás, quanto a isso, eu preciso de um favor seu…

– O que houve? – me preocupei com a cara desolada dela.

– Meu pai marcou com o filho de um amigo para que me levasse ao cinema hoje… eu-eu não quero ficar só com ele. Meu pai esta tramando alguma coisa.

– Não acredito! Ele esta te empurrando um pretendente? – eu caí na risada, até perceber que a garota ao meu lado não estava achando graça nenhuma na situação – eh… desculpe… é que-é uma coisa tão, sei lá, anormal – ela olhou para mim ainda mais desolada, o que me deu um aperto no coração. Porque eu não podia me controlar? Você_ tinha_ que rir da situação dela, né, Sakura? – não se preocupe, Hinata-chan… me passe o horário e eu vou aparecer lá magicamente.

– Você faria isso por mim?

– Mas é claro! Levaria até Naruto por você, o que acha?

– Não sei, Kiba se sentiria desconfortável…

– Mas esse tal de Kiba talvez fizesse Naruto mostrar o que realmente sente por você. E outra, vocês não tem nada, não é? Eu vou estar lá com meu amigo coincidentemente.

– Uhm…

– Aceito isso como um sim! – falei a abraçando antes de sentir a presença de alguém atrás de mim. Era incrível como meu senso de homem aranha me mostrava quando havia pessoas atrás de mim. Principalmente quando eu estava no computador.

– Olha só, se não é o mais novo brinquedinho do Itachi-kun! – reconheci a voz de imediato. Mesmo eu estando alterada naquele jantar, eu havia guardado aquela voz e aqueles cabeços ruivos, mas não o nome. Tinha mais duas garotas ao lado dela, bem vestidas, maquiadas, cabelos e unhas feitos, saltos altos e caras esnobes.

– Hum? – a encarei, um pouco incerta das intenções dela.

– Olá, garota do cabelo rosa. Lembra de mim? Do Araga? – ela sorriu, analisando minhas roupas – Tayuya.

– Sim, me lembro – fiz o mesmo com ela, analisando suas roupas e bem… ela se vestia finamente, tirando a parte de que quase todo o seu corpo estava a amostra. E que corpo. Pernas grandes e branquinhas, como de modelo, sem barriga, magra, mas com volumosos e saltantes seios. Me senti momentaneamente inferior ali. Eu era bem mais baixa do que ela e bem mais _gorda_.

– Você estava com o Itachi-kun, não era você?

– Sim…

– Toda faceira, usando um vestido estranho – ela assoprou o copo de café que carregava.

– Estranho? – Me irritei levemente, encarando-a séria. Ela estava chamando o vestido de minha mãe de _estranho?_ Sério mesmo? Mas o que veio após me deixou de boca aberta e sem reação por alguns instantes.

– Sabe, Itachi-kun já teve gosto melhor. Primeira vez que eu o vejo com alguém que se veste desse jeito. Olha só essas roupas! Tudo sem marca… _credo! _– ela olhou para as outras garotas enquanto apontava para meu All Star velhinho e sujo. É, eu precisava urgentemente lavá-lo, mas fazer o que, se eu sempre esquecia – você é pobre? É isso, não é? Ele esta com dó de você?

– Escuta aqui ô… - eu ia começar, ainda espantada demais para pensar corretamente, mas aquela garota petulante me interrompeu.

– Escuta você garota _sem classe_. Você não merece estar com ele e é bom parar de tentar tirar proveito dele e se afastar logo… Itachi-kun é meu e eu não vou deixar que ele fique por aí com você, mesmo que apenas esteja a usando como brinquedinho.

– Nossa, desculpe! – falei com uma voz falsa – era pra eu ter me assustado? – comecei a rir na cara dela, afinal, existiam pessoas assim mesmo? Só podia ser brincadeira. Ela devia pelo menos melhorar as ameaças. Não assustaria nem uma criança de 5 anos assim.

– É melhor você tomar cuidado, eu falo sério – ela se aproximou de mim, apontando um dedo em minha cara – se afasta dele.

– Sério que você espera me intimidar com um dedo? Só isso mesmo? Não é a toa que Itachi não esta mais com você, quem agüenta alguém ignorante assim? Você deve ter sido o _brinquedinho_ mais chato dele – falei rindo e pronta para me afastar, afinal, eu a estava irritando de propósito e qualquer pessoa normal reagiria violentamente. E era exatamente isso o que eu queria. Se ela tentasse me agredir, ela sofreria com meus contra ataques. E eu já estava salivando de vontade de aplicá-los.

Mas eu não esperava pelo seu golpe baixo e foi com essa surpresa que não conseguir reagir conforme aquele líquido preto extremamente quente voava em minha direção, caindo em meu peito e barriga, queimando-me dolorosamente. Olhei para baixo em uma agonia muda, sem saber o que fazer para parar aquela ardência infernal.

Ouvi ao longe as risadas agudas bem como um grito abafado de Hinata e o som de passos apressados passando por mim, pouco antes de um líquido gelado ser derramado onde antes ardia, aliviando a dor.

A sensação foi tão refrescante que por um momento fechei os olhos agradecendo eternamente por isto, mas quando os abri, fiquei pasma. Itachi me encarava, em um misto de preocupação e fúria, segurando o copo de chá gelado de Hinata, agora vazio.

Ele tirou um lenço de seu bolso e se aproximou de mim.

– Esta bem? – murmurou entre dentes, próximo o suficiente do meu rosto para que eu pudesse sentir o seu cheiro embriagante.

– Uhm – afirmei com cabeça, um pouco constrangida por ele estar passando aquele lenço em meus seios e barriga, tentando inutilmente me secar.

– Ah! Sakura-_chan_! Perdoe-me, foi um acidente – a voz estridente de Tayuya pareceu fazer meu corpo esquentar. Eu serrei meus dentes enquanto começava a me mover em sua direção. Ela iria pagar, com certeza! Eu não deixaria isso barato. Já estava até ouvindo em pensamentos o barulho de seu braço sendo quebrado quando Itachi me parou.

– Tayuya? – Itachi falou, alto e imponente, me impedindo de avançar com seu corpo em frente ao meu. O encarei indignada, mas vi que seus dentes também estavam cerrados. Ele manteve-se voltado para mim, de costas para aquela garota e assim falou, como se ela não fosse digna de que ele a olhasse.

– Sim, Itachi-kun, querido? – ela se aproximou, em uma gentilidade falsa que me fez querer mais ainda lhe presentear com um belo roxo.

– Se eu a ver perto de Sakura mais uma vez, terei a certeza de que será expulsa de Konoha, se não desta cidade. Fui claro o suficiente? – ele virou um pouco o rosto, olhando-a de relance – agora suma da minha vista! – Vociferou grosso e furioso. Eu me encolhi, assim como todos os que estava por perto. Nunca vira Itachi falar tão furioso assim, parecia estar se segurando ao máximo para não estrangulá-la. Sua fúria era tanta que por um momento eu esqueci da minha. Eu sabia que ele podia ser ameaçador, mas jamais o tinha ouvido falar neste tom e era assustador.

Tayuya ficou congelada por alguns instantes, visivelmente com medo e perplexa, mas se mexeu quando uma de suas amigas começou a puxar, afastando-se sem tirar os olhos da costa de Itachi.

– Desculpe – ouvi a voz de Itachi um pouco mais calma, enquanto ele retornava a tentar me limpar.

– Uhm?

– A assustei – o que? Eu? Acha, jamais me assustaria! Ou melhor, eu jamais admitiria.

– Não, não assustei. Só estranhei seu tom de voz. Foi melhor assim… se você não tivesse me parado, acho que eu teria feito coisas que depois me arrependeria…

– Eu sei… vi seu olhar assassino – ele tentou sorrir, enquanto desistia de arrumar minha blusa – quer ir para casa?

– Está tão mal assim?

– Hn, para mim está perfeita – ele analisou minha blusa molhada com uma cara pervertida.

– Maldito! – Compreendi então a que ele se referia e irritada, o acertei com um soco no braço. Ele soltou uma risada divertida enquanto se afastava de mim para se proteger.

– Vem, eu te levo para casa – ele tirou seu sobretudo e o colocou ao redor de meus ombros, mas com uma divertida cautela, receoso de que eu pudesse acertá-lo novamente – não precisa ficar com esse olhar assassino…

– Sabe, eu tenho vários motivos para querer te bater…

– Eu sei. Vamos?

– Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas.

– Sasuke pega.

– E eu tenho que avisar o Sasuke.

– Hinata avisa, não? – ele a encarou e ela respondeu timidamente com a cabeça.

– E eu tenho meu carro, não posso deixá-lo…

– Peço para alguém buscá-lo.

– E Sasuke volta sempre comigo…

– Peço para alguém buscá-lo também.

– Mas…

– Desista Sakura – Itachi parecia ter retornado ao seu humor natural. Ele se despediu rapidamente de Hinata, enquanto me conduzia para o estacionamento, mantendo-me próxima de si.

– Você consegue tudo o que quer mesmo, não é?

– Eu te avisei disso.

– Sim… avisou – Itachi abriu a porta de seu carro para mim e esperou que eu me sentasse antes de fechá-la e dar a volta no carro, entrando do outro lado.

– Obrigada.

– Uhm?

– Pelo banho de chá gelado. Acho que essa vai ser a única vez que vou agradecer algo do tipo.

– Na verdade, foi um prazer – ele ligou o carro, encarando-me com aquela cara pervertida que me irritava – porque Tayuya fez isso? – as suas expressões eram normais, mas seu tom de voz parecia desconfiado. Eu não gostava nem um pouco quando ele parecia me reconhecer como uma aproveitadora, como se ele tentasse a todo instante desvendar algo sujo a meu respeito.

– Eu a provoquei – respondi ríspida.

– Aé? – uma de suas sobrancelhas se levantou, enquanto ele me olhava de relance – uhm… então foi você quem causou isso? – eu o olhei irritada, mas acho que ele não viu isso, já que estava concentrado em manobrar o carro para fora da vaga – o que você falou para ela?

– Nada de interessante.

– Hn. E porque você a provocou?

– Porque eu quis – dessa vez ele me encarou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se para a rua.

– Não acredito nisso. Porque mente?

– Porque estou cansada desse seu olhar acusador.

– Olhar? Que olhar?

– Não se faça de desentendido. Você parece sempre estar a espera de algum deslize meu que mostre que eu sou uma aproveitadora, ou sei lá, uma golpista.

– Hn.

– Hn? Só isso que tem a dizer?

– O que mais você quer que eu diga?

– Esperava que fosse apenas impressão minha.

– Não vou mentir – acho que eu perdi a noção do quanto minha boca se abriu ali e eu fiquei o encarando sem saber o que falar. Perplexa. Sim, ele achava que eu queria me aproveitar dele, fazê-lo se apaixonar e pegar o seu dinheiro.

– Porque então não se afastou de mim?

– Não me leve a mal, eu sou assim com todos. Esse é meu jeito de ser – ele suspirou, parecendo tentar relaxar – coisas em meu passado me ensinaram a ser assim.

– Então é assim que você me vê? Como uma aproveitadora?

– Não. Eu não a _vejo_ assim. Eu aprendi a não confiar em ninguém, apenas isto.

– E mesmo assim queria que eu confiasse em você? Enquanto você mesmo não confia em mim… - minha voz foi sumindo conforme eu começava a compreender como Itachi pensava, ou me enxergava – muito justo.

– Sim… eu exigi de você algo que eu não estava disposto a entregar – sua voz também estava baixa, como se não quisesse admitir.

– Bom, pelo menos agora posso compreender as suas mudanças de humor e o porque eu não conseguia confiar mesmo em você.

Ele levantou os olhos, encontrando os meus, mas se afastando tão logo se formou o contanto, como se tivesse receio que eu visse algo a mais do que deveria.

– Como assim? Porque não consegue confiar em mim?

– Como vou confiar em alguém não confia em mim, em nada?

– Confiança não é em duas vias.

– Eu acredito que sim – minha voz saiu ríspida novamente, e eu me calei por alguns instantes – Você nunca nos levou a sério, não é?

– Como?

– Porque se você não estava disposto a arriscar, quer dizer que você não nos levou a sério.

Mais um suspiro. Um irritante suspiro. Um que me dizia ser verdade aquilo que eu temia.

– No início, não. No início eu só estava… bem… me divertindo – eu o encarei furiosa, mas só não lhe acertei outro soco porque ele estava dirigindo e, claro, eu prezava pela minha vida – mas quando eu pedi para você confiar em mim, eu já estava… atraído por você. Eu digo sério que não pretendo magoá-la, desde que não me apunhale nas costas como já fizeram.

– Foi por isso que você foi grosseiro aquele dia? Porque achou que eu estava aplicando algum golpe? Tentando levá-lo para cama e sei lá, engravidar? É isso?

– Não.

– Então porque?

– Eu tive um sonho ruim.

– Ah, me poupe.

– Eu sei que agi mal, que fui um idiota aquele dia. Minhas sinceras desculpas, Sakura.

– Não pense que será assim tão fácil. Apenas pedir desculpa e tudo se resolve em um passe de mágica! Agradeço por você ter me ajudado hoje e também por estar sendo sincero, mas mesmo assim, não pense que esta tudo bem.

– Eu sei disso – mais um suspiro, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos fixos no trânsito – mas… eu ainda não estou disposto a ficar longe de você – sua cabeça virou-se levemente em minha direção, conforme um sorriso lateral surgia e seus olhos se voltavam para mim, profundos e encantadores. Do jeito que me enlouquecia e ao mesmo tempo me fazia praguejar. Eu também não estava disposta a ficar longe dele, mas minha dignidade era forte e eu ainda estava magoada. Não era tão fácil assim. E foi como uma criança teimosa, em sua crise de birra, que eu o encarei.

– Isso não é você quem tem que decidir. Nem tudo o que você quer, você poderá ter, sem dar nada em troca. Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Uchiha – e então eu abri a porta. Claro, o sinal estava fechado e o carro parado ali. Eu prezava pela minha vida e meu orgulho e ainda não me tornara uma louca. Por enquanto.

Itachi pareceu transtornado ao me ver saindo do carro desta forma, mas não pode fazer nada quando o sinal abriu e ele teve que continuar a dirigir. Eu me pus a andar rápido, entrando em uma praça cheia de pessoas na direção contrária a que o carro era obrigado a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx Itachi xxxx<strong>

Só podia ser brincadeira comigo. Quem saia desta forma de um carro? Quem saia desta forma do _meu_ carro? Como ela ousava?

Por alguns instantes eu cogitei em ir embora e deixá-la se virar. Afinal, ela que quis sair assim, tão longe de casa. Que andasse até lá. Eu não tinha obrigação alguma. Mesmo que ela tivesse dito coisas certas e que eu tivesse agido errado com ela, eu não precisava voltar.

Ela esperava o que? Que eu mudasse por ela, que eu passasse a confiar nela assim, do nada? Que quebrasse todos os meus paradigmas? Eu era assim há anos e não mudaria tão fácil e por alguém que eu mal conhecia.

Mesmo assim, eu não queria me afastar dela. E agora, ela havia colocado um obstáculo: eu devia esquecer meus problemas passados se quisesse ficar perto dela. Como se isso fosse algo simples. Cabeça oca.

Suspirei irritado e fiz o retorno.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxxx Sakura xxxx<strong>

Eu estava andando por aquela praça, ainda cogitando para qual direção era a correta para ir para casa, quando vi uma loja maravilhosa a minha frente. Não pude evitar de entrar.

Havia doces e mais doces. Bolos e bolos e tortas. Ah! Deliciosas tortas! Nossa senhora, eu estava no paraíso! Como nunca havia ouvido falar de uma loja dessas? Comecei a olhar a vitrine, já pensando em quantos pedaços eu teria que comer ou provar.

Bolos trufados com morango e pão de ló branco. Tortas holandesas, tortas napolitanas. Eram tantas coisas deliciosas, eu não tinha como conseguir escolher com tanta diversidade assim.

Senti minha boca salivar e pensei em pegar o primeiro bolo que eu havia visto. E o que havia mais me chamado atenção. Mas no mesmo instante, passos pesados vieram na minha direção e antes que eu pudesse me virar, senti uma mão agarrando a minha e me puxando bruscamente.

– O que…! – exclamei assustada, ainda perplexa e tentando lutar contra a pessoa maluca que estava a me afastar daquelas delícias – Itachi? – consegui focá-lo, bem, apenas o seu cabelo.

– Nunca mais saia do carro daquela forma! – ele falou autoritário e imponente, como se me desse uma ordem sob sentença de morte. Em resposta, eu apenas utilizei uma das técnicas que havia aprendido para se soltar de pegadas desta forma.

Deslizei meu dedão e fiz o movimento correto sem que Itachi se desse conta e me soltei triunfalmente. Não pude evitar o sorriso de vitória, claro, mas ele apenas fez com que Itachi me encarasse ainda mais furioso.

– Qual o seu problema? – eu perguntei, enfim, depois de me sentir satisfeita com minhas habilidades que ainda existiam.

– Eu falei que ia levá-la embora, e vou fazer isto. Quer você queira ou não. Ande, vamos.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Uchiha, eu posso me virar sozinha e consigo voltar tranquilamente.

– Então porque esta se afastando cada vez mais? Esta não é a direção para casa.

– Uhm… – sério? Não tinha percebido isso – é que, eu vim nessa loja, oras.

Ele cerrou o olhar, encarando-me ainda irritado e aparentemente não acreditando em minha mentira.

– Pare de agir como uma criança e vamos logo, não gosto desse tipo de atitude, Sakura.

– Problema seu. Se não me entendeu direito, eu não quero ficar próxima a você. Prefiro ficar só. Agora com licença, um delicioso pedaço de torta me espera – eu fui me virar, mas novamente ele pegou meu pulso, mas desta vez ele me puxou forte o suficiente para me desequilibrar e me fazer cair na armadilha de seus braços.

– Eu vou ter que te levar a força? – sua voz era baixa intencionalmente, para que apenas eu ouvisse. Ele me segurava próximo de si, mas manteve sua cabeça na mesma altura, demonstrando sua superioridade.

– Me solta – rosnei irritada. Como assim levar a força.

– Você virá comigo de boa vontade?

– Boa vontade? Difícil. Esta difícil ficar perto de você agora, e você já deve imaginar o porque.

– Então, você quem pediu – ele fez um movimento como se fosse me pegar no colo e eu me exasperei.

– Espere! – soltei um chiado desacreditado – você não…? Fala sério Itachi, levar garotas a força não faz seu estilo. Eu feri seu orgulho masculino ao sair do carro, é isso?

– Sakura… - sua voz soou como uma ameaça.

– Não use esse tom comigo! Quem você pensa que é? Acha que tem algum poder sobre mim assim? Você deixou claro que não há nada sério entre nós, então não exija nada.

– Eu deixei claro que tenho problemas com o passado, não que quero desistir de você – ele falou em um impulso, espantando a ele próprio e a mim também.

– O que há no seu passado, para você não confiar em ninguém?

– Isso é problema meu.

– Aff… não é problema _seu_! – repeti o que ele disse ironicamente – esta sendo um problema para mim agora! – resmunguei irritada. Suas mãos prendiam-me pela cintura em um forte enlace e para qualquer outra pessoa isto poderia parecer um simples abraço amoroso, mas a verdade era que ele estava me impedindo de me afastar.

Senti-o suspirar ante minhas palavras e abaixar um pouco sua cabeça. Lentamente. Como se estivesse desistindo de algo. Mas então eu fiquei pasma. Pasma e sem reação. Ele foi abaixando sua cabeça até seu queixo encontrar meu ombro, pousando ali delicadamente enquanto puxava meu corpo mais para si em um abraço real, quente, acolhedor, inebriante. Meu coração acelerou, talvez pela aproximação ou talvez pelo jeito vulnerável que ele se mostrou a mim.

– Itachi?

– Uhm?

– O que houve?

– Estou te abraçando, não posso?

– Teoricamente não… - falei incerta e sem jeito – porque esta me abraçando?

– Hn.

– Hn não serve. Se quer ficar comigo, então pelo menos converse comigo – ele me apertou ainda mais forte, mas mantendo o carinho.

– Eu não gosto de conversar.

– E eu não gosto deste tipo de relacionamento.

– Alguém tem que ceder…

– Não será eu – falei emburrada – não é justo esperar que eu entre em um relacionamento assim.

– Eu não gosto de relacionamentos… - sua voz falou fraca.

– Então esta tudo resolvido, você me solta e…

– Eu não gosto de compromissos, de promessas também. Eu não acredito no amor. Mas eu não quero parar de vê-la, Sakura – sua voz era grossa e aveludada, próxima ao meu ouvido – e não é porque eu sou assim que vou deixar de respeitá-la. Você já ganhou meu respeito há algum tempo – ele se afastou um pouco para poder me olhar, e uma de suas mãos saiu de minha cintura, acariciando meu rosto – porque não pode tentar assim? Ninguém se machucará e poderemos nos divertir. O que há de mal nisto…?

_O mal esta no fato de eu já estar apaixonada por você_, era o que eu queria falar, mas jamais diria assim.

– Eu…

– Vai desistir antes de tentar? – ele me perguntou, se aproximando de meus lábios.

– Uhm…

– Você já sabe sobre mim, sabe mais do que qualquer outra pessoa soube. Eu posso não confiar em ninguém, mas desconfio menos de você.

– Muito incentivador – falei com ironia, mas não pude evitar de sorrir.

– É o que eu tenho para te oferecer. Não é muito. Eu não tenho muito a oferecer nesta parte, mas em outras – ele se aproximou de meus lábios, roçando os seus nos meus, mordiscando levemente meu lábio inferior – você não iria se arrepender…

_Será?_ Era tentador. Eu não queria ficar longe dele. Mas ficar ao seu lado desta forma, entregando, infelizmente, meu coração e sem ter retorno, não seria fácil.

– Senhorita? – ouvi uma voz desconcertada e encarei a atendente, que parecia estar segurando meu pedaço de bolo há vários minutos.

– Uhm, obrigada – agradeci, pegando o pedaço de bolo e olhando para Itachi que parecia esperar uma resposta – O que acha de experimentarmos os doces daqui para começar?

Ele sorriu, um sorriso simples, sem malicia. Espontâneo. Como se ele não esperasse jamais que eu dissesse tal coisa e se divertisse com isto.

– Você é realmente uma gulosa.

– Oras, quem resiste aos doces?

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx Sasuke xxxx<strong>

Mais uma vez Itachi tinha o que queria. Mais uma vez ele pegava algo meu. Tudo o que me encantava era tomado. Eu estava me cansando disso. Sakura estava completamente entrega àquele imbecil.

– Ei, Sasuke-teme? – Ouvi uma voz conhecida, mas que há muito tempo não se dirigia a mim. Meu ódio pareceu diminuir um pouco quando vi Naruto vindo em minha direção, um pouco incerto.

– Hn?

– Não quer se sentar com a gente? Esta sozinho ae – falou o loiro amigável. Eu não conseguia compreendê-lo. Depois de tudo o que eu havia feito para ele, ele ainda assim conseguia sorrir e ser simpático. Mais um idiota. Assim como Sakura.

– Hn – acenei levemente a cabeça, seguindo-o pela sala para a mesa onde se encontrava Gaara e mais algumas outras pessoas. Isso pelo menos era melhor do que ficar vendo Sakura e Itachi saírem juntos e felizes de carro pela janela.

Eu estava quase me sentando, quando meu celular vibrou e o número que apareceu no display me fez afastar de qualquer pessoa para poder conversar privativamente.

– O que você quer? – vociferei, irritado por me ligarem mais uma vez.

– Ora ora, Sasuke-kun, é assim que você me trata depois de tudo que fiz por você?

– Fala logo, Orochimaru! Já disse que só vou poder pagar depois que receber meus cartões de volta! – olhei ao redor, me certificando de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

– Ah, não é assim que funciona, Sasuke-kun. Não foi assim que combinamos.

– Eu já disse que pagarei com juros, não vai demorar muito par…

– Huhuh… você não esta entendendo. Acha que estou brincando? Ou você me paga os 500 mil reais amanhã ou eu vou tirar algo precioso de você. Já me fez esperar demais.

– Eu vou pagar quando puder. E não se preocupe, não tenho nada precioso.

– Tem certeza, Sasuke-kun? Isso é o que vamos ver. Aconselho-o a pagar logo… Uhuhu.

Merda! Maldita hora em que Mikoto resolvia cortar todo meu dinheiro.

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Eae, o que acharam? *que você demorou* x_x'<em>

_Bom, minhas provas estão começando (fear) e bem... eu simplesmente não me toquei que elas começavam essa semana *lesada*, então to meio apavorada aqui, mas se a inspiração continuar boa eu não vou demorar tanto assim não, além do que, férias estão chegando *yeeeees*.._

_Queria agradecer imensamente a todos que me mandaram reviews MUUUITO OBRIGADA mesmo e também agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo =)_

_**Raphael costa**_ – _Muuito obrigada, mas porque anime spirit? Sei lá, costumo posta aqui ou no nyah!, nunca vi muito sobre o spirit..._

_**Kaah Malfoy**__ – desculpa a demora! Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre =)_

_**Pietrah**_** – **_nossa, fiquei super feliz com seu comentário, consegui fazer alguém ficar até de madruga lendo! ashUASHausHAUsh desculpa xD~ mas muuito obrigada, me empolguei um monte com seu comentário.. sei como é passar a noite assim lendo e fico feliz pacas que gostou da fic *-* tenha um ótimo final de semana e esteja sempre por aqui! Abraços!_

_**YokoNick-chan**__ – hahaha, que bom que gostou! Dona mikoto se transformando xD heheh Muito e muuuito obrigada pela review, adorei mesmo! Espero que goste deste também =) Esteja sempre por aqui! Um abração e tenha um maravilindo final de semana \o/_

_**Mahrya**__ – Obaaa, fico sempre muito feliz quando gostam! =) Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre por aqui! Um abração e tenha um maravilindo final de semana!_

_**Neko Sombria**__ – opa, rapidinha mas mesmo assim adorei =) Espero que goste deste capitulo também, apesar de ter sido demorado =x hihih Continue sempre por aqui! \o/ Um abração e tenha um maravilindo final de semana!_

_**Susannn**__ – xD sempre marcando presença *-* continuadooo, desculpa a demoraa x_x Tenha um maravilindo final de semana e continue sempre aqui também hihi =) Abraços!_

_E como sempre, aquele apelo para as reviews, críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, são sempre bem vindas =)_

_Abraços e tenham um ótimo final de semana sem estudos (que nem eu x.x)..._

_Clique aqui embaixo e deixe o que achou! É rápido e indolor =)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Omg... sério... estou até com vergonha de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo. Estou completamente e extremamente envergonhada por esse sumiço. Desculpem-me mesmo, as coisas foram acumulando e acumulando e eu fui ficando doida e acabei por deixar a escrita de lado. Mil perdões!_

_**Minhas humildes e sinceras desculpas** por fazer vocês esperarem tanto tempo e arcarem com minha falta de disciplina =/_

_Eu não sei como vai ficar meus horários de agora em diante, estou com uma carga horária aqui bem maior, além de tcc e outras coisas, então, me desculpem mesmo. _

_Não me batam! x.x_

_Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo, eu estava sem inspiração somado a falta de tempo tb, mas aqui tem algumas revelações. Digam o que acham do que Sasuke revela a Sakura =)_

_Muito obrigada a todos por estarem aqui continuando a ler, mesmo com uma escritora irresponsável =/_

_Se encontrarem erros, só avisar!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 16<em>

**Xxx sakura xxxx**

Já era quase a hora de ir para o cinema e eu ainda estava cheia de tanto doces que havia comido com Itachi de manhã. E o pior de tudo, quando eu havia chegado na mansão, a dona Mikoto me obrigara a almoçar. Hoje eu definitivamente havia ingerido calorias o suficiente para engordar quinze quilos.

Olhei mais uma vez naquele espelho gigantesco que havia no meu quarto. Eu usava uma calça justa, uma blusa vermelha sem muito decote, mas que delineava bem o meu corpo e um sapatinho Oxford preto com um salto aconchegante. Havia sido o último sapato que eu comprara com minha mãe. Bom, já era uma vantagem, pois eu gostava o suficiente dele para não usar sempre meu all star. Me senti momentaneamente feminina até olhar para meu cabelo despenteado e para meu rosto desanimado.

Sim, eu não estava nem um pouco animada. Havia comido doces e mais doces na presença de Itachi. Fora divertido, mas eu fizera o possível para não tocar em assuntos delicados. Eu não estava nem um pouco feliz com nossa situação.

Por outro lado, eu me sentia bem por ele ter _conversado_ um pouco a mais comigo, contado um pouco sobre si. Mesmo sendo muito pouco, já era algo. Algo que me intrigava cada vez mais.

Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto para tentar melhorar minha aparência. Alisei meu cabelo e passei meu bbcream que deixou meu rosto bem mais apresentável. Claro, acrescentando mais um batom e um lápis preto. Era o suficiente.

Peguei um casaco e minha bolsa e me dirigi para a cozinha, como eu tinha o costume de fazer. Toda vez antes de sair de casa, eu costumava beber um bom copo de água.

Eu já estava no segundo quando senti meu celular vibrar.

– Fala Naruto.

– _Ei, Sakura-chan, já está pronta?_

– Sim, já. Só estou esperando o Sasuke – não sei por que, mas Sasuke se interessara rapidamente quando me ouvira chamando Naruto para ir ao cinema. Ele andava estranho comigo desde aquele dia em que havia alterado a voz e me falado aquelas coisas chatas. Se mantinha sempre quieto ao meu lado, apenas falando o necessário. Quando ouviu que eu estava combinando de ir ao cinema com Naruto, ficou todo preocupado e fazendo perguntas até por fim anunciar que também queria ir. Ele realmente era estranho.

– _Ta certo – ouvi a voz de meu amigo hiperativo – O que houve para o Teme querer ir? Ele sempre odiou cinema._

– Não sei, mas logo eu passo aí.

– _Ok. Obrigado pela carona Sak, meu carro só vai ficar pronto amanhã e minha mãe não quer me emprestar o dela de jeito algum, não sei por quê._

– Heheh.

– É o Dobe? – ouvi Sasuke atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente. Esses Uchihas conseguiam andar silenciosamente e dar belos sustos, além de exalar muito masculinidade. Sasuke não era muito diferente de Itachi, sua presença era marcante, dominante, mas Itachi possuía algo a mais. Talvez fosse a maturidade.

Sasuke estava com os cabelos mais arrumados, mais espetados do que o normal, caindo sobre os olhos pretos em um charme único. Usava uma camisa branca sem adornos e uma calça preta larga, segura por um cinto cinza. E como sempre, estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– É – respondi rapidamente - Naruto, nós já estamos indo.

– _Certo. Já to pronto! Só falta eu achar minha carteirinha. Até já._

Desliguei o celular e lancei um rápido olhar para Sasuke antes de pegar minhas chaves e me dirigir ao estacionamento.

– O que você tem, Sakura? – ouvi a voz grossa atrás de mim.

– Uhm? Eu? – eu o olhei por cima do ombro diante do seu silêncio – por quê?

– Você esta arredia comigo.

– Não estou não.

– Aquele dia que eu gritei com você, eu estava estressado. Não se incomode com isso.

– É você quem tem estado arredio, Sasuke. Eu apenas estou na minha.

– Não. Você parece não querer que eu me aproxime de você.

Nós entramos no carro, enquanto eu pensava seriamente no que dizer. Eu era conhecida por ser uma pessoa grossa e direta. Algo que eu tentava melhorar, mas nunca dava certo. Minha sinceridade era forte demais e sempre me fazia falar as coisas duramente. E esta não era uma exceção.

– Eu não quero que você tenha falsas esperanças – soltei. Eu sabia que ele estava se afeiçoando por mim e temia isto. Não queria causar desavenças entre os irmãos.

– Eu não tenho – sua voz saiu fria e grossa. Conhecendo os Uchihas, ele estaria agora de orgulho ferido.

Eu manobrei eficientemente o carro para fora da garagem e já estávamos quase chegando perto da casa de Naruto quando Sasuke tornou a falar, agora um pouco mais calmo e terno em sua voz.

– Eu sei que você gosta dele. Não vou atrapalhar vocês, por isso, não precisa se afastar de mim.

– Mas mesmo assim, eu sinto a sua energia negativa em relação a isso.

– Eu só não quero te ver ferida e eu conheço meu irmão, eu sei que ele vai te magoar. Eu não quero que isso aconteça, mas se você esta feliz assim, então, eu estou ok com isso.

– Valeu Sasuke – sorri para ele, lembrando do garoto irritado e mimado que ele era. Para estar falando coisas assim, ele parecia ter mudado bastante – você esta bem diferente de quando eu cheguei em sua casa.

– Hn – Ele se ajeitou desconfortavelmente no banco – acho que seu soco me fez voltar à realidade.

Não pude evitar uma gargalhada ao lembrar da cara de Sasuke ao ter apanhado de mim. Realmente ele merecera. Mas agora eu via um rapaz a cada dia mais simpático do meu lado. Talvez fosse por isso que eu me afastara dele. Eu poderia facilmente me apaixonar pelo seu novo jeito de ser.

– Sakura?! – ele me chamou um pouco exasperado.

– Uhm?

– Você passou a rua do Naruto, vire aqui se não vai ficar difícil retornar.

– Ops, não percebi.

– Estou começando a ficar com medo de tê-la como minha motorista.

– Nem vem, só me distrai um pouco.

– Hn.

Finalmente parei em frente à mansão dos Uzumakis. Não era tão grandiosa como a dos Uchihas. A casa possuía um belo jardim, uma entrada meiga e cheia de vida, digna moradia para uma pessoa como Naruto.

– Fique no carro, eu vou chamá-lo – avisou Sasuke antes de sair do carro e ir apertar o interfone. Dois segundos depois eu reparei em uma careta feia dele e então ele veio até a minha porta e pediu para que eu abaixasse o vidro – aquele maluco esta procurando a carteirinha de Konoha.

– Aff… porque ele não vai sem? Acho que pagar meia ou inteira pra ele não faz diferença.

– Conhecendo a peça, ele não vai querer perder a oportunidade de sair exibindo a carteirinha, mostrando que esta em uma universidade como Konoha – Sasuke sorriu próximo de mim e só então eu percebi que ele estava debruçado na porta do carro, a poucos centímetros de mim. Tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro delicioso de seu perfume.

– Tadinha da Hinata, vai ficar nos esperando com o Kiba – pensei em voz alta, tentando não ficar entorpecida com aquela deliciosa fragrância.

– Culpe a anta do Naruto. Coloque alguma música aí. O que você tem de bom além daquele cd do U2 que não agüento mais ouvir?

Eu fiz uma careta irritada para ele, indignada com a reclamação.

– Eu só tenho esse cd. Ainda não arrumei algo legal para por aqui.

– Aqui – ele me entregou um pequeno cartão. Eu o analisei antes de encontrar o lugar correto para colocá-lo no aparelho – pode ficar com ele se gostar.

– Uhm, vamos ver o que tem de bom aqui – aumentei o som com expectativa. Não tinha muito idéia do que Sasuke poderia gostar de ouvir, mas então, o que ouvi me fez sorrir – ah, não acredito!

– Conhece? – ele me perguntou tão surpreso quanto eu.

– Claro que conheço! Adoro Rancid!

Sasuke ficou quieto, provavelmente se divertindo as minhas custas enquanto eu fazia uma dancinha bizarra e totalmente empolgada com as músicas que não ouvia há tanto tempo.

– Maluca – ele resmungou, brincando, depois de um tempo.

Foram necessárias quase três músicas para que Naruto aparecesse correndo desastrosamente e estrondosamente pela porta e, sem ao menos nos cumprimentar, entrou no banco traseiro do carro. Foi assim que, enfim, partimos para o shopping, com ainda algum tempo antes de o filme começar.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx Itachi xxxx<strong>

Eu estava um pouco incomodado de estar ali naquele café, esperando para poder conversar com a garçonete loira.

Sim, ela estava me fazendo esperar até que terminasse o seu expediente. E eu não estava acostumado a esperar. Mas Temari era Temari. Arrumar briga com ela era extremamente complicado e cansativo.

Depois de quinze minutos infernais, ela se sentou à mesa em que eu estava sentado, me servindo o quarto café expresso e mais um dessa vez para si mesma.

– Então, Sr. Uchiha – ela começou, em um tom brincalhão – porque esta me propondo este emprego?

– Você sabe o porquê, Temari.

– Quero ouvir de você.

Eu suspirei, relembrando a personalidade irritante de minha antiga amiga.

– Porque apesar do seu temperamento insuportável, você é uma mente brilhante que eu preciso ao meu lado. Estou com muitos funcionários inúteis que só fazem asneira, preciso de alguém firme como você e que saiba organizá-los.

– Excelente! – ela sorriu – meu ego agradece um elogio desses, ainda mais vindo de você.

– Então você aceita?

– Bom, antes de tudo, tenho algumas condições.

– Hn.

– Primeiro de tudo, você sabe que estou em pé de guerra com a família Sabaku.

– Isso não é problema meu.

– Boa resposta. Mas meu pai pode tentar persuadi-lo a não me contratar, o que pensa a respeito disso?

– Ninguém interfere na minha empresa e muito menos conseguirá me persuadir de algo. Eu estou aqui sabendo de suas relações com sua família e de como o seu pai impediu que arrumasse qualquer emprego decente.

– Andou pesquisando sobre a minha vida?

– Hn.

– Segunda condição: não faça mais isso.

– Só estava intrigado no porque estava trabalhando neste lugar.

– Eu sei. Sei também que, mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda se preocupa comigo, Itachi-kun – ela sorriu brincalhona.

– Quais as outras condições?

– Você conhece o meu temperamento e se esta aceitando a me contratar, então também estará aceitando o meu temperamento.

– Na verdade, eu conto com isto.

– E você também sofrerá com meu temperamento, sabe disso não?

– Desde que faça seu trabalho, não vejo problemas.

– E eu quero uma sala para mim.

– Certo.

– E um bom salário.

– Isso também não será problema.

– E café na mesa todos os dias.

Eu a encarei, vendo que ela estava começando a zombar de mim.

– É raro vê-lo tão receptivo, não pude evitar tirar vantagem.

– É só isso?

– Mais uma coisa só.

– Diga.

– Você veio me procurar, isso quer dizer que estou entrando novamente em sua vida. Eu quero retomar nossa amizade – eu me espantei um pouco ao ouvi-la dizer tais palavras, mas então soltei um longo suspiro.

– Tema, não restou nada em mim digno de amizade.

– Por isso mesmo seu idiota. Essa sua energia ta horrível! – falou mostrando algo ao redor de mim, como se pudesse enxergar minha áurea – Jamais me perdoaria se não te ajudasse.

– Não preciso de ajuda.

– Mimimi. Você aceita todas as condições?

Eu a encarei, e refleti novamente sobre o quanto Temari era complicada e costumava me dar dores de cabeça, mas ela era ainda assim a pessoa mais indicada para trabalhar comigo.

– Ok – anunciei pronto para me levantar, mas ela fez um sinal de que não tinha terminado.

– Então, já vamos começar a etapa um. Como anda a sua vida?

Eu tornei a me acomodar na cadeira. Apesar de eu não mais gostar de me socializar, eu me sentia confortável na presença de Temari e quase apto a relaxar. Foi por isso que resolvi seguir com a conversa.

– Na mesma e a sua?

– Me tornei barista – ela respondeu empolgada, como se não visse a hora de contar – Na verdade desenvolvi paixão pelo café. Apesar de que esta era a única atividade que eu conseguia exercer sem que meu pai tentasse interferir.

– Desculpe. Eu não sabia que ele estava sendo tão rígido assim. Você poderia ter me procurado antes.

– Do jeito que você estava antes, eu jamais iria atrás de você. Aquela garota maldita que eu odiava te destruiu.

– Temari, não…

– Chiu! Você perdeu o direito de reclamar quando aceitou minhas condições.

– Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disto…

– Ah vá! Você faz cara feia, mas eu sei que sentiu minha falta. Você sempre foi uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa querida. Pare de tentar se mostrar diferente pra mim que eu não engulo não, vai ter que… Gaara? – ela olhou para algo distante, vidrada e eu segui o seu olhar – é… é mesmo meu irmão?

– Sim. Seu pai a proibiu de vê-lo, não?

– É… ele não me deixava chegar perto de casa para ver meus irmãos. Olha! Naruto esta de novo com seu irmão! Não acredito nisso!

– Sasuke? – olhei de novo na direção de Gaara e então vi Sasuke com sua cara de poucos amigos, Hinata e um outro cara perto dela e mais um Naruto esmagando uma garota de cabelos rosas.

– Aquela lá é a Hinata, não? Como ela cresceu! Aquele deve ser o Kiba. Mas e aquela outra lá? É a namorada do Naruto? Se bem que seu irmão olha de um jeito para ela que…

– Não é namorada de nenhum deles. Aquela é a Haruno Sakura. Ela esta vivendo em minha casa, é nossa protegida.

Temari me encarou de uma forma curiosa, enquanto olhava de novo para o grupo distante que, agora percebi, estava na fila do cinema.

Sakura estava na fila do cinema com meu irmão. Senti o ódio crescer dentro de mim quando Temari tornou a falar comigo.

– Você gosta dela?

– Não.

– Sim!

– Não.

– Que lindo! Finalmente você esta se recuperando! Mas, porque você esta aqui e não lá vendo filme com ela? – Boa pergunta. Porque Sakura ao invés de me chamar, chamaria meu irmão?

– Não tenho nada com ela. Apenas alguns encontros esparsos.

– Uhm, ela é esse tipo de garota? Olha só, até meu irmão parece interessado nela. Até aquele Kiba que parece estar junto de Hinata. Se bem que ela realmente é bonita, eu os entendo.

– Fica quieta, Tema.

– Sabe, Itachi, te conhecendo, eu diria que isto é ciúmes.

– Não é ciúmes.

– Ah vá! Não é ciúmes! – ela desatou a rir e eu a ignorei, nervoso com certa pessoa. Me levantei bruscamente, vendo Sakura sair do grupo e fui ao seu alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx Sakura xxx<strong>

– Sabe, Naruto, eu realmente não gosto que fiquem me abraçando, será que poderia parar? – reclamei pela quinta vez, tirando seu braço de cima dos meus ombros – vá procurar encosto em outro lugar.

– Poxa, Sakura-chan, eu estou te ajudando, não viu como esses caras sedentos estão loucos para conseguirem te alcançar?

– Que caras, Naruto?

– Você não vê porque estou afastando deles, viu só? Estou te fazendo um favor!

– Gaara, me ajuda por favor?

– Naruto, ninguém vai tentar se aproximar de Sakura com essa carranca do Sasuke aqui do lado. Deixa ela.

– Obrigada, Gaara, sabia que podia contar com você.

– Sempre.

– Eu não estou com carranca alguma… - ouvimos um rosnado baixo e eu não pude evitar de rir ao olhar Sasuke emburrado.

– Hinata-chan, você quer alguma coisa para comer? Eu busco para você – falou Kiba baixinho e perto do ouvido de Hinata, mas como eu estava próxima, pude ouvi-los. Naruto não ouviu, mas notei sua expressão nada feliz.

– Nã… não. Eu… estou bem.

– Eu vou então pegar uma pipoca para mim, já volto.

– Pega uma pra mim também! – berrou Naruto ao ouvir pipoca. Kiba apenas o olhou com cara feia, mas acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu vou pegar uma para mim também, você quer, Sakura? – me perguntou Gaara e eu neguei. Sasuke foi junto dele sem falar uma palavra.

– Ei, Naruto, porque você não _protege_ a Hinata agora? Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto, ok?

– Ah… ta. Ok.

Sorri triunfalmente, havia conseguido deixar os dois sozinhos por algum tempo. Se bem que, tendo em conta aqueles dois, nada aconteceria. Comecei a andar em direção ao banheiro, mas sem realmente precisar ir. Era apenas uma desculpa para deixar aqueles dois sozinhos.

O Shopping estava cheio e era difícil passar pelas pessoas que as vezes chegavam a empurrar.

Eu continuei andando um pouco sem rumo até que um idiota parou na minha frente e me fez colidir com tudo nele. Eu só não cai com o impacto por causa da forte mão segurando minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto.

– Idiota! Porque parou do nada na minha… - eu levantei os olhos e, assim que focalizei a pessoa à minha frente, os arregalei espantada. Itachi estava ali, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Porque tão surpresa?

– O que você esta fazendo aqui?

– Eu tinha que resolver umas coisas aqui. E você?

– Eu… eu… Hinata me chamou para assistir um filme.

– Só vocês duas? – me perguntou de um jeito estranho.

– Não… eu chamei o Naruto, que chamou o Gaara e o Sasuke se auto chamou – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Meu irmão? Interessante isso.

– O que?

– Vai assistir um filme com meu irmão, e nem ao menos me convidou ou falou algo – disse com um tom grosso e eu pude sentir a sua irritabilidade. Um sentimento de remorso tomou conta de mim ao reparar que eu havia realmente esquecido de chama-lo.

– Desculpa… eu… eu realmente não pensei que você gostaria…

– De passar tempo com você? Eu sempre quero passar um tempo com você. Mesmo que seja comendo lanches em uma esquina – falou grosso – e agora vejo você na fila do cinema com nada mais nada menos que meu irmão. Já não falei pra não se aproximar dele? Não quero que vá ver filme com ele! – falou autoritário.

– Como é que é?

– Não quero que você vá com ele – repetiu no mesmo tom.

– Itachi, não acabamos de combinar que não teríamos nada sério? Porque esta tentando mandar em mim? Aonde eu vou e com quem não é de seu interesse.

– Se é com meu irmão, então sim, é de meu interesse. Eu não quero vê-la com ele!

– Itachi… - chamei, no limite da minha irritabilidade com ele. E devo dizer que ela já estava acumulada.

– O que? – ele perguntou insolente ao ver que eu não falava.

– Vá à merda – soltei e não pude evitar me divertir com a expressão em seu rosto. Ele estava incrédulo, espantado e contrariado. Mas levou apenas alguns instantes para ele se recompor e voltar a uma atitude ainda mais arrogante.

– Ok. Ok – ele falou e eu percebi o quanto ele segurava a sua raiva – se é assim que você quer, então ok. Cansei de perder meu tempo com você.

– Ótimo – respondi furiosa.

Itachi virou as costas para mim e partiu sem falar mais nada, com sua postura altiva e arrogante de sempre. Eu fiquei olhando as suas costas e jogando todas as pragas possíveis. Como ele podia tentar me controlar assim? Idiota!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Sakura? – ouvi a voz de Sasuke ao meu lado. O filme já havia começado há uns vinte minutos e eu ainda não tinha prestado atenção em nada dele.

– Uhm?

– O que houve?

– Oi? Por quê? – eu o encarei.

– Você esta estranha. O que aconteceu?

– Nada. Não estou estranha. Estou vendo o filme.

– Você não olhou para a tela nem por um minuto seguido. Esta comendo toda a sua unha e não para de bufar. Ande, me conte.

Sasuke estava certo. Eu estava completamente furiosa com Itachi e não conseguia prestar atenção no filme por um só instante. Tudo o que eu pensava era em como eu poderia esmagar certa pessoa com sua arrogância.

– Itachi apareceu aqui – respondi vencida. Talvez se eu colocasse para fora ficaria mais fácil lidar – ele nos viu na fila do cinema e não queria que eu viesse assistir filme com você.

– Mas você esta aqui… o que houve?

– Eu briguei com ele. E o mandei à merda.

– O que?! – perguntou Sasuke pasmo.

– É… ele fez quase essa expressão também, só faltou a parte contrariada – Sasuke começou a rir descontroladamente, fazendo algumas pessoas mandarem ele se calar.

– Não acredito nisso! Eu queria ter visto – cochichou ele próximo de mim. Eu sorri com a reação dele, vendo-o gargalhar desta forma. Era gostoso vê-lo assim. Relaxante – desculpe, sei que você não esta bem e eu aqui gargalhando. Perdão. Continue.

– Ele falou que cansou de perder tempo comigo e foi embora. Só isso. Idiota assim.

– Eu tentei te avisar, Sakura. Itachi não é quem aparenta ser.

– Vocês tem uma rivalidade muito grande.

– Não é rivalidade à toa – Ele parou um pouco e olhou para a tela. Pareceu refletir sobre alguma coisa antes de se aproximar de mim – ele não é uma boa pessoa, Sakura. Ele… o que eu vou te contar aqui, não deve sair daqui, ok? – falou bem baixo.

– Ok.

– Só vou te contar isso porque é para a sua segurança.

– O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

– Itachi já foi noivo, não sei se você sabe – eu afirmei – Ele ia se casar com a Aya, uma garota linda, inocente, bondosa. Ela era formidável. Mas ela teve uma falha – eu me aproximei ainda mais de Sasuke. Agora eu quase podia sentir o seu hálito fresco e ver os detalhes de seu rosto – ela se esqueceu de tomar algumas pílulas anticoncepcionais e acabou se engravidando dele.

– O que? – perguntei um pouco alto demais e as pessoas fizeram um "chiu" bem alto para mim.

– Sim, ela estava grávida dele – continuou Sasuke, agora parecendo irritado – sabe o que ele fez?

– Uhm? – perguntei extremamente curiosa.

– Terminou o noivado, porque ficou acusando ela de estar tentando engravidar para conseguir o dinheiro dele. Sakura, ele a abandonou grávida de um filho dele.

– Não acredito!

– Sim, disse que ela não se esqueceu de tomar as pílulas e sim que ela fez de propósito. Você não imagina o quão desamparada ela ficou, Sakura. E… eu gostava dela. Desde quando a vi pela primeira vez, eu havia me apaixonado por ela, mas escondi isso, porque ela e Itachi pareciam felizes juntos e eu estava feliz por eles. Mas quando descobri o que Itachi fez, eu fiquei furioso e fui atrás de Aya. Ela… ela pediu que eu não fizesse nada contra meu irmão, ela não queria destruir nosso relacionamento. Eu fiz o que ela queria, mas eu já tinha perdido todo o respeito por Itachi.

– Sasuke…

– Deixa eu terminar. Eu comecei a visitar Aya todos os dias e nós dois começamos a nos envolver. Ela também estava gostando de mim e estávamos cada vez mais envolvidos. Itachi descobriu um dia e nós dois brigamos. Bem, nos espancamos na verdade. Eu fui parar no hospital desacordado. E depois disso, nunca mais vi Aya. Ele sumiu com ela. Ele a tirou de mim por ciúmes.

Eu fiquei o encarando. Ainda em choque com suas palavras.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque Itachi quer controlar tudo. Quer tudo do jeito dele e desconfia de todos. Ele não é uma boa pessoa Sakura. Ele se faz de bom, mas ele não é. Se afasta dele, por favor, não quero te ver como Aya ficou.

– E o bebe?

– Eu nunca mais soube sobre ela, mas uma vez ouvi minha mãe falando com alguém e dizendo que a saúde dela não estava boa e o bebe não tinha sobrevivido. Itachi foi o responsável pela morte do próprio filho.

– Mas…

– Não acredita em mim? Quer que eu te prove a personalidade de Itachi? Posso fazer isso agora. Tenho quase certeza de onde ele vai estar a essa hora.

– Como assim?

– Quer?

– Ok… pode ser.

Sasuke cutucou Naruto que estava sentado do meu outro lado.

– Naruto, você pode pegar carona com Gaara? Eu e Sakura temos que resolver um problema em casa, tudo bem?

– Ah, Claro! – falou ele praticamente berrando e fazendo umas dez pessoas nos mandarem ficar quietos – er…digo, não se preocupem – tentou abaixar a voz.

Sasuke então se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu fiquei a encarando por alguns instantes, ainda tentando absorver tudo o que ele me falara. Por fim, decidi que queria ver o que ele tinha para me mostrar. Assim, estendi a minha mão para ele e o segui para o estacionamento.

...

* * *

><p><em>Galera, eu fiz esse capítulo final de semana passado super correndo, então, se encontrarem erros, me avisem, não tive tempo de revisar e quis postar o quanto antes para não piorar ainda mais.<em>

_**Novamente, queria AGRADECER muito a vocês que deixaram esses lindos comentários! Muito e muito obrigada a todos! E obrigada pela paciência também!**_

_****..._

_**Kuraii Sama**__: ahhaha, que bacana, fiquei feliz em ler o seu comentário! Eu também faço isso (quando tenho tempo pra ler x.x) e fico até altas horas.. fico super feliz que tenha gostado da fic pra ficar lendo assim! Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e me desculpa mesmo pela demora. Tenha uma linda semana! Bjaoo_

_**Nicole McLight**__: ownnn, que comentário mais lindo vezes 13412425151234 também hahaha. Sem problemas quanto a reviews anteriores, eu sei como é difícil parar de ler quando a gente empolga ahahha fico feliz que consegui fazer isso *-* Muuuuito obrigada pelo lindo comentário e esteja sempre por aqui! Aé, me desculpe pela demora x_x'.. Tenha uma maravilinda semana! =) Bjaao_

_**Guest – Teh**__: xD Olá Teh, prazer hahaha muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e sim, eu atualizo ela. Somente nesses dois meses que foi meio complicado (2 ou 3?), mas costumava atualizar todo final de semana. Agora não sei como vai ficar, mas vo tentar voltar ao ritmo, prometo! Desculpe pela demora.. Tenha uma maravilinda semana =) Bjaoo_

_**Raphael costa**__: nossa, eu já fico louca lidando com o ffnet e o nyah, mas vou dar uma olhada sim quando sobrar um tempinho. Muuuito obrigada pela dica e pel comentário, e me desculpe pela demora.. Tenha uma ótima semana =) Bjosss._

_**Susan n.n**__: ahahhaha continuei! Você agora vai me matar né? Demorei um poucão dessa vez.. me desculpa mesmo! X_x Tenha uma linda semana e eu vo fazer o possível pra no próximo fds estar com o outro capitulo aki =)_

_**Kaah Malfoy**__: pois é né u_ú não gosto muito de histórias tão assim não, mas era a ideia desde o início o Itachi ser um babaca e ter sofrimento ¬¬ mas as coisas vão melhorar hihi Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e me desculpe pela demora.. Tenha uma maravilinda semana =) Bjaooo_

_**Mahrya: **__Nossa, se você ficou olhando todos os dias para esse, ctz que vc vai me matar agora o.o então, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, ele gosta xD Juro que semana que vem estou com o próximo cap. Compensando o tanto que demorei pra esse... Me perdoeee! Tenha uma ótima semana =) Um beijãaao_

_..._

_**Obrigada também a aqueles que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic!**_

_**Tenham uma MARAVILINDA SEMANA SUPER COLORIDA cheia de energia positiva \o/**_

_**Um beijão e mais um sincero pedido de desculpas =)**_

_Ja ne o/_

_..._

_Aé.. quase me esqueci... Reviews, plz? xD_


	17. Chapter 17

_Como sempre, eu e minhas demoras... mas já vi que vai ser tenso agora com o lance de pré-projeto/tcc/orientador exigente, provas difíceis, mais herbalife que entrei agora heheh (se alguém tiver interesse, só falar ;P), então por favor, não assustem com as demoras, não quer dizer que estou abandonando!_

_Para compensar a demora... um super capítulo para vocês. Acho que esse entra no rol dos maiores que já escrevi hehehe_

_Espero que gostem, eu ia dividir em dois, mas como eu estava em falta com vocês, vou deixa-lo inteirinho aqui para vocês ficarem um tempão lendo hihih_

_Espero que gostem (e não me matem pelo que acontece =x)_

_Boa leitura! _

\o/

...

No capítulo anterior:

.

– Não acredita em mim? Quer que eu te prove a personalidade de Itachi? Posso fazer isso agora. Tenho quase certeza de onde ele vai estar a essa hora.

– Como assim?

– Quer?

– Ok… pode ser.

...

**Capítulo 17**

.

Eu comecei a seguir Sasuke determinada a descobrir o que eu pudesse sobre Itachi. Eu não queria mais viver nas sombras da muralha psicológica que ele criara para impedir que outros o vissem como ele era realmente.

Sasuke estava com uma expressão indecifrável e eu por alguns instantes pensei se poderia confiar nele também. Mas como sempre, a curiosidade falava mais alto do que a desconfiança.

– Antes de irmos para lá, venha aqui – ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro de uma enorme e brilhante loja de roupas próxima a saída do shopping.

– O que vamos fazer?

– Se pensa que eu vou entrar lá com uma garota vestida de simples calças jeans, esta muito enganada – ele se aproximou de uma atendente e apontou para ela como se fosse seu chefe – Ei, você! Dê roupas descentes para ela ir ao Konoha Club.

A moça se virou para ele e vi seus olhos arregalarem enquanto ela o reconhecia. Ela rapidamente se aproximou de mim, perguntando a minha medida e sumiu entre algumas roupas.

– Sasuke, você esqueceu que esta sem cartão para isso? Eu não vou gastar dinheiro com roupas nem…

– Não se preocupe, é só por na conta da Dona Mikoto – ele sorriu matreiro para mim e então se aproximou de um atendente – Sakura, vou ver algumas roupas para mim e já te acompanho.

– Ok.

A atendente logo voltou trazendo diversos vestidos e me puxando para o provador. Quinze minutos depois eu já tinha experimentado diversos vestido e Sasuke havia retornado a tempo de julgar cada um deles, reprovando todas as peças que eu gostava.

– Sasuke, quem vai vestir sou eu… - resmunguei pela décima vez.

– Quem vai te acompanhar sou eu. Pense em Itachi vendo-a… uhm… - ele pensou um pouco - linda e sem poder se aproximar.

Eu o encarei curiosa. Ele tinha razão, seria divertido provocar Itachi e mostrar o que ele estava perdendo.

– Vista este – Sasuke mandou, escolhendo um vestido preto entre os vários na pilha que a atendente me trouxera.

Eu peguei o vestido e reparei de cara que era mais curto do que eu estava acostumada, mas pelo menos mais cumprido do que os outros que Sasuke queria que eu provasse. O vestido era tomara que caia e marcava bem as curvas do meu corpo. O tecido era de chiffon e tinha um detalhe que foi o que realmente me fez aceita-lo: um cinto rosa um pouco abaixo dos seios. Perfeito.

Eu abri o provador e sai para que Sasuke pudesse analisar. Ele ficou me encarando por alguns instantes antes de assobiar.

– Esse sim. Já pode ficar com ele. Venha aqui – ele me levou para uma outra parte da loja e suspirei quando vi que ali era um salão de beleza. Sasuke conversou com algumas atendentes e logo eu me vi forçada a sentar, enquanto várias delas começavam a arrumar meu cabelo e a me maquiar da forma mais rápida do que eu achava ser possível.

Olhei no espelho e vi meu cabelo levemente encaracolado e uma maquiagem que misturava rosa e preto na sombra. Eu raramente me via com maquiagens boas e tive uma vontade súbita de até tirar uma foto, mas fui impedida pela mão de Sasuke que me puxou para fora da loja, testando minhas habilidades de me equilibrar no salto do meu Oxford.

Em pouco tempo estávamos em frente ao Konoha Club e eu podia ouvir a música vibrando de dentro do carro. Sasuke estava dirigindo, pois eu não sabia o caminho. Ele parou na frente do club e logo vi um manobrista correr em nossa direção para estacionar o carro.

Eu olhei a fila imensa para entrar no club e senti um súbito desânimo. Eu odiava filas. Mas Sasuke simplesmente a ignorou, se dirigindo a uma outra porta guardada por dois gigantescos seguranças. Sasuke apenas mostrou seu crachá e logo estávamos dentro do club, em um mezanino que dividia uma parte enorme abaixo dele, onde as pessoas se apertavam em volta de uma pista de dança e do palco e a parte acima, onde estávamos, com sofás, mesas e um espaço enorme para se locomover livremente. Obviamente estávamos na ala vip.

A música era alta e eu a sentia vibrar no meu corpo e por alguns instantes fiquei absorta nessa energia e sensação gostosa, até Sasuke pegar minha mão e me puxar em direção à uma mesa, próxima ao parapeito de vidro que possibilitava a visão das pessoas dançando embaixo de nós.

Havia duas pessoas na mesa, um deles tinha os cabelos brancos e seus dentes pareciam ser estranhamente afiados e o outro era grande, de cabelos loiros e uma aparência gentil. Quando chegamos à mesa, um deles arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke.

– Cara! Ce sumiu, bixo, por onde andou? – Falou o de dentes afiados.

– Eae, Suigetsu, firmeza? – ele estendeu a mão para os dois amigos, cumprimentando-os – Essa daqui é a Sakura, uma amiga minha. Sakura, esses são Suigetsu e Juugo.

– Muitíssimo encantado – falou Suigetsu com um sorriso estranho – cara, onde você encontra umas belezinhas assim? Passa seu segredo pow! Sakura, querida, sente-se aqui do meu lado, vem…

– Não! Sakura, sente aqui do lado do Juugo – Sasuke me puxou, enquanto encarava feio o outro amigo – vocês viram Itachi por ae?

– Olha, faz tempo que teu irmão só aparece de vez em quando. O que houve com os Uchihas? Vocês estão quase perdendo território aqui.

– Tive uns rolos com minha mãe, mas já esta tudo se resolvendo. E a trupe do Itachi, esta por aqui?

– Cara, qual é a dessa obsessão por seu irmão?

– Estão por aqui?

– É, estão sim, como sempre.

– Ele não esta aqui, Sasuke? – perguntei um pouco acanhada e isso só piorou quando os três ficaram me encarando.

– Ainda não, mas ainda é cedo. Quer alguma bebida?

– Não.

– Ah, princesa, deixa disso, bebe com os truta aqui. Suigetsu vai pegar um drink perfeito para você!

– Não, sério mesmo, não quero – tentei falar, mas ele já estava longe, deixando-me a sós com Sasuke e Juugo.

– E você, cara, não vai beber? – ouvi a voz de Juugo pela primeira vez. Até sua voz parecia doce, mas o cheiro de álcool era perceptível de onde eu estava.

– Não, não posso.

– Esta tomando remédios?

– Não – Sasuke respondeu irritado e eu então percebi a situação em que estávamos. Eu não devia deixar Sasuke próximo a bebidas alcoólicas, ele ainda estava em recuperação e isso poderia ser tentação demais.

– Pow, cara, assim sóbrio você fica chato demais.

– Ele não pode beber, deixa ele – falei um pouco grossa.

– Uhm, desculpe.

Alguns minutos depois Suigetsu estava de volta com três copos e colocou um deles na frente de Sasuke e o outro na minha frente.

– Vamos, experimenta princesa. É uma delícia.

Eu não sei por que acabei experimentando, mas realmente era deliciosa a combinação de álcool com o que parecia ser um milk-shake. Já Sasuke foi mais forte do que eu e colocou a sua bebida de lado, contrariando Suigetsu que começou a discutir com ele por causa disto.

Foi quase meia hora e três alexanders até que Itachi resolvesse aparecer no lugar. Eu já estava zonza e falando alegremente com os amigos de Sasuke, mas mesmo assim, quando vi Itachi, foi como se eu tivesse recebido um balde de água fria.

– Quem é aquela do lado dele? – perguntei, me escondendo atrás de Juugo para que Itachi não pudesse me ver.

– É Konan, ela sempre esta com ele.

– Eu acho que já a vi em Konoha.

– Gata, Itachi sempre esta catando ela – Suigetsu interrompeu com sua voz alterada. Eu encarei Sasuke, procurando encontrar uma negativa, mas ele apenas se manteve sério.

– É verdade isso?

– Sim. Konan não desgruda de Itachi – Sasuke falou com desdém, enquanto encarava o irmão à distância – é aqui que ele costumava vir sempre, e todas, sem exceção, se jogam nos pés dele. Olhe lá embaixo.

Eu olhei e me assustei com a quantidade de garotas que olhavam para cima, tentando vê-lo e ainda tinha umas que dançavam fervorosamente, em uma dança sensual nitidamente dirigida à Itachi.

– Ele é um mulherengo de primeira, gata. Ninguém chega aos pés dele... não sobra nada pro pobre Suigetsu quando ele esta na área – falou bufando no final, encarando fixamente seu copo.

– Eu te avisei, Sakura. Ele não presta. Ele apenas se diverte e você se mostrou como um desafio para ele. A partir do momento que se torna entediante, ele se afasta.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso.

– Nenhuma guria consegue, gata.

Eu fiquei encarando Itachi com seus amigos, eles se dirigiram a um conjunto de sofás perto do parapeito do outro lado. As pessoas que estavam nos sofás rapidamente se levantaram e deram lugar aos recém-chegados. Itachi se sentou no maior sofá, bem no meio dele, e Konan logo se sentou ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

– Eu não acredito.

– Aiai, estou vendo que você caiu direitinho no jogo do bonitão – falou Suigetsu.

Konan começou então a beijar Itachi, primeiro em seu pescoço, depois em sua orelha e eu não pude olhar mais, pois um dos rapazes que estava com ele se levantou barrando minha visão. Eu reparei na sua fisionomia e ele parecia levemente enfezado quando decidiu se retirar dali.

– E porque ele sempre esta com essa Konan? Ele gosta dela? – A forma que aquela mulher o alisava estava me dando nos nervos. Mas achei interessante a parte em que Itachi não a correspondia, como se a ignorasse, mas permitisse.

– Ahaha! Claro que não gata, todos sabem, menos ela. Mas ela é como um brinquedinho reutilizável dele. Ou ele gosta de provocar demais o Pain.

– Pain?

– Pain é aquele que acabou de sair, ele sempre gostou de Konan, mas ela não dá bola pra ele – respondeu Sasuke carrancudo – já te mostrei o que você tinha que ver, agora vamos embora?

– Não. – falei decidida e Sasuke olhou-me ainda mais emburrado.

– Deixe a princesa, ela esta se divertindo! – Suigetsu falou empolgado, mas totalmente errado quanto ao que eu estava sentindo. Era apenas raiva. E muita. Ainda mais vendo aquela ruiva da Tayuya se sentando do outro lado de Itachi no sofá.

– Você esta certo, Suigetsu, eu estou e vou me divertir – olhei para a pista de dança e o álcool em mim fez o seu efeito – quem quer dançar comigo? Você vem, Sasuke?

– De jeito algum – respondeu irritado, mas Suigetsu logo se levantou animado e eu, em minha momentânea irracionalidade, me senti feliz com isso.

Logo estávamos na pista de dança e o som estava ainda mais alto, fazendo cada parte do meu corpo vibrar e desejar por estar em movimento. Eu não resisti, meu sangue clamava por algo que há muito tempo eu não fazia. E então, eu me soltei e comecei a dançar livremente, no ritmo da música, com os passos que eram tão naturais para mim.

Uma nova música começou e eu não conseguia mais parar. Levels, avicii. Era simplesmente eletrizante e meu corpo parecia ter vida própria. Olhei para Suigetsu e ele estava com um sorriso de fora a fora, tentando acompanhar meus diversos passos. Encarei-o, como se o desafiasse e ele pareceu compreender e então, conforme a música ia aumentando o ritmo, eu comecei com alguns passos avançados e o mais interessante, Suigetsu começou a me acompanhar e logo nós dois estávamos dominando a pista e as pessoas estavam abrindo espaço para nós.

Eu comecei a cada vez mais me empolgar e avançar para Suigetsu. Ele não deixava barato, e logo a dança começou a esquentar cada vez mais. Eu não conseguia mais parar. Meu corpo se comandava sozinho e o tempo que eu passara sem dançar estava me afetando, como se eu tivesse que recompensar de uma só vez.

Suigetsu parecia cada vez mais empolgado e tentava a todo custo se aproximar mais de meu corpo, mas eu sutilmente me afastada. Ficamos assim por várias músicas até que eu esbarrei em um peito macio atrás de mim e, zonza do jeito que eu estava, quase caí, mas fui segurada nos braços da pessoa que ocasionara isto.

– Cuidado – Consegui visualizar Sasuke a poucos centímetros de mim, me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Não aguentou ficar parado? – me endireitei, aproximando de seu ouvido para que conseguisse me escutar mesmo com aquele som alto. Ele manteve sua cara fechada e eu logo retornei a dançar, mas agora o tendo como centro.

– O que esta fazendo? – consegui compreender ainda que sua voz fora abafada pela música.

– Dançando, oras – respondi alegre, me movimentando sem parar – porque esta aqui se não vai dançar? – eu me aproximei dele e peguei seus braços, tentando fazê-lo se movimentar. Claro que foi um total fracasso, ele apenas arqueou mais sua sobrancelha e se manteve estático.

Eu desisti e o soltei, mas suas mãos, em vez de recuarem, avançaram para o meu corpo e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu.

– Quase todos os homens daqui estão te cobiçando, sabia? – ele cochichou na minha orelha, apertando-me levemente contra seu corpo – esta tentando provocar ele? É isso?

– Não, estou me divertindo.

Sasuke me encarou por um longo tempo, deixando-me constrangida. Ele estava muito próximo e eu sentia cada vez mais calafrios em minha barriga. Ele podia não ser o Itachi, mas tinha um poder de sedução tão grande quanto.

– Você esta me deixando louco – ele sussurrou por fim, tão perto que eu pude ouvi-lo claramente e sentir o bafo de álcool.

– Você bebeu! – eu constatei, alegre e idiota – você não pode, baka! É por isso que você veio pra pista, é?

– Hn.

– Dança comigo então.

– Não.

– Não?

– Não – ele encarou minha boca e sorriu marotamente – tenho uma coisa mais interessante para fazer – e começou a se aproximar devagar, dando-me tempo para me afastar caso eu quisesse. Mas eu não quis. A sensação era gostosa demais para eu me afastar dele. Eu queria e me sentia atraída por ele. Não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado, eu não tinha nada com Itachi mesmo. Além do que, o maldito estava aos amassos a poucos metros de mim.

Minha raiva sumiu quando senti a boca de Sasuke pressionar a minha suavemente, quente, úmida e macia. O cheiro másculo de seu perfume me entorpeceu. Seu corpo, tão quente quanto seus lábios, pressionava o meu e eu podia sentir levemente os seus músculos, bem como a saliência do seu membro entre minhas pernas. Essa sensação pareceu acender ainda mais o meu desejo e em um impulso, aprofundei o beijo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e o trazendo ainda mais para perto.

Sasuke sentiu a mudança de ritmo e a isto respondeu com um sorriso lateral de aprovação que eu pude sentir pelos meus lábios. Logo ele estava me beijando tão fervorosamente que eu me esqueci de respirar. Sua língua, experiente e atrevida, passeava pela minha boca e lábios, provocando-me e me roubando gemidos abafados. Já suas mãos apertavam e passeavam pelo meu corpo. Eu estava em transe e mal vi quando saímos da pista e estávamos em um canto mais afastado, mas mesmo assim lotado de pessoas. Esse canto também tinha uma vista diferente, uma que eu, ao abrir de olhos, fiquei na direção de Itachi. Ele me olhava, quase sem expressão, apenas sério, enquanto a ruiva tentava abraça-lo e beijá-lo sem sucesso.

Seu olhar fez com que eu me sentisse mal e notei, enquanto Sasuke beijava meu pescoço, que ele estava olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Fiquei sem reação. Os estímulos de Sasuke estavam distantes e eu quase não os sentia. Minha atenção estava completamente voltada para a força do olhar de Itachi. Ele o sustentou por algum tempo, sem mudar a sua expressão, para então virar o rosto e se levantar.

**Xxxx Itachi xxxx**

**.**

Eu estava cansado. Cansado dos problemas, dos sentimentos, dos desejos que surgiam ao ficar próximo de Sakura. Foi por isso que me afastei daquela forma dela. Eu queria que tudo acabasse. Minha cabeça não aguentava mais.

Para ficar com ela, eu teria que mudar. E eu não queria mudar. Eu não vou mudar. Foi por isso que decidi retornar a minha vida. Fazer o que eu estava acostumado a fazer. Ir ao club e aproveitar um pouco. Konan provavelmente estaria lá, me esperando ansiosa, assim como muitas. Seriam perfeitas para me fazerem esquecer e retornar ao meu jeito de ser.

Algumas horas depois eu estava cheguei ao club e Konan já estava grudada em mim. Estranhamente isso estava me incomodando. Seus beijos, carícias e perguntas me irritavam e eu não conseguia fazê-la se afastar de mim.

– Conte para mim o que houve, você não parece muito bem – sussurrou ela no meu ouvido.

– Não é nada.

– É sim, você esta estranho. Estou sentindo sua falta, mas você parece distante.

– Hn.

– Tudo bem, se esta com problemas de novo na empresa, eu vou te ajudar a esquecê-los – ela começou a me beijar e acariciar ainda mais fervorosamente. Eu notei a raiva de Pain quando ele se retirou, mas não era culpa minha se ele não tinha auto estima o suficiente para se aproximar da mulher que gostava.

Pouco tempo depois, Tayuya me encontrou e, obviamente, não pode me deixar em paz. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, ignorando a fúria de Konan e me abraçou. Eu lembrei de Sakura no mesmo instante e senti mais vontade ainda de apenas brincar com a ruiva e depois desiludi-la fortemente. Foi apenas por isso que entrei na dança dela e a deixei tentar me seduzir, mas, neste instante, estava havendo uma comoção na pista de dança incomum que me chamou a atenção.

As pessoas estavam abrindo espaço para um casal que dançava. Uma dança parecida com dança de rua ou algo do tipo que eu não sabia bem definir. Os homens estavam todos se aproximando do parapeito para poder enxergar melhor, assim, eu apenas conseguia ver as pernas da garota se moverem, e aquelas pernas eram realmente lindas e se mexiam de uma forma que, mesmo não querendo esbanjam sensualidade, o faziam.

Fiquei vendo-a dançar, analisando seu corpo e me divertindo com a expectativa de finalmente encontrar algo que pudesse me divertir. Mas isto durou pouco tempo, pois logo abriu-se uma brecha no parapeito e minha visão melhorou e eu a vi. Vi Sakura no meio da pista de dança. Dançando com aquele amigo do Sasuke que estava louco para ataca-la.

– O que esta havendo ali embaixo? – ouvi a voz emburrada de Tayuya ao notar que eu não dava a mínima atenção para ela.

– Parece que tem um casal dançando muito bem – falou Konan.

– Hn. Não importa quem seja, ninguém me supera em dançar – ela falou e tentou virar meu rosto na direção dela.

– Aí que você se engana, querida. Sua dança é horrível e suja ao ponto de me dar nojo. Porque não sai logo de cima e tira essas mão imundas de mim? – soltei irritado. Ela me encarou perplexa, totalmente sem reação, mas eu estava impaciente e ia _ajuda-la_ a se levantar quando eu vi algo na pista de dança. Ou melhor, eu os vi. Sasuke e Sakura se beijando fervorosamente a poucos metros de mim.

A fúria que eu senti me fez quase levantar para ir arrebentar o meu irmão, mas então eles se moveram e Sakura parecia ter me visto. Seu olhar assustado me fez ficar congelado ao ponto de não sentir Tayuya novamente tentando me acariciar e beijar. Por um momento parecia que só existia aquele olho verde brilhante, assustado e culpado. Mas então os cabelos de Sasuke entraram na frente e eu não aguentei, em um impulso me levantei e antes de sair dali, agarrei os braços de Tayuya e a atirei para longe.

**Xxxx Sakura xxxx**

**.**

– Sasuke… – tentei chama-lo. Eu não estava mais confortável com a situação. O desejo tinha sido lavado com o balde de água fria do olhar de Itachi e eu agora queria de qualquer forma me libertar daqueles braços que me faziam sentir suja – Sasuke… - tentei mais uma vez, mas ele pareceu não escutar e suas mãos começaram a descer cada vez mais pelo meu corpo – Sasuke! – chamei mais ríspida e foi com um alívio que o vi se afastar e com um tremendo susto que vi que não fora espontâneo.

Itachi havia o puxado pela gola da camisa e vi em seus olhos pura fúria. Ele afastou Sasuke de mim rudemente e o tacou longe, se aproximando dele e em seguida desferindo-lhe um soco no rosto. Sasuke caiu no chão, com a boca ensanguentada, mas havia um sorriso maldoso nela.

– Itachi, pare! – eu tentei me aproximar de Sasuke, mas um cara de cabelo azul me segurou – me solte! Pare com isso Itachi! – tentei gritar, mas era pouco provável que eles me ouviriam.

Sasuke logo se levantou e os dois começaram a lutar, enquanto as pessoas abriam espaço. Eu procurei pelos seguranças, para tentar chama-los, mas reparei chocada que eles estavam cientes da luta, assistindo como se fosse algo normal.

Sasuke levou mais alguns socos e desferiu outros, mas era ele quem estava mais machucado e menos sóbrio, mal conseguindo se manter equilibrado.

Furiosa com os dois irmãos idiotas, eu utilizei uma das técnicas que conhecia para me soltar da pessoa que me segurava e como ele estava distraído com a luta, foi ainda mais fácil. Logo me vi livre e me esquivei entre as pessoas, chegando mais perto dos irmãos. Sasuke estava no chão de novo e Itachi ia desferir um chute nele no exato momento em que eu o abordei por trás, peguei seu braço e o torci seu pulso, pegando nos pontos certos para que o obrigasse a ir até o chão com a pressão nas suas juntas. Ele olhou para trás consternado e furioso, mas quando viu que era eu ali, se espantou e relaxou, parando de resistir. Quando percebi isto, o soltei e esperei que ele se recompusesse.

– Porque esta agindo assim? – eu praticamente atirei a pergunta. Itachi me ignorou assim que se pôs em pé e começou a se dirigir mais uma vez para Sasuke – Itachi! – eu gritei, furiosa e fui até ele. O puxei pelo braço e o obriguei a se virar para mim. Seu olhar de desdém me irritou de tal forma que eu mal vi quando soquei-lhe o rosto.

Itachi foi parar no chão, junto de Sasuke, com a boca também sangrando.

– Vocês Uchihas são uns idiotas! Estou farta de vocês! – gritei enlouquecida e sai dali o mais rápido que eu podia, não queria vê-los, na verdade, eu não queria mais ver qualquer Uchiha que fosse.

Sai da boate tão rápido quanto o meu equilíbrio me permitia. Eu estava alcoolizada, tinha plena noção disto e eu nunca antes havia dirigido assim, mas não estava pensando nisso no momento, apenas que queria me afastar o mais rápido possível deles. E foi assim que entrei no carro e sai derrapando para longe daquele lugar, sem rumo certo.

Xxxx

Luz. Dor. Barulhos irritantes. Era tudo o que eu sentia ou ouvia. Havia vozes ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia distingui-las. Elas estavam distantes. Meu corpo estava dormente. Eu não conseguia mexer minhas mãos. Comecei a ficar com medo, mas uma mão tocou a minha. Um toque suave e caloroso que fez o meu medo desaparecer. Tentei abrir meus olhos e com algum esforço consegui. Eles estavam pesados, como se estivessem grudados. Minha visão demorou para se acostumar com a claridade do local e então eu foquei uma pessoa de branco um pouco à minha frente.

– Ela esta retomando a consciência – anunciou sem muita emoção e então se aproximou de mim – você sabe quem você é?

Eu tentei falar, mas minha voz não saiu, então balancei a cabeça, afirmando.

– Aqui, beba isto, mas não muito – ele aproximou um canudo da minha boca e eu ingeri a água, queria mais, mas ele logo a retirou de perto de mim.

– O que… o que houve?

– Você sofreu um acidente, mas logo estará bem.

– Ela acordou? – Ouvi uma voz desesperada e a porta abrindo com brusquidão – Sakura! Filha! Como você se sente? – ele correu para perto de mim, praticamente empurrando uma outra pessoa que estava sentada do lado da cama. Eu não consegui identifica-la, pois meu pai entrou na frente – fiquei tão preocupado!

– Porque esta aqui? – perguntei com a voz fraca.

– Como assim? Porque eu não estaria aqui? Adiantei minha volta por causa do seu acidente, eu estava preocupado.

– Uhm – eu não estava feliz em vê-lo, ainda mais que ele voltara só porque eu tivera um suposto acidente, do qual eu ainda não me lembrava – o que houve?

– Você bateu o carro, estava em alta velocidade e embriagada. Porque Sakura? Você não é assim.

– Você não me conhece.

– Filha! Pare com esse ressentimento!

– Pai, não estou a fim de conversar, ok? Muito menos ver o senhor.

– Sr. Haruno, ela precisa descansar – o médico interviu, vendo que eu estava me alterando – venha, preciso conversar com o senhor um pouco – vi meu pai com certo alívio seguindo aquele médico, mas essa sensação logo passou quando eu vi quem era a outra pessoa ao lado da cama. Por algum momento fiquei sem reação, apenas o encarando, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Eu não sabia o que falar e tampouco me lembrava do que acontecera, mas eu sabia que estava irritada com ele. O baque da porta se fechando me tirou do meu transe.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei ríspida e ele desviou o olhar. Reparei que ele estava com alguns hematomas no rosto.

– Hn.

– Isso não é resposta.

– Estava preocupado – ele respondeu com uma voz culpada.

– Também não preciso de sua preocupação, fico melhor sozinha.

– Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não falar o que tenho para falar – disse, retomando o seu tom arrogante e usual.

– Vou ter que fazer um escândalo para você sair daqui, Itachi?

Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Lembrei-me então do toque quente em minha mãe e reparei que ele estava com a sua mão próxima à minha.

– Me perdoe, Sakura… foi minha culpa que você saiu daquele jeito.

– Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu.

– Não? – balancei a cabeça – o médico falou que isso era possível, já que você bateu sua cabeça.

– Isso explica a dor.

– Você esteve desacordada por três dias.

– O que?!

– Hn. Eu segui você… naquela noite… mas você apenas acelerou mais… e então – ele olhou para a janela.

– Então?

– Você cruzou a rodovia sem parar e um caminhão te pegou. Seu carro foi completamente destruído, menos a parte em que você estava. Só que... um ferro perfurou a sua barriga…

Eu olhei para a minha barriga, compreendendo então a dor que eu sentia. No entanto, meu corpo inteiro doía.

– Quando eu cheguei até você… você ainda estava acordada… você se lembra do que falou para mim?

– Eu não lembro de nada.

– Nada?

– Não.

– Não lembra nada do que houve no club também?

– Não.

– Hn.

– Mas eu sei que não quero vê-lo, então, por favor…

– No carro… enquanto eu tentava te socorrer… você disse que… - ele parou um pouco e olhou para a janela.

**Xxxx Itachi xxxxx**

**.**

_Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela não parava de sangrar, o brilho de seus olhos sumia a cada instante. Eu liguei para o resgate, mas eles podiam demorar e ela não parecia ser capaz de aguentar. As minhas mãos tremiam e meu corpo parecia estar cada vez mais gelado. Sangue. Muito sangue. Ela estava perdendo muito sangue. Sua cabeça sangrava tanto quanto a barriga e ela estava com diversos cortes e hematomas pelo corpo._

_Eu estava desesperado. Eu não podia fazer nada por ela e ela ainda tinha que manter aquele olhar magoado._

– _Porque… Itachi? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca._

– _Porque o que? – perguntei confuso, tentando me aproximar mais dela e confortá-la, acariciando lhe os cabelos._

– _Porque você fez isso comigo?_

– _O que?! – eu assustei._

– _Porque você tentou brincar comigo?_

– _Eu não…_

– _Eu sei… quem você é agora… você não me engana mais._

– _Sakura…_

– _Isso é triste… - sua voz parecia estar sumindo – É Triste eu… amar alguém que não dá valor… a esse tipo de sentimento._

– _O que? – eu congelei ao ouvir suas palavras. Seus olhos me encararam de uma forma que me deixou completamente vulnerável, tal como sua declaração – Você… você me… ?_

– _Esta doendo… - ela me cortou com uma voz agoniada._

– _O resgate esta chegando, só mais um pouco, você vai ficar bem._

– _Não é meu-corpo-que-dói – ela olhou distante e reparei que estava ficando sonolenta._

– _Sakura?! Não apague, fique comigo, ok? – ela voltou seus olhos para mim, mas parecia não aguentar – diga-me… continue me criticando… o que mais eu fiz? - quase supliquei. Não importava o que ela falasse, desde que se mantivesse consciente – Sakura? Sakura?!_

**Xxxxx Sakura xxxxx**

**.**

– Itachi?

– Você estava falando…

– Hn… no carro, você me falou de seus sentimentos. Eu queria… te pedir perdão pelo que eu fiz, não sabia que você sentia isto em relação a mim…

– Isto o que? – perguntei um pouco curiosa sobre o que ele estava falando, mas como resposta Itachi apenas levantou seus olhos e encarou-me profundamente, a ponto de me fazer desviar o rosto constrangida.

– Sei que só cau … eu vou… eu não sou alguém para se amar, Sakura. Eu não me importo com ninguém, não me importo com você – sua voz começou a adquirir um outro tom – Não era minha intenção que você viesse a sofrer um acidente, apenas queria me divertir – eu o encarei, confusa com o que ele estava dizendo. Ele demonstrara em um momento remorso e em outro sua arrogância. Eu não conseguia o compreender.

– O que você esta querendo dizer, Itachi? Uma hora você fala que não esta brincando e se abre para mim e em outra você fala que esta. Quem é você realmente?

– Sakura, para se manipular alguém deve-se ter bons argumentos – ele sorriu, convencido – eu sou uma ótima pessoa nisso. Gostou da minha história de que não sei confiar ou de que não queria desistir de você?

– Itachi…

– Sim, eram mentiras. Eu estava apenas tentando te ganhar. Sabe como é, fiz uma aposta com alguns amigos. O problema é que, você deixou de me divertir. Você me dá pena. Agir desta forma e até se acidentar por causa de mim? Me amar em tão pouco tempo? – ele soltou uma risada – Eu já te disse que não acredito no amor. Acho-o patético.

– _Saia daqui_! – Falei entredentes.

– Não se preocupe, já disse o que eu tinha para falar em respeito à minha mãe. Agora você pode seguir com a sua vida e me esquecer.

– _SAIA DAQUI!_ – Gritei, arremessando um vaso que se encontrava na cabeceira em direção a ele, mas errei a mira e o vaso se espatifou na parede. Itachi se virou e me encarou.

– Patético – suspirou ele, antes de sair aos meus gritos.

Minha cabeça parecia explodir, mas pelo menos nenhuma lágrima desceu até que ele fechasse a porta. Como ele ousava falar aquilo? Agir daquela forma? Eu não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dele. Não parecia ser ele falando. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um ser humano poderia agir assim.

– Filha? Você esta bem? Ouvi você gritando – meu pai abriu a porta preocupado e eu me desanimei mais ainda ao ver sua cara.

– Me deixe só – murmurei.

– Não adianta me afastar, isso não vai funcionar de novo.

– Por favor…

– Não – ele fechou a porta e se sentou onde antes estivera Itachi – eu vou ficar aqui. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado agora, não importa o quanto você tente me afastar.

– Eu… eu quero sair daquela casa – declarei, já imaginando que meu pai começaria a tentar me fazer mudar de ideia.

– Ok. Nós vamos procurar um lugar para vivermos.

– Não, eu quero viver sozinha.

– Sakura…

– Não pai, eu quero procurar uma república.

– Mas…

– Por favor.

– Ok. Ok. Como você quiser.

...

_Eae, gostaram? =)_

_Não deixem de comentar sobre o que estão achando ou o que esta faltando! ;P_

_**Dani Margera**__: Continuado! =) Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_**Nicole McLight:**__ espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e da 'decisão' de Itachi =x Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama:**__ Matei sua saudade? =) Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_**Dany Gameover:**__ oloko, 666 hahahah Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_**Taiana-chan n.n: **__*-* muuuito obrigadaaa! Adorei seu comentário! Pode deixar que não vou abandonar não! xD Tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_**Pietrah:**__ Caramba O.o, primeira pessoa que vejo que realmente tacou um note na parede hahahah eu queria ter o prazer de fazer isso uma vez qdo meu note lerdo pra sempre u.ú Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_** O.o: **__ hasuhasuhsausa oia só, gostei da parte de Sherlock Holms de saia! xD~ depois de um tempo os mistérios (talvez nem tão mais mistérios assim, se revelarão \o/). Muuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha uma maravilhosa semana!_

_Novamente agradeço a todos vocês que deixaram esses lindos comentários e continuem sempre por aqui! Também agradeço aqueles que estão lendo, favoritando e talz =)_

_Um abração para todos, tenham uma maravilinda semana e..._

_Não esqueça de deixar um comentário aqui embaixo! Por favor ;P_

_Ja ne o/_


End file.
